Something to Remember
by faewolf
Summary: Sequel to 'Something to Think About.' Hermione Granger/OC; two years have passed with Hermione looking for her love, a revolution is in the making and Jade is playing a big part. I don't own Harry Potter. AU Also, my bad chapter 3 is now fixed since it was a copy of chapter 2...my bad guys my bad!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Things Change, but Not Everything

Jade was walking back to the camp slowly as Rayna followed behind on her heels. It was a warm night that was illuminated with a full moon and they had just finished slaughtering a clan of werewolves that were impeding on her father's territory. A heavy weight was hovering over the dark haired girl as they two lycans found a stream and washed the blood from their hands. Rayna knew better than to speak to her companion after a raid like this. It was strange, but it seemed she always felt guilty after killing werewolves or vampires, or any threat to the pack, but it wasn't something she wanted to pursue a conversation over as she saw yellow eyes darken in thought.

"You know, I expected more of a challenge." Rayna started as she dried her hands on her cloak. "Knowing that we were coming, you'd think they would've tried to protect themselves better, or at least run."

"Werewolves are mindless Ray." Jade said quietly as she stood up and dried her hands. "And they wouldn't run because they don't know any better. As humans they may be cowards, but once they change their wolf just knows it needs to fight and defend itself."

"Well, it was still far too easy." Rayna smirked as she wrapped her arms around Jade's waist from behind. "I'm glad you came back Jade."

"Rayna," The older girl chuckled softly as she turned to face the blonde. "I've been back for two years. You don't have to keep telling me." The shorter lycan girl sighed and leaned her head against Jade's shoulder.

"I know," She whispered softly as she looked up into warm golden eyes. "I just can't seem to say it enough." Jade smiled at the green eyed lycan girl before leaning down and softly capturing her lips in a lingering kiss.

0-0

"I'm worried about her Harry." Ron said as he tried to finish his paper work. They had just returned from a raid in Ireland and now the two boys were sitting at their desks filing the reports. "We hardly see her anymore and all her and Fleur do now is hunt. I tell ya, her getting that job in the Department of Magical Creatures was the last thing she needed."

"She's trying to track down Jade." The raven haired boy said as she signed the last page on his six page report. "You know how she was when Jade left, she was like a zombie for months. I'm even surprised she managed to graduate with top marks." Ron scoffed as she continued scratching his pen against the paper relentlessly trying to finish.

"Hermione should really just forget about that lycan and move on." The red head messily signed his name and dropped the papers in his out box. Suddenly there Hermione was standing in the doorway to their office leaning against the frame.

"I can't move on." She said firmly as she crossed her arms and entered the room. In the two years since that night, the brunette had changed. Her hair was less wavy and her expression always hard and serious. She had a diagonal scar that ran from her left shoulder across her collarbone to the middle of her sternum from an unfortunate harpy attack. "She promised, and I made a promise."

"But what if you have to kill her Hermione?" Harry asked standing up to put on his jacket. "There's a good chance her father is the one behind all these recent attacks on werewolf clans in America. They are slaughtering people and we still have no idea why."

"Fleur and I are looking into it." The brunette answered coldly as she fastened her cloak with the brooch she had gotten Jade for Christmas two years ago. "IF it is him, then we will take care of it how we've always taken care of things Harry, there's really nothing to fear." The boy who lived just sighed and waited for his friend to get his cloak. They were all going out to the bar with Bill, Fleur, and Ginny like they did every Friday evening after work. Draco and Luna joined about every other week due to their jobs in the Department of Mysteries, fitting for the couple it seemed. As they exited the Ministry they walked a few blocks to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down in a corner booth where Fleur sat with Ginny. As the trio neared, Ginny stood up and captured Hermione in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you 'Mione!" Ginny played for a professional quidditch team in Zurich and rarely came home so tonight was a special occasion for the group. "How've you been? How is work going?" Hermione let a smile play off her lips as she sat in between Fleur and Ginny and started talking about work with the blonde Veela chiming in with details every now and then. The boys proceeded to talk about the latest raid they gone on to weed out the rest of the death eaters and Voldemort supporters in Liverpool.

"So Ginny," Hermione said as she sipped on her fire whiskey. "How is life in Switzerland?"

"Oh gosh 'Mione it's fantastic!" It looked like the excitement was about to explode from the girl's face. "All the girls are wonderful on the team and the scenery there is beautiful, it hardly rains and there are mountains everywhere! The other day we went bathing in a natural spring and it was heaven."

"I must admit Gin, I'm slightly jealous." The brunette smiled at her friend and ordered herself another drink.

"What about you?" Hermione looked over sideways at the young witch who had been her closest friend. "Have you…heard anything? About…well about,"

"No." Brown eyes darkened and her voice became cold again as she answered the unfinished question. "There are whispers, rumors that Thrash is planning something in America, but we have no real proof yet to intervene." Ginny nodded solemnly as Fleur put a gently hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mon Amie." She said softly. "We will make progress on zis yet." Hermione gave a small smile to her two friends to try and draw their attention away. She didn't like dwelling on what had happened years ago. She hated to think that Jade could be at the forefront of all these attacks overseas, but most of all, she despised the fact that she couldn't go over there with Ministry permission. There was overwhelming evidence of lycan activity, but no solid proof that it was Thrash's pack. Hermione twirled her finger thoughtfully in her whiskey before sticking it in her mouth and sucking off the burning elixir.

As the night ended everyone made their way to their homes. Hermione now owned a spacious flat in downtown London so it wasn't too far from work. Harry and Ron lived together a mile or so away, while Bill and Fleur lived in Dartford in a nice size house in the country. Ginny was staying with her tonight since she had no desired to stay in an apartment occupied by Ron, which, Hermione didn't blame her, the boy's flat was atrocious and always dirty. So after pecking Harry on the lips the two girls were off in the opposite direction.

"I really appreciate letting me stay with you 'Mione." Ginny slurred slightly as she wobbled down the sidewalk. "It was either your place or my parent's and I don't wanna seem like I need to stay there whenever I come home y'know?" Hermione giggled and nodded as they reached the door to her flat. She flicked her wrist and the deadbolt unlocked before she ushered Ginny in and set her on the couch. "And don't you worry about Jade ok?" The red head continued to say as she peeled off her cloak. "You guys will get back together, I just know it. She really loved you y'know? And you don't just forget about love like that." The brunette sighed heavily as she went to hang up their cloaks. Zephyr flitted in quietly and greeted his master with happy trills and soft pecks. He had grown a couple inches since Jade had left and even though the little owl was happy with the Gryffindor, she often caught him sleeping by her cloak that Hermione had kept hanging off the frame of her bed. Even he knew she was gone and didn't know if she'd return.

"Go on now Zeph." She gently swatted the needy bird off her shoulder and he flew back to his perch happily. Hermione looked over and saw that Ginny was already asleep and snoring. She chuckled to herself and laid a blanket over her friend before heading down the hall to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. By this time in her life she thought she would be living with someone, someone she loved. The Gryffindor flipped on the light in the bathroom and just looked at her reflection for a moment. So badly did she yearn for Jade to be with her, to be standing next to her getting ready to head to bed…together. Sometimes she swore the dark haired girl was standing next to her, but it was always her mind seeing what she wanted to see. After Jade left initially Hermione had locked herself away from everyone crying for days until she fell asleep. She had lost a lot of weight from having a lack of appetite through the ordeal and it took almost another year for her to return to her almost normal self. That is when Fleur approached her with the job offer to work in the Department of Magical Creatures, as a hunter. At first she was against it, she had never been the violent type, but in the job she saw the opportunity to find her lost love and she took it with little hesitation. Over the next year Hermione and Fleur had become best friends and skilled hunters. They tracked and caught magical creatures that had committed crimes or were fleeing from the Ministry. Very rarely did they kill them unless they were too much of a threat to the other communities. As she finished brushing her teeth, she ran a hand through her brown tresses and gave herself one last look in the mirror. With another flick of her wrist the lights were shut off and she crossed the hall to her bedroom where Zephyr waited patiently next to Crookshanks to receive their good night pet.

0-0

The sun shone on Jade's face brightly through the window to her cabin and she rolled over, reluctant to acknowledge the morning.

"Jade." A heavy knock on her door snapped her out of her lull. "Wake up, I have something for you to do for me." Her father never entered her cabin, he knew better than to try and force her awake. Jade groaned as she rolled out of bed and pulled on a white shirt and black jeans. She ran a hand through her long black hair and yawned before opening the door and stepping into the spring warmth. There were six other cabins in the small wooded area since two other's in the pack had found mates. She walked to the largest cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Thrash's voice was muffled, but having lycan senses makes things a lot easier. As she entered, the alpha was sitting at his kitchen table eating breakfast. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Maybe later," Jade answered politely as she sat down across from him. "You said you had a mission for me father?" Thrash nodded his head, his graying hair had grown and was getting shaggy, falling into his eyes.

"Yes." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a sip of his water before continuing. "I kind of have an international mission for you." Jade cocked an eyebrow at her father.

"International huh?" The girl folder her hands and rested her chin on them. "For what? Expanding the span of your territory?"

"In a way you could say that." Taking a bite of venison he looked at her. "Also we are looking for other lycans, followers or supporters in case we ever need to flee the country. Rayna will be leaving on her own mission later today for France."

"We won't be going together?" Jade's expression looked slightly concerned as she thought of her trusted companion not being with her.

"Is that a problem?" Thrash's voice was slightly challenging as he eyed his second in command carefully. "I thought I'd send Jayce with you this time, if you don't mind. The task is easy enough, spend a few months over seas and establish our connections. Then come home."

"That is not a problem, but Jayce is just a pup." The lycan girl scoffed as she thought about the young brunette boy who couldn't be more than seventeen who had recently joined their ranks from an old lycan clan. "Are you sure he'll be able to handle this? Being so far away from the pack and such."

"It'll be a good way to wet his claws." Her father's hand waved dismissively. "Not too many threats in England, so he should be fine. Now he's waiting for you by the training area, you're to leave immediately. And make sure to check in with the Ministry over there in London, we don't want any suspicions rising because you missed a political step." He waved his hand again dismissing his daughter. "I'd wish you good luck, but I know you don't need it." The elder flashed a smile as Jade bowed slightly and left the cabin. She made her way to her abode to pack some things and then wrapped a cloak around her shoulders before heading to the training area to gather Jayce, who was sparring with his brother Jerrod.

"I'm here to collect you Jayce Matthews." She said firmly as she stood at the edge of the dirt ring they were in. "We have a mission to complete and I won't have your lack of experience slow me down. So let's get a move on shall we?" The brunette boy stumbled as she ran to his superior and bowed respectively. He was eager to please, literally like a puppy that came with his young age. As all young lycans, he wanted to prove himself to the alpha and beta to work his way up the ranks.

"Where are we off to Jade?" The excitement was growing in the young teen's voice as they walked to the perimeter of the forest. "Alpha said he had a mission I was to accompany you on, but he wouldn't tell me what."

"We are going to England to form connections with the native lycans there." Jade answered as she stopped and held her arm out to the pup. "Now don't get too excited, it's not going to be a lot of fighting or anything like that. It's more of a diplomatic conquest, but still don't ever let your guard down understood?" Jayce nodded eagerly as he place a hand on Jade's outstretched arm and they side-along apparated with a soft sound of thunder. They arrived in front of the Ministry of Magic on a gray London afternoon. "Well, let's get things going."

0-0

Harry and Ron were standing guard at customs in the Department of Magical Creatures. A boring day for the two aurors as travelers with creature blood were checked into the country, really they were only there in case there was a problem which never happened but every once every few months.

"This has to be the worst part of our job." Ron complained as they stood guard by the check in desk as a half giant was signing his papers. "I mean really, our skills are going to waste here."

"It's part of the job Ron." Harry sighed as she crossed his arms over his chest. "Just suck it up and deal with it so we don't get stuck here again tomorrow. If you would've filed your paper work correctly we wouldn't even be here." The red head snorted and leaned up against the desk lazily. As Harry was watching closely as people were standing in line checking in, there was a familiar face that walked through the spinning glass doors. His green eyes widened as the figure neared to stand in line at the desk.

**_It can't be._** Harry thought to himself as he straightened up slightly to pay more hair flowed gracefully behind the young woman as a younger brunette boy followed closely behind her. Their turn came to the desk and Harry was sure of the person standing in front of him.

"I'm here to check in." Her smooth voice sang through the air as she spoke. His friend finally noticed who was standing next to him and his eyes widened and his fists clenched dangerously. Harry shook his head slowly to try and signal to the man not to do anything stupid.

"Name?" The woman at the desk droned, not even bothering to look up.

"Jade McHale." The golden eyed girl answered swiftly. "And my companion is Jayce Matthews." The woman scratched their names down on a form quickly and pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"Heritage?"

"Half lycan and lycan." Annoyance was starting to creep its way from Jade's voice as the woman's voice at the desk was becoming a pain in her ears.

"Reason for visit and birth date?" The woman must've really disliked her job…or was just really proficient, either way, the half lycan hoped the questions were almost finished.

"Business." The dark haired girl breathed airily. "Mine is December 20th, and boy's is March 2nd." There was a series of stamping and with a flick of the older woman's wand, two I.D.s were conjured with their pictures, descriptions, and birth dates.

"Enjoy your visit to England." Another dulcet tone from the old crone, but Jade nodded, thanked the lady, and handed Jayce his I.D.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" A voice from her right was seething at her. The girl turned to look at the tall red head next to her with a scowl on her face.

"Do I know you?" Confusion and irritation were playing on the dark haired girl's face as she looked the man right in the eyes. He seemed to get angrier when she asked the question. "I'm pretty sure I have the right to be here now that I've taken the steps to let you know that I'm actually here."

"You playing at something?!" Ron took a step towards her threateningly to which Jade stood her ground and glared up at him. Suddenly a blonde was at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. She whispered something to him and he shot one angrier stare at the half lycan before storming off.

"Please forgive 'im." The blonde witch apologized. "'E must've mistaken you for someone else. Our apologies." Jade waved her hand lazily.

"Don't worry about it." The half lycan said smoothly. "Now, if there isn't anything else I need to do, we had best be on our way."

"Actually, there eez one more step you 'ave to go zrough." The blonde turned slightly and the two lycans followed. "Please come wiz me." They followed the French woman into a smaller office where a brunette woman sat at a desk doing paper work. "Please, you'll need to stay out 'ere." The woman's arm extended, stopping Jayce from entering. He shot a glance at Jade and she nodded as he sat down in a leather chair right outside the office door. The blonde closed the door quietly as Jade entered the office.

"Please sit." The brunette said quietly without looking up from her work. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was told that I needed to come here for the last step to make me coming into England legitimate." Jade sat in the chair in front of the desk and waited patiently for the woman to finish her work. As the brunette set her pen down and ran a hand through her wavy hair she finally looked up and her brown eyes widened when they locked with gold orbs. Jade felt a strange tug in her throat as the woman in front of her caught her gaze.

"Oh…Jade…" The woman's voice was barely a whisper, but enough for her lycan ears to catch it.

"Do you…know me?" Jade's eyebrow arched with the question as confusion crossed her features.

"N-no! Of course not." The woman extended her hand to the half lycan. "I just have your paper work here in front of me. Anyway, my name is Hermione Granger." Jade accepted her hand and shook it gently as a shock ignited as their skin touched. Hermione quickly pulled her hand away and cleared her throat as she straightened the papers in front of her. "The last stage is just to sign your form. Since you friend is underage, only your signature is needed." Jade nodded, still confused by the strange feeling she was getting from the young brunette in front of her, she picked up the pen and signed her name.

"You seem…" The pen was back on the desk and Hermione had stapled the papers and set them in her out box. "Oddly familiar. Have we met before?" The Gyffindor was compelled to spill her guts and hug the woman in front of her. Jade hadn't really changed since the last time she laid eyes on her, besides of course, that her eyes were no longer a deep cerulean, but a warm gold. Her hair was still long, but it looked like it had recently been cut and only reached the middle of her back. There was a lone scar that trailed vertically across her jawline by her right ear where otherwise, her face was still flawless. Hermione bit her lower lip nervously and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." It killed the brunette to keep the truth bottled up with her love right in front of her. "Is this your first visit to England?"

"Yes," Jade answered as she crossed her legs. "I'm from California originally. Just here on business for a few months."

**_A few months? _**Hermione thought frantically as she listened attentively to the half lycan. There was time to try and make her remember who she was. A new hope was building inside the hunter as she felt a pain in her heart.

"Sounds lovely." The brunette answered averting her gaze to her desk slightly. "I've only been to California once, for school. It was…an amazing experience." Jade smiled gently at the girl.

"It's definitely a place to visit before you can't travel." The half lycan was trying hard to pin point why the brunette witch in front of her seemed so familiar. Maybe they had met once or seen each other when she had visited the states? Jade was unsure, but there was something nagging at her to try and find out, which led her to her next question. "Would you, like to have coffee with me later? I am staying in London and could use a crash course on your Ministry's regulations." Hermione's heart almost leapt out of her mouth as the silk voice floated to her ears. She tried hard to suppress it, but she felt the heat start to rise in her cheeks.

"I-I'd love to." She answered timidly. "I get off at six o'clock this evening. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron at seven?" Jade nodded as she stood and extended her hand. Hermione grasped the hand and shook it again.

"Sounds good." Jade gave one final nod before heading out the door where Jayce was waiting patiently. "Let's go Matthews." The boy nodded readily and followed the beta wolf out the doors again. Hermione leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily as Fleur and Ron hurried into her office and shut the door. "Oh, that's a beautiful pendant by the way. I have a similar one." Jade held out her silver wolf so Hermione could see and the brunette felt her heart drop to her stomach before nodding and then the half lycan was gone.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Ron spat, not trying hard to conceal his voice or his rage. Fleur shot a look at angry man and turned her attention to Hermione.

"Are you all right 'Ermione?" The French woman went and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. The younger witch nodded slowly and took another deep breath.

"She's here." Hermione whispered softly. "She's here for a few months, on business. She…she asked me out for coffee tonight."

"Does zat mean she remembers?" Fleur was getting eager. She had grown tired of seeing her friend and close companion so sad for the past couple years, but Hermione shook her head again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No," She sighed and pulled her brown hair into a low pony tail. "There is something, definitely there, but she doesn't remember me, and obviously none of you either."

"Zis eez a good step zough non?" Fleur chirped trying to reassure her co-worker. "This gives you and opening to get her to remember you, to remember everything!" Ron scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall. "Don't mind Ronald. 'E's just jealous." Another scoff and Ron turned and left the office hastily. Everything was happening so fast for Hermione. The love of her life was close enough for them to touch and she couldn't do anything. She looked up at the clock which read five p.m. Two hours and she would be meeting with the half lycan.

"I don't know what to do Fleur." Hermione said as she stood up and started to pace slowly in front of the window. "There's an opening now, but…I can't rush this. I want so badly to hold her and kiss her. To tell her everything that has happened since she left."

"Don't worry mon ange." Fleur spoke softly and hugged her friend gently. "Zee time will come and she will return to you. Being around you now might help jog back her memories of how you met." The brunette nodded trying to calm her nerves. Fleur was right, being around Jade might help her remember everything that had happened between them. As for now, she returned to her desk as the blonde bid her farewell and Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. She smiled to herself, seeing Jade again had awakened a new feeling in her she hadn't felt since their first kiss and she wasn't ready to lose it again.

0-0

"Was it wise to invite that girl out?" Jayce asked his superior as they entered their duplex and unpacked. They both had their own room, but Jayce being a loyal pup, stayed around his beta while they were awake. "She is part of the division that keeps tabs on us. Won't that compromise anything?" Jade was unpacking things and putting them in drawers and the closet.

"It won't hurt anything." She answered flatly as she hung up her cloak by the door. "Besides, it might be to our benefit to have someone inside of the Ministry here. She seemed rather eager to get to know me." What the lycan girl had left out, was that she was eager to get to know her as well. She neglected to reveal the tug she felt to Jayce as she wouldn't have understood, nor did she think she could trust the young boy. "Why don't you do some recon in the city's pubs and find out if there are any omega lycans or clans around the area all right? That should be easy enough for you yeah?" Jayce smiled at the dark haired girl and nodded.

"What should I do if I find anyone?" He asked as he stood up and pulled his cloak tight around his shoulders.

"Tell them what we are working towards." Jade's voice was flat still as she sat down on her bed. "If they want to join or help, take their name and we will set up a meeting." Jayce nodded again and walked out the door. The clock on the night stand next to the bed flashed six o'clock in red digital numbers. Jade rose and entered the bathroom. She started the shower and began setting her toiletries around the sink before stripping of her clothes as steam started to roll from behind the shower curtain. The hot water felt refreshing to the lycan as she lathered her hair and rinsed it thoroughly. She was surprised that the eight hour time change wasn't effecting her…yet, but she knew it would keep up with her eventually. When she exited the bathroom the clock read six thirty and she dressed quickly as she cast a drying charm on her hair. Jade adorned a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark gray v neck t-shirt. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and was out the door in the light drizzle that never seemed to stop. Some nice patron on the street pointed her in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron and she arrived there at seven o'clock on the dot.

"Care for a drink miss?" A hunched man asked as she entered the door and she shook her head politely. "My name is Tom, if you need anything please, don't hesitate to ask."

"She's with me Tom." A strangely familiar voice answered as the brunette gently touched Tom's shoulder.

"Ah Miss Granger!" He smiled a toothy grin and bowed respectively. "Let me know if either of you ladies need anything. I'll be around to your booth momentarily to check on you." As the man headed off in the direction of a large party of wizards Hermione, led Jade to a corner booth.

"It seems you are well known here." Jade smiled as she laid her cloak next to her in the empty space. "Are you famous?" Hermione giggled and sipped on her mixed drink.

"I guess you could say that." The brunette set her drink down again and folded her hands on the table. "I'm sort of a regular here. I have been since I was twelve years old."

"So tell me Miss Granger." Jade said quietly as she sipped on the glass of water in front of her. "How long have you been working in the Ministry?" Little did Jade know Hermione had already gone through two glasses of fire whiskey and soda before the lycan had shown up.

"About a year now." The brunette answered, her nerves eased from the previous drinks. "It wasn't exactly what I had planned on to begin with when I finished school, but the opportunity came up and I couldn't really turn it down. What sort of business are you here for?"

"International relations of sorts." Jade raised her hand and ordered a drink from Tom as he passed by. "Hoping it doesn't take as long as my boss says it will. I tend to work fast in my line of work." Tom meandered over and set a bottle of butter beer on front of Jade and was on his way again.

"Do you not like it here?" The brunette pressed as she looked into gold eyes.

"Well," The half lycan took a long swig from her drink and sighed. "I'm not really a fan of the weather. After living in California, your sun doesn't compare, or seem to make it through the clouds." Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the first conversation Fleur and Jade had had about the weather and how they agreed it was gloomy all the time.

"The weather is rather deplorable in the spring time." The hunter chuckled. "It rains a lot and the sun barely comes out every couple days, but when it does it's worth it to be in the country side or go sightseeing in London."

"That and my friend back home." Jade continued as she downed the rest of her beer. "She won't be very pleased when she learned I left without saying good bye." Hermione tensed hearing Jade speak of a 'friend' back home.

"A boyfriend?" The brunette asked cautiously stirring her drink. Jade chuckled softly and shook her head.

"No, well she's a girl, but not a girlfriend either really." She waved her hand in the air and immediately Tom was back with another butter beer. "I'm not really sure what she is, a companion more so. She wants more, but I just can't give it to her." Why was she spilling her guts to this woman she barely knew? Jade watched intently as Hermione sipped on her drink and nodded as she spoke. The rest of the time at the pub was spent chatting about work and school and before she knew it a clock tolled it's chime at ten o'clock.

"Blimey we've been here that long?" Hermione exclaimed as she took a long sip of her water. She had intelligently stopped drinking after four.

"Well I should be heading back." Jade said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Jayce will probably be thinking I got kidnapped or something." The brunette giggled as she laid some money on the table and the half lycan did the same. Hermione felt a sinking in her chest as she watched Jade stand and wrap her cloak around her shoulders. "Thanks for meeting with me tonight, I had a good time."

"As did I." Hermione smiled softly as she wrapped her own garment and fastened it tightly. She felt gold eyes watching her closely as Jade leaned forward and gently touched Hermione's brooch with her fingertips.

"This is beautiful." The taller girl whispered adoringly. "Where did you get it?" The brunette's chest tightened as she tried to hold back her tears. She was so close, the half lycan was admiring her own adornment and nothing. No sense of realization or epiphany happened, just curiosity.

"I uhm…" Hermione stumbled with her words as she tried to think of how to answer the question. "It was a gift from a friend."

"Lovely." Jade said once more before straightening up and extending her hand. "Well thank you Miss Granger it was a pleasure, but I must be going. I start bright and early in the morning." The hunter nodded and grasped the half lycans hand. A familiar warmth spread from her hand up her arm slowly as Jade shook it firmly. "Perhaps when I return to the city we can get together again." Again, Hermione nodded, afraid that her voice my fail as she kept all her secrets of Jade's past inside.

"I would like that." Once last bright smile before Jade left the inn into the night rain and out of Hermione's life again. She smirked to herself at the irony of the situation before ordering one last shot of whiskey and exiting the establishment and heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hanging On

"Did you have a nice time?" Jayce asked as the beta lycan walked into the door soaking wet from the rain. He was sitting in a recliner watching a muggle television eating pizza. "I hope you don't mind I ordered food while you were out. I didn't know how long you'd be gone.

"I don't mind pup." She heard him snort at the endearment and smirked to herself. "It was a good time, but now we have to get back to business." Jade hung her wet cloak near the furnace in the living room and sat on the couch adjacent from her protégé. "So did you find any useful information tonight?"

"I did actually." He took out a stack of papers from the floor next to him and threw them on the coffee table. "All witches and wizards who are willing to house us if we ever have to flee America, and…" Jayce paused as he pulled out a smaller piece of paper from his pocket. "Some…man or half werewolf…or something, named Infir Greyback wants to aid us." Jade had heard the surname before, in the papers maybe? The Greyback she had heard of had aided Voldemort in his conquest to try and dominate the wizarding world. If that was the case with this whelp, she didn't want him anywhere near her or the pack.

"We will see about him." Jade answered flatly. "I'll have to speak with him personally before we decide on what to do with him. Good work Jayce, tomorrow we are going to be traveling out of London an hour or so to search for a clan that's made up of wandering omega wolves. So be on your guard and make sure to get some sleep." The young lycan nodded and headed into his room after bidding his companion good night. Jade stayed up another hour scanning over the forms Jayce had gathered for her. She finally got to bed around two in the morning, oddly with thoughts of Hermione floating in her mind. The half lycan shrugged the thoughts off as she rolled over and fell asleep.

0-0

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was about to get ready to work when she realized it was Saturday and she didn't need to be on the office, but she was always on call as a hunter. She quickly entered her adjoined bathroom and started a hot shower. The scenes from last night were circling in her mind too fast for her to comprehend. As she stood under the massaging streams of water she kept thinking about how Jade had seen the brooch and hadn't seemed to be affected by it. She felt another pull in her chest as she thought about Jade never regaining their memories they had together.

"'Ermione?" The Veela's voice was muffled from the closed door, but her accent, though diluted some, was still strong saying the brunette's name.

"Fleur?" Hermione yelled out of surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

"'Ermione, it's ten o'clock in zee morning." The French witch quipped as she cracked the door slightly so she could hear better. "We are supposed to be meeting 'Arry and Ginny for brunch soon." Oh how could she have forgotten? Hermione cursed herself mentally and rushed the rest of her shower before rushing out and throwing her bathrobe around her slim body.

"Sorry Fleur." The hunter apologized as she ran to her closet and grabbed some clothes. "I will be ready in a few moments, just let me get dressed."

"Zere is no rush." The blonde sat down leisurely on Hermione's bed and waited patiently for the younger witch to get dressed. "'Ow was your night?" The brunette froze momentarily at the query before charming her hair dry and running a brush through it.

"Oh well, it was fine." She answered hastily, hoping her friend wouldn't notice the hesitation. "Just had a drink with a friend."

"A _good _friend from what I 'ear." There was giggle after and Hermione could imagine the Veela smirking. "'Arry told me after you left the office. 'E was listening outside your door." The brunette exited the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black off the shoulder sweater. "Well?"

"Well what?" Hermione asked as she pulled on her tennis shoes. She was trying hard to get the blonde to drop it, but she should've known better with Fleur.

"How was it?" Fleur sat up slightly showing she was very interested in what the Gryffindor had to say. "Did she remember you at all?"

"There were some small signs." Hermione sighed as she tied her shoes and stood up. "But no, she didn't remember me at all. It felt like she was drawn to me, but it's not the same." A slight frown appeared on the blonde's face as she stood and hugged her friend.

"Give eet time mon amie." The older witch murmured. "She will come back eef you spend more time wiz 'er." Hermione was trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over the threshold of her eyes. She hugged Fleur tight and took a deep steadying breath before pulling back and gave the blonde a small smile. Fleur was the only one that kept Hermione pursuing Jade. Ginny and Ron had tried hard to set her up with other people (Ron included) and help her move on, but it was no use. No one she had met the past two years was comparable to the dark haired woman. Harry had supported her for a little while, but soon he too was trying to get her mind off of the half lycan, in more subtle ways like work and going out which was more appreciated by the brunette, but Fleur was always telling her not to give up, that there was hope for Jade to come back to her. Because of that they had grown very close where Hermione considered Fleur as an older sister which seemed to make Ron even more jealous than he already was. It was ridiculous really since he had been dating Romilda Vane for almost a year now. Poor girl was blinded by the infatuation she had for him.

"Thanks for everything Fleur." Hermione whispered as they walked out the door into the dim sunlight that was trying hard to break through the cloud cover in the sky. "I really do appreciate your support." A bright toothy smiled flashed across the blonde's face as they walked to the small diner just down the block. Ginny and Harry were cuddled in a booth in the back as they entered the establishment and waved once they sighted their friends. They all ordered coffee and made small talk while their food was being prepared.

"So 'Mione." Ginny's tone was already telling Hermione where this conversation was headed. "How was your date last night?"

"Oh gods Gin," The brunette sighed as she rubbed her temples. "It wasn't a date, just a meeting more than anything."

"Well she asked you out didn't she?" The red head pressed sipping on her coffee.

"Yes but,"

"Well that means it was a date!" Hermione was getting irritated with her friend's insinuations.

"No." The brunette answered calmly while dropping a cube of sugar in her cup. "All we talked about really was work. I think it was more of a networking opportunity for her." Ginny snorted and gave the older witch the 'I know you know that's not what it meant' look. Hermione rolled her brown eyes and thankfully their food arrived so there wasn't much more conversation about the drinks she had shared with her former lover. It instead took a turn to talking, or gossiping really, about Ron and Romilda and how Ginny couldn't stand how the girl acted, fawning over him like some king.

"Well he finally got the kind of girl he's always wanted." Hermione said as she bit into a piece of toast. "Clearly she doesn't have too many wits about her if she's with Ronald." Fleur choked back a laugh as her mouth was full of eggs and Harry just rolled his eyes. They all knew Romilda was a horrible fame chaser, she didn't even really try to hide it. When she couldn't bag Harry she moved on to the next best thing which was Ron.

"I feel sorry for him sometimes." Ginny said thoughtfully as she poked her salad. "He doesn't even see that she doesn't really like _him. _She just likes the attention he gets and some of the tiny privileges that come with his sort of fame.

"I seem to zink zey are zee perfect match." Fleur said stirring her coffee slowly. "Both slightly daft and wanting zee same zing." As the group finished their meals, Fleur's silver bracelet began to glow and she stepped out to contact the ministry.

"I feel like Fleur and I will have a job to do today." Hermione said as she laid some sickles on the table by her check. "Let's hope it's not going to be too difficult." The three remaining adults stepped outside and chatted for a bit before Fleur rounded the corner with what Hermione called her 'work face' on. The brunette sighed heavily and bid her friends farewell before meeting the blonde half way down the sidewalk.

"Amos just called and said there is a situation with some rogue lycans in the north." The blonde's words hit Hermione and all she could think about was if Jade was in the middle of this 'situation'. "We are to report to King's Lynn, northeast of Petersborough." Hermione nodded as Fleur held out her arm. The brunette placed her hand on it and they apparated with a soft crack.

0-0

Jade and her companion were standing on a cliff overlooking a shallow valley that led to the beach and the ocean. Below them, was a rag-tag group of omega lycans wreaking havoc on a small village.

"Well so much for trying to get them to join us." Jayce spat as he looked down his nose at the unruly beasts. "They obviously can't be controlled by anyone, so what should we do?" Jade stood there for a moment, the sea breeze blowing gently through her hair and for a moment she closed her eyes and it reminded her of home by the ocean. Her eyes snapped open again when a lycan had pinned down a young girl. Without hesitation she slid down the bank of rock and sprinted towards the animal. "Wait Jade!" The boy's voice was caught in the wind and blown in the opposite direction of Jade's ears. The brown beast in front of her raised its clawed hand ready to bring it down on the child. Jade slammed her body into the burly body and it went flying away from its victim.

"You should run." Jade said firmly to the young girl at her feet. She nodded quickly and ran past Jade to join the surviving villagers. The brown wolf stood and growled menacingly at her, angered that his kill had been interrupted by this stranger. Jade's eyes stayed glued to the beast in front of her and they narrowed as he dug his hands into the sand getting ready to charge. "You have two options here, either stand down and let me speak with all of you, or leave." The lycan growled at her loudly which caught the attention of the rest of his make shift pack and they gathered around her slowly. Before they encircled her completely, Jayce was there with his back against hers. He was crouched slightly with his claws out in mid shift.

"You're all about to make a big mistake if you don't back off." The brunette boy sneered as he changed into a gray lycan with hazel eyes. Jade tried to stay calm as the six lycans closed in. Suddenly there was a loud crack and two figures appeared a few yards away. Eight pairs of eyes shot in their direction and one lycan broke off and lunged towards them. Fleur easily dispatched of the beast with a swift flick of her wand and stunned the monster as he fell in a heap at her feet.

"Who eez in charge 'ere?" The blonde said dangerously as she pointed the wand at the group of lycans. This only succeeded in angering the other lycans and they all charged the two girls. Hermione raised her wand and stunned a couple of the beasts headed her way. Jade took the opportunity to tackle the brown wolf in front of her to the ground and pinned his arms down. Her gold eyes were glowing angrily as she spoke softly to the lycan.

"Give up now and I'll make sure you go free." She seethed quietly while the wolf under her struggled to move. "Or I can let these hunters take you." The lycan's eyes widened slightly, no one knew what happened when you were dragged back the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures because no magical creature got out after they were taken in. He relaxed under her slightly as she got up and stunned the remaining lycans around her.

"What 'appened 'ere?" The Veela asked with anger in her eyes, her wand still pointed at Jade who raised her hands defensively as Jayce returned to normal.

"They were attacking the village." Jayce said quietly. Hermione came and stood next to the blonde witch not making eye contact with the lycan girl.

"We…intervened before it got worse." Gold eyes trailed to the young brunette witch standing next to the Veela. "Hello Hermione." The girl instantly blushed and finally locked eyes with the half lycan.

"I hope you had nothing to do with this Jade." Hermione had to retain her professionalism since she was on the job. The dark haired half lycan smirked and waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course not." Her gold eyes locked with Hermione's and the brunette felt a shudder dance down her spine. "I'd be mad to break any laws of the Ministry while I'm here. I just stopped them from causing any more damage to these people." Fleur's eyes glanced at the group of villagers that were standing behind Jade and her protégé.

"It's true miss." The young girl was hiding slightly behind a large man whom Jade assumed was her father. "She…she helped me. They were attacking, and she stopped them." The girl gave a weak smile and Jade returned it. Fleur's eyes softened slightly and she lowered her wand.

"We still have to do something about these rogue lycans." Hermione said to her partner as she too lowered her wand. Both girls looked down at the now humans as they sat and awaited their outcome. "Should we take them back to the Ministry?" Several of the lycans there tensed visibly at the word 'ministry', Jade figured their fate at the Ministry was about as grim as any other criminal's would be.

"You hunters." The lycan that had attacked the young girl spoke loudly to the women in front of him. "Ministry dogs, you think you can control how we live our lives like we are part of _your _law." He stood and turned his dark gray eyes to Jade. "We have our own ways of dealing with things, you have no right to try and pretend like you have any authority here!" Two others stood up and faced them and before Fleur could raise her wand they attacked. The brown lycan was obviously there leader and as he was in mid shift he howled loudly. A lycan shifted hastily and attacked the girls, but Hermione's reflexes were honed and she easily knocked the wolf back. Four more were advancing and the half lycan knew the two witches wouldn't be able to handle them.

"Jayce, help the hunters." Jade commanded as she stepped in between Hermione and three of the oncoming lycans calmly. Jayce easily dispatched of a white lycan that had tried to sneak up on Fleur. "I gave you the chance to redeem yourselves." Her voice was powerful yet quiet as she spoke to the advancing beasts. "Now I have no choice. Ignis murus." With a wave of her hand a great wall of fire set ablaze in front of her taking down the two lesser wolves. The leader stopped before his fur could be singed and snarled angrily at the fire.

"Trullus!" The wolf growled and the wall was extinguished. He bared his teeth in an evil grin as she lunged after her again. "You protect these hunters?! They think they can control who we are and what we do!" As he neared he swung a giant clawed hand at the half lycan's head and she dodged swiftly. "They take us and torture our kind in the Ministry dungeons while they go home and sleep soundly in their beds like we are nothing more than animals!" Another swing, a bite, a kick…all finding air where Jade once stood. As fast as Jade dodged, her hand found the lycan's throat and pushed him back onto the ground. A low growl erupted from her throat as the gold began to glow in her eyes and fangs began to grow as she clenched her teeth. She tried hard to hold back her change, if it could be avoided she hardly ever did. Only a percentage of her lycan blood was tapped when she was opposed and she had never fully changed in front of many except her father and Rayna.

"You lack the diplomatic touch of a leader." She spat at him as he began to change back to his human self. "Stay down and I could _possibly _keep you from being taken." Her voice was a sharp whisper and the man below her had an equally sharp glare. "Fight me, and I will finish you myself." She flexed her hand making the man choke gasp for air. Her message being sent, she stood and dusted off her clothes before turning back to the people behind her. Jayce had a smug smile on his face, while Hermione and Fleur stood in shock at how easily the beast was apprehended by the girl who hadn't even began to shift once throughout the ordeal.

"We still need to take him with us Jade." Hermione's voice was determined to maintain her composure. As the teenage boy walked over to his superior he glanced down at the man on the ground and scowled.

"Maybe we should let them take him Jade." He whispered keeping his hazel eyes on the man. "He's a disgrace to our blood."

"Everyone deserves a chance to change pup." She whispered back as she passed him. "Let me have a word with the hunters. He could prove to be an asset to us in the future." Jade languidly walked over to the two witches and smiled gently. Hermione was still amazed how much danger her gold eyes could hold, but now there was no sign of any malcontent, just Jade's gentle gaze. "Please, this is a lycan matter. Allow me to handle it myself."

"Zat isn't possible." Fleur spoke keeping her guard up with the half lycan. "'E 'as broken zee law and must be taken back with us. Obviously 'e is the leader, so 'e is the only one we need to take. You can 'andle the others if you wish. Zis man 'as been wanted in our department for years."

"Be that as it may." Jade continued diplomatically. "If you let me take him, I promise he will be punished to the full extent of _our _law. And he won't ever be a problem for the Ministry again." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. "I promise you, our law is much harsher than yours. Attacking innocent people is one of the highest crimes you can commit in our society. Let me take him." Fleur faltered for a moment as she turned to her Hermione for her opinion on the matter. "Take another back so you won't get in trouble with your department, but that man is mine." There was resolve in her gold eyes when she opened them again.

"I'm sorry Jade." Hermione said finally after a wordless discussion with her companion. "We must take him back with us." Jade sighed as she backed slowly, appearing to give them access to the fallen man whose eyes were filled with fear now. Jayce stayed close to her as she stopped next to the fallen man.

"Believe me Miss Granger," Her voice was soft when she spoke and her eyes were smiling. "That when I say I am truly sorry for what I am about to do, and hope it doesn't change your opinion of me." Without warning Jade grabbed Jayce's arm and stepped on the man's leg before apparating away. Hermione and Fleur ran to the spot where Jade once stood.

"Damnit." Hermione cursed as she looked around at the other unconscious lycans around her. "Mr. Diggory is going to have a conniption." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily as she looked around.

"Well," Fleur said coming to stand next to her. "We still 'ave a mess to clean up 'ere. We can deal wiz Jade later." Hermione knew her friend was right as they started binding the remaining lycans and sending them off to the Ministry for questioning.

"What do you think she wants with him?" Hermione asked absentmindedly as they helped repair the village buildings and homes. "That lycan, we've been after him for years and we only had the chance because of Jade and then she snatches him." Fleur finished putting the roof back onto a house and turned to her friend.

"I'm not sure 'Ermione." She whispered as they started back towards the beach where they appeared. "I feel like we should keep a close eye on 'er zough. Per'aps she 'as some 'idden agenda while she's 'ere." Hermione nodded. Jade had been very vague on her purpose here. Business she had said, but what kind of business. Public relations…but what did that mean?

0-0

The three lycans appeared in a forest full of sunlight, Jade's foot still on the man's leg while he was on the ground. He grunted as Jade lifted her foot off him and headed towards a large tent that was set up a mere few feet away.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man spat as she stood up and dusted off his robes. Jayce growled at him threateningly as he tried to approach Jade.

"I'm the one who just saved your hide." Jade said without turning around as she ran her hand through her hair. "Reluctantly so as well, I might have severed a great opportunity for me in saving your life, but you must understand, disobey me and I will easily end your existence. Do you understand?" Her eyes glowed eerily as she turned to face the man in front of her. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Now, what's your name?"

"Aiden." The gray eyed man said. He couldn't have been more than thirty years old with his dark brown hair thinning slightly. "Aiden Cunningham. I've been on the run from the hunters for about four years now."

"Well if you've been running around killing innocents," Jayce spat as he crossed his arms. "I don't blame them for wanting your head on a post."

"Careful whelp." Aiden snarled as he glared at the younger man. "You don't even look like you have the skin of a warrior and you speak to me that way." The brunette boy growled at the taller man who stood his ground and bared his teeth.

"Break it up boys." Jade snapped flipping her hair over her shoulder. "This is no time to be quarreling amongst ourselves. The task at hand is to make sure Aiden doesn't get seen or found by the Ministry. You and I will have to stay under the radar as well Jayce, hopefully my ties with Miss Granger will keep us that way. No doubt she is rather cross with me." The male lycans gave each other one last glare before turning their backs. Jade walked into the tent and sat down at the table to write her father with the details of their 'trip' so far. Jayce entered after and flopped down on his cot to take a nap.

"So what exactly are you guys up to?" Aiden asked as he sat down across from the she lycan. "Obviously you are planning something, and you're no alpha."

"We are just looking for people like you." Jade answered, not lifting her gaze away from the paper and pen. "Rogues or omegas who don't have a pack, to join ours. My father, our alpha, wants to try and rid the world of its laws on us lycans and magical creatures. To achieve that, he thinks an uprising is needed. And for that, we need many." Aiden's eyes widened slightly as he listened to the plans and missions past. The older lycan smirked as he closed his eyes and chuckled.

"That sounds great." Aiden said more to himself than Jade. "It's about time we get our rights heard." Jade nodded as she folded the paper and stuffed it in an envelope. She whistled loudly and a hawk flew into the tent. After the envelope was securely attached to the bird's leg, Jade whispered something to it and it was off again in a streak of feathers. Jade sat on her own cot and laid down before addressing the lycans again.

"We will stay in Manchester for a while and set up a camp here." She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Hopefully the tension with the Ministry will be diffused slightly by then. After we will head back to London after setting up a safe house for Aiden and any other omegas we find on the way." Aiden grunted as he took a spare cot and Jayce nodded before rolling over. Jade hoped she hadn't caused too much trouble, she wanted to keep as low a profile as possible and taking a wanted man from the Ministry wasn't the best way to stay out of their sights. As she thought about Hermione she couldn't help but smile at the confused look that adorned the girl's face before she had apparated away.

0-0

Hermione had a pile of paper work to finish after explaining what had happened with the lycans in King's Lynn. Fleur and the brunette had decided to conveniently leave Jade out of the situation and told Amos Diggory that Cunningham had gotten away in the struggle. After a stern talking to, Hermione and Fleur were sent to their respective offices to file a report. As her hand started to cramp, the brunette finally signed her name on the last page and put the stack in her out box. She sighed and started massaging her wrist as she sat back in her chair before Harry came through her door.

"Good evening 'Mione!" He greeted as he sat in the leather chair across from her desk. "How did that situation go?" Hermione smiled and groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Well we had Cunningham in our grasp." She said quietly rubbing her temples. "And then…well, Harry you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Ron, ok?" The green eyed boy nodded and sat up to listen to what his friend had to say. "Well, Jade was there."

"Was she the start of the raid?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No," The brunette continued as she sighed again. "She actually helped, until she took Cunningham and apparated away." She looked her friend in the eyes and gave a weak smile. The events of the past twenty-four hours were weighing on her. "Jade said it was lycan law to deal with a criminal in lycan society and she wanted him to go with her. Fleur and I said no, and when we did she took him and we have no idea where she is."

"Did you tell Mr. Diggory?" Harry asked quietly as he glanced behind him to make sure the door was shut enough so no one passing would hear. "I mean, she could get in a lot of trouble couldn't she? Abducting a fugitive."

"We…we didn't tell him about Jade." She watched as shock crossed her friend's face. "I didn't want to involve her, I know…I know she's not herself, but I also know she didn't want to be on the Ministry's bad side. So I assume she's taken to her word and we won't see Cunningham again." Harry sat back in his chair and processed what Hermione had told him. Although they all worked for the Ministry, they hadn't really let go of breaking the rules every now and again.

"I hope you know what you're doing Hermione." He said quietly running a hand through his black hair. "She loves you I know, but for your sake and hers, I hope Jade doesn't do anything else to draw the Ministry eye to her." The brunette nodded as Fleur came into her office.

"Are you ready to go 'Ermione?" The Veela had changed her clothes and was dressed in casual jeans and a dress shirt. "'Ello 'Arry! We are meeting Bill at zee new Italian restaurant down zee way, would you like to join us?" The bespectacled boy smiled and stood up.

"Sure Fleur." He smiled brightly and turned to Hermione who was grabbing her cloak. "Ready?" The brunette nodded and stepped out her door followed by Harry and Fleur. She hoped the rest of her weekend would go by without any more distractions. As cool air hit her she took a deep breath and sighed heavily as the trio walked down the street. She looked up and saw a waning moon rising and found her mind wandering back to the dark haired beauty she had encountered again today. Hopefully she wasn't going to be a problem in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things are Complicated

A week flew by for Hermione as she slept most of her Sunday away besides getting her paper work sorted, and at the beginning of the week Fleur, Harry, and Ron had joined Hermione on another large raid dealing with some rising Death Eaters. That along with a copious amount of paperwork, left them all busy until Friday. That night found them all at the Leaky Cauldron sharing well deserved drinks.

"Thank the gods this week is over!" Ron roared after his third…or maybe fourth beer. Hermione hadn't really kept track after her third drink. "I dunno if I coulda filled out another sheet of paper before my hands fell off." Fleur and Harry laughed as Ron started to shake his hands in the air animatedly. The clock chimed ten o'clock and everyone well onto their fourth drink as the door opened and a gust of wind blew in the scent of chamomile and lavender wafted into Hermione's nose.

"Miss Granger." A voice like velvet found its way into the brunette's ears. She turned her head to see Jade standing there smiling gently at her. The three people with her all turned to look at the half lycan. Ron glared at her mercilessly as he set his drink down with a thud.

"O-oh," Hermione stuttered as she set her glass down. "Hello Jade."

"What brings you here at this late hour mate." Ron spat at the tall girl irritation in his voice.

"Nice to see you too Ginger." The half lycan mused as she turned her attention back to the brunette as the red head seethed. "Miss Granger, may I have a word?" Hermione was baffled, Jade had come in out of nowhere for almost a week now and here she was asking to speak with the younger witch. "It will only take a moment."

"S-sure." The hunter stood and followed Jade to a secluded corner of the pub. Jade sat down in a booth and Hermione slid in next to her. They were unnaturally close as the half lycan ordered a fire whiskey.

"First I'd like to apologize for what happened last week." Her voice was smooth and enjoyable to Hermione's ears as she spoke quietly between them. "I know you could've gotten in a lot of trouble, but the matter is dealt with. You won't be seeing Cunningham anymore." Hermione fiddled with a napkin as Jade spoke and suddenly felt a warm hand on her leg. "Are you all right?" Hermione couldn't stand the tension anymore. She wanted things to go back to the way they had been. To kiss the lips she desired so badly. To run her hands through the miles of black satin that draped so perfectly on her shoulders. Without hesitation the brunette leaned forward and captured Jade's lips in a searing kiss. She felt Jade tense momentarily before wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pulling her closer. Hermione was in heaven, she didn't even know where she was at the moment, but she knew it was perfection having her lover's lips on hers again. They felt so soft and familiar knowing exactly how to move against her own. Passions ran wild as Hermione moaned quietly when Jade's lips found the spot on her neck she liked so much. Slowly lips found her ear and the hunter sighed again

"Hermione." Jade's voice was a low, want filled whisper. "You need to wake up."

Hermione's eyes flew open as the sun shone through her window and onto her face. Her body was covered with sweat and her breathing was ragged as her mind reeled from the dream and the drinks she had last night. The night at the pub had been real, but the situation with Jade was only a dream that made Hermione want to cry. She had felt every sensation and every kiss as if it had actually happened. Fingertips brushed against her lips as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. How much longer was this torture going to go on? Hermione wiped the tear away as she swung her legs over her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Steam erupted from the shower as she turned it on as hot as it would go and stepped in. The burning distracted her from the dream as she took her time showering. Thank gods it was Saturday, so she took her time with her morning routine before owling Fleur. Hopefully a day out would take her mind off of her predicament.

0-0

Jade pushed the door open to their temporary home in London with Jayce and Aiden, as well as another raven haired middle aged woman. She was rather irritated with the way they three traveling companions had been arguing like children the past week. It was raining again the day they returned which didn't improve the beta's mood much.

"Aiden and Talma." Jade said finally setting her bag down in a huff. "Gather supplies that you need and get back to the Manchester camp as quickly as possible. You're the liaisons between my father and I now. I can't well have a freaking hawk flying in with a bunch of owls." Cunningham and the woman nodded and pulled their hoods on before leaving hastily. Jayce adjourned to his room and slammed the door for good measure. Jade knew he was upset with having Aiden join them, but he was strong ally to have no matter the pissing contest the two males were having whenever around each other. The half lycan flopped down on the couch and sighed heavily running her hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. She was much over do for a shower, but her body argued for her to stay stationary for a moment longer. After a badly needed power nap, she finally arose and showered before heading back into town to eat. As she walked past the Ministry building she saw a familiar blonde running towards her.

"Jade!" Rayna sprinted down the steps and roughly wrapped her arms around the shocked girl's neck. "I've missed you! How's the operation going?"

"Uhm…Rayna." Jade stuttered for a moment as the shorter girl released her grip. "What are you doing here?" The blonde smiled and kissed the taller girl on the cheek.

"Well," She wrapped slipped her arm into Jade's and they started walking again. "Thrash gave me permission to come visit you for a day since my end of the mission is going smoothly. He mentioned yours was too, but not much more detail." Jade nodded absentmindedly, she thought she'd be happy to see her most trusted companion, but that wasn't the case. She blamed the past couple days and the weather on her mood.

"I see," She answered finally as they entered a small diner and sat at an empty table. "So France is going well?" The conversation went on a bit longer as they sipped coffee and Rayna told her about the lycans she had met and recruited. There were only there for about twenty minutes when the bell to the entrance of the diner rang and Jade noticed a tall blonde and a shorter brunette enter. She smiled to herself as she realized who it was. She watched as the women sat down kitty corner from them in a booth. Hermione hadn't noticed that she was there and she wasn't about to bring it to her attention. Rayna must've noticed Jade's eyes staying on Hermione's figure.

"Something you find interesting?" The blonde lycan said a bit of agitation in her voice. "A bit plain if you ask me, but who am I to tell you what your type is." Jade could tell she was jealous and it didn't really bug her much to her surprise. Rayna wanted to be with her in a more serious and intimate way, but Jade just couldn't take the relationship past friends with slight benefits.

"I don't think she's plain at all." Jade spoke finally as she stirred her coffee. As a matter of fact the half lycan thought the young witch was mysterious. Something about her drew Jade in slowly and it made her want to get to know the girl more. "I'm actually thinking about asking her out." That made Rayna's jaw drop and stare at the girl in front of her.

"You can't be serious." The blonde looked over her shoulder and glanced at the brunette who finally looked up to see Jade smiling gently at her and the other girl sneering. "She's no good for you. You deserve someone who's as strong as you and as powerful. A witch would never understand our plights."

"Rayna you're too dramatic sometimes." The dark haired girl said as she turned her gaze back to her drink. "I think I should be the one to decide what I deserve and what is good for me. Besides we have mates, and we know when we find them." Rayna scowled again as she took a long gulp of her coffee. They had had the talk before about being a couple and Jade tried to let her down gently, but Rayna made it almost impossible. Being stubborn as well, she pursued it and eventually gave into the arrangement they had now. Jade took the last sip of her coffee before getting up and walking over to Hermione as Fleur had left momentarily.

"Jade what are you doing?" Rayna hissed as she walked past her. Jade just smiled innocently and continued on her way. Hermione saw the half lycan coming towards her with a small smile on her face and she tried hard to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. The dark haired girl sat down next to her and smiled softly.

"Hello Miss Granger." Her voice was just as velvety as it was in her dream. "I hope I haven't fallen into your bad graces." Hermione couldn't control her breathing as Jade's gold eyes fell on her softly. Even though they were blue anymore, the gold was just as soft and gentle, but still unsettling to the brunette.

"You did push the limits Jade." Hermione answered finally turning her eyes away from the other girl. "But no, you're not on my bad side…yet." Jade chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." She could feel Rayna's green eyes on her watching closely. "I was actually hoping that you could join me for dinner tonight if you're available." Hermione tensed slightly as she poked at her salad lazily. Jade noticed and smiled brightly at the faltering girl next to her.

"Uhm…sure." Hermione wanted to scream yes, but she had to maintain herself so she wouldn't come off a giddy school girl. "I believe I'm free tonight. Where were you thinking?"

"There's a Thai joint across town." Jade answered as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If you enjoy that sort of food, if not I'm sure we could find something or somewhere else rather to eat." The hunter smiled and looking into gold eyes that were trained onto her brown ones.

"I love Thai food." The brunette whispered. Fleur was headed back in their direction and Jade stood before nodding her head at the young witch.

"I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at seven then?" The half lycan asked as Fleur sat down. Hermione nodded and Jade flashed a smirk and walked back to her table.

"That was a bit bold don't you think?" Rayna spat as Jade sat back down. "You barely know that girl and you're asking her out?"

"If you must know I asked her out the first day I saw her." Jade's voice was casual as Rayna gasped and slammed her mug on the table.

"Hmph!" Rayna stood suddenly and stormed her way out of the diner. The beta couldn't help the sigh that escaped and the smirk that adorned her lips as she left some money on the table as she stood. She looked in Hermione's direction once more and winked at the girl before following her angered friend.

0-0

Hermione was still rather stunned after the dinner invitation from Jade and had to double check that she wasn't dreaming again. After a few pinches she was satisfied that she was truly awake. Fleur had teased her for at least an hour before they parted ways later that afternoon and the French woman kissed her on the cheek for good luck. The brunette was now back at her flat sitting on her bed just thinking of what the evening would bring. What should she wear? She knew the restaurant where they were going and it wasn't fancy by all means, but she wanted to make an impression on the girl. It was a date after all and she didn't want to disappoint. After rummaging through her closet for about an hour she settled on wearing a simple black dress. It was form fitting, but not too tight or short and very comfortable. It was only five thirty in the evening now, Hermione had a lot of time to prepare, but her nerves were starting to get to her. The brunette started to primp herself in the bathroom, sleeking her hair and adding what little make up she wore.

"I hope this can go somewhere." Hermione spoke to herself as to try and give a little pep talk. "She loved me…loves me hopefully." The brunette sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. Her scar showed fully in the dress, but she had long since accepted the appearance she had now. As a hunter you were never going to retire from that job without some scars. She traced the pale, jagged line over her collarbone and sighed again before exiting the bathroom. "I hope I can get you back Jade."

0-0

"You're going out on a date?" Jayce asked disbelieving. "I thought Rayna was here to visit?"

"Please, do rumors spread as fast as fleas between you pups?" The beta jabbed at the young man. "Just because we have this…situation I guess, but we are not together." Jayce scratched his head in confusion while he ate his dinner.

"Then why did you come back Jade?" The boy asked again, obviously the stories that were flying around the pack were far from true. "Rayna said it was for her."

"I came back, because my uncle lied to me." Jade sighed. She truly was tired of telling the story over and over again. "He told me that my parents were dead, but my father ended up being alive and coming for me at school in my last year. That's why I came back, to reconnect with my father really. In turn I learned about our blood heritage and whatnot. Rayna really had nothing to do with it."

"Don't tell her that." Jayce quipped as she reclined in the chair. "She's pretty infatuated with you y'know?" Oh she knew, Rayna never tried to hide her feelings towards Jade to anyone. As the girl prepared for the date she dressed in black jeans and a white, slim fit dress shirt. She checked the clock in the living room that read six thirty. The half lycan spritzed herself with her signature scent, grabbed her cloak and opened the door.

"Don't stay up too late young one." Jade smirked as she shut the door and heard a thud as Jayce tried to throw something at her. The pup wasn't so bad when it was just them. Bring another male lycan around and it was only normal for them to assert their position in the pack. Gold eyes smiled as she thought about how when she was young and eager to please her father and knew that's what Jayce wanted. As she rounded the corner she saw the sign above the Leaky Cauldron and waited outside the door patiently in the warm evening sun. She didn't have to wait long before she saw the young witch walking (rather hastily) towards her with her eyes on the ground. As the brunette was about to walk into the half lycan she stop and finally looked up into gold eyes. "Good even Miss Granger."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as she wasn't expecting Jade to be outside. "Hello Jade." She could feel heat on her cheeks and she cursed herself for being so easily riled by the dark haired girl. "I wasn't expecting you out here."

"Well it's such a nice evening." The half lycan said as she looked at the setting sun. "I haven't really gotten to experience such pleasant weather. Are you ready to go?" Hermione nodded and was surprised as Jade held out her arm for the hunter to take, which she did and felt the warmth that came with lycan blood. They only had to walk a few blocks, making small talk as they did so. Hermione couldn't control her breathing being so close to her former love. She listened intently as Jade spoke about school years and California saying that Hermione had to visit it someday to experience what sun felt like. They neared the Thai joint and Jade opened the door for the young witch. Jade hadn't lost any part of her personality. She was still proud and respectful, but kind and still would tease the brunette if the chance came up.

"I've only been here once." Hermione said as she removed her cloak and hung it on the back of her chair. She noticed Jade's eyes floating over her figure before she sat down. The brunette smiled to herself knowing that she had attracted some of the half lycan's attention. "So I can't really give a decent opinion on the food."

"I've never ate Thai food that wasn't good." Jade answered as she looked around the establishment taking in the décor and smells coming from the kitchen. "You look great by the way." A smile spread across the lycan's lips and then she noticed the scar on the hunter's shoulder before eyeing it carefully. "I guess in both of our professions we can't escape without some reminders of the job hm?" Hermione tensed slightly and ran her fingers over the pale mark slowly.

"Harpies." She whispered as she gave Jade a weak smile. "One of the first jobs I ever did and Fleur actually ended up transforming into her Veela form. Definitely a magical creature I wouldn't want to run into again." Jade pushed her hair behind her right ear to better show her four inch scar.

"This was from a Wendigo." Jade turned her head slightly so the brunette could see the full extent. There was another scar that dragged behind her ear down her neck. "Kind of the same situation as yours, one of my first real operations I was sent on and well, I almost lost my ear." She flashed a toothy smile at Hermione who giggle slightly as the waitress came and took their drink orders. "So tell me Miss Granger,"

"Hermione," The witch said finally. "You can call me Hermione." Jade smiled warmly at her as their drinks were brought back and they ordered their food.

"Ok Hermione," Jade sipped on her rum and soda and eyed the girl quietly. "What made you get into the hunting business?"

"Well," Hermione tensed slightly as she set her glass down. "I-I'm looking for someone."

"Someone?" Jade's voice gave away her curiosity as she leaned forward on her elbows. "A creature or a hunter?"

"A lover actually." The brunette spoke softly when their food arrived and the conversation continued. "She was…lost to me, a couple years back and I've been looking for her. That's why I took the job." Jade took a bite of her chicken and smirked playfully at the brunette.

"She must be very special to you then." Again her eyes locked on the witch as she ate. "Are you sure it's ok that you're out with me then?" Hermione couldn't stop the smile on her lips or the chuckle that came from her throat.

"I'm sure she won't mind." The brunette took a bite from her meal and thought back on their first date so long ago. "She would actually approve I think."

"Well I'm flattered, really." The dark haired girl wiped her mouth with her napkin before sipping her drink. "Although I must say, I don't know if I can live up to the expectations of someone who has been with you. They must be rather dense to ever leave." Hermione laughed cheerily and her brown eyes found gold as she smiled.

"She can be dense sometimes." The witch set her plate to the side of the table and grinned again. "But she's kind and intelligent, and always worrying about others."

"It sounds like she was made for you."

"I think she was." Hermione answered softly. "That's why I haven't stopped looking for her." Suddenly the brunette watched Jade's face blank slightly.

**_I will find you again._**

Those were the words that flashed in Jade's mind and she grabbed her head gently as they echoed in her ears. What was happening? As fast as the pain over took her head it was gone and she saw concern in brown eyes that were watching her closely.

"Are you all right?" The brunette's voice was quiet as her hand found Jade's arm.

"I'm fine." Jade lied slightly as she smiled before taking a drink of the water that was next to her other glass. "Just a small headache, but it should pass soon." Honestly the girl didn't know if it was going to pass. Nothing had ever happened like that before and she was rather confused on the voice that echoed moments ago in her ears. But Hermione seemed satisfied with the answer and pulled her hand away to Jade's disappointment. As the meal ended, Jade left some money on the table and offered her hand to Hermione who took it gratefully after she pulled her cloak around her.

"Thank you for tonight." Hermione took a deep breath as the cool air surrounded her. "I haven't been on a date in almost a year."

"Oh?" Jade said surprised. "No one has asked you out in a year?"

"They have." The brunette said as they walked along the river. "I just haven't accepted until now. So consider yourself lucky." Jade chuckled and shook her head as they rounded a corner into down town London.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" The half lycan asked as they reached the Leaky Cauldron again. There were patrons shifting in and our shouting merrily from the alcohol. "You shouldn't walk home alone at night." Hermione smiled to herself, always the chivalrous knight Jade was. She nodded and slipped her arm back into Jade's as the hunter led the way to her flat. The night air was cool, but not frigid as the pair walked the streets of London quietly, just enjoying the other's company. As they neared a small building with a white door, Hermione led the half lycan up the steps and stopped turning to face gold eyes.

"Thank you for walking me home." The brunette smiled gently at the tall dark haired girl who was standing in front of her. Jade leaned down and softly kissed the witch on the cheek which caused Hermione's breath to catch in her lungs.

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me." Jade whispered in the girl's ear softly. Hermione's body shuddered and her eyes fluttered shut feeling the heat of the lycan's breath. Jade leaned back slightly and barely brushed her lips against Hermione's. As she did so, another shot of pain, another flash of light and more words floating in her mind, this time accompanied with a visual image.

**_I'm glad I could be the first. _**_Jade was standing with the brunette. There were no scars, she was wearing school robes and they were both soaked. More words were exchanged and Jade leaned down and kissed the brunette._

Jade awoke from the flash and grabbed her head again taking a step back from the young witch. Hermione was looking at her with worry in her eyes again. Her hands were on Jade's arms as she tried to steady the half lycan. Gold eyes were confused as she stared at Hermione. She had known this girl in the past. Liked her…loved her maybe. Why didn't she recall any of these random memories?

"I…I'm sorry Hermione." Jade said backing down the stairs still holding her head. "I have to go." Without waiting for a response Jade ran down the street towards her own flat. Hermione had called her name, but she ignored it and kept running. Something was wrong, something in her life had gone horribly wrong and she couldn't pin point it. Had Hermione been that important and one time or another? And if she had been, why wasn't she in her life now? She had so many questions that she didn't know would ever get answered as she reached the door to the duplex and opened, hastily slipping into the bathroom without acknowledging Jayce. Ripping off her cloak and shirt, she turned the faucet on and ran the cold water. Several douses of water later, the pain finally subsided and the words finally left her mind. Gold eyes found her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled; her eyes were dark and confused. A hand ran through her hair as she took a steadying breath and closed her eyes. She needed to find out what was going on.

0-0

A large eagle flew into Thrash's window to his cabin, a letter attached to his as he landed gracefully in front of the alpha wolf. The man detached the paper and tossed the eagle a piece of meat which it took eagerly. Unfolding the paper his eyes scanned it slowly.

**We have a problem with Jade.**

** -Rayna**

The alpha wolf replied and tied his response to the eagle before sending it out the window again. Thrash couldn't imagine a problem coming from his second in command. She always obeyed orders and always carried out what she thought was best for the pack. He paced slowly in his study trying to come up with an idea of what could be going wrong with his daughter. Red eyes slowly kept glancing to the window at the sun shining through the trees. The last letter he had gotten from his beta was promising, she had gained many supporters and even a few to join their cause. Rayna had asked to visit the girl a few days ago and Thrash reluctantly gave her permission. He knew that girl was pining for his daughter and although he approved, lycan's were touchy with whom they chose as mates. They had one and if they are with someone who isn't, the relationship is doomed to fail. In a way he felt sorry for the blonde girl, but knew he wasn't going to push Jade to be with anyone but her mate. A few hours later the eagle returned, seemingly out of breath and the alpha rushed to detach the letter. He read it fervently and scowled at what was written.

"Lucas." The alpha called out loudly and soon a large burly man walked into his study.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to do some traveling for me." Thrash gave him a sideways glance and narrowed his eyes before crumpling the piece of paper in his hand that had two words on it. Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Remember me?

Hermione sat alone in her living room thinking about what had happened the other night after her and Jade's date. She didn't know what was going on, but the look in Jade's face seemed conflicted. The brunette had wanted to chase after her, but argued against it seeing that Jade was much faster than she was. It was late Tuesday night before Hermione decided to forget about the date and try and move on with the day and her work load. She and Fleur still had a lot of paper work to file and supposedly Amos was sending them to Manchester to investigate so odd happenings outside the city. One of his contacts had mentioned werewolves, but they usually only showed themselves every month and it was twice in one week these beasts were seen. Not really doing much but really only being seen. After finishing some work she headed to bed finally still trying to forget about Jade. Hopefully she'd be able to get some rest before the next morning.

The young hunter made her way to the Ministry to meet Fleur and gather supplies before they left for Manchester. She couldn't help the feeling of apprehension she had as she met the blonde Veela outside of her office after handing in some paper work to Amos.

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley quick 'Ermione?" Fleur asked as she exited her office. "I need to grab some potions before we leave. Mon amie are you all right?" The blonde could see the troubled look on her face and before she knew it, Hermione was spilling her guts to her friend about the date she had last weekend as they walked to Diagon Alley. "Don't worry too much about eet 'Mione."

"I can't help it Fleur." Hermione said solemnly as they entered the potions shop. "I just miss her so much, and we were actually getting somewhere. She…she kissed me and it felt like it should. I just want her back." A tear escaped from brown eyes as she swept them away hastily. She felt so weak for crying all the time, but now with Jade in such close vicinity it was hard not to get emotional.

"I know eet is 'ard mon petite." Fleur said gently as she laid a hand on the younger witch's shoulder. "But zee date is a good zing non? Even zough eet didn't end perfectly. She kissed you, zat is somezing." Hermione nodded solemnly, she knew her friend was right, but that didn't make the situation any easier for the hunter.

0-0

"Jayce get ready to leave." The beta barked at her subordinate as she exited her bedroom ready for the day. "We have to go back to Manchester and see what's going on. I hear that there are sightings of werewolves…twice within the week."

"Well obviously not werewolves then huh?" Jayce said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He stood up and began to follow his beta out the door. "You think Cunningham or Talma are behind this?"

"I can't be sure," Jade said as they rounded a corner into the alley. "But we have to make sure. If it is they are in for a world of hurt. They know better than to be seen in daylight." As they left the eyes of the public, Jayce grabbed Jade's arm and they disapparated with a crack. They arrived in the forest. It was a cloudy day and the sky was brimming with rain. Jade walked angrily over to the camping site to find Talma and Aiden sitting around stoking the fire. "I hope for your sake's that you haven't been causing any trouble in Manchester." The two lycans looked up when they heard their beta approaching.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aiden asked standing up defensively. He was ever the guarded type when it came to confrontation.

"We've only left the site three times since we got back." Talma added as she threw a log on the fire. "And it was at night and we never shifted."

"There have been some sightings of a werewolf in the city the past week." Jayce added as she joined his superior. "It was neither of you was it?"

"Watch your tone boy." Aiden spat getting in the younger boy's face. "Like the lady said, we haven't changed since we've been here."

"You two really need to stop before I kill one of you." The two guys looked at her a surprised look on their faces. "I mean it too." They glared at each other for another moment before parting ways. "We have to figure out whom or what is stalking around here all right? Jayce, you and Talma take to the villages and see if you can find any information. Aiden and I will go into the city and look around." Everyone nodded and paired off before heading in their own directions. Jade apparated with Aiden right outside of the city and began to look around and smell for any scents of a lycan. As they were walking around following an unfamiliar scent. Suddenly there was a familiar crack in front of them and there was Fleur and Hermione. "You better get out of here." Jade whispered to Aiden, he nodded as he turned and headed in the opposite direction before disapparating. Jade eyed the hunters for a moment, memories of the date came back as well as the flashes in her mind which caused a family pang to hit her head. Since she and Hermione separated the headaches eased, but every time Jade thought about the witch, something triggered the flash backs that didn't explain anything except that she and Hermione apparently had a past together.

"Jade?" It was Fleur who had turned around and noticed the half lycan. "What are you doing 'ere? I 'ope you're not the reason we are 'ere." Hermione stayed silent as she looked cautiously at the dark haired woman.

"I actually think we are here for the same reason." Jade answered softly as her eyes found the brunette. "I have actually been searching the city following an odd aroma. It's not werewolf or lycan…but it smells like it could be? It's rather hard to explain." Fleur nodded as Jayce and Talma came running up out of nowhere.

"We…we found something." Jayce said out of breath. Talma was eying the two girls warily. "You have to come with us." Jade nodded and they started running in the opposite direction. Hermione and Fleur followed, though a ways back and falling farther behind.

"Jayce help the Veela." Jade's black hair tangled around her shoulders as she stopped abruptly and pulled Hermione onto her back without letting the girl argue. "Sorry, but we need to hurry." The brunette could only stutter as she started sprinting again after her clan. It was a few minutes until they reached the eastern edge of the city and into the country side. There Aiden had a large wolf by the neck who was snarling and snapping at him viciously.

"It's a shape shifter!" Aiden yelled as he struggled to keep a hold on the beast. Aiden was a large man, but this wolf was almost five times larger. Finally the wolf jerked and threw the lycan into a tree before turning towards the others. Slowly it started to change and shift, tearing off parts of its flesh as it shrank and formed into a werewolf. Jade let Hermione off her back and the witch raised her wand defensively.

"Well that's why it smelled like us." Jade stated as the werewolf roared loudly. She tensed her muscles and her eyes started to glow as the rest of her companions started to shift. "Do you plan to try and take it back to the Ministry? Because I feel like you should just end this thing's life. It's obviously out of control." Hermione had never fought against a shape shifter before and wasn't really sure how to since it could change into anything at will.

"We should try and subdue eet." Fleur added casting a stunning curse. "Eet is all going to depend on 'ow the battle goes. After all, eet is 'uman at some point right?" Jade wasn't really sure.

"It should have a human form." Hermione added as she cast a binding curse which held it momentarily before it started to shift again into something much larger. Within minutes a dragon stood before the group and breathed fire in their direction. Casting protection spells, Fleur and Hermione watched as the lycans took cover except for Jade who extended her hand and the fire split as it was about to engulf her. This was getting out of hand, being a dragon, this shifter could easily destroy a lot of people. Jade sent out a blast of lightening which momentarily paralyzed the dragon, but it easily shrugged it off.

"Jade you have to shift!" Jayce growled as he tensed his body and charged the dragon. He jumped on its head and began slashing at its eyes. Jade hated shifting, she was normally strong enough just tapping into her power before to deal with anything, but not a dragon. She lost some of herself when she changed, her anger took over most of the time so she opted to stop months ago. Now she had no choice. As she watched the hunters and her fellow lycans trying to subdue the dragon she began to shift. Her eyes glowed bright as she felt her body starting to change. She felt her bones crack as she grew taller and her fangs began to grow. Even though she was strong releasing a small amount of her power, she was ten times stronger once shifted. A loud roar emitted from the white lycan as she charged the dragon and grabbed its tail. Aiden joined her as they lifted the dragon and threw it on its back. It breathed fire again singing Jayce's tail slightly as he leapt out of the way. Jade jumped on to the dragon's face and began clawing at it fiercely. Finally, its eyes had been scratched to the point where he couldn't open them and the beast started to shrink slowly. The lycans jumped back as it started to form into a woman.

"Stay back." Jade snarled as they all stayed guarded. The girl lying on the ground half naked and bloody. The half lycan could feel the wolf in her tearing to kill, but she kept it down as she started to shift back into a human. The shift back was always painful since the pain threshold as a lycan was high, when you changed back it would always hurt a little more. Especially since Jade barely shifted once a month. Fleur walked up to the girl on the ground, her wand drawn.

"Do you realize what you could've done 'ere?" The Veela asked angrily as she bound the girl.

"Please." The girl couldn't have been more than sixteen with auburn hair. "I…I can't control it yet. My first time I shifting was last week…and I…I don't know how to control when it happens. Please…" Jade walked over calmly and knelt by the girl. She extended her hand over the girl's eyes and they healed quickly. Hermione walked over as well with the other lycans and looked down at the now, pathetic looking girl.

"What's your name?" Jade asked softly as she brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

"Athena." The girl whispered. "Athena Wickham." Jade smiled and undid the binding curse. Fleur went to argue, but Jade held up a hand to silence her.

"Do you have a family Athena?" The young girl shook her head and lowered he gaze as she sat up.

"My mother just passed away last month." Athena said sadly. Jade offered her hand and pulled the girl up. "Then I started changing last week…I didn't even know I had this blood in me." Jade turned to Hermione and Fleur who were talking amongst themselves. She wrapped her cloak around the teen. She waved her hand and Jayce and came and stood with the girl as the half lycan approached the hunters.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Jade asked sternly. She had seen how hasty they could be with lycans and this girl was only a threat if left unattended. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as Fleur turned her icy eyes on her.

"We need to take her with us." Jade went to protest, but Hermione didn't give her a chance. "She needs to be put in the proper agencies so she can find a guardian. The girl won't be punished because she is a minor still." The half lycan relaxed a little and sighed.

"Talma, come here won't you?" The light brown hair blew in the wind as the middle aged woman walked over to the three women. "How would you feel taking Athena in?"

"I would love it." Talma answered cheerily. She had once told Jade she had lost her ten year old daughter to another, more superior lycan who couldn't bear children, so she stole Talma's pup and that's when she had left her pack. "She would grow up around some that are at least a little like her own kind."

"Then it's settled." Jade said clapping her hands together. "I'll have you head over to the Ministry tomorrow and speak with the people to adopt her. How does that fare with you two?" Hermione and Fleur couldn't really argue. It wasn't their decision on who took in the girl, but Hermione did want her to find a good home for herself. As Talma walked over to the young girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her to the hunters.

"They are going to take care of you dear." Talma whispered as they reached the witches. "We will try and get back to you soon ok?" Athena nodded cautiously as Fleur wrapped an arm around her where Talma's once was. As the lycans and hunters parted ways another pain shot through Jade's head and she fell to her knees holding her head tightly.

**_I promise you now 'Mione, I'll never let anyone hurt you and get away with it. _**

****Jade's own voice rang loudly in her mind as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Dark gold eyes glanced over her shoulder to see Hermione crouching down next to her. She gave a weak smile as she took a steadying breath and the ringing in her ears ebbed slightly. Jade still hadn't figure out what all of this was. It was mainly her voice that would sound in her mind when this pain would occur, but always addressed towards the brunette next to her.

"What's going on Jade?" Hermione asked softly. Fleur had long apparated away with Athena and Jayce was standing a few yards away with the other two lycans talking quietly. "The last time I saw you an episode similar to this happened, but this one seems worse."

"I…" Jade took another breath as she sat down on the grass and turned to face the girl. "I knew you before…didn't I?" Hermione's breath caught as she instinctively pulled away from the half lycan. "You were…we…"

"Jade…we" Hermione didn't know what to say. Should she tell her lover they used to be well…lovers? She averted her brown eyes to the ground and suddenly noticed Jade had leaned forward and was examining her face very closely. Hermione sighed softly when the half lycan's hand cupped her cheek gently. "Jade."

"'Mione…" Another pain, another ringing. A scene this time, she was in a house with Hermione and Fleur…others she didn't really recognize besides Harry Potter.

_As Jade opened the box and opened it, her eyes widened as she saw a small blue crest with a silver wolf in the middle for her cloak. __**"Hermione…"**__Jade whispered as she picked up the brooch and examined it closely. __**"This is beautiful. I love it!"**__ Her blue eyes were sparkling as she looked into Hermione's brown ones. The brunette was blushing as Jade gently grasped her hands and entwined their fingers._

Jade's eyes trailed down to Hermione's brooch and her fingers brushed over it softly.

"This…you got me this." Jade's eyes were confused and narrowed from the pain in her head. "For my birthday. I…" Suddenly the pain intensified and several images and words started flying in Jade's mind. She saw her and Hermione flying on a pegasus, eating together, sleeping together. I love you was echoing in and out of her ears as her hands tried to steady her over active mind. Hermione's face kept flashing over and over. Laughter, Jade's name leaving her lips. Her smile, her eyes, her voice was everyone and it was starting to overtake the half lycan. All her brain could focus on was the rush of Hermione in her thoughts. In reality, the brunette gasped and gently laid Jade on the ground, she gently brushed the hair away from the lycan's face and couldn't hide the fear in her voice anymore.

"Jade please tell me what's going on?!" Hermione was scared. Jade was in a lot of pain and Jayce was jogging over to them. A stifled yell escaped the half lycan's throat as she rolled slightly and her whole body tensed as the pain got worse burning white hot inside her skull. Jade couldn't hear anyone's voice but Hermione's, and only in her head.

**_I love you Jade._**

**_ You promised to protect me Jade!_**

**_ I need you._**

**_ I've really missed you._**

**_ I don't care if you're half lycan…as long as you still love me, I don't care what you are._**

**_ I'm not going anywhere._**

****Suddenly the images started shifting to Rayna, a fight between she and her and a rather large scar that was left on Jade's right side. A scene of Rayna's lycan form holding Hermione by the neck and the blonde's voice ringing loudly.

**_"You're just a weak human witch. You don't belong with her; perhaps I should do you both a favor and rid you of this life?" _**

Another flash and Jade was shifted and fighting off lycans. Her father there, laughing with red eyes glowing.

**_"I promise to you," _**_Thrash's voice was calm and collected as she spoke in a diplomatic manner. __**"She won't be harmed, if you join me."**_

****Flash.

**_"You're going to forget me_****."** _Hermione whispered keeping her eyes shut tight_. **_"When he bites you, you're going to forget me and I can't handle that, that bite will claim you as his. You are everything to me and I love you, how am I supposed to go on without you with me?"_**

Another shift and Hermione was smiling at her lovingly before pulling her head down into a kiss. More of her laughter and images of the brunette's smile filled her mind before another flash blinded the half lycan, her own voice filling her head.

**_"You mean the world to me Hermione Granger, and I know it seems like I'm throwing us away, but I'm saving us. I couldn't live knowing that I was the reason you died. I can survive with the knowledge that you're safe and will stay safe from my father, even if I can't be with you."_**

**_ I will find you again._**

****Finally the flashes stopped, the images faded and the burning extinguished. Jade's head was still throbbing as she opened her eye momentarily to find herself in the tent at the camp outside in the forest. Everything was still blurring and her ears still ringing slightly. A figure was standing over her cooling her forehead with a damp cloth. She tried hard to focus on what was going on, but the bright light from the lamps in the tent made her vision even worse and her brain screamed at her to close her burning eyes. The half lycan gave in as she slipped out of consciousness.

0-0

Hermione sat there in the company of the three other lycans, Jayce, who was pacing frantically as the brunette continued to nurse the half lycan in her cot.

"You're going to burn a hole in the ground young one." Talma said gently from another cot across the way. "She's fine, the girl said so, she's just exhausted. Give her some time for gods' sake."

"What if it's something serious?" The boy asked his emotions getting away from him. Jade was his beta and he was naturally drawn to protect her. "How do you know this girl knows what she's doing?!"

"Jade trusted her." Aiden said quietly yet firmly towards the teenager. "You are acting like a child. Calm down and get your mind straight. You're not doing her any good pacing around like a fool." At any other time Jayce might've argued with the older lycan, but he knew that Aiden was right. He was acting foolish, finally he took a seat on the cot across from Talma and sighed putting his hands in his brown hair.

"She's been having headaches." Hermione added to try and calm the lycan's nerves. "I feel like she just hasn't been getting enough sleep. Not to mention the amount of magical energy she used during tonight's encounter. She will be fine, I promise." Jayce gave a weak smile and nodded before lying back on his bed. The brunette sighed heavily as she watched Jade's now still figure. The past hour had been spent with the half lycan tossing and turning, gripping her head like it was going to explode. She still didn't know what to make of the almost conversation they had had before she had passed out. The opportunity for the truth was nagging at the girl eagerly. All she wanted was to kiss those lips and be with her like they had been long ago. As she heard the lycans in the tent start to softly snore, she waved her hand and the lanterns dimmed.

"Please Jade," Hermione whispered as she turned her attention back to the dark haired girl. "I want to tell you everything. I want to tell you about us, about what happened…why you can't remember. I want to tell you how much I love you and I want to be able to kiss you again." The brunette paused slightly as she thought back about their recent date. "When you almost kissed me on our date, I wish you could've felt my heart beat. It was racing being so close to you again. I need you Jade. Please…please come back to me like you promised you would." Hermione finally sighed and moved a cot right next to Jade's and took a spare blanket and pillow. As she laid down, she turned on her side to face the half lycan. She gently took her hand and interlaced their fingers before bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to see you again. To be with you again." The hunter whispered softly again as she dimmed the lights more. "Don't make me wait much longer McHale." With that Hermione pulled the blanket tight around her and closed her eyes as sleep gently took her away.

0-0

Jade's dreams were restless that night. Images of her present and her supposed past were clashing together horribly in her mind, fighting with each other relentlessly. The memory of what her mother be murdered came back hard and her brain wanted desperately to forget again. She couldn't believe that her father had killed her mother in cold blood. In Jade's subconscious, the lycan venom in her blood was urgently trying to overpower her lycan genes and transform them into what they used to be, but her pure blood fought hard against the venom to help the girl keep the memories she once possessed. Suddenly another light erupted behind Jade's eyes. A cleansing light, then suddenly her eyes snapped open to see the sun flooding through the opening of the tent. The girl felt a warm hand in hers and looked over to see Hermione sleeping soundly next to her grasping her hand.

"Two years." Jade whispered to herself quietly as she shut her eyes again. "Two years and you still waited and looked for me." She rolled on her side so she was face to face with her former lover. "I won't let you down again 'Mione." Jade leaned forward and laid a soft, feather light kiss on the hunter's head. As she closed her eyes again she was pleased that she fell asleep once more without a dispute from her troubled, yet calming mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Need Your Love

Hermione awoke the next morning, Jade's hand still in her hers, to a mostly empty tent. She assumed the others were out hunting or gathering food since there was none in the tent. Jade was still sleeping peacefully next to her as a small owl flew in the tent and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap. A note from Fleur making sure she was safe. She wrote a fast reply and sent it back with the little black bird which hooted contentedly before swooping out again.

"Hermione?" The brunette looked down to see blue eyes staring at her. Blue…blue eyes.

"Jade…" Her voice was a whisper when she spoke and bewilderment filled her voice. "Your…your eyes, they're blue." The half lycan smiled softly at her before leaning up and capturing the hunter's lips with her own. Hermione tensed slightly before kissing her back zealously, trying to take advantage of the kiss in case it was taken away from her again. Hands found black satin and ran through them, desperate for something to hold on to. Lips parted and Jade wasted no time running the tip of her tongue gently along Hermione's bottom lip. A soft moan escaped her throat and in turn caused Jade's kiss to become hungrier. This was what the brunette had been waiting for, for two years and specifically the past month, she had been waiting to have the half lycan's lips on hers again. To feel the warmth she emitted when they were so close to one another. The hunter was in heaven and had no intention of coming back to earth, but reluctantly Jade pulled away just enough so she could look into Hermione's brown eyes.

"They've always been blue I thought." Jade answered playfully. She knew damn well her eyes were gold as of the past two years, but they were supposed to be and born to be blue. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the blue orbs in front of her. She had missed them so much and gold just couldn't compare to the bright azure hue that they were now. The witch couldn't take it anymore and launched herself at her lost love.

"I've missed you Jade." She whispered as her arms wrapped around the older girl's neck. "You have no idea how much I've missed you and longed for this." Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks as she hugged the half lycan tightly. She felt Jade's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down so they were both laying together.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione." The dark haired girl whispered nuzzling her face against the brown locks of hair. "For what you've gone through, I can't apologize enough, but I'm grateful that you kept looking for me…that you didn't forget me."

"How could I ever forget you?" Hermione chuckled softly against Jade's warm neck. "I love you, I love you so, so much I almost couldn't stand not finding you right away and telling you about what had happened. It took all I had to leave America and go back to my life." They laid there for a moment just holding each other and leeching off their comfort. "I never would've forgotten about you."

"I love you too Hermione Granger." Jade pulled away and softly kissed the brunette's lips again softly. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to remember everything, but when I sort of kissed you on that date, it all started to come back and the more I was around you the more intense they got. It was like my heart was trying to get us back together and my mind was tired of holding back my memories." The women laid there for a moment just taking in the feel of each other after two years of absence. Hermione nuzzled her face against Jade's neck softly spreading kisses along it as arms pulled her closer and a soft kiss was placed on the brunette's forehead.

"Things are going to get difficult though," Hermione looked up to stare into blue eyes which narrowed slightly in thought. "Aren't they?"

"I believe so." Jade sighed as she sat up and stretched her arms. "I don't know what is going to happen when my father figures out I'm not under his control anymore." Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the cot. Her body screamed from sleeping on the uncomfortable, make shift bed, but that soon slipped out of her mind as Jade's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she pressed her lips against the nape of the brunette's neck. "We will figure it out." At that moment Talma walked into the tent with a basket full of fruit and herbs and set them on the table.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerily. "Glad to see that you're better Jade. Aiden and Jayce should be back soon, they just took down a large deer." Jade smiled and removed her arms from the young witch. Even though the past two years she wasn't aware of her past, the past month hadn't been too bad. She wondered if she should contact her father and confront him about what she had remembered, or play along with his plan a little longer. To keep Hermione safe, she might have to do just that. Jade stood and walked outside into the fresh air as the brunette followed.

"I'm going to keep playing along with my father." Her black hair danced in the breeze as she took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the brunette. "It's the only way I can keep you safe for now. I don't think he would try anything as long as I'm still doing what he wants."

"You don't have to." Hermione said as she slipped her hand into Jade's. "We can figure something out. I don't want you to have to do anything you don't want to anymore." Jayce and Aiden came walking from afar with a large buck on both of their shoulders. As they neared the camp, they boys tied the deer up by the neck and hung it in a tree to begin processing.

"Well I see some things have happened." Aiden smirked and winked as he passed. Jayce smiled and clapped Jade on the back.

"I guess Rayna wasn't your mate after all huh?" Why did the pup have to go and say that? Hermione looked up at Jade with inquisitive eyes.

"We weren't dating." Jade answered the brunette's question before she could ask it. "She tried, I won't lie about that, but it never happened."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Hermione whispered as her eyes found something interesting on the ground. "I…I tried to date at some point, but no one could compare to you." Jade scooped up the girl and hugged her tight.

"You were meant for me Hermione." The half lycan whispered as she pulled the shorter girl flush to her own body. "I can't love anyone other than you even if I tried, you're my mate." The brunette's eyes widened as she pulled away and looked into blue eyes that were so comforting.

"M-mate?" The words fumbled over the words as they left her lips. "You mean that, I'm the only one you'll ever love?"

"For the rest of my life." Jade answered as a bright smiled spread across her face. "That's why you're so drawn to me and from the moment I first saw you I was pulled towards you. That's why I have such a strong urge to protect you. That's why my memories came back. All because I can't resist you." The brunette just stared for a moment into the distance as she processed the information Jade had just explained. "You don't have to love me or stay with me, but you should know you will be the only person in this world I will ever love."

"Jade I love you more than anything." Hermione said as she turned her brown eyes to the half lycan. "It is just, a lot to take in after not being with you for a couple years. There's nothing more that I want than to be with you forever. I just never thought you'd choose me over the other millions of people." Jade smiled before gently catching Hermione's lips with her own. Any thought Hermione had at that point was washed away as her eyes fluttered shut at the feather light touch of the half lycan's lips. As they parted Talma walked out and cleared her throat.

"If you two don't mind," She started as she held her hands behind her back. "I think Miss Granger and I should be headed back to the Ministry to see about Athena. And so she can get back to work as well."

"You're right Talma." Jade looked down at the brunette and smiled. "Do you mind showing her around the Ministry and the right office to go to?"

"Of course." Hermione walked over to the older lycan and smiled after kissing Jade quickly on the cheek. "I will see you soon I hope." Another smile before she disapparated with Talma. Jade smiled brightly as she turned back to tent and watched as Aiden skinned the buck.

0-0

"Did you 'ave a good night 'Ermione?" Fleur asked as they walked to their department together. Earlier Hermione had pointed Talma in the direction of the agency where Athena would be staying. The brunette blushed and nodded as they punched their time cards. "Did anyzing 'appen?" Hermione started to tell her fellow hunter what had happened last night and how Jade had regained her memories of the past two years. Fleur's eyes sparkled and almost giggled. "I'm so 'appy for you!"

"Thanks Fleur." As they walked into their office Hermione smiled brightly even though her day was spent filing paper work on the incident with Athena which went into extraneous detail for the foster services that she was staying with. After her report to Amos, she and Fleur met Harry and Ron and started to head home. At the entrance to the Ministry building, Hermione saw Jade standing there with her back to them. She turned to face the brunette and smiled brightly.

"Good evening Hermione." The witch almost melted as she rushed into the half lycan's arms. Thankful to still see her eyes were bright blue and smiling at her. "I didn't think you'd miss me after just a few hours."

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream." Hermione hugged the half lycan tight as she heard Ron scoff loudly. Jade just chuckled as she kissed the top of the brunette's head and pulled away slightly after hearing Fleur clear her throat.

"I 'ear zat Asena found a new family?" She eyes the dark haired girl who just shrugged. "I assume she will be well taken care of?"

"Talma is a good mother." Jade answered softly as she slipped her hand into Hermione's. "I don't think you'll be hearing of anymore problems with her once she gets her shifting under control."

"We were about to go to dinner," Harry chimed in as Luna walked out of the Ministry building followed by Draco, whose eyes widened at the sight of the half lycan.

"Jade!" The blonde witch exclaimed as she ran towards the girl and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. How do you fare?" She pulled away as Draco was soon at her side smiling.

"It's been awhile McHale." Draco extended his hand and Jade shook it firmly. "You sure had Granger on her last string of sanity y'know." Jade looked down at Hermione who scrunched her face at the platinum haired boy. Harry laughed quietly as well as he slapped Draco on the back.

"Been awhile Malfoy." The auror smiled and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I was just about to ask Jade here to join us for dinner, would you and Luna like to join as well? We're going to the pub down the street." Luna nodded furiously in agreement as she turned her attention back to Jade asking her questions before the half lycan could even answer. Hermione just smiled and leaned against the taller girl to make sure she wasn't going to disappear. They all walked together in the warm spring evening chatting like the old friends they were. Harry and Ron kept prodding Draco for what was going on in the Department of Mysteries, while Luna continued to ask about Jade's life and how she and Hermione had gotten back together. As they reached the pub they all filed in and pushed a couple tables together so they could all fit. Hermione sat between Jade and Ron…to her irritation who had tried to stay close to her for some reason.

"Well I'm glad you have your memories back." Luna said who was sitting across from Jade with Draco to her right and Harry on her left. "I don't know what I'd do if Draco ever lost his memories of me." The blonde boy blushed slightly Luna kissed him on the cheek. The half lycan stifled a chuckle at the color in Draco's cheeks as he narrowed his eyes at her. After ordering a round of butter beer, Bill showed up and joined the group, taking a seat next to Fleur accordingly. It felt good to Jade to be in the presence of her friends again, besides Ron of course. Although she did feel a slight pang of guilt with not being her companions, she had left Jayce in charge which had caused a disagreement with Aiden who thought he should've been the boss.

"Are you ok Jade?" Luna asked quietly as she noticed the thoughtful look on her face. Jade's blue eyes connected with another pair of blue eyes as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Luna." Jade smiled and sipped on her beer. "Just thinking a bit too hard I guess." She felt Hermione's hand on hers suddenly and turned to see warm brown eyes smiling at her. The half lycan couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and plant a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Please," Ron spat sarcastically taking a long drink from his mug. "Save it for a more private occasion wouldja? We are going to be eating here." Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to shoot a death glare at Ron who just sneered back at her. As their food arrived, conversation died down slightly except for Luna asking Jade random questions and Draco speaking with Hermione about Ministry matters. After a few drinks the conversations began again animatedly. Harry was flushed and speaking loudly with Bill as Luna had surprisingly quieted down and started to giggle at almost anything. Jade felt a strange fluctuation as she turned and saw Ron quietly seething after finishing his fifth beer. She wanted to switch seats with Hermione, but chose to wait and see what happened.

"So Ron," Bill started loudly turning towards his younger brother. "How are you and Romilda doing? Peachy I assume?" Ron downed a swig of his beer as he addressed his brother.

"Very well Bill thank you." He glanced sideways at Hermione before continuing. "Hasn't lost all memories and left me for two years if that's what you mean."

"Actually that's not what…" Bill started before Ron cut him off and Hermione's eyes glared at the red headed man.

"Nor has she shown up out of nowhere and fooled me into getting back together with her." Jade was staying rather calm through the whole ordeal, but she could feel Hermione's body tensing as she grasped her hand a bit tighter. "And she hasn't harmed anyone innocent-"

"Now hold on just a moment." Hermione interjected forcefully as she turned towards Ron and the rest of the table went silent. "She hasn't done anything like that! Even though she's been doing her father's bidding doesn't mean she's been sent to harm anyone!" Hermione suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder as Jade spoke.

"Hermione," She started quietly. The brunette looked into blue eyes that seemed clouded. "I've done…more than questionable things the past two years. You don't have to defend me to him."

"Told you." Ron spat as she drank the rest of his beer. "Probably killed loads of people for that man, without even thinking twice about it."

"That's enough Ron." Harry said trying to get his friend to stop before making things worse. "Let Jade be, she wasn't herself during that time."

"And that matters?!" The red head stood abruptly causing his chair to topple over. "She's a monster! Probably killed loads of people working her way up in her pack to get here! What if she plans to try and kill you Harry? Or Hermione?" Jade stood calmly and stared at the inebriated man causing the scene.

"Why on earth would I want to kill Harry or Hermione?" Jade asked flatly. "I didn't even remember them. And for your information, I didn't plan on coming here, I was sent here. Obviously my father underestimated the probability of running into Hermione." Ron turned and took a stride forward. He was still taller than Jade, but her stare was almost crippling as they narrowed dangerously at the man.

"Who knows why you'd kill anyone." Venom was dripping from Ron's words as she spoke. "Just for the kicks I would imagine. That's what monsters do right? Kill for fun." The last part must've struck a nerve as she saw Jade's eyes widen and yellow spark erupted behind them. Before anyone could see what had happened Ron was on the ground and Jade's hand was gripped on the collar of his shirt. Her teeth were bared and the brunette watched as her fangs began to elongate while her eyes became a bluish green.

"I seem to find you in the position a lot Weasley." The half lycan spat as she tightened her grip. "You want to know if I've killed anyone? Why don't I add you to the list?" Suddenly Jade felt a hand on her arm and pull her away. If she hadn't recognized the touch of her beloved, she would've fought back, but she allowed Hermione to ease her grip on the man's collar and pull her back on her feet.

"Jade your eyes." Her voice was a whisper as she cupped the dark haired girls face and turned it towards her. "They're green…are you ok?" Jade closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, feeling the wolf submit back into its hold. She looked back at Hermione and the girl relaxed as she was looking back into eyes that were the color of the ocean. The hunter leaned up and pressed her forehead against Jade's gently. "I don't care what you've done. I still love you." Her whispers reverberated through Jade's head. She had yet to tell Hermione all the horrific things she had done at her father's bidding. Though guilt ran in her veins, Jade had done her best to try and reason with the man and make sure any deaths at her hands were unavoidable or un-negotiable. Still, the half lycan had never gotten used to killing and every one she made lived deep inside her and weighed her heart.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse as she seemed to struggle to speak. "I guess…the venom is still working its way out of my system." It must've taken its toll on the girl's body as she suddenly felt fatigued and weighed down. Hermione helped her sit as Ron rose to his feet scowling at the girls.

"I think you've had enough to drink mate." Harry said ushering Ron towards the door. "Let's get you home." The Weasley didn't argue as his friend walked him out and Bill followed with Fleur who gave Hermione a small smile and bid the others farewell. The young hunter pushed a glass of water in front of Jade and the dark haired lycan drank it hastily before taking a deep breath.

"Weasley still hasn't gotten over you huh Granger?" Draco quipped as he sat back down now that the excitement was over. "He'd best get his priorities straight if he doesn't want to end up minced by Jade." Jade chuckled at her friend as he shot her a smirk. She and Draco had always gotten along since they met, mainly due to their similar senses of humor and sarcasm.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed as she hung her head in her hands and took a sip of her beer. "You'd think that he would give up since he's with Romilda and that I've been denying him for the past three years!" She sighed heavily again and Luna giggled as Draco took the last of Luna's beer away from her.

"He just wants what he can't have Hermione." The blonde girl quipped as her boyfriend handed her a glass of water. "Must be a thing with Weasleys I imagine. And what is that muggle saying? You don't know what you have until it's gone? I think Ron is feeling the full extent of that quote now."

"He's been pursuing you ever since I left?" Jade asked shocked frankly, at the knowledge that Ron had continued to press his luck with the brunette and unrelentingly failed each time. "Blimey I almost feel bad for the guy." Hermione laughed out loud and looked at the American girl sitting next to her.

"Since when do you speak English?" She smirked as Jade rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well being here for little over a month, you can't help but pick up a little on the language oy?" Jade chuckled and winked at the laughing brunette. "Besides, I assume I'll be here a while longer, moight as well troy and fit in a li'le." Draco was almost crying from laughing at Jade's exaggerated British accent and Hermione lightly smacked the lycan on the shoulder as Luna fell into a giggling fit.

"I think we are done drinking for the night." Draco said finally after getting his laughter under control. "One more attempt at British from Jade and poor Luney might die of laughter."

"Oh Draco," Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Don't you think she's getting a bit old for that nick name?" Draco slipped his arm around Luna's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"For your information Granger." Draco said playfully as he pulled his girlfriend closer. "I'm the only one that is allowed to call her that now. So make sure to watch your tongue." Hermione laughed again as he kissed Luna softly on the lips. Hermione quickly explained the nick name to Jade who was completely lost. As the four friends shared a round of water they all split around nine o'clock. They bid farewell as the blonde couple walked in the opposite direction as Jade who was walking Hermione home. Though Jade's lycan metabolism made it very hard for her to get intoxicated, she was feeling rather happy as she walked Hermione down the street, her arm wrapped around the brunette's waist possessively. The young hunter was sobering up slowly as they reached the white door of her flat. She unlocked it and before she could reach the doorknob Jade had pulled her close and pressed her lips against the brunette's. The heat built quickly as Hermione's arms wrapped around the half lycan's neck and pulled her down to her.

"Do you want to come in?" Hermione's voice was husky as she pulled away slightly to look into blue eyes glowing faintly. The sight still had a strong effect on the hunter's hormones as she felt a rush of heat in her core. Jade nodded without saying a word and picked the lithe girl up and walked into the flat shutting the door with her foot. Hermione's legs wrapped around Jade's waist as they resumed their heated kisses. Jade wasted no time finding a flat surface to set Hermione down on and moved her hands to the hunter's hips. Although the kitchen counter wasn't ideal for the situation, neither of the women seemed to mind as Hermione tore off Jade's cloak after peeling off her own. Warm hands fervently slipped under the brunette's shirt and massaged her back muscles gently as the half lycan pulled the younger woman flush against her body, her hips fitting perfectly against Hermione's aching core where all her heat seemed to be gathering. A soft moan sang in the lycan's heightened hearing and caused the taller girl's hips to roll forward, eliciting a louder moan from the brunette. Agile hands easily undid the buttons to Hermione's shirt and slipped if off her shoulders without the girl even noticing.

"Should we move to the bedroom?" Jade whispered softly as she gently bit the sensitive skin on Hermione's neck. The brunette smirked as she released a seductive laugh. She pulled away before taking Jade's lower lip between her teeth being awarded a deep sigh from her lover.

"Down the hall on the right." The hunter whispered as she wrapped her legs around Jade again feeling strong hands travel to her thighs and lift her easily again. After a few detours involving Hermione being pinned against the wall and more articles of clothing being torn off they finally reached the bedroom. Jade didn't hesitate to fall forward pinning the brunette down on the bed. Their lips never disconnected as the dark haired girl quickly undid the brunette's jeans and slid the zipper down slowly. Hermione unwrapped her legs and helped her lycan wiggle her jeans down as well as the barrier that kept Jade from her main focus. The younger witch sighed as her fingers undid Jade's bra and felt heated skin against her own. It had been a long time since Hermione had felt Jade in this way. As her hands ran over her body she paused slightly when she found four large scars on her lover's back, starting at her left shoulder blade and running down to her side. She pulled away slightly as she found another similar scar on her lower back straight across her spine. As the brown eyes adjusted to the dark and the moon shining bright into the window, she saw another large scar on Jade's right shoulder. Hermione recognized the scar easily as Thrash's bite mark from those years ago when he claimed his daughter. Another bite mark on Jade's left bicep and another on her right hip below the scar from Rayna. Pained brown eyes searched Jade's as she pleaded for an explanation.

"I told you 'Mione." The half lycan said softly as she closed her eyes. "I haven't done the most innocent things in the past, I have gotten in a lot of close calls as you can see." She looked down at her scars and Hermione continued to trace the ones on her back. "They are reminders of what I've done." The brunette cupped her lover's face and pulled it down into a soft, passionate kiss.

"No matter what you've done Jade." She whispered softly as she pressed her forehead against hers and black tresses cascaded down the half lycan's left shoulder. "I don't care, I love you. You did what you had to and I don't think any less of you for doing so." Jade gave the brunette a small smile and sighed as the hunter gently massaged her shoulders. Blue eyes fluttered shut as she captured Hermione's lips against softly, but soon it became hungry and wanting as her hands slipped down the younger woman's slim body to her hips and lifted them slightly into her own. The half lycan moaned as the girl below her rolled her hips harder and parted her lips allowing Jade's tongue entrance. Hermione's breathing became ragged as an expert tongue moved slowly down her neck to her collarbone as Jade fit her hips between the brunette's legs and wrapped one around her hips before pressing them firmly against Hermione's sex. Somehow the brunette managed to remove the rest of Jade's clothing without much trouble and she released a loud moan as Jade's hands ran down her stomach and in between her legs to the heat and pressure that was building rapidly making it hard for the brunette to sit still. She threw her head back and gripped the comforter of her bed as Jade's fingers tantalizingly rubbed the folds of the younger woman's center. Another moan as a digit slipped in easily and Hermione's hips began to roll on their own.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jade asked huskily as she looked into Hermione's brown eyes which were glazed over with lust.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." The brunette answered before crashing her lips into the half lycan's forcefully gently nipping at her lower lip as Jade's finger started thrusting slowly. Any thoughts that were in Jade's mind were gone and all she could think about was making sure her lover's moans got louder. Hermione's arms wrapped around the dark haired girl's shoulders tightly and the lycan felt the pleasing pain of nails digging into her skin. Jade moaned deeply as she slipped another finger into Hermione which caused the brunette to arch her back and whimper as her grip got tighter. The brunette's hips rolled harder and the experienced hand began to thrust faster. The pressure in her body began to spill over the edge as the hunter closed her eyes, arched her back and screamed as her release took over. Her body shuddered and nails raked Jade's shoulders as the last of her orgasm ran through every last nerve. Jade's shoulders relaxed as she gently removed her fingers and pressed her forehead against Hermione's gently as they both tried to catch their breath. Hermione was exhausted as she strained to keep her eyes open on the glowing blue eyes in front of her own. Jade smiled and laid next to her lover. She wrapped her arm around the brunette's slim waist and pulled her close as she closed her eyes and flicked her wrist to pull the covers over their bodies. A soft kiss was placed on Hermione's temple and she whimpered her approval as the hunter rolled towards the kiss. Her face was buried in Jade's neck as they both drifted off to sleep peacefully tangled in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Uninvited

The sun was bright through Hermione's bedroom window as a silhouette of leaves danced on her face. The first thing the brunette noticed was that she was draped leisurely over a very warm, naked body. Jade was still sleeping heavily, the steady rise and fall of her chest signaling to the hunter that she had no intention of waking up soon. She couldn't stop the smile that crept across her lips as she watched the half lycan sleep. Hermione could easily get used to waking up every morning to this beauty in her bed. The brunette began softly trailing kisses along Jade's neck and down to the scar on her left arm. Blue eyes fluttered at the soft touch and looked down at the brunette.

"Good morning 'Mione." Jade mumbled as she stretched her neck back and yawned. "Is it late?" Hermione glanced over at the clock, it was indeed late in the morning, good thing it was Saturday.

"It's eleven in the morning." The brunette stifled her giggles as Jade's eyes widened and she looked over at the clock.

"Why did you let me sleep in so late?"

"I've only just woken up as well." Hermione said quietly kissing the other girl next to her. "After last night I guess I was…rather exhausted." Her face scrunched playfully as a smug smirk played on Jade's lips. She leaned up and pecked the dark haired girl on the lips before rolling over and out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked as she sat up to watch the very naked brunette waltz across the room. Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled playfully.

"Just to the bathroom." The hunter answered nonchalantly. "Do you want to join me for a bath?" She didn't need to ask Jade twice as she jumped out of the bed and followed the brunette to her adjoined bathroom. A flick of the half lycan's wrist and the water started running into the oversized tub Hermione had conjured as the brunette brushed her teeth. Jade just sat and watched the girl she had lost with interest. It amazed her that they went two years away from one another and then, magically almost, her memories returned and it's as if they hadn't missed a beat in their relationship. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jade said calmly as she dressed quickly and made her way to the door. As she opened the door she was surprised to see a very scarred, very tall man standing in the door way. "L-Lucas…what are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you." The man stood there menacingly flaring down at the girl in front of him. "Your father knows what's going on here Jade. He wants you to know that he's not very pleased, but as long as she doesn't interfere with your work she will be left alone. As long as _you _keep doing what you are told." A defiant nerve was struck as the larger lycan spoke the last sentence and Jade bit her tongue to prevent a confrontation.

"He knows that I'm myself again then?" Jade asked quietly but firmly. She was after all, still the beta even though he was much bigger than she was, Jade held the power in this situation. Lucas nodded quietly. "Then he knows…I won't kill for him anymore. If I can do what he wants without killing, then he doesn't have a problem. Tell him that. Oh," The hulking lycan was about to leave, but turned slightly as Jade addressed him again. "And tell him I've found my mate, so he can't threaten her anymore." Lucas nodded and bowed slightly before turning on his heel and leaving. Jade closed the door quietly as Hermione called to her from up the stairs. The half lycan undressed briskly and threw her clothes on the bedroom floor as she entered the bathroom to see Hermione in the tub already. The brunette smiled at the girl with her brown locks done up in a messy bun.

"Who was at the door?" The younger witch asked as Jade climbed into the tub and sat across from Hermione.

"Oh," The half lycan tried to think of something to tell her lover so she wouldn't worry. "It was just the mail." She hoped the lie would satisfy Hermione, but she underestimated her intellect and gave her a look that said so. "It was a subordinate of mine, delivering a message to me is all." Jade sank into the water so it was up to her chin and took a deep breath. The brunette still seemed suspicious as she made her way through the hot water and pressed her lips against Jade's gently.

"There's something you're not telling me." Hermione whispered as she started massaging the dark haired girl's neck firmly. Jade's eyes fluttered shut as her shoulders slumped and she let her lover's hands work her muscles. The taller woman had to admit, Hermione could work magic with her hands other than spells and soon Jade was relaxing and enjoying the heat from the water.

"It was our third in command." Jade whispered finally with her eyes still closed. "He came to let me know my father knows of our…predicament." Hermione tensed slightly and moved her hands to cup Jade's face. Blue eyes opened slowly to see concerned brown orbs boring into her.

"What does that mean Jade?"

"He said that as long as I continue to do my work." The half lycan spoke slowly and gently. "Nothing will happen to you, but you're my mate, so there's nothing he can do anymore. Once a mate is chosen no harm can be done to them. So there is nothing for you to worry about."

"I worry about you." Hermione answered firmly as she pressed her forehead against dark hair. "I'm not worried what will happen to me I want to know if he will do something to you." She began gently stroking Jade's face with her thumb and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't Hermione." Jade pulled away and gently took the young witch's shoulders in her hands. "Now that I'm here I'm not leaving you. You are my one and only and there's nothing my father, Rayna, or anyone can do to keep me away from you. I promise." Hermione sighed and leaned into Jade as strong arms wrapped around her. Jade knew Hermione was worried, but she knew now that since they were bonded as mates, there wasn't anything that anyone could do to ruin it and Jade would kill to keep Hermione out of danger. As the women finished their bath, Jade pulled the plug to let the water drain as her brunette was towel drying her hair and slipped into a white bath robe.

"So what are you going to do about everything?" Hermione asked as they dressed for the day.

"I'm heading to the Manchester camp to talk to Aiden." Jade answered quietly as she pulled up her jeans. "Then I'm sending him to Bristolo with Jayce and I am going to go to Glasgow."

"To Scotland?" The brunette seemed rather perturbed that Jade was going so far away from London, from her, to look for allies or possibly other lycans. "Alone?"

"I'll be fine love." Jade walked over and softly kissed the hunter's lips. "If it makes you feel better I will take Athena with me. I hear her training with Talma is going well and she has a lot more control." Hermione was still worried as Jade pulled her shirt back on and sat on the bed next to the brunette.

"I'm coming with you." The hunter was very stern as she pulled a light long sleeved shirt on. "You can't go so far from me and expect me not to want to go. Why can't Jayce go with you?"

"Jayce is in Birmingham right now setting up a midway point for us." Jade answered as the brunette looked at her questioningly. "Besides 'Mione it'll be dangerous and I can't have anything happen to you."

"Do you forget what my job is?" The hunter asked putting her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow at the half lycan who stood up and sighed. "I can take care of myself and I hate knowing you're going on mission that is dangerous and you just admitted it to me." Jade sighed and walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist resting her head on her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry." Her voice was soft and comforting as it floated into Hermione's ears. "I can't deny you and you know that, if you want to come I won't stop you, but I hate putting you in a situation where you could get harmed." Jade's lips pressed gently against the brunette's pulse point on her neck which caused brown eyes flutter shut and a soft sigh to escape her lungs.

"I just hate being away from you." The brunette admitted as her hands wrapped around Jade's. "Now that you're here and we can be together again, I'm afraid to let you out of my sight." It was true. Hermione couldn't shake the sinking feeling that something horrible was going to happen if they separated. The last thing she wanted was to let Jade go off on her own and then have her not come back. Jade spun the hunter around so she was looking into blue eyes that were looking lovingly at her.

"There isn't anything that can keep me from you anymore Hermione Jean." A smile broke across the brunette's face hearing her middle name. "Even if my father came and tried to take me away I would find you again. You and I are destined for one another and he knows there's nothing he can do to keep us apart." Similar to the speech the half lycan had made earlier it still had yet to sink in to the bright witch's mind. She knew all too well what Thrash was capable of and didn't want to test his patients with his second in command. Jade could see the concern still in her lover's eyes and she leaned down and tried her best to kiss it away. The half lycan didn't blame the witch for doubting, they had been torn apart for years and under different circumstances it could've happened again if they had not been bound together.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione said finally as she buried her face against Jade's shoulder. "No more arguments." A smirk spread across the blue eyed girl's face as she knew better than to fight against her girlfriend's final word. They grabbed a few things and packed them into Hermione's endless traveling bag she had conjured in her seventh year. She owled Fleur briefly just so in case something bad did happen someone knew where they were. The brunette latched on to Jade after and they apparated off with a crack.

0-0

"Do you think things are going to change now?" Talma asked the young brunette as they sat around outside the tent eating breakfast. "I mean, she's found her destined mate, and well, after all she's told me, I'm surprised she's still willing to stay in the pack." Jayce was poking the embers in the fire as he listened the woman talk. Athena and Aiden were training a few yards off since Athena's powers were ignited by emotion, Aiden was the best choice to train since he was rather rude and brutish by nature.

"I'm not sure Tal." Jayce answered as he stood finally and grabbed a piece of fruit off the picnic table. "She hasn't really seemed to change besides not being here as often, but if I found my mate I wouldn't be here as often either." The older lycan nodded in agreement as a loud crack echoed through the air and Jade, along with Hermione, came striding towards them. "Speak of the devil." Jayce quipped with a laugh. As Jade and the brunette witch walked past Aiden and Athena, there was an unspoken respect as Aiden bowed slightly and the young girl did the same.

"Please come over by the tent I have jobs for all of you." Jade said rather firmly as she joined Jayce and Talma. Aiden and Athena joined them quickly and Hermione was rather impressed that Jade's presence could demand such attention. "Today we are going to continue on with the mission I have been given. Aiden, you and Jayce are going south to Bristolo. Jayce knows what to look for and please…try not to kill each other. I'd rather not go backwards on this all right?" The two male lycan's eyed each other and then nodded obediently to their beta. "Talma, I just want you to look for more allies in Birmingham since our midway camp is there. Athena is coming with Hermione and I to Glasgow where we will set up another camp for our northern allies we make." Everyone nodded quietly as Jade addressed the group of creatures. As she spoke they asked questions to better understand their missions.

"I hear there is a small group of omegas in Liverpool." Talma spoke up after Jade asked if there were any more questions before they all separated. "Should I approach them?"

"They are probably the group I was running with." Aiden added as he turned to face the middle aged woman. "Assuming they haven't chosen a leader, or even if they have, he or she won't be very demanding so you shouldn't run into any trouble."

"Be diplomatic about it Talma." Jade said sternly. "The last thing I want is for you to be there alone without any reinforcements. So be careful, if there's a sign of trouble just apparate out of there understood?" Talma nodded as the others went to gather their things. "Everyone be smart, especially you _two._" Jade said turning her narrowing gaze towards the two males in the group. Aiden shrugged before crossing his arms and Jayce put his head in his hands and shook it. Hermione had been quiet the whole time until Athena joined the couple and smiled brightly. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she looked a lot healthier than the last time they had met.

"I'm ready to leave when you two are." The teen said as she approached the beta. "Have you heard any rumors about Glasgow?" Jade held out her arm and Hermione took one as Athena took the other and with a soft crack they were gone and appeared in the countryside a few miles outside of the large city. The air was a bit cooler here, a slight mist wafting around in the air. The trio walked towards a small patch of woods and began setting up camp. After the tent was up Athena and Hermione worked on perimeter concealment spells as Jade began to cut marks in trees so they wouldn't lose their way as the sun was starting to set.

"So what do we do now?" Athena asked as she and the brunette returned to camp. Jade closed her eyes and she began to shift slowly. Hermione was still in awe at the transformation her girlfriend went through, after two years she'd only seen it happen to its full extent a handful of times. When Jade was fully transformed, the brunette noticed her eyes were still a bluish green instead of bright blue like normal. The white lycan went down on all fours and threw her head back, releasing a bone chilling howl that you could feel resonate in the very air. The girls shuddered involuntarily as the howl ripped through the air and slowly the dark haired figure returned to normal.

"Now we wait." Jade said calmly as she sat on a conjured wood chair. "If anyone is in the area, they will find us, but we should head into the city and get some supplies."

"I can do that." Athena chimed in cheerily. "It will be good to test myself after all the training the others have helped me with."

"I want Hermione to go with you." The beta said sternly. "Just to make sure in case you run into someone extremely rude." Athena nodded although Hermione gave Jade a look of surprise.

"What about you?" Hermione asked taking a step towards the half lycan. "Will you be safe here alone?"

"I think you underestimate Jade, Miss Granger." Athena giggled as she stepped forward as well. "She's a lot stronger than she lets on when she's 'off the job'." Jade smirked and kissed the brunette softly on the forehead. Athena blushed slightly and averted her gaze to the ground as Hermione moved forward and embraced the beta wolf.

"I'll be fine," Jade whispered as Hermione pulled away. "Besides, this place is hidden pretty well and I'll see anyone before they will see me. I trust your skills in charms 'Mione." The brunette smirked as she started following Athena outside of the barrier and apparated. Jade closed her eyes and sighed and walked into the tent as she heard a branch snap. She whipped around to see Rayna circling the perimeter of the barrier sniffing the air strongly.

"I can smell you Jade." The blonde lycan said quietly as she looked right in the half lycan's direction. "I know you're here and I can smell that filth you brought with you." Jade's blood pressure started to rise hearing the girl speak of her lover in such a manner, but she didn't want to give away her position. "I can wait until she comes back if that's what you want instead."

"What do you want Rayna?" Jade spoke as she passed through the barrier behind the blonde girl. "I have no use for you." Green eyes stared daggers into the half lycan as Rayna spun around to face her former companion. They slowly started to circle each other, eyes glowing threateningly.

"I'm just here to check on you." The blonde girl smirked as she finally stopped moving and faced the half lycan smugly. "To make sure that girl isn't causing any…draw backs in the mission. I'd be glad to take her away from you if she is." An evil smile spread across the girl's face as her fangs began to grow. Jade snorted at the girl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Surely my father didn't send you to oversee the operation." The dark haired lycan's voice was harsh as she spoke. "He would've sent Lucas…or Michael. Someone higher up than you I'm sure. So what are you really here for?"

"To see for myself." Rayna said again narrowing her eyes. "Did you really bond with that girl? Is she really your mate?" The blonde started to quiver with anger or apprehension. It was hard to tell which.

"It's true, honestly I'm sure it happened two years ago." Jade said flatly. "Hermione is my chosen mate, so she can fall to no harm from _anyone _in the pack. Including you Rayna." Green eyes narrowed, the subordinate lycan knew very well the laws of their species and knew Jade had the right to kill her if she ever threatened or attacked Hermione which fueled her already blazing anger.

0-0

"Well I think we have enough don't you Athena?" Hermione asked as both of their arms were full of groceries and medical supplies. The auburn hair of the young shifter blew elegantly in the wind as they walked and Hermione could barely see her face behind the bags she was carrying.

"I think so Hermione. I think we should head back." As they exited the city limits and found a secluded place, Athena placed an elbow against the brunette's and apparated back to camp. The first thing that rang into the brunette's ears were the fierce growls of lycans and she immediately grabbed Athena and ducked behind a tree dropping their supplies.

"What's going on?" Athena whispered as she tried to peek around the tree. Hermione leaned over as well and saw a blonde lycan and immediately recognized the figure. "Who is that?"

"That's Rayna." Hermione whispered as they both watched as Jade shifted into her white wolf. "She kind of has a thing for Jade." More snarls as the blonde lycan lunged and took Jade to the ground. A flurry of claws and teeth and growls as the beasts wrestled for dominance. The wolves stopped suddenly as Rayna lifted her nose into the air.

"Hermione I think we should run." Athena whispered urgently as the blonde figure turned towards their direction. "We should really run." An earthshattering roar as Rayna lunged in their direction. The brunette stepped out from behind the tree and sent a pale green blast of light out of her wand, sending Rayna back several feet. Jade pounced on the fallen lycan and roared menacingly in her face. The light gold figure slowly started to shift back to her human form as the white lycan still held her down. Jade roared again as if to remind the girl underneath her who held the power at the moment before shifting back with anger still burning in her blue eyes as she held Rayna down.

"How dare you even think about attacking her!" Jade yelled ferociously as her grip on the lesser lycan tightened visibly. "You know that law! I could rip your throat out for threatening her life!" Green eyes stared angrily up at Jade as she growled angrily at her. "She's my mate and you will respect her." Finally Jade removed herself from the blonde girl and stood with her fists clenched as Rayna got to her feet and glared angrily at the beta.

"Like your father is going to respect her." The blonde spat dusting herself off. "You think he's going to approve of this? He's going to kill her and you know it." Jade growled as Hermione appeared at her side with Athena.

"He can't do anything." The half lycan spat as they stared each other down. "It's against lycan law, if he breaks it, I will kill him. As long as he doesn't interfere with Hermione and I nothing will change." Rayna scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look I'm just here to give you a message." The blonde said finally averting her gaze from blue eyes.

"And you had to attack me to tell me that!?" Jade hissed as Hermione moved next to her. Rayna just sighed and turned her gaze back to the dark haired lycan and shrugged.

"So I lost my temper for a moment." Rayna said nonchalantly, but a still the hint of irritation in her voice. "He's coming." The lycan girl said firmly as her green eyes locked with Jade's seriously.

"Excuse me?" Jade said taking a step closer to her longtime friend. "He's coming here? When? Why?!" Rayna just huffed and looked up at the cloudy sky above them.

"Can we perhaps move inside or something?" The lesser lycan asked as she looked around. "This is hardly the conversation to have without privacy or protection for that matter." Jade snorted and wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist.

"Follow me." She nodded her head at Athena who quickly gathered the supplies that had fallen on the ground and walked behind the barriers as the others followed. As they reached the tent, a steady sheet a rain began to fall around them. "So what exactly is going on?" Hermione took a seat at the table in the back of the tent with Athena as Jade and Rayna continued to have a stand-off with each other, their eyes never leaving the other.

"Is it possible that I can put my guard down here?" The blonde girl asked as she tried to relax slightly. Jade sighed and relaxed her muscles as well taking a seat on the cot behind her. "Thank you, anyways, it has been decided he's going to be here soon. After Lucas returned to the camp, your father thinks it's fit to visit you and see how everything is going."

"He doesn't trust me anymore." The dark haired girl said quietly furrowing her brown in thought. "My father must think I'm not progressing with the operation. That's why he feels he needs to check on me…right?" Rayna nodded silently as she sat down in a chair.

"I don't blame him honestly." Jade looked at her curiously as the other girl continued. "Well you become rather occupied when you're around her don't you? I'm surprised you're actually here to be honest! I thought you'd be holed up somewhere private and…"

"Please don't finish that thought." The half lycan said closing her eyes and raising her hand to silence her pack sister. "That's the last thing I want is you imagining my sex life." Rayna smirked as she ran a hand through her blonde locks before looking over at Hermione.

"He won't be happy you know." She said more civilly turning her gaze back to the beta. "He wasn't happy you had chosen a human before, he won't be accepting of it now. So what are you going to do when he gets here?" Jade sighed and leaned back on her hands staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the rain falling.

"I'll deal with it." Jade answered firmly as she stood and walked over to Hermione. "He can't hurt her, it's our most regarded law and I'll do what I have to in order to keep Hermione safe." The brunette smiled at her girlfriend as she stood and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. Rayna just snorted and walked over to where the couple was standing.

"He will find a way." Rayna said almost threateningly. "Being an alpha means he can do almost whatever he wants. If he wants Hermione dead he'll do it!" The dark haired lycan turned and glared at the blonde menacingly. The blonde held her hands up defensively and took a step back. "I'm just stating the obvious Jade. Look what he went through to get you two years ago, you don't think he'll try something else to get rid of your girlfriend?" Hermione looked up at Jade curiously as the dark haired girl's eyes narrowed.

"I won't let anything happen." Jade said finally, blue eyes looked down gently at the girl in her arms before turning back to Rayna. "Let him come."

x-x

A week passed with Hermione apparating back and forth between work and the Glasgow camp to check on Jade. She had been rather nervous with the news Rayna had brought with her last week and was trying hard to keep her thoughts from what could be happening soon. Work had been slow over the week and she and Fleur had been doing a lot of paperwork throughout the day.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted as he walked into her office and sat down in the leather chair in front of her desk. "Are you going to be coming out with us after work today?"

"Is it Friday?" The brunette asked as she gave her friend her full attention. "I'm so sorry Harry I must have lost track of the days. I'm not sure, I'm supposed to be going to Glasgow."

"Oh come on 'Mione." Her friend pressed as he sat forward giving her a smile. "Jade can take care of herself for a one night. You haven't been out in a few weeks so it's about time I think. I made Ron promise not to say anything about Jade ok?" Hermione sighed as she thought it over.

"All right Harry." She said finally setting her pen down after signing the last form of the day. "Just give me a few minutes to owl Jade and I'll meet you outside ok?" Harry clapped his hands in victory and nodded before leaving the brunette's office. The girl sighed and smiled as she wrote a quick letter to her girlfriend, calling on a Ministry owl to take it to her. After she grabbed her cloak and met Harry, Ron, and Fleur in the lobby.

"Ready to go 'Ermione?" Her blonde companion asked as she neared. Hermione nodded and joined them as they walked out the doors. The air was getting warmer with the summer months closing in and the brunette shed her cloak and shrank it to fit in her pocket.

"So how is everything going with Jade?" Harry asked as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at an empty table. "I mean, when does she think her father is going to be here?"

"I'm not sure." The brunette said as Tom brought over a round of fire whiskey to the friends. "I mean everything with us is great, but we have no idea when her father will be here or what he'll do when he gets here. I've been trying not to think about it. How's everything going in your side of the Ministry?" Harry and Ron started to tell their friends how their work had been going, with less and less raids they were getting rather bored since most of the Death Eaters had been flushed out and sent to Azkaban. As a couple hours passed with a few rounds of butter beer, soon the four friends were laughing and reminiscing about old times, but no matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't tear her mind away from a certain dark haired girl.

"Are you all right 'Mione?" Ron asked loudly as he noticed the look on her face. "You look a little preoccupied." Hermione sighed, she still hadn't really been on good terms with the red head, but she still had to try and be friends with him.

"I'm fine Ron." She answered taking a sip of her beer. "Just thinking is all, like always." The brunette chuckled quietly at her own joke as Ron eyed her closely.

"You're thinking about Jade aren't you?" He said finally taking a drink and wiping his mouth. "Don't you think you should spend more time apart Hermione? It's…unnatural how much time you spend together." Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to avoid and argument with him since she didn't want to waste her energy.

"Let's not get into this mate." Harry interjected to the brunette's relief. "Come on, the next round is on me!" Everyone smiled as they raised their glasses and downed the rest of their drinks.

x-x

"Do you still need to be here Rayna?" Jade asked annoyed as she sat at the table reading. She heard the blonde scoff from the cot she was laying on. The blonde lifted her head and glared at the beta lycan. "When you came here I didn't think you'd be staying." A tall dark skinned man walked through the tent and flopped down on the cot on the far side of the tent.

"She's still 'ere is she?" He exclaimed deeply as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Thought she'd be outta 'ere by now. It's almost been over a week." Jade smirked at the man's words as she heard Rayna stand.

"Yeah she's still here Kujo." Jade said amused, as she drew her eyes away from her book and to the man lying down. "Where's Kato?"

"'E's out hunting I fink wif Aziza." Kujo answered lazily as he waved his hand towards the entrance of the tent. "Been out quite a while now." Kujo and his twin brother Kato came to the camp in the middle of the week along with another young middle eastern woman named Aziza, who was around Jade's age. Suddenly there was a loud crack in the air and Jade stood as she saw a few shadowing figures coming towards their camp. The beta stood and walked out of the tent followed by Rayna and Kujo who stood defensively behind their leader. Jade tensed as she recognized the scent that was wafting in the wind past the barriers that concealed the small encampment and a low growl escaped her throat.

"I know you're here daughter." Thrash said loudly as he looked around the forest. "We need to talk, show yourself." The beta sighed and lowered the enchantments around the tent as she walked towards her father. The alpha smiled as he watched the girl approach. "Good girl."

"What do you want?" Jade asked none too nicely as she stopped a few feet from the group of lycans in front of her. Her father smiled smugly at her as he stepped forward and looked down on her.

"Is that anyway to greet your alpha?" Thrash crossed his arms as the lycans behind her stared firmly at the girl. The beta lycan sighed and bowed her head respectively before locking eyes again. "That's better. Now come with me."

"No." Jade answered firmly as yellow eyes looked down on her angrily. "Not until you tell me what you're doing here."

"You question me?" Thrash said his voice getting deeper as he puffed out his chest. "If you want answers, you will come with me." This was more of a threat to Jade than a request. She sighed and looked back at the small group behind her and smiled.

"Don't follow us." She said quietly to Rayna who was stiff as a board with her head bowed since Thrash had appeared. Jade nodded at her father as they started walking off into the forest leaving his entourage of lycans behind with Kujo and Rayna who looked petrified. "Where are we going?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions." Thrash said firmly as the camp got lost behind the trees. The air was warm as the sun set and soon they reached a clearing. The elder man stopped as Jade stared at his back a few feet away. "I remember when you used to be loyal, acting without question and following through with whatever I told you to do."

"That was before I remembered who I was." Jade said firmly, not taking her eyes off her father. "Before I realized that I was killing without reason, I just trusted your word."

"Like a good soldier." The man said as he spun around to face the girl. His eyes started to glow ominously as the sun disappeared below the horizon and a waning moon started to rise. "You were the perfect beta, that girl ruined you." Jade growled threateningly at her alpha as she felt her blood pressure begin to rise and she clenched her teeth.

"She makes me better." Jade spat as curled her hands into tight fists as her eyes began to glow. "Hermione is my mate, I'm not your mindless soldier anymore and you can't harm her." Thrash chuckled quietly at his daughter's disrespect and ran a large hand through his graying hair.

"I never said I would harm her." He said as he narrowed his eyes and a warm breeze blew dramatically through the air as if nature could feel the events that were about to take place. "You on the other hand," He said as he removed his jacket. "Is another story."

xxxxxxx

Really glad this chapter is finished I kind hit a writer's block with it, but once I got back in the groove it happened fast. The next chapter will be epic


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Domination

Jade stood in the night with her eyes glowing threateningly as she watched her father's eyes glow red and his form start to grow. Although she stood her ground, the dark haired lycan was scared. She had never challenged her father before and he was much larger and bloodthirsty than she was. Soon a large black lycan was standing in front of her waiting for her to shift.

"I don't want to fight you." Jade said firmly as she stared into red eyes. "I just want you to leave Hermione alone." The lycan pulled his lips back and they curled into an evil smile.

"This is about you Jade." He growled as he crouched down. "I need my second in command back and that won't happen until she's dead or you are beaten into submission." Jade's eyes narrowed as she let a growl rip from her throat and the shift took over. They lycan in her was ready to defend her mate's honor and itself as white fur replaced skin and blue eyes began to glow bright as she stared at the figure in front of her. Jade threw her head back and released a howl into the night air.

"I didn't want this father." The white lycan snarled as she fell on all fours. Thrash gave a laugh that mixed with a roar.

"You brought this on yourself!" He lunged at her with a massive paw drawn back. Even though Jade was smaller than her father, it gave her an advantage of speed and she dodged him easily landing a few feet back from her original spot. With teeth bared, the half lycan jumped forward and slashed at her alpha, who sidestepped and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around wrestling for dominance, but Jade was overpowered by the sheer difference in size between the two. "You were next in line!" Thrash growled as he punched her in the side. "You were supposed to be my successor!" Another punch in the chest that almost knocked the wind out of her lungs. "My heir!" He went to claw at Jade's face, but she caught it finally and brought her legs up to kick him off. She was on her feet immediately and galloping towards the black lycan.

"You took everything from me!" Jade roared as the back of her clawed hand connected solidly with Thrash's jaw making him stagger back. "My mother!" The white lycan was trying to land as many hits as she could before her father recovered. "Hermione!" A knee to the stomach. "Two years of my life!" Jade lunged finally slashing wildly at the larger wolf's face trying to stun him and biting him on the back of the neck. Suddenly a hand connected with the side of Jade's head sending her flying through the air and landing hard against a tree. Leaves fell like rain around the white wolf as she pulled herself up to see her father's scarred face contorted in fury. Jade's head was pounding and her muscles were burning from the force of the hit her father had landed. He roared before starting his attack again and Jade ground her claws into the ground and met his pace as they collided in the air.

x-x

Hermione appeared outside the camp where Jade was supposed to be to see a mess of lycans strewn on the ground. Jayce ran out of the tent with blood running down his neck and upon seeing it was Hermione sighed heavily. There were four unknown men were lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Panic struck Hermione so hard that she almost fell over as she rushed towards the tent.

"Jayce what happened?!" The brunette half shouted as she reached the boy. "Where's Jade?" At that moment Rayna stepped out of the tent, she too was bleeding, but from her left arm.

"She went with thrash." Rayna answered, her breath still labored from the recent battle. "Almost an hour ago. Right when they were out of view, those assholes over there started attacking us! Luckily Jayce, Kato, and Aziza arrived soon after to give us some reinforcements." Hermione looked into the tent to see Kato and his brother sitting with Aziza tending to their wounds.

"Where did they go?" The hunter asked hastily as she noticed suddenly that the protective enchantments were down. "How did they find you?" Kujo grunted as the young girl helping him tightened a bandage around her head.

"Jade took down the barriers when they arrived." He answered gently. "We di'nt really 'ave time to put 'em back up y'know?" Hermione's head was reeling as she thought about the worst case scenario that could be happening between her girlfriend and the alpha lycan.

"We need to find them." She whispered, more so to herself than anyone. "Which way did they go?" Rayna stepped towards the girl and scoffed.

"You can't just go after them Granger." The blonde girl said sarcastically as she nursed her arm. "Thrash is probably pulverizing your girlfriend as we speak. None of us stand a chance against him, not even Jade." Jayce's gaze fell to the ground as his fists clenched tight.

"I don't care." Hermione said fiercely as she turned on her heel. She spoke a spell and the four other lycans on the ground were bound in chains. "Just tell me which way they went!" Rayna took a step back at her tone and sighed heavily. Kujo stood and approached the brunette slowly. He was a tall man with dark brown eyes and black hair that was styled in dreadlocks.

"We can't stop you can we?" He said gently as he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. The girl shook her head as she stared off into the forest. Kujo nodded knowingly and then whistled, immediately his brother was by his side. "I can show ya which way they went ya?" The brunette turned and stared up at the man with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. "Once we get there, you don't have to stay, I just need to know where she is."

"Well I'm coming too." Aziza said as she rose and put her hands on her hips. "Thrash isn't my alpha so I don't see why I can't help Jade out." Hermione smiled at the lycans as they came together to save their friend. Jayce joined silent with murder in his hazel eyes and merely nodded at the hunter. Rayna sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she joined the rag tag pack.

"Guess I'll come along and make sure no one gets killed." The blonde smirked at Hermione and despite her contempt for the lycan, she was glad that Rayna was coming with them. Strength in numbers, that's what they had and they needed to find Jade now.

"Get on my back girl." Kato said firmly as he crouched down to make it easy for the brunette to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. Kato was identical to Kujo, but his eyes were amber colored and his hair was cut short and clean. "Lead the way brother." With that, the group was off, following the scent trail that Jade and Thrash had left.

**_Please be alive. _**Hermione thought to herself as trees blurred past her and the unnatural speed of the nonshifted lycans made it seem like she was traveling forward in time. The half-light from the waning moon shifted the trees into long shadows that twisted the witch's sight to the point where she had to shut her eyes. **_You'd better be alive damnit._**

x-x

Both lycan's were bloodied and panting slightly standing on all fours with a wide space between them, each trying to catch their breath. Four claw marks marred Jade's left eye and the blood flowed steadily down her face. A similar, larger mark spread across Thrash's face and chest as he bared his teeth menacingly at his daughter who returned it with a deep growl and snapped her jaws.

"I'll admit." Thrash breathed out slowly. "You're putting up more a fight than I thought you would. Under different circumstances I'd say I was proud of you." Jade snarled in disgust at her father's twisted thoughts on pride.

"I'm protecting someone I love." The white lycan growled as she raised herself up on her hind legs. "If it weren't for Hermione, I'd probably be dead. I won't let you take me from her again!" The will to fight in Jade was almost spent as she bounded towards her father and jaws connected with his shoulder. He howled in pain and threw the girl off of him with both of his arms, causing her to land solidly on her back a few feet away. Thrash lunged at her as she was trying to get up and head butted her hard making the white wolf stagger back. The black lycan made to bite Jade, but she caught his lower jaw with her clawed hand and pushed him back until he was on the ground. He clawed ferociously at her arms and face and Jade tightened the grip on his throat. She had him. A smirk spread across her lips, ironically, in a wolfish grin. Thrash roared loudly and immediately Jade's hands were on her ears trying to block out the offensive noise. A burning hit her leg as she snarled and fell to the ground. She saw four deep gashes running the length of her calf and groaned as the muscles refused to work when she tried to stand again.

"I don't want to have to kill you Jade." Thrash said his throat gravely from the momentary lack of air. "But you're giving me no choice. You obviously won't leave that girl and come home with me willingly." Something flashed behind his red eyes as they narrowed at the white being below him. "I wish it didn't have to happen this way." He stood and raised his claws high readying himself to make the final blow. "I'm sorry daughter, but this is the way it has to be for a revolution to take place." Jade closed her eyes waiting for the feel the searing pain come down on her.

"Confringo!" Suddenly heat assaulted Jade's face as an explosion erupted and sent the black wolf flying into the air. Blue eyes flew open and looked into the direction of the spell as Thrash landed several feet away. "Carpe Retractum!" Jade felt a pull and soon she was being dragged across the ground until she was at Hermione's feet.

"Hermione?" The white lycan blinked several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "When did you get here?" Jade looked around again to see Rayna, Jayce, and the others standing protectively over her.

"Never you mind." Hermione said quietly. "We need to get you out of here." The brunette placed a gently hand on the blue eyed wolf and soon they were lying on the ground outside of the Birmingham camp. Soon after, several loud cracks were heard and everyone was there.

"What's going on?" Talma said as she exited the tent. Her eyes filled with concern as she saw Jade lying bloodied on the ground and her friends worse for the ware. "What in the bloody hell happened to everyone?!" The elder lycan ran over to assess Jade's wounds as the girl slowly started to return to her human form. "No Jade not yet, you'll heal faster if you stay shifted." Jade opened her jaws to protest, but Hermione shot her a glare and the white lycan rolled her eyes and stopped her transformation.

"Her father is here." Jayce said sternly as Aiden and Athena joined the group. "He's trying to get Jade away from Hermione, and he knows the only way that will happen is if one of them dies. Better Jade since he knows she will try and kill him if he hurts Hermione." Jade let out a low growl and her breathing started getting shallow as the extent of her wounds began to take their toll.

"If you guys could help me heal." The white lycan groaned as she tried to sit up and the blood flow from her head wound increased. Even though her more minor wounds were already closed, the deeper gashes were taking their time. "That would be fantastic." Hermione was immediately at her side on her knees and whipped her wand out as she started slowly casting healing spells on the white wolf. "Thanks." Jade grunted as the rest of her wounds were sealed and she began changing back to her normal form.

"He'll find you again." Rayna said quietly as she approached the girl on the ground. "You know he won't stop now until you're dead and now you're technically shunned by the pack. Jayce and I shouldn't even be here with you unless we want to get banished as well."

"Jeez," Jade said as she rose to her feet with the help of her girlfriend. "You sure not how to lighten the mood don't you Ray?" The blonde scoffed as she took a step closer to the beta wolf.

"You need to be prepared!" Rayna yelled as she narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. "He won't stop coming for you no matter where you go! And it's not just him, it's all of us now! Jayce and I, we aren't safe with you and he'll send others to come deal with all of us."

"Then why are you here!" Jade growled as she stood up straighter to answer the blonde lycan's challenge. "I didn't ask you to stay! If you're so worried about your status in the pack then why don't you go crawling back to Him with your tail between your legs!?" Rayna snarled before taking another step forward to meet Jade's challenge. Suddenly Jayce was between them and holding both of them back.

"You two need to stop." The brunette boy said firmly as he pushed the girls away from each other. "I don't know about you Rayna, but Jade is my friend and after seeing what Thrash did to her…I don't think I want to go back to the pack. How could he so easily shun his daughter because she found her mate? Is that what he'll do for all of us if we find mates?" The boy took a breath before continuing and stared his hazel eyes into green. "She's my leader now, the pack is supposed to be our family and Thrash just tried to kill his only daughter. So I'm staying." Jade looked shocked at her young companion.

"Leader?" She whispered as Jayce turned towards her and gave her a small smile. "I'm not leader Jayce."

"Well you have more qualities of an alpha in my opinion." The boy answered gently as he finally lowered his arms. "I don't see why you couldn't start your own pack now that you're banned from ever coming home."

"No," Jade answered averting her gaze to the ground. "You'll be put in danger if we were to do that. I won't put any of you in danger. This is between my father and I."

"You'll be made alpha if you kill him anyway Jade." Aiden added as he stepped forward. "As far as I have heard your father is no better than the Ministry, putting rules and trying to keep us under his thumb. That's why I was running with a pack of omegas, there's too many rules in an established pack."

"I can't believe you guys are even considering this!" Rayna shouted as she threw her hands up in the air to show her frustration. "You all will be killed. Thrash is strong and smart, he will destroy all of you if you consider to start your own pack."

"Rayna is right." Jade said firmly as she turned and headed towards the tent. "It would be a death sentence to involve any of you. This is between Him and I and that's the way I want it to stay." The girl sat down with a huff at the table in the tent and dropped her head in her hands. The rest entered as Hermione sat next to her girlfriend and put a secure arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe this is something to consider Jade." The brunette said softly as blue eyes looked over at her. "I mean, you have a lot of people that are ready to help you and together we can help you. Since I've met you you've always been trying to do things on your own, but you have me and others who are willing to support you." The dark haired girl sighed and ran her hand through her black hair. She knew her mate was right, but the nagging fact that everyone could be killed including the hunter was the reason she didn't want to involve anyone else in her family issues.

"Let's just give Jade some time to rest before we decide anything." Talma interjected in her motherly manner. "Is there somewhere we all can go where Thrash will have difficulty finding us?" Hermione thought for a moment as Jade gave the elder lycan a grateful look.

"We'll 'ave to cover our scents." Kato said deeply as he took a step forward. Although he and his brother hadn't been with the small group for a short time he had bonded with the other lycans. "I dunno 'ow we could do that since I'm sure our scents are all over Jade."

"I have an idea." Hermione chimed in as she rose from her seat. "It's kind of a stretch, but it's what my mum uses to get rid of our dog smell in the house." All the lycans, other than Jade, shot the brunette a glare and her girlfriend just chuckled. "Not that you guys smell like dogs."

"We don't have any other ideas." Athena added as she stood next to Hermione. "Let's give it a try ok?" Hermione nodded and disapparated with a crack as everyone else decided to take a breather.

"You think this is going to work?" Aiden asked as he plopped down next do the half lycan in an animated manner. "I know your girlfriend is very bright and all, but even we haven't figured out a good cover for our stench." Jade chuckled and set her head down on the table with a heavy sigh.

"It's worth a try isn't it?" The blue eyed girl said softly finally letting the fatigue of her fight seep into her muscles. "I'm willing to try anything anyone has to offer as long as we can put a large distance between my father and everyone. So let her try whatever she thinks is best. Something has got to work right?" Aiden just grunted as he crossed his arms and his face contorted in thought. The others settled down as Athena and Jayce began putting up heavy concealment charms and barriers.

x-x

Hermione arrived in her flat and hurried around to grab some money and extra clothes before heading out of her home. It was three in the morning and she walked to the nearest twenty-four hour convenient store.

"You're out late aren't ya lass?" The clerk said as she sped through the doors. "Canny 'elp yeh with something?"

"No I know what I'm looking for." Hermione said as she jogged to the back of the store. "Thanks though!" The brunette finally found what she was looking for and informed the clerk she needed all of it. As soon as she exited the store she shrank the bags shoved them in her pocket and made her way back home.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said as she reached the front steps to her door. Hermione jumped at the shock and grabbed her chest. "You're out late eh?"

"Gods Harry!" The brunette said as she pushed past him and into her flat. "What are you doing here?" The boy followed her in as she threw some floo powder and spoke Neville's name.

"Hermione I'm kind of worried about you." The raven haired boy said gently as he sat down. "You've been late to work the past couple days and you're hardly ever home."

"Have you been spying on me Harry Potter?" Hermione teased as she stuck her head in the flames as Neville Longbottom's face appeared. "Hey Neville, sorry to wake you so later…er…early, but I really need your expertise in making a smoke bomb."

"Sure Hermione, meet me in the lab at the Ministry in thirty minutes." The brunette nodded as the boy's face disappeared and she stood up to gather some more things around her home.

"I wouldn't call it spying Hermione." Her friend said laughing. "We know that you apparate every night after work to go see Jade, but I've never seen you out this late or even come home after I've walked home from the pub. So what are you doing at this hour? And why are you making smoke bombs?" Hermione sighed and sat down next to her friend as she began to recount the events of the night. Harry sat and listened as she told him about the confrontation with Jade's father and how they were considering starting their own back with Jade being the alpha, but first they needed to find a safe place to stay so Thrash couldn't find them.

"I have no idea where they could go." The brunette said quietly as she ran a hand through her waves. "Anywhere in England he would find us, but there has to be somewhere."

"What about Hogwarts Hermione?" Harry said brightly as she looked at him curiously. "I mean not the actual castle, but what about the Forbidden Forest? It has some of the most complex barriers and concealment spells in the country. I'm sure they could handle a few weeks in the forest."

"I dunno Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "I wouldn't want to put anyone else in danger. Thanks for the idea though, if you have any others just owl me, but now I have to get going to meet Neville." She hugged the boy quickly before standing again. "You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the flat would you?" She said before leaving. Harry just sighed and nodded leaning back into the plush couch and closing his eyes.

x-x

A loud crack awoke Jade form her sleep as Hermione appeared in the middle of the tent holding a bag full of small silver cylinders that looked like little fire extinguishers. The brunette set the bag down as Jayce went over to investigate.

"What are these?" The boy asked as he picked up the cylinder and inspected it closely. Aiden went over and looked at it as well. "Are they weapons?"

"Sort of." Hermione said as she took the silver container from the curious boy. "They're to help with you scent. It's a mixture of charcoal and vinegar in a bomb." Eyes fell on the brunette instantly at the word 'bomb'. She tried to stop herself from giggling at the dumbstruck looks on everyone. "Not that sort of bomb. It's going to go off like a smoke bomb and douse everyone in charcoal and vinegar. So who wants to be my guinea pig?" Brown eyes looked around the tent expectedly as the lycan's looked nervously amongst themselves. Hermione sighed and walked over to Jade.

"W-wait a minute now." The blue eyed girl said as her girlfriend grabbed her hand and led her outside. "I didn't volunteer!"

"You win by default." The hunger said cheerily as they reached a fair distance from the others. "Aren't you lucky that you love me?" Jade snorted as the brunette let go of her hand and set a cylinder down on the ground gently.

"I think it's more you're lucky I love you." Jade corrected as she crossed her arms and looked suspiciously at the former Gryffindor. "Or else I wouldn't be going through this with so little of a fuss." Hermione laughed as she pulled the pin from the casing and ran. "Oh yeah, that makes me feel safe!" Jade yelled as she watched the retreating form of her mate.

"Remember to hold your breath love!" The girl yelled as she cast a protego spell around herself. A boom resounded into the night air as a thick cloud of black dust engulfed the half lycan thoroughly covering her in charcoal and the scent of the acidic liquid. The others ran out of the tent to see what had happened and as the thick dust cleared away, there stood Jade with her arms still crossed looking rather annoyed since she was covered in black soot. She coughed once and a black cloud erupted from her lips.

"Jayce," Hermione called as she approached her irritated lover. "Come over and smell her please." The young boy walked over cautiously as if expecting another explosion or retaliation from his superior, but the half lycan just sighed and allowed the boy to sniff around her. "Well?"

"She smells horrible." The boy said waving his hand over his nose as Jade shot him a murderous glare. "Erm…I mean…"

"Does she smell like herself?" The brunette asked anxiously as Jayce took one more round on the half lycan.

"No." Jayce answered grabbing his nose. "She just smells like vinegar…ugh and it burns!" Hermione laughed as a growl escaped Jade's throat and the boy jumped back.

"Brilliant!" The hunter exclaimed cheerily as she clapped her hands. "I have got to remember to thank Neville when I see him again. All right! Let's start tearing down the tent and packing so after we set off the others we can get out of here."

"Can you at least wipe off my face?" Jade groaned as everyone else started to pack up and get things ready to leave. "Please?" Hermione smiled and wiped her girlfriend's face off with the sleeve of her robe.

"There you go dear." Jade rolled her eyes and sighed as she went to help the others. The brunette smirked and started setting the other five silver containers on the ground in a circle. "When you're all done come back and stand in the circle please." She yelled as the tent was folded and packed away. Rayna was the only one standing off to the side near Hermione with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"This won't work." The blonde said flatly without turning to look in Hermione's direction. "He will find a way. He always does. When he does we don't stand a chance."

"Well you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Hermione retorted sarcastically as she glared at the other girl. "You know, if you're so scared of the man, why don't you just go back to him? Nothing is keeping you here." Rayna snorted and finally turned her green eyes to the British girl.

"I can't." The lycan girl said quietly. "As much as I want to, my loyalty is with Jade, no matter how much she hates me." Her eyes fell to the ground as she let out and exasperated sigh as a twang of jealousy shot through the hunter. "And Thrash knows that."

"Everything ready?" Jade asked as she walked over to her mate still covered in soot and smelling of vinegar. Hermione snapped back to the present situation and nodded. The others started over and stood in a circle around the canisters. "Hold your breath guys." The dark haired girl was standing next to Hermione since she had already gotten her dose of the dust and liquid. The brunette flicked her wrist and the smoke bombs went off all out once exploding in a giant cloud of black. A wave of Jade's hand and the smoke wafted down around their legs so the every one could breath. Coughing ensued soon after and besides Aziza and Athena who always seemed to be in a chipper mood, the others were all wearing scowls.

"Well that was marvelous." Aiden said as he wiped the soot from his mouth and took a few sniffs in the air. "But, on a good note I don't smell anything coming from anyone…except the girl of course."

"We forgot about you Hermione." Jade whispered as she turned her blue eyes to the girl next to her. "My father has your scent too."

"Just bring her over here." Talma said as the circle of lycans opened to accommodate Hermione. "We'll just all shake and she'll be covered too." The dark haired girl arched and eyebrow and smirked at her mate who sighed and walked over with her head hanging. Jade followed and closed the circle as Hermione found her way to the center.

"Hold your breath." The half lycan teased as the brunette scrunched her nose at the girl. Jade winked before nodded at her companions and they all shook in a very dog-like manner to shake the excess soot from them. Immediately Hermione was covered from head to toe in black dust. "You're such a good look on you 'Mione." Brown eyes rolled and she coughed a little as Jade walked over and wiped the dust from around her face.

"Enough of this." Rayna said finally breaking the silence. "Do you even have an idea where we could go so Thrash doesn't find us? Because so far he's been all over in the U.K." A thoughtful expression crossed Hermione's face, she had to admit, they hadn't figure out where to go. Harry had mentioned the Dark Forest, but could they really impede on Hogwarts like that?

"We really don't have any other choice." The brunette said to herself as she tapped her chin in thought. "We have to go."

"Go where Hermione?" Jade asked as she put her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Where can we go where he won't find us?" Brown eyes looked up at the half lycan standing next to her.

"Let's just go." Hermione said firmly. "Take my hand Jade." The taller girl did so obediently as the others started grabbing each other's shoulders.

"Hold on." The brunette sighed heavily, of course Rayna would be the only one to argue. She always argued with Hermione's ideas. "We are just supposed to trust you? Trust a human to take us somewhere safe?"

"Rayna!" Jade snapped as her blue eyes narrowed at the blonde lycan. "Hermione is my mate, she's part of the pack now. Just trust her ok?" Fatigue was starting to take advantage on the beta as she started losing energy just raising her voice. She looked over her shoulder to see the sun starting to rise as Rayna rolled her eyes and grabbed Jayce's shoulder.

"This might be a little unpleasant." Hermione said as the group was completed and they were ready to go. "I've never apparated with this many people before, so I'm sorry if anyone gets sick." Lycan eyes looked nervously back and forth while Jade gave her mate's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I trust you love." The dark haired girl whispered as she gave her girlfriend an encouraging smile. "So let's go." The hunter nodded as she closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to be. The familiar pull in her stomach was stronger than normal as they apparated with a loud crack and reappeared in a dense wooded area. Hermione opened her eyes to see the morning sun shining through the trees. She was lying on the ground with Jade next to her as she sat up and looked around to make sure everyone had made it in one piece. Although they were scattered, everyone was intact which pleased the young witch. Shakily, she stood up with her mate's help and looked around at the thick tree trunks she was accustomed to.

"Where are we Hermione?" Aziza asked as she walked over to where the couple was standing. "Nothing around here smells familiar. It actually smells rather odd." Hermione laughed as she pulled the tent out of her bag and handed it to Jade. It was funny to the witch to see eight lycans and Athena covered in black exploring the trees and setting up camp.

"The Forbidden Forest." The brunette answered as dusted off her robes. "It's on the grounds by Hogwarts, but I think I've gotten us far enough away from the school so we can apparate in and out without a problem besides the fact that it's very heavily concealed to protect the school." Aziza nodded before turning to go help the others with added barriers around their little camp.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Rayna said as she sat down on the ground and watched the others work. "Not many of Thrash's enemies have out ran him once he decided they were on the black list. For Jade's sake and mine, I hope this place is as protected as you say it is."

"So do I, Rayna." Hermione said quietly as a breeze blew through the trees and she watched her mate set up the tent with her companions. For once the brunette didn't have anything else to say to the blonde lycan because she wasn't sure how safe it was for them to be there. Hopefully at least in the forest it was vast enough to keep the alpha lycan at bay if he were to find their location. "So do I."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Simple Life

Hermione sent letters to her friends and work as well as the Headmistress of Hogwarts to let them know they were in the forest. It had been four uneventful days since they had arrived in the forest with the stampeding centaurs being the only nuisance to the brunette's relief. Spring was in full blast as the forest was blooming with life and Hermione was out collecting herbs with Athena and Talma as everyone else was lazing around enjoying the warmth of the day.

"Kind of nice not to have to worry about things isn't it?" Aiden said as he sat at the picnic table Hermione had conjured. Jade took a deep breath and closed her book. "I mean, I almost forgot we were on the run."

"It is." Jade answered gently letting her eyes wander to the figure of her mate. She couldn't help her stare as the sunlight danced on the brunette's sun kissed hair. "Let's hope it can stay like this for a while. I forgot what having a normal life could be, as normal as it could I mean living in the forest with seven other lycans, a shifter, and a witch." Aiden chuckled quietly as he closed his eyes and soaked in the sun. Jade looked over the small expanse of land they had inhabited and saw Rayna and Jayce sitting by a pond while Kato and Aziza were sitting up in the tree branches. Kujo was the only one just lying on the ground relaxing by himself. "What do you think my father is planning Aiden?" The dark haired girl asked as she twisted a few blades of grass between her fingers thoughtfully. "There has to be something he needs with why he wanted me to be in the pack so badly. It just doesn't make sense to me if he just wanted his daughter with him."

"It's beyond me really." The man said as he folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. "But you're right, just wanting you with him doesn't make sense, he doesn't seem like the close family guy to me." Jade nodded slowly as she continued to watch Hermione in the distance.

"Maybe if I talk to Rayna she'll have more of an idea." Jade said finally as she stood and made her way over to the blonde. They never really talked much since Jade was very easily irritated by her former companion's attitude, but she tried to calm herself before walking up to her pack mates. "Jayce, can I talk to Rayna alone please." The brunette boy nodded as he stood and made his way over to Aiden. The lycan girl didn't even acknowledge Jade's presence as she sat down next to her. "Why does Thrash want me in the pack so badly?"

"What makes you think I know?" Rayna said still staring out at the sun glistening on the surface of the water. Her tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't exactly inviting and Jade ran a hand through her hair as she let out a loud sigh.

"Look Rayna I'm just trying to figure things out!" Jade said a little louder than necessary. "Could you not be an ass for once and help me?!" Green eyes glared over at her in a mix of shock and fury. "Gods can't you just pretend to be civil with me? Is it that hard to try and talk when I ask you a question?" The half lycan sighed as her eyes faded back to their normal blue and she dropped her head in her hands. The blonde just stared at her for a moment before sighing and falling back in the grass.

"It's hard." She said quietly as she closed her eyes and sighed again. "Being around you all the time with Hermione is hard. That's what we used to have."

"We never had that Ray." The half lycan said gently rubbing her temples. "I'm not really sure what it was, but it wasn't what Hermione and I have or even close. Can't you just accept that? You know how our love works." Rayna groaned and sat up still never making eye contact.

"I know how it works." She answered as she picked some grass out of her hair. "Maybe I thought you were the one for me."

"Seriously?" Jade turned to look at the bleach blonde who finally looked up to connect eyes. "You're supposed to know right away. Is that how you felt?" Rayna nodded slowly before turning her eyes back to the pond and wrapped her arms around her bent knees. Suddenly Jade felt guilty as she followed the other girl's gaze watching the fish jump around in the water.

"When I was human," Rayna began quietly before closing her eyes. "I thought you were the one for me, so when I learned how lycans have mates and know when they see each other, I thought it was fate for us." The blonde sighed and leaned back on her hands. "But I guess I was wrong."

"It's a strong pull." The blue eyed girl explained quietly, but then shook her head remembering why she originally wanted to talk to the flaxen haired lycan. "Do you really not know what Thrash is up to?" Rayna sighed, obviously annoyed with the change in subject.

"He had mentioned something a year ago." The green eyed girl said flatly. "About reviving the very first lycan who broke away from the werewolf gene. The first to shift anytime they wanted, the first where the disease was passed through birth. He's fabled to be extremely strong, but he needed something and I don't know what that is." Jade just nodded as she tried to think of what it could be her father wanted with the first lycan.

"Thanks Ray." Jade said finally after a few moments of silence. "You know…I'd like it if we could get along civilly. We used to be best friends." With that the dark haired girl stood up and made her way back to the middle of the campsite where Hermione sat with Talma sorting through their findings. "Hey 'Mione."

"What were you yelling about love?" The blue eyed girl looked at her curiously and remembered when she lost her temper with Rayna.

"Oh y'know." The half lycan said nonchalantly. "Another invigorating conversation with the cheeriest member of our little family, I guess I got too invigorated that time." A smile spread across Hermione's lips as she continued to pluck leaves from a plant them and put them in a jar.

"Ah I see." The brunette said setting the jar aside before leaning over and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "So what were you two talking about?"

"I asked her if she knew why my father wanted to have me in his pack so desperately." Hermione looked at her suddenly and turned so she was straddling the bench seat. "She mentioned him saying something about the first lycan that was born and reviving him? It sounds farfetched to me."

"I'll remember to look into it." Hermione said quietly. She was rather intrigued with lycan lore and history and this gave her a good excuse to go to Hogwarts and visit the library. "How are you doing other than that?"

"Surprisingly well." Jade said smiling at her mate. "It's kind of nice to be around people I can trust, well besides Rayn."

"You don't think she's trustworthy?" The brunette asked curiously as she glanced over at the blonde who was still staring out over the small expanse of water. "What makes you think that?" Jade just shrugged and rested her elbows on the table.

"Just a feeling." She answered quietly as she moved closer to her girlfriend and rested her forehead on the shorter witch's shoulder. Hermione smiled at the contact and leaned her head against her girlfriend. "She could go back anytime she wants and tell Him anything, I think that's why I can't trust her fully."

"I don't think she'll go back." Hermione said quietly as she entwined their fingers together under the table. "She cares about you, if she didn't she'd have gone back already." Jade just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"Let's not talk about her now." The half lycan said gently as she looked into deep brown eyes. "Do you wanna go out with me tonight? We haven't been out alone in a while." The brunette couldn't stop the bright smile that crossed her lips and the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. It really had been a week or more that she and Jade had been alone together even just for a moment without prying eyes around.

"I'd love to." Hermione answered as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "We can go to Hogsmeade for dinner or something." Jade nodded as she stood up and quickly kissed her girlfriend on the lips while running her hand through brown waves.

"You ready to hunt Jade?" Jayce said as he walked over with Kujo. "The centaurs just got out of the surrounding area so they shouldn't give us any problems." The dark haired girl nodded as she smiled at Hermione.

"I'll see you this evening." Jade winked before walking off with the two guys and into the forest. The hunter sighed as she gathered her jars and walked into the tent.

x-x

"Sir," Lucas started as they walked in the dark through a damp tunnel. "What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be going after Jade?" The alpha wolf didn't say anything as he continued to walk with torch in hand. They had traveled to Germany on a whisper that the tomb of the original blood lycan could be found there. The other lycan went to say more until they came to a giant door covered in ancient script with a carving of a large coffin with the phases of the moon adorning it.

"This is it Lucas." Thrash whispered with an evil smirk on his face. "Now we just need to open it." The dark haired man started searching around the wall looking for a switch or button, anything to give them a clue to how to get to the ancient beast. Lucas just stood there scouring the door and the ancient language that it was covered in.

"You need her blood." The gray haired man whispered as he read the writing. He turned his blue gray eyes to her alpha. "That's why you wanted her so badly." The alpha turned slowly towards his trusted commander and shrugged casually.

"It's for the good of our kind." Thrash said walking over to the man and staring at the door. There was a hallowed out space in the center of the door and yellow eyes smiled when he saw it. "She needs to be bound there right? What does the door say Lucas?" The older man swallowed nervously before turning back and reading the script.

"By the light of a full moon on the summer solstice." He started quietly scanning his eyes over the worn stone. "The white wolf, born of lycan and magic must bleed for the original blood to be awoken…the, the rest I can't make out." Thrash chuckled softly and his eyes glowed as he looked up through a hole in the ceiling to see a waxing gibbous moon over his head shining on the floor in front of the stone door.

"Two months." The alpha said more to himself than to his counterpart. "Two months until the solstice and in that time we have to find a way to get my daughter here."

"Are you…" Lucas didn't want the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Will Jade have to…"

"I don't know how much blood the ritual calls for." Thrash answered before the elder man could finish. "But I'll bleed her dry if I have to." A smirk flashed as his eyes glowed red in the moonlight.

x-x

Hermione was in the library at Hogwarts after Jade had left to go hunting with her companions. She had spent at least two hours there trying to look through every book about lycanthropy and the legends about them. So far she hadn't found much except the countries the lore originated from and the history of how the evolution of the werewolf gene began to be passed down through blood. The brunette sighed as a few students around her snuck glances at the legendary Gryffindor and started to whisper as a tall, dark haired, blue eyed half lycan strode in confidently and sat down next to her.

"Any luck?" Jade whispered as she pecked her girlfriend on the forehead. Hermione sighed again and dropped her head on the pages of the giant tome in front of her. Blue eyes smiled as she rubbed the brunette's back and kissed her head. "Don't get discouraged Hermione, I doubt there's much information about the original lycan who was born, we can worry about it later ya?"

"You've been spending too much time around Kato and Kujo." Hermione chuckled as she lifted her head and looked at her lover. "But you're right, I'll try not to dwell on it too much, are you ready to go?" Jade nodded as she rose and offered her hand to the former Gryffindor who took it gratefully. Eyes watched them closely as the couple exited the library hand in hand and as they reached the corridor the students broke out in whispers. The half lycan couldn't help but smirk at the reactions of the students and Hermione just groaned as they made their way to the courtyard.

"I think you're even more popular now they know you're dating a female lycan." Jade said as she slipped her hand into Hermione's and laced their fingers together. They walked past the fountain and more eyes followed them down the path towards the small village. The brunette just sighed as she closed her eyes and let her girlfriend lead her. "If I didn't you were completely in love with me I'd be jealous."

"Oh shush." The hunter said as she nudged the taller girl with her shoulder. "I can't even imagine how you'd act if you were jealous." Jade chuckled as a warm breeze blew. The couple didn't really have plans for the evening besides dinner, the rest of the time was spent just enjoying the other's company and talking about anything except the task that was at hand. They spent a lot of time talking about Hogwarts with Jade asking a lot of questions about Hermione's years at the school and the adventures they went on. It made the brunette happy to tell her girlfriend about her younger years and the trouble she and her friends used to get into around the castle.

"I will admit 'Mione." Jade said as they sat down on a large rock on the path to the Shrieking Shack as the sun started to set. "I can't imagine you being so…mischievous, when you were in school. I mean, you? A rule breaker?" The dark haired girl smirked and looked down at the girl next to her as she slipped an arm around her mate's waist.

"We were quite the trouble makers." Hermione sighed contentedly as she leaned into Jade lovingly enjoying the warmth that emitted from the half lycan even though it wasn't exactly cold out. "It would've been nice to have you around during those times I'll admit." The blue eyed girl laughed and pulled Hermione closer before kissing her on the temple. "How did you know?" The brunette asked suddenly as she looked up into the blue eyes of the taller girl which looked back at her curiously asking her what she meant without words. "I mean, that I was your mate, how did you know?"

"I knew from the moment I saw you." Jade answered softly as she pulled back and looked directly into brown eyes that were wide with shock. "Lycans know their mates at first sight. That's why I first approached you to be honest, I felt this pull as I was walking by and when I turned, there you were and I just knew you were the one. Of course I couldn't just walk up and tell you and with never shifting I honestly never thought I'd find a mate." Hermione smiled as she listened to the dark haired girl talk. It all sounded like a fairy tale to the brunette, love at first sight and everlasting, but it was all too true and she knew it. Jade would die for her, that she learned firsthand. "Are you all right?" Hermione finally snapped back from her thoughts and smiled warmly at Jade.

"I was just thinking is all." The brunette answered quietly and her girlfriend just smiled. Jade stood, stretching her arms before offering Hermione her hand. "You're so charming." Hermione teased as she grabbed the half lycan's hand gently and stood. "We should get back hm?" The hunter smiled as they started walking back as the sun sank down below the horizon. She felt that pull in her chest as they trekked back to the camp that signaled her need for her lover and as they walked past the trees into the forest, Jade pulled the girl close and pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's. Strong arms wrapped around the brunette's slim waist and held her flush against her body as brown eyes fluttered shut and Hermione's hands tangled into black satin locks. Jade smiled against her lips as a sigh escaped her mate's lips and the half lycan pushed Hermione back against the nearest tree. It hadn't been that long since they had been together in the throes of passion, but to Jade it felt like months since her hands had run over the hunter's body. To be technical, since she hadn't been with Hermione for two years and they had only been together once, it had been years and Jade was having trouble holding back her desire. Lips parted and welcomed a teasing tongue while the half lycan's hearing picked up the increased heart rate of her lover which excited her to the brink of tearing off the shorter girl's clothes. Instead she let out a husky moan, lifted Hermione's leg up and wrapped it around her waist which enticed a lovely whimper from the brunette. Jade's lips let the hunter breathe as they swiftly moved down her jaw to Hermione's neck and gently nibbled on the spot she knew would make her lover moan. Nails dug into the blue eyed girl's shoulders as the brunette tried hard to get the taller girl closer and one hand moved up to hold Jade's lips to the spot on her neck as she slowly rolled her hips. That set a fire in the half lycan's blood as she moaned and dug her nails into the tree, scarring it while she dragged them down slowly before gently biting Hermione where her neck ended and her shoulder began. A loud gasp filled the air and hit Jade's ears, a mix between pleasure and pain. That's when she pulled away realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered hoarsely as she rested her forehead against her mate's with her eyes closed, trying hard to slow her adrenaline. "Did I hurt you?" Hermione's breathing was ragged and her eyes hooded as she shook her head before leaning up and capturing the half lycan's lips. Though she was stunned slightly, Jade's eyes closed and she kissed back hungrily, but in the back of her mind she was still worried. She had bitten the brunette and the thought that flashed threw her mind was enough to make her blood run cold as she pulled back, gently pressing her hands against Hermione's shoulders. Blue eyes glowed slightly as she examined the skin where her teeth left their mark. To her relief there was no blood and only a slight indent from her still human teeth.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione whispered as Jade leaned forward and kissed the spot where her mark was. The dark haired girl mumbled something against warm skin and the brunette giggled at the sensation. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't bleeding." The blue eyed girl answered running the backs of her fingers down Hermione's neck. "I was scared that I had broken the skin." Jade knew that she had to be shifted in order to pass the venom on, but she was still cautious, she didn't want anyone let alone her mate to succumb to such a curse. "I'm sorry if I…interrupted the moment."

"Don't worry about it love." The brunette said smiling as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and kissed her lips. "I'd prefer something more comfortable than a tree to be on."

"Well if you're still game…" Jade started smirking coyly at her mate. "I could conjure one." She pressed her hips suggestively against Hermione's who giggled and smacked the half lycan on the arm. They walked back to the camp hand in hand laughing until Jade noticed a familiar scent in the air as they entered the barriers. A deep growl burst forth from the half lycan as she stepped in front of Hermione protectively.

"Easy, Killer." A deep voice said as gray-blue eyes glowed softly as Lucas's instincts kicked in. "I'm just here to talk." He put his massive hands up defensively and the glow in his eyes settled as Jade unclenched her fists, but remained standing at the ready.

"How did you find us?" The half lycan asked angrily through gritted teeth. "Where is he!"

"Your father isn't here child." Lucas answered calmly crossing his arms over his chest and taking a step forward. "I'm just here to warn you and I will not tell you how I found you, but I promise I won't tell your father."

"I don't believe you!" Jade yelled letting her temper get the best of her. She took a step forward, clenching her fists and feeling the shift start to take over. Lucas was a very large man, standing tall at six feet and five inches with broad shoulders and scars that rivaled Jade's. He just looked down and smirked smugly at the dark haired girl.

"Just like your father." He said quietly narrowing his eyes at her. "Too rash and eager before you think." Jade snarled threateningly as Aiden came running to stop the girl from making any bad decisions.

"Hear him out Jade!" The brunette man pleaded as he grabbed the girl's shoulders. The others were standing back by the tent, content to stay out of the confrontation. "He has some…pertinent information about what your father is up to." Blue eyes flashed at the dark gray ones in front of her as she took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. A gentle hand fell on her shoulder that recognized as Hermione's and another breath was drawn slowly as she closed her eyes.

"What information do you have Lucas?" Jade asked slowly opening her eyes again and staring at the tall man standing before her. The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair before crossing his arms again in a very stoic manner.

"Perhaps you should sit down for this."

"I'll stand, thank you." Jade answered crossing her own arms as if to challenge the elder lycan. "Now if you'd please relay the message that you have that would be wonderful." Her temper was getting shorter as she wasn't sure if she could trust the man since he was now the new beta to the alpha lycan who was trying to kill her. The wolf inside her was on edge and in turn, making the human part of her nervous.

"If that's what you wish fine." Lucas said firmly. "Your father has found the tomb of the first lycan and plans to revive him to start a war with the humans." The air seemed to freeze as the words left the man's mouth. "But in order to do that…he needs something."

"What does he need?" Jade asked as she dared to look into Lucas's eyes. The steel gray orbs were firm as if trying to tell her what her father needed without actually saying it. The girl hung her head and smirked knowingly as she closed her eyes releasing a slow sigh. "He needs me." It was more a statement than a question as Rayna and Jayce walked over to the elder man. "Something that will weaken me I assume."

"Your blood," The elder answered gently as Hermione's grip on Jade's shoulder tightened and green eyes widened. "If you want to get into specifics. He's not sure exactly what will happen. The legends say the first lycan will be born again, but that's not to say he will be on our side exactly or want to listen to what Thrash has to say. All your father knows is that he was killed after mating with a village woman and burned alive before they cut out his heart." The dark haired lycan slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders reassuringly before speaking again.

"Then how is he going to revive him without a heart?" The half lycan asked as she raised her gaze to Lucas's eyes. "That doesn't make any sense if all he needs is my blood." Lucas just shrugged seeming to be as confused as Jade was.

"He's going to find you Jade." Lucas continued taking another step forward. "The only reason I'm here warning you because he will come for her." His eyes fell on Hermione who flinched at the cold gray eyes glaring at her. Jade tensed visible and clenched her jaw. "If you don't go willingly before the twenty first of June, He'll come for her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jade asked harshly letting her anger grow. "What is keeping you from going back to him and telling him where to find me?"

"I'm loyal to your father Jade." The elder man answered as he turned and started walking away from the encampment. "But I watched you grow up with your uncle and hoped he would've let you live a normal life. I guess you could say I'm being a little sentimental in my old age." He chuckled softly before passing through the enchantments as the lycans watched closely.

"Wait!" Hermione called before he could leave. "Please use this." She handed him a silver canister and stepping back. "It will mask all our scents before you return to Him. Please use it." The man looked a little surprised as he looked down at the young witch and gave her a small smile before nodding. The brunette returned the smile and walked to her girlfriend's side.

"Remember, you have until June to figure out a plan. For all of your sakes I hope you think of something." With that the man disapparated with a crack and left everyone slightly dazed with the news they had just received. Jade's mind was racing as she walked to the tent and sat down heavily at the table and dropped her head in her hands. Immediately everyone started discussing what had just happened, of course Rayna a lot louder than the others and not being very positive.

"You're fucked Jade." She said as she walked over and slammed her palms on the table. "If Lucas found us how do we know Thrash hasn't already?! He could be out there planning to kill us all right now!" The blonde's voice was increasingly harsh on Jade's ears as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. Hermione was beside her silent, just holding her girlfriend's arm comfortingly. What could she say? Lucas had just admitted that the alpha would come for her if Jade didn't hand herself over and Hermione knew Jade wouldn't let any harm come to her. That meant that the blue eyed girl had already made up her mind to give herself up to protect the hunter and Hermione wasn't ok with that. The discussions were getting louder as Jayce and Rayna started to argue and Aiden was yelling trying to get them all to shut up. Jade's head was starting to throb with all the noise as she took a deep breath.

"You're not helping Rayna!" Jayce yelled as he clenched his fists. "Instead of condemning Jade why don't you help us?! All you've done since you got here is make everyone miserable with your negative attitude!"

"I'm just being realistic whelp!" The blonde snarled back defensively. "You heard Lucas! Thrash is out for blood, literally! Specifically Jade's and he won't stop until he gets it. It's either she goes to him on her own free will or he comes for the witch and we all know Jade won't let that happen! She's as good as dead either way!"

"SHUT UP!" Jade roared slamming her fists on the table cracking the wood slightly. Her eyes were glowing brightly as she glared at the figures around her. The blood in her veins was practically boiling at this point and all the half lycan wanted was silence. Jade's peaceful hiatus had been rudely interrupted by the elder lycan and his news of her father's plans. Her chest heaved as her breathing sped up and her muscles began to flex involuntarily. "I just want some QUIET! Is that too much to ask from everyone right now?! Just everyone please, shut up!" Jade stood suddenly and stormed out of tent while the others made a path for her. Hermione followed until he heard a growl and watched as her mate shifted and bounded off into the forest.

"Jade!" The brunette yelled after her, but with no response. Jayce and Athena came out after her as she sighed and watched the white lycan disappear in the darkness. "Will she be all right?" She asked no one in particular and the auburn haired shifter put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll go after her." Jayce said as he removed her jacket.

"No." Rayna said as she approached the three slowly who all turned to stare at her. "I'll go, it's my fault anyway she's run off, so I will go."

"I don't know if she wants to talk to you right now Rayna." Athena said gently not wanting to incur the blonde's wrath. "I think Jayce or I should after her." Green eyes glared at the shifter as she continued to walk, ignoring the suggestion.

"We will be back before sun up." The lycan girl called over her shoulder as she changed and galloped off following Jade's trail. Jayce sighed softly as he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I hope she doesn't make things worse." The boy said as he turned and walked back to the other lycans.

"Don't worry Hermione." Athena said softly as she directed the brunette back to tent. "If anyone besides you could find Jade, it's Rayna."

"That's what I'm nervous about." Hermione said quietly as she glanced over her shoulder into the forest. "The forest is dangerous at night, I hope they both stay out of trouble."

x-x

Jade was running blindly. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, but all her wolf was telling her to run so she did. Her temper had been flaring more than normal since her accidentally biting Hermione and for some reason it was harder to control. Trees were blurring as she made her way to a lake and stopped to take a breath. Jade sensed movement behind her and tensed as she whirled around to stare into green eyes of a blonde lycan a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" She growled as she turned back to the water and sat on her haunches. Rayna walked over slowly and sat next to her before changing back to her human self. Jade sighed before doing the same and conjuring a cloak for herself and the blonde. "Really now…what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you didn't get into trouble." Rayna answered as she took the cloak and wrapped it snug around her shoulders. "They're all worried about you y'know. Hermione especially." Jade growled softly at the mention of her mate's name. She didn't need to be told how distraught the brunette was since she ran off, that's not something she wanted to worry about.

"Don't tell me how worried everyone is now that I've gone." Blue eyes hadn't stopped glowing since her outburst in the tent and Jade had stopped trying to calm her anger. "I couldn't stand the arguing anymore over something none of you have control over. This is a decision I have to make on my own."

"Please Jade," The blonde scoffed as she tossed a rock into the water. "You and I both know that you're going to just walk into your father's arms without a second thought because you don't want Hermione to be in danger. Don't try and pretend you're actually trying to think of another way to keep your girlfriend from catching on. She knows you so I know she knows what you're going to do." Jade sighed at her former friend's words, even though they weren't close she couldn't deny the blonde knew her very well.

"What else can I do Rayna?" She asked quietly wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on them. "I can't risk getting Hermione taken away. You heard Lucas, he'll kill her and I'm not going to risk that."

"He'll kill _you _Jade." Rayna said turning her gaze on the dark haired lycan. "You are the one he wants and if you just walk into his trap he will kill Hermione either way."

"Not if I tell the others to take her away." Jade answered firmly as she narrowed her eyes. It hurt her to think that she would never see her mate again, but it was a measure she would have to take in order to keep her safe. She wasn't sure what Thrash was planning, but from the sounds of it he wasn't either and was going off of what little information he had. "Not if you and Jayce make sure she doesn't follow me." Rayna's jaw dropped in shock as she straightened up slightly and leaned towards the half lycan.

"You're joking right?" Jade shook her head and turned her blue eyes towards her former companion. "She won't go for that. As much as I don't like the girl, she's intelligent and she will catch on to what you're doing. Not to mention that you don't act with utmost discretion when you are planning something. You're rather obvious most times really." A small grin formed on Jade's lips as her mind flashed to Hermione's 'I know what you're doing' face.

"She is intelligent isn't she?" The dark haired girl asked quietly twirling her hand in the air and playing with the water. It danced gracefully for her as she lazily manipulated the liquid. "I can't lose her Ray. As long as I know she's safe I don't care what happens to me."

"Do you ever think that Hermione isn't the only one who would suffer if you died?" Rayna said harshly as she stood suddenly and Jade dropped her hand in surprise causing the water to splash back. "I know she's your mate and what not, but she's not the only one who cares about you. Me, Jayce, the others…we wouldn't be fine and dandy if you died. They need you as a leader Jade, whether you want to be or not you are and they need you." The blonde paused slightly and looked down at the sitting girl. "I need you. I can't go back to the pack now and without you to lead we'll all be lost." Jade stood and face the blonde lycan who took a step back as the half lycan took a step closer and pulled her into an embrace.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" Jade whispered as her arms tightened around her shoulders. "I miss this Rayna. Why do you have to be bitter and angry all the time? Is it really because of Hermione?" Rayna tensed slightly at the mention of the witch's name and the contact she was receiving from the dark haired girl, but reluctantly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist.

"I honestly can't explain it to you." The blonde said quietly. She enjoyed any contact from her ex and soon was falling into a relaxed state of calm. This is why she loved the girl, this is why she needed her, she brought out the best in the lycan girl. "I just feel better with you, when we can talk alone like this. I don't think I'll ever feel like this with anyone else."

"You will." Jade answered pulling away and holding the blonde at arm's length. "I know you don't think you will now, but you will and it will be stronger than what you feel for me. I promise." Rayna sighed and nodded solemnly. "Now, if you don't want me to hand myself over to Thrash, why don't you help me come up with a plan?"

x-x

Hermione was lying in her bed she had conjured from a cot and checked her watch which told her it was well past midnight. She sighed heavily and rolled over to stare at the entrance of the tent. Everyone had calmed down soon after Rayna had gone after Jade and they had spent most of the night trying to figure out a way to keep Jade and Hermione safe from the alpha lycan. The brunette was scared, she knew Jade and knew that she had almost certainly decided she was going to try and take care of this herself. She had lost her love before and the hunter was not going to let this happen again. They needed to come up with a fool proof plan even if Jade wasn't involved. At that moment she heard panting and saw the forms of two lycans hurdling towards the camp. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief as she flung herself out of bed and ran out to meet the white wolf with a tight embrace.

"Don't do that again." Hermione scolded as her arms tightened around Jade's thick neck and tangled in her white fur. The lycan slowly started shifting back and her mate never broke her grip as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Jade whispered into brown locks as she breathed in deep to take in her lover's scent. "I lost my temper is all, I've been doing it a lot and I'm sorry I won't run off like that again." Seemingly satisfied with her apology, Hermione kissed Jade's cheek as she walked into the tent to prepare for sleep.

"Thank you for going after her." The hunter turned to Rayna who was standing with her hands on her hips. "I know we don't really get along, but…"

"Don't worry about it Granger." The lycan girl interrupted as she started walking towards the tent. "She's important to both of us so I'd prefer if she survived long enough for us to try and be friends again." With that she disappeared into the tent and Hermione sighed as she followed suit to find her girlfriend lying in her bed already with her hands behind her head. The brunette smiled as she walked over and got under the blanket before snuggling up to her lover and kissing her neck.

"I'm not losing you y'know." Hermione whispered as she rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me 'Mione." The half lycan whispered back before turning her head to look at the girl directly in the eyes. "I promise you, nothing is going to tear us apart again. Especially not my father." The brunette sighed as Jade rolled on her side and pulled her mate close before kissing her softly on the forehead. At that moment nothing mattered other than the fact they were together and there was no immediate threat. As Jade noticed the steady breathing of her mate she sighed softly and stared out the opening to the tent at the darkness. This was all she wanted for the rest of her life, to fall asleep with Hermione and wake to her in the morning. This was all she lived for and she sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone take it away from her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tempest

The days after Lucas's visit were spent trying to think of a way to outsmart Thrash and keep both Hermione and Jade safe. Sadly for the group, they hadn't really come up with anything that doesn't involve hiding the brunette or Jade being captured. The stress was starting to take its toll on everyone as they were arguing more than actually helping one another. Jade was starting to find it more and more difficult to control her temper in these situations. The half lycan didn't understand what her problem was; more often she had been shifting out of anger and running off to find some time to herself. Today was one of those days. It had only been three days after the elder wolf had come and gone, but it felt like the summer solstice was right around the corner and the more Jade thought about it the more the fur on the back of her neck would bristle. She was sitting in the same spot when she had run off after Lucas had left, but this time no one came after her and she wanted it that way. The sun was dancing playfully on the surface of the water as some hippogriffs eyed the dark haired girl closely before drinking from the pond. Jade sighed as she watched the beasts drink their share and stampede off into the forest again.

**_Why does my life have to be so complicated? _**Jade thought to herself as she hugged her knees to her chest and tossed a pebble into the water. **_All I want is to be with Hermione and not have to worry about dying every other day. _**

"Is that too much to ask?!" The half lycan called out into the air. A breeze blew gently and only the rustling of leaves answered her question as she sighed. She turned suddenly when she felt a rumbling in the ground and stood hastily before backing slightly into the water in a defensive stance. A large herd of centaurs broke through the trees and skidded to a halt a few feet from the half lycan.

"What business do you have here halfling?" A very large auburn colored centaur asked stepping forward as his herd stood back. Jade stepped back farther into the pond as she tried to compose herself in front of the intimidating half man.

"Just thinking is all." She answered firmly. "Is that not allowed here? I thought centaurs enjoyed thinking." The centaur in front of her pawed the ground with his hoof and snorted, obviously affronted by her half insult.

"Your kind is not allowed in our presence." A black centaur growled taking a step forward to stand at his leader's side. This beast was significantly smaller than the herd leader, but more brash and defensive. "What could a human possibly be thinking about that would be of any significance to the world?" A few of the centaurs in the herd chuckled and Jade crossed her arms and sighed.

"I'm trying to think of a way to avoid my death." The girl answered truthfully locking her blue eyes with the dark brown of the leader. "And if you'd pay attention like your leader," She added addressing the lesser beast. "You'd notice I'm not human." The darker centaur looked appalled as he tried to advance on the half lycan, but his superior stopped him with just a look.

"You wizards and humans are always trying to find ways to live forever." The leader spoke slowly as he puffed out his chest slightly. "With how things have played out in the past, one would hope you'd realize that death is inevitable even if you manage to stay it off for a few years."

"That's not what I meant." Jade grumbled, her lycan coming out and taking a step forward to challenge the half horse. "I have an ultimatum and both end with my demise. I'm trying to figure out a way where I don't have to, but it's not looking too promising."

"Perhaps fate sees it fit for your life to end." The auburn horse said as he stepped forward and circled the Jade. "Your blood smells different. Magic is evident, but so is the beast you're keeping so locked up at the moment. Why don't you let it out?" Blue eyes narrowed at the centaur who just nodded and stood in front of her once more. "Beasts are more than welcome here. I promise not to kill you."

"What an encouraging promise." The blue eyed girl whispered as stared at the ground. "I don't want to change if I don't have to."

"Why do you suppress who you are?" The leader asked curiously as he crossed his arms. "You can't change it, why hate a part of yourself that is so powerful?"

"I didn't want this." Jade answered quietly, shaking her head slowly. "I didn't have a choice to be like this and he's just trying to use me for it. I just want to be normal."

"No one is normal halfling." The half lycan wasn't really appreciating the nick name from the centaur as he spoke. "The power you hold back could be the very thing that saves your life." The centaur turned to walk away as his herd followed suit.

"Wait!" Jade called taking a few steps forward. "What do you mean it could save me?"

"You are two beings right now." The voice said as he kept walking with his companions. "When you become one, your true power will be released and it may save you from your fate." Jade sighed and kicked the rocks under feet as they stampeded off to drink somewhere else.

**_Centaurs and their damned vagueness. _**The half lycan growled to herself as she turned back to the water kicked some rocks into the water. **_Can never give anyone a straight answer. _**

"Jade?" A smile instantly crept along Jade's lips as she heard the voice of her mate calling. She turned to see her walking towards her and walked over to meet her. "Are you all right? You've been gone for a while."

"I'm ok, love." The half lycan said as she gently grabbed Hermione's hands and entwined their fingers. "Sorry, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts. How is everyone else doing?" The brunette sighed as they started to head back to the camp.

"Well," Hermione started as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. "Aiden and Jayce sort of got into it, but everyone else is sort of keeping to themselves, especially Rayna, which is surprising to me." Jade chuckled since Hermione was used to seeing Rayna always arguing and saying they were doomed to all die.

"I think I'm going to go see my uncle, Hermione." Jade said quietly as they continued to walk through the trees. "I've been thinking about it and he knows more than he let on two years ago. I think he could help." The brunette looked at her with wide yes, but nodded slightly. She had never considered that the man who had raised Jade could be of help. That would mean she would have to travel.

"Are you sure that's safe to do right now?" The hunter asked as they neared the barriers. "You'd have to travel pretty far and what if your father caught wind? We still don't know if Lucas was true to his word and didn't tell him where to find you." Jade sighed, she knew Hermione was right, but her uncle might have information that could help them. Maybe more information on what the first blood lycan had to do with Jade's blood.

"I know it's not exactly safe." Jade answered rubbing the back of her neck as the passed through the barriers. "But it might be beneficial to find out what he knows. I know when I was at school he wasn't telling me something, especially after I shifted and I want to know what." The brunette nodded as they reached the others, but she thought traveling back would be dangerous for her girlfriend. The last thing they needed was to walk back into Thrash's home territory and get caught. But Hermione had to admit that if she could figure anything out her uncle would be a good start since Jade didn't have any other family besides her father.

"If that's what you think is best." The hunter said quietly as they walked into the tent where Jayce, Rayna, and Athena sat chatting.

"What does Jade think is best?" Jayce asked. He always seemed the first to ask what was going on when it came to Jade as if he was her beta. "Did you think of something?"

"She wants to go back to America to speak with her uncle." Jayce gasped and Rayna's eyes widened as she stood up suddenly.

"Are you stupid?" The blonde asked loudly as she took a step towards the dark haired girl. "That is Thrash's territory. Even if he's not there the rest of the pack know that he wants you I'm sure, why on earth would you want to risk going back just to speak with your uncle?"

"Because he knows something." Jade answered sternly trying not to lose her temper with the lycan girl. "When I shifted for the first time he kept something from me, like he knew why Thrash was after me. I have to speak with him." Rayna huffed and stormed out of the tent.

"Do what you want Jade!" She yelled as she continued to walk. "Get yourself killed since you seem to have a death wish!" Jayce ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"She has a point you know." The boy said quietly, not daring to make eye contact with the blue eyes that stared down at him. "Most of the land around Northern California is Thrash's territory, you know that. Are you sure you want to risk going back just because your uncle _might _know something?"

"He does know something." Jade said sternly as she walked over and started packing a small duffle bag. "I want to know what. Maybe he'll know something about the first lycan and what it has to do with me, so I'm going with or without anyone." She threw the bag over her shoulder and turned to face Hermione and Jayce as Athena still sat and watched the events unfold.

"Well of course I'm coming." Hermione said as she started throwing some clothes in her trunk. "Someone has to make sure you don't just give yourself over to your father." Jade rolled her eyes at the comment. She had told her mate that she had thought about just giving herself up to keep the brunette safe which got her a stern talking to from the witch. Ever since then the half lycan hasn't been able to live it down that she wanted to be a martyr.

"I'm coming too." Both girls looked towards the opening of the ten and saw the blonde standing there with a back pack ready on her back. "Someone's got to make sure neither of you die nor get caught." The blue eyed girl groaned and started walking out of the tent.

"Well I'll come to make sure you guys don't kill Rayna." Athena chimed in cheerily as she stood stretched her arms lazily. "Besides, I have yet to have an adventure with Jade yet."

"You're in charge while I'm gone Jayce." The half lycan yelled as she walked out into the spring air. She didn't see it, but Jade knew the boy was smiling since he once again, was chosen to take over above Aiden. "Don't push your luck though pup." After she walked over to the others and explained what was going on and if they didn't return within five days they were supposed to relocate. Aiden specifically wasn't very happy with Jade's decision, but agreed nonetheless since he couldn't come up with any better idea to keep them protected.

"Are we all ready?" Jade asked as they passed through the barriers and into the forest. The three other girls nodded as Hermione grabbed her girlfriend's hand as Athena and Rayna followed. "Right then, hold on tight." With that Jade apparated with her old school bright in her mind and felt gravity pull her navel forward forcefully until the ground found her feet again. She staggered slightly before opening her eyes and finding herself in familiar trees leading to the lake at Genesis. A wave of nostalgia hit Jade in the chest as she took a deep breath and looked around dreamily as the sun was just rising over the valley of mountains that enclosed the school grounds. Without saying a word the half lycan started walking towards the lake and the paddock where her pegasus used to stay and as she broke the line of trees with the other girls in tow behind her, she started jogging towards the barn. A few winged horses raised their heads at hearing the sound of feet on the ground, but as she neared, the girl didn't see her faithful companion in the paddock. Jade brought her fingers to her lips and let out a high pitched whistle which caught the attention of a lot of the pegasuses besides the one the blue eyes were searching for.

"Where is he?" The half lycan whispered to himself as her eyes scanned the paddock. Hermione and Rayna finally caught up to her as Athena stood at the fence in awe at the winged animals. Jade whistled once more and again, several horses perked their ears, but Cirro couldn't be seen. Blue eyes narrowed as Hermione looked as well to see the dapple gray missing from the herd.

"Jade we should go find your uncle." The brunette whispered softly as she touched her girlfriend's arm. She could see the pain in blue eyes as they scanned hastily over the horses that could be seen. A pain tore through Jade's heart as swallowed hard and nodded backing away from the fence.

"I guess it was a stretch to assume he'd still be here after two years." Jade said quietly as she turned and started walking back towards the trees. Rayna opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione shot her a look and she stayed silent as she grabbed Athena's arm and dragged her away from the winged horses.

"It's only six thirty in the morning." Rayna said checking the sun. "Do you think the old man will even be up?"

"He'll be up." Jade said quietly as they walked down the familiar path towards the campus. "Usually he's up drinking his coffee at six and reading the paper." The girl answered as the buildings of the school came into view. They walked quickly and as they passed the fountain in the courtyard, a strong feeling took Jade over as she remembered her and Hermione's first kiss the night she was announced Genesis champion. "Who won the Triwizard Tournament?" The brunette was surprised at the question since it had never seemed important to her since Jade had left.

"Well…" Hermione thought for a moment as she tried to replay the tournament in her head. "No one. After you uhm…left, Reaver called the tournament off, he was rather distraught when he found out your father had taken you. Not to mention your friend and I weren't really in the mood for school, he actually sent everyone home for the rest of the school year."

"Good call on his part." Rayna added quietly as she eyed the buildings as they passed them. "Where are we going by the way? Isn't his office in the clock tower?" Jade shook her head as they passed the clock tower and then the dining hall then took a left at the lecture hall.

"No he won't be in his office at this hour." The half lycan said quietly as they walked past a neatly trimmed hedge line that bordered the red brick side walk. "He'll be in his house."

"Your uncle has a house here?" Athena asked as the hedges lead to a tall cast iron fence that enclosed a large Victorian two story, stone house complete with gargoyles guarding the entrance. "Wow." The auburn haired girl whispered as she looked at the house. Suddenly the gargoyles came to life and stepped in front of the gate.

"Password?" A deep gravelly voice came from the stone statues simultaneously as they towered over the half lycan.

"Well shit." Jade said quietly as she brought her hand up to tap her chin. She didn't know her uncle had a password since he had never had one before. "He must really be concerned with his safety." The stone monster stood patiently eyeing her with empty marble eyes as she thought. "I have no idea what it could be." The half lycan whispered as she turned to look at her companions who shrugged while Rayna just grunted and crossed her arms, ever the supportive friend.

"What are some of his favorite things?" Hermione asked trying to offer her help. "Our old Headmaster used to use his favorite candy as the passwords to his office."

"You have thirty seconds to relay the password or the alarm will be sounded." The beast spoke calmly as a non-sentient being could be that is.

"Really?" Rayna asked annoyed as she took a step forward. "Can't you just inform him that we are here outside his house, maybe he could even hear us?!" She shouted the last couple words towards the house.

"I agree with Rayna for once." Athena added as she took a step away from gargoyles. "Can't you just hop the fence or something like that? It's not like you're just a human." They had a point Jade had to admit. What was keeping her from shifting and hurdling over the fence?

"I wouldn't do that." Hermione said as she picked up a pebble and threw it at the fence where it disintegrated as it passed through the iron bars. "It's heavily enchanted. I don't know if you'd make it that far Jade." Suddenly a stone hand was around Hermione's neck as one of the gargoyles lifted her off the ground. Jade reacted swiftly as a she grabbed the arm of the beast and broke it easily.

"Apparently they took that as a threat." She growled as her eyes began to glow and the other gargoyle roared. "What do we do now?" The half lycan snarled as she side stepped a giant stone hand and pushed Hermione out of the way of the one armed monster. With a strong kick, Jade launched the one armed gargoyle into the fence where it crumbled into a pile of rock. A stone connected solidly with the side of the blue eyed girl's face and sent her flying down the path.

"Immobilus!" The blue spell flew at the stone monster and he stopped moving. Hermione shoved her wand back in her pocket as Rayna stepped forward and pushed the gargoyle back and it met the same fate as the other. "Well that went swimmingly." Athena was helping Jade up as the door to the house creaked open and a very angry Professor stormed out.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on out here?!" He yelled as he walked down the stairs towards the gate. "It is far too early to be playing pranks and I hope you all are ready for detention for the whole week!"

"I think you have to be a student to receive detention." Hermione said quietly as the Headmaster finally reached the gate. Reaver's eyes widened slightly and he readjusted his glasses.

"Miss Granger?" Sid's hair had grayed more and his eyes had faded to a dull green. "What in Tartarus are you doing here at this early hour?"

"She came with me." Jade walked up slowly keeping her eyes narrowed as she looked at her aging uncle with indifference. Even though it hadn't been his fault she had shifted, a small part of her still blamed him for not telling her sooner. Sid took a step back as his eyes fell upon his long lost niece. "I'm here to talk to you uncle."

"Jade?" With a wave of his wand the barriers collapsed and he opened the iron bars to invite the four in. "Rayna? What are you all doing here? I thought you were with your father?" Jade sighed heavily before addressing her uncle again.

"Can we come in at least?" The dark haired girl asked annoyed at the fact Sid hadn't ushered them in. "We don't have a lot of time to talk so I'd prefer we start soon." The headmaster nodded hastily and opened the gate as Jade walked through without even acknowledging him as the three other girls followed. Sid let them into the house and ushered them into the kitchen where a large wooden table sat.

"Please," He said quietly. "Take a seat, I'll get some coffee." The man disappeared momentarily and returned with four extra mugs and a pot of coffee that he set down in the middle of the table. Rayna took a mug and poured herself some of the black liquid as Reaver sat down finally. "I'm glad to see you're well Jade."

"That's all you have to say?" The half lycan said as she eyed the man cautiously. "After two years of being gone that's it? Not 'where have you been?' or 'Good to see you're alive?'" There was venom in Jade's voice as she spoke and Hermione laid a gentle hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Sid sighed and ran a hand through his aging hair.

"Of course I'm happy you're alive Jade." The man said quietly taking a sip of his coffee. "I know where you've been. I knew where Thrash's territories were so I knew you were alive this whole time you've been gone." Rayna sipped on her drink as the man spoke and noticed Jade was beginning to lose her temper. The blonde cleared her throat loudly after setting down her mug which caught everyone's attention.

"If you don't mind that we skip the pleasantries." Rayna said gently turning her green eyes to her former headmaster. "We really are here for a reason and I'd like to get things rolling along if you don't mind. Time really isn't a luxury for us."

"Right." Jade sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She had to remember what they were there for. Sid knew something and she needed to know what, she could chastise him later when she wasn't worried about her life. "What do you know about why Thrash wanted me in his pack?" The headmaster's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "I know that you know something about it. You seemed very determined to keep me away from him while I was at school even though you claimed to not know much."

"He's a murderer Jade." Her uncle spoke with firmness in his voice she wasn't used to hearing. He had changed in the years that had passed and time wasn't being kind to his aging features. For being under fifty years old he looked far beyond his years. "Of course I wanted to keep you from him; he killed my sister, your mother. Why would I want you anywhere near him?"

"There's something else." Jade said shaking her head back and forth before pushing her mug towards the middle of the table. "You know why he wanted me. Why not just leave me with you after all those years? He needs me and I think you know why." Blue eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze to her elderly uncle. In all reality Jade didn't really know why she was mad at him, but there was an anger burning in her core that just wouldn't go out no matter how hard she tried to smother it. Ever since that day at the Triwizard Tournament she's had a loathing for the man. She watched him sigh heavily before taking another sip from his mug and running a hand through his already unruly hair.

"I don't know completely." Sid answered as he sat back in his chair. He was getting nervous. Jade could hear his heart rate increasing and the apprehension in his voice as he spoke again. "I only know of what your mother had told me before she died. She had mentioned that he wanted something from you, but you were only a child and he wanted to take you away from your mother at a very young age." A flash of a nightmare tore its way into Jade mind as she saw the bloodied figure of a woman in the ground and a silhouette of a large lycan standing in the moonlight. A sharp pain burned behind her eyes and she brought a hand to her forehead.

"That's why he killed her." Hermione whispered as her face contorted in thought. "She wouldn't let him take you away." The half lycan felt the eyes of everyone at the table fall on her and it set her nerves on edge. "I'm so sorry Jade."

"So he knew this was going to happen." The blonde lycan added turning her gaze to her coffee. "He's been planning this for years not just the past year."

"How are we going to stop him?" Athena asked quietly as if she was scared to interrupt the conversation. "If he's had so long to plan this, how are we going to keep him from doing it? We still don't have any idea how to keep Hermione away from him or Jade."

"What is going to happen to me if I give myself up?" Jade asked her uncle seriously as Rayna stood up and started to pace. "This first blood lycan…how is he going to be revived? Lucas said he was burned alive and had his heart removed. So how can he be brought back?" It was Reaver's turn to bring his hands to his head and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Your father doesn't know." He answered as his hands returned to the table. The man was starting to sweat and fidget with the hem of his over coat. "He…he thinks that you will revive a separate being, but that's not what is going to happen."

"Then what is going to happen?" Jade's temper was rising again and this time her mate was too busy thinking to try and calm the half lycan. "What do you know that you're trying to keep from me? I think I have a right to know since it's my blood he needs!"

"Jade calm down." Athena said calmly. She felt something in the air and any spark was going to make it ignite between the people in the room. "I know you're worried and we're trying to find more information, but the more you work yourself up the harder it could be to understand what he's trying to say."

"He's being a coward!" The dark haired girl growled as her eyes began to glow. "He was a coward when my father first showed up and now he knows something and he's being a coward again!" Blue eyes narrowed at the man beside her. "What is going to happen?!" Suddenly the large window that poured light into the kitchen shattered and everyone hit the ground.

"What the bloody hell…?!" Sid couldn't finish his sentence as another crash through a different window somewhere in his house shattered. Jade looked over to Hermione to see she was safe with her hands over her head. She ushered the girl under the table with Rayna and Athena as she crawled over to the broken window and looked over the jagged glass to see a short red headed man in a trench coat and seemingly expensive suit with a red tie.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The man said brushing a jaw length stray hair from his face. "You must be wondering who I am and why I'm here."

"I'm pretty sure I know why you're here." Jade yelled out the window still keeping most of her body protected incase another attack was in order. "Though you are right about one thing, I don't know who you are."

"Jade!" Someone screaming, who was it? The half lycan whipped around to see a tall raven haired woman holding Hermione by the neck. Before she could react, the red head laughed as he walked forward and entered the house through the front door. Jade's wolf was raging inside her and it was all she could do to keep it at bay.

"Let her go..." She growled deeply as she stood and squared off with the two lycans. "It's me you want right? Just let her go."

"Sorry sweetie." The tall woman sneered as she ran a finger down Hermione's cheek slowly. "The orders are to bring you both back alive, sadly. So why don't you be a dear and come with us without a fight hm? That way your little pet here won't get injured." Blue eyes narrowed at the yellow eyes of the woman who was dressed in a tight red dress that stopped just above her knees. "Like what you see?" The woman teased as she put her other hand on her hip.

"Just wondering why you two are so dressed up." Jade answered biting back an insult that involved the woman being easy in the sexual aspect. The half lycan looked at her companions still crouched under the table, but didn't see her uncle anywhere. "What about my friends?" The woman sighed as a smug smiled appeared on her lips. The red headed man stepped forward and started to circle the former beta.

"We're just here for you two." The man smirked and bowed slightly. "My name is George." Jade couldn't stifle her laugh as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Something funny pup?"

"I'm sorry." Jade answered trying to wipe the smile off her lips at the sight of the shorter man scowling at her. "I was expecting something more…" She looked the man up and down. "Masculine." George growled and took a step forward.

**_That's right. _**The half lycan thought as she saw the anger building in his pudgy face. **_Come get me._**

"Is it all right if I call you Georgey?" She asked releasing a toothy grin at the man. "Or Jorge? Or what about Ginger?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back as the man lunged at her with his brown eyes glowing dull yellow. Jade smirked as she caught George by the throat and threw him out the shattered window like a rag doll, her eyes glowing bright as she looked back at the woman holding Hermione. Suddenly a large vase crashed over the woman's head stunning her long enough for the brunette to wrench herself from the lycan's grasp. Athena stood behind the tall woman who back handed her and sent her flying into the living room.

"She'll regret that." She hissed as she advanced on the shifter. Jade let out a deep growl as she grabbed the woman around the neck and pulled her back.

"You'll regret coming after me." The half lycan snarled as she slammed the woman up against the wall face first then throwing her to the ground. "Where is he?!" Jade snarled as she grabbed the woman by the throat, but already the woman was changing, writhing under her hand as a brown and orange furred lycan jumped through the window. Blue eyes glanced over to the blonde under the table who was already changing. George's now shifted form roared menacingly at the blonde lycan and attacked with a lot of speed for a dumpy old wolf.

"Too bad we can't just kill you." The dark brown wolf under Jade's hand spat as she growled and snapped at the half lycan's face. A clawed hand connected solidly with the side of Jade's face and sent her crashing into the wall. "Your father wants you alive, but I hope he doesn't mind if you're damaged." Another hit as Jade hit the wall again. She could faintly hear the snarls and roars of Rayna attacking George viciously crashing into tables and picture frames. Jade growled as she felt her body begin to change as the dark brown wolf went to grab her again.

"Reducto!" Hermione's voice ripped the snarls and growls of lycan's and the spell hit the dark wolf and sent her flying into the opposite wall. "Jade we need to get out of here!" Rayna tackled the red lycan and punched him hard in the side of the head knocking him unconscious. The dark wolf rose to her feet again and Athena hit her over the head with a chair knocking the wolf out.

"Nice job Athena." Jade said smiling as she stopped her change. The younger girl just smiled and put her hands on her hips smugly. "What should we do with them? And where is my uncle?!" A noise from the kitchen and Rayna went to investigate as Jade walked over to the fallen lycans. "Hermione, why don't you wipe their memories? That should throw my father off for a while." The brunette nodded as she whipped out her wand and whispered the spell to erase the minds of the wolves that were unconscious on the floor. The half lycan waved her hand slowly and closed her eyes as the house slowly started to put itself back together. Glass repaired itself and flew back to the window pane where it belonged. The broken table fused back together and went back to its original spot as picture frames and vases were returned to where they had once been until the house looked like it had when they walked through the door. Jade panted slightly when she opened her eyes again. She hadn't used that much magic in a while besides to heal herself and that was when she was shifted which took less magic.

"Jade," Rayna called from the kitchen as Hermione put a sleeping spell on the lycans to keep them out for a bit longer as they left and Athena helped as they were levitated and moved outside. The dark haired girl sighed as she ran a hand through her black locks and made her way to the kitchen where Rayna stood in front of her uncle cowering in the corner hyper ventilating. "I found him like this. He must've crawled in here when you through that red headed man out the window."

"Uncle?" The half lycan called softly as she squatted down to be eye level with him. He was shaking violently as she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, they're gone now and they won't be returning. Hermione wiped their memories."

"I knew this would happen." Side whimpered quietly as he lowered his arm from his face. "I knew they'd come after me eventually if I told you anything. Please…you have to go." Jade was taken aback slightly as she watched the man cower on the floor. She couldn't deny the hurt that was building up in her chest to have her only family push her away, but she couldn't blame the man as she stood and exited the house without another word. Rayna followed after sneering at the man and found Hermione along with Athena and Jade waiting for her by the gate.

"So what now?" The blonde asked as she neared her companions. "We didn't get the most important bit of information from Sid and now we know he's got other's actively looking for us." She stopped in front of Jade who was looking rather grave and Hermione was holding onto her arm tightly.

"I don't know what to do now." Jade answered quietly staring at her shoes fervently. "Right now we just have to make sure they don't get Hermione."

"Or you." Athena added looking at the half lycan gently. "We really have to make sure he doesn't get you Jade. We don't know much, but we know he _needs _you to bring about his plan." Jade shot the young girl a death glare and her eyes flared dangerously.

"Are you saying she's not as important?!" She took a step towards the auburn shifter and Athena stepped back at her aggressive tone. "Hermione is the only one that's important now! I won't put her life over mine!" Her eyes were glowing and her breathing was getting deep and Hermione pulled her mate's arm back as she tried to get closer to the shape shifter.

"Jade stop." Her tone was soothing in the half lycan's ears and soon Jade was coming back to her senses. "She's not saying that at all. It's just that without you, Thrash can't go through with what he wants. That's all she's saying." Jade took a few deep calming breaths as she closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the irritation crawling under her skin.

"I'm sorry Athena." She said softly making eye contact with the auburn girl. "I don't know why I've been losing my temper so often. I'm sorry." Athena bowed slightly and let out a satisfied sigh seeing her friend gaining her normal demeanor back.

"All is forgiven Jade." Athena said cheerily as she stepped towards her friends again. "I'm sorry for making you think that I cared more about you than Hermione, but you're both equally important to me, you're like family." Hermione smiled warmly at the teen as she turned her attention back to her girlfriend. She was starting to worry, her temper never used to flare like this before Lucas came to visit and now it seemed like every little thing would set the girl off.

"Why don't we get back home." Rayna offered as they all walked past the iron gate and it slammed as if offended they had entered the house in the first place. "We can try and think of a plan with the other's help." They all walked hastily towards the forest before the students started to file out of the dorms to get to their morning classes. The sun was rising high and suddenly a few students started exiting the buildings. Jade glanced over her shoulders and watched as she saw Evette and Elise walking towards the dining hall with Jenson and another boy that was holding Elise's hand. They looked happy and a twinge of pain was starting to burn in the half lycan's chest. She missed her friends, but for all they knew she was dead and to keep them safe, it was better they thought she was. Jade continued to watch as they chatted together and laughed, Jade wanted that again. To be worry free except for school and not be watching her back all the time as they finished their final year.

"Jade?" Hermione's voice was quiet as she followed Jade's gaze and saw her old friends disappear into the hall. She felt sorry for her girlfriend, she couldn't just go up and tell them she was alive and well, but possibly could be dead soon. "Let's go Jade. When this is all over, we can come see them again." Jade nodded blankly as she turned and followed her girlfriend into the forest. How much longer was she going to have to worry about her life and Hermione's? How long will she have to go on living in the forest and away from the people she cared about? Those were the thoughts as she followed blindly while Hermione led her through the trees before taking her hand and disapparating with a crack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rage

They were in Hermione's living room when Jade opened her eyes again. Athena and Rayna were nowhere to be seen and the half lycan looked around confused at her surroundings.

"Why didn't we go back to camp?" She asked her girlfriend who was still clutching her hand tightly. "Is something wrong?" Hermione just shook her head and embraced the half lycan tightly.

"I'm worried about you." She whispered as her arms tightened around Jade's neck. "Your temper, it's been getting a lot worse lately and I'm afraid it's going to make you snap soon." Jade sighed heavily and let herself slump into her mate. She was right, the rage that was building in her was about to boil over the next chance she got.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." The half lycan admitted finally letting her guard down and wrapping her arms tightly around Hermione's slim waist. "All of this anger inside of me, I've never experienced it before and sometimes I…" She took a deep calming breath and Hermione pulled away slightly and gently caressed her cheek. "I don't know." Jade leaned into her lover's touch and sighed heavily again as if all the stress and tension in her muscles was weighing her down. The brunette leaned up and kissed the half lycan gently on the forehead before leading her to the bedroom and making her sit on the bed. It had been a while since Jade had slept on a proper bed and it felt amazing as she flopped backwards and hit the pillows.

"I think you're just getting stressed hun." Hermione whispered as she laid down on her side and absentmindedly played with Jade's dark hair. "With your father's plan and then all of us arguing about how to keep you safe, I think you just need some rest from everyone. That's why I brought you back here so we could relax just the two of us." Jade's blue eyes looked confused at her girlfriend. "Don't worry I told Athena where we were going." The half lycan sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and took in the comfort of being surrounded by Hermione's essence in the flat. Maybe she was right. All the stress of knowing the end was possibly near for the young girl was a lot to know and trying to find a way to keep Hermione safe was also troubling the blue eyed girl. Jade soon found herself starting to slip into sleep as her mate continued to play lazily with her hair.

x-x

"What do you mean they aren't coming back?!" Rayna yelled at the auburn shifter who cowered slightly at the tone in the blonde's voice. "Where the FUCK did they go!?"

"Calm down Rayna." Aiden said firmly putting a hand on the lycan girl's shoulder keeping her from advancing on the younger girl. "We know where she is and she's with Hermione, they can take care of themselves so just calm the hell down." Rayna growled loudly as she stormed out of the tent and sat down near the pond. Jayce sighed as he ran a hand through his brown locks that were getting rather long and sat down at the table.

"Don't worry about it Jayce." Athena said quietly laying a hand on his shoulder. "She's just worried about Jade, but she'll be fine as long as Hermione is with her." Even though the young man was in charge, Jade had never left without him knowing and it was starting to stress him out. He was young and didn't know that being a leader could be so difficult, especially with a pack that wasn't used to having an alpha.

"I know she's ok." The brunette sighed heavily as he brought his hand to his face. "But what's our next move? She didn't say anything about leaving so I'm kind of at a loss." Athena smiled and sat down next to the young boy and put a steadying hand on his back.

"She left you in charge for a reason you know?" The auburn shifter said gently trying to calm her friend's nerves. "Just be yourself and think things through if anything of real question comes up while she's away yeah?" Jayce gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her waist. They had grown closer over the months and it was coming to the point where with Jayce being so young, wasn't sure what finding his mate would feel like, but now he was almost certain. "Don't worry about Rayna either." Athena continued as she scooted closer to him and eyed the blonde from the tent. "She's just upset because she's still jealous of Hermione, she'll get over it soon." The brunette chuckled as Aziza and Kato walked into the tent with a large basket of herbs and fruit.

"Well I guess we'll just keep going until Jade comes back." He said gently as the baskets were set on the table. "I hope Aiden doesn't try and mess with me while she's gone."

x-x

The sun was setting when heavy blue eyes opened again. She had fallen asleep with Hermione's head resting gently on her shoulder. Jade smiled and kissed her mate on the forehead before slowly rolling over to lay on her side and face the brunette. Hermione looked peaceful in her sleep and the half lycan knew it was mainly due to the fact she was in her own home again. Traveling with rag tag group of omegas wasn't really the ideal situation for either of them, but the task at hand called for concealment and that meant Hermione being away from her home. It made Jade's heart ache to know that her girlfriend was giving up much of her life to keep her safe and help her through what she was going through. She snuggled closer to the hunter and she stirred from her sleep.

"Good evening." Jade whispered as she pressed her lips softly to Hermione's forehead. "We have slept through most of the day. Do you want to get dinner?" The brunette yawned and stretched her limbs as she rolled into her girlfriend's embrace.

"How about we make dinner." Hermione said sleepily as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "We can run to the store down the street and get some food and make it here." Jade smiled thinking about cooking with her mate.

"I think I'd like that." The half lycan whispered as she started rubbing her girlfriend's back. "What are you in the mood for?" The brunette rose and walked into the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom.

"Let's just see when we get to the store." Jade nodded and laid back on the bed with her hands behind her head. This was relaxing, just being with her mate in a calm setting living life. She knew it wasn't going to last forever and at some point they would have to go back to the camp and stay with the others, but for the time being the half lycan was going to enjoy living a normal life, no matter how short the time was. Hermione emerged from the bathroom as she was putting her hair up into a messy bun. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, dear." The dark haired girl rose from the bed and followed her girlfriend down the hall and out the front door. The weather was fair, there were clouds in the sky, but the setting sun made it look like the sky was on fire. They walked down the street hand in hand in a comfortable silence just enjoying the fact they were together alone. "So this is what it will be like once we can finally be together, without anyone trying to kill me?" Hermione started to blush as she thought of what life would be like when they wouldn't be in eminent danger.

"I hope so." She whispered as she gently squeezed Jade's hand. "I'd really love nothing more than to live a long boring life with you." Jade chuckled as they turned a corner and the store came into view at the end of the street.

"Hey Hermione!" The couple stopped suddenly to see Harry walking out of the store with Fleur. The brunette's eyebrow raised slightly seeing two of her friends walking out together. "Jade! What are you guys doing here?"

"Just buying some groceries." Hermione answered skeptically as they neared their friends. "What are you two doing together?" Harry started to blush slightly as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and Fleur started to giggle.

"Well you see," Fleur started as she put a friendly hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder. "Ginny is coming back tomorrow evening and 'Arry 'ere wants to cook 'er dinner. Isn't zat romantic?" The boy lowered his head and blushed even more with the French woman explaining his situation.

"Oh Harry," The brunette teased as she poked her longtime friend in the chest. "Planning something super special for her aren't you? Maybe something a little more than dinner?" Jade started to laugh with Fleur as Harry crossed his arms and huffed with his face still getting red.

"Now, now Hermione," Jade said as she slipped an arm around her mate's waist. "Don't make the man die of embarrassment before he gets to woo his woman."

"Come on guys." Harry groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "I admit, Fleur is teaching me to cook and Bill is taste testing, happy now?" Hermione couldn't contain her giggles as she buried her face in Jade's shoulder to stifle them.

"Well good lucky Harry." The blue eyed girl said encouragingly as he started walking towards his flat without Fleur. "I hope it goes well!"

"'Ow is everything going with you two?" Fleur asked as Harry stopped a few feet away to escape the girls' teasing. "We 'aven't seen you in zee office lately 'Ermione."

"We've been…" The brunette rubbed the back of her neck trying to pick the right way to describe the predicament they were in. "Busy would be the correct word I believe. Really busy."

"Are you coming Fleur or should I just burn the food on my own?" The boy called from his spot as Hermione started to laugh again. The blonde sighed and turned to follow her friend.

"Per'aps I will come visit later?" Fleur turned slightly with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Unless you two 'ave other plans for tonight." Jade coughed slightly as the hunter next to her started to blush and straightened up slightly before addressing her partner.

"Just send an owl before will you?" Hermione smiled sheepishly as Fleur laughed and waved as she and Harry began their way back to his home. "I guess having company would be nice since we haven't been home in so long hm?" Black hair bobbed as Jade nodded her head and followed her girlfriend into the store. They spent a good half hour looking around and trying to decide what to make for dinner.

"Chicken?" Jade asked as they passed the deli. "I can always eat any kind of chicken." Hermione smiled, she remembered that from when they had first met. "I can make a chicken and rice dish, it doesn't really have a name because I always alter the recipe whenever I make it."

"I didn't know you could cook Jade." Hermione commented as Jade picked out some fresh chicken breast and an assortment of herbs and vegetables. "Have you always been able to?"

"Well in school I didn't really get to show you." The half lycan said as she got a fresh loaf of bread. "I started when I was in my early teens, my aunt taught me and I just started making my own meals of what I liked and what I thought would taste good." The couple walked back through the store up to the check out and paid for their food. The sun was sinking lower as they made their way back to Hermione's flat and a cool breeze chilled the brunette's skin as Jade wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "So do you still have my owl?" Hermione was surprised at the question since it had come out of the blue for the dark haired girl.

"I-I do actually." She answered softly as they turned the corner onto the brunette's street. "I've had him ever since…well, ever since you left. He's gotten a bit bigger."

"That's good," Jade said softly as they reached the flat. "I'm glad you took care of him for me. I guess I have to win him back huh?"

"I doubt it." Hermione giggled as she unlocked the door and was greeted by the happy owl. "He's rather fond of everyone." Zephyr hooted happily and flitted around the brunette's head. He landed on Hermione's head as she made her way to the kitchen, once Hermione turned around the owl spotted Jade and hopped over to her shoulder to nest in her hair. "You see? He remembers you just fine." Jade chuckled as the owl disappeared in her black locks until all you could see was bright yellow eyes peeking through. Jade ended up cooking a meal of chicken with rice and mixed veggies and they talked over dinner about anything other than the predicament they were in. It felt natural for them, finally being able to be together like they thought they would be enjoying dinner together and enjoying the life they should have had.

"So," The half lycan said quietly as they were doing the dishes. "Do you still have all my stuff that I left at the Weasley's?" The brunette froze as she handed a pan to the dark haired girl.

"I do." She answered softly while she scrubbed another plate clean. "It's all in a drawer, in my room. I…I gathered it all a week or so after you left." A sadness shadowed Hermione's eyes as she thought about the day Thrash had changed her girlfriend and how for almost a month she couldn't function. "Come with me." After drying her hands, the brunette gently took Jade's hand and led her to the bedroom. The blue eyed girl sat down on the bed as Hermione went to her bureau and pulled out the entire drawer before setting it on the bed next to the half lycan. Jade leaned over and firstly found her pendant, brooch, and the picture of her and Hermione. The taller girl was lost in a shroud of nostalgia as she thought back on that Christmas two years ago and the gifts she had received from all her friends. "Draco kept your broom for safe keeping and well, obviously I took Zeph and the rest of your things." Jade nodded numbly as she picked up the stuffed lion the brunette had given her and held it close to her. Nostalgia was something Jade wasn't used to feeling and it was hitting her very hard. Even though she had all her memories back, they would often manifest when the strongest moments she had forgotten were brought into tangible objects like her things she had lost.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered as she lifted the silver chain and put it back around her neck. "I never thought I would take it off, I'm glad you kept it. Do you still have yours?" Hermione smiled as she opened her bedside drawer and pulled out her pendant.

"It didn't feel right wearing it without you wearing yours." Hermione slipped the necklace on and smiled gently as Jade continued to go through some of the clothes she had left. A smile crossed her lips when she stopped to reminisce about the picture of her and Hermione kissing and smiling brightly back at her. Guilt washed over her when she realized two years of her life she could've been spending with her mate were taken from her, and then anger took its place. Two years that they could've been happy together, coming home to one another and falling asleep with each other, gone and for her it had passed like a dream. Hermione on the other hand bared those two years with the full extent of knowing the love of her life was somewhere living without her and with no memories of their time together. Guilt again…it always came back to guilt. "What's wrong, love?" The brunette sat down on her knees behind the half lycan and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I just hate that I missed two years of being with you." Jade answered running a hand through her hair and leaning back into her mate with a sigh. "So much we could've done together that I've missed out on and you wouldn't have had to be a hunter. I'm sorry." Hermione sighed and pressed her cheek to her girlfriend's affectionately and closed her eyes.

"It was never your fault to be sorry for." She whispered nuzzling her face slightly and tightening her grip as Jade's hands gently latched onto the brunette's arms. "You didn't have a choice and lost your memory. Don't you dare apologize for something you didn't have control over and in the end, here you are with me now."

"With a deranged father hounding my trail." The dark haired girl hissed as she narrowed her blue eyes. "I just want to have a normal life with you, that's all I ever wanted and now I've dragged you and so many others into this shit hole of a life I've made for myself. Your safety was always my top priority and now I've put you in the utmost danger." Hermione sighed heavily tightening her grip on her mate's shoulders. Jade was always stubborn by casting herself into martyrdom and worrying more about the people around her than herself, which wasn't acceptable in Hermione's eyes.

"Don't you think I want that for you?" She said as she buried her face in Jade's neck. "All I want is you to be safe and I don't care what I have to go through or what I have to do to make it so. You've always…ALWAYS worried about others before yourself and that's not being brave Jade, it's selfish." Blue eyes widened and looked sideways at the hunter as she shook her head, silencing any argument Jade had on the tip of her tongue. "It's noble…don't get me wrong, but selfish nonetheless. Others care about you and I, I need you to stay alive. Not just for me, the others in our little 'family', they need you too. I know you want to keep me safe and you're willing to do anything, but think of what it would do to me if you died and left me to live out my life without you. Sure I'd be alive, but how could I ever really live knowing you died for me and left me here without you. You said it yourself, I'm your mate **for life**." Jade smirked slightly as she sighed again and pressed her face against Hermione's.

"You know," The half lycan whispered softly. "This is why I love you so much. You keep me in check most of the time. You're right, I do try and keep everyone else happy and safe while disregarding myself, but that's because I've never had anyone to do that for me, until I met you of course. I will try and stop being so guilty."

"Good." Hermione said firmly as she kissed the blue eyed girl's cheek and hugged her tightly. "I love you y'know? More than I could ever express in words and I could never lose you again. Knowing you've lost your memory is one thing, knowing you're dead is another." Jade nodded and gently pulled the brunette's arms from around her shoulders and pulled her around so she was cradling her.

"I love you too Hermione." Jade whispered as she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against her mate's. "I promise over and over that you will never lose me." Hermione smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. It felt like decades since they had been able to let their inhibitions go since joining with other lycans and Jade wasn't going to let the moment be ruined by anything else. Being rather bold, Hermione leaned up and pushed the blue eyed girl back onto the bed. The sexual tension that was between them was becoming tangible as it was released in a frenzy of heated kisses and clothes being removed zealously. The need to feel one another was becoming insatiable as skin finally touched skin and moan escaped from Hermione's lips. Jade's hands were roaming her sides and hips as she leaned up to gently nibble on the brunette's collarbone. Shirts were gone and Hermione was working nimbly on undoing the half lycan's belt while, trying hard to focus on the task, certain hands were making her mind go hazy. A hand moved up her back before undoing the hunter's bra and Jade sat up, bringing Hermione with her to remove the affronting garment. Their breathing was getting heavier as the brunette pushed the dark haired girl back down roughly with brought a smug smile to Jade's lips. "I don't know if I've ever seen you this sexually frustrated." The taller girl quipped as she flicked her wrist and Hermione's jeans were banished.

"Sometimes I forget I can use magic." Hermione huffed as she waved her hand and the lights dimmed and the rest of her girlfriend's clothes disappeared as well as hers. Any other time, the slow and tantalizing process of removing clothing would've been welcomed, but this was different. The brunette was feeling a carnal hunger for her mate's body and didn't want to waste time removing barriers when her hormones were raging. Suddenly Jade's hands went to Hermione's shoulders and flipped her over so she was lying down, looking up into blue eyes glowing faintly. Hands continued to run down the length of the hunter's body, starting at her neck and ending on her thigh which caused a shudder to resonate through her body. Jade couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips when she leaned down and began kissing her lover's breasts, but avoiding the sensitive area that Hermione really wanted. A frustrated groan filled the air as the brunette's hands tangled in black hair to coax Jade in the direction she wanted. The half lycan chuckled, but obeyed as she took her lover's erect nipple into her mouth gently and began teasing it with her tongue. Hips began to buck as Hermione arched her back and moaned loudly, pressing the dark haired girl to slide her hand down the hunter's inner thigh to caress the apex between her legs. "Please don't tease me." Desire was dripping from the shorter girl as skilled fingers slipped between her folds and began to rub the swollen bundle of nerves which drove the brunette mad. She yanked Jade's head away from her breast and pulled her up to her lips roughly as fingers slipped into her opening slowly. Hermione moaned into her girlfriend's mouth as a warmth quickly over took her body and a pressure began building erratically in her core. She gently bit Jade's lower lip and dug her nails into her shoulders as said fingers began a slow rhythm which made the hunter's hips roll excitedly. A moan sang from Jade's lips as Hermione's hips moved in sync with her fingers and hand tangled in her hair as the other clutched to her shoulder. She loved knowing she could cause such a reaction from the brunette and angled her fingers to hit the spot she knew would push the girl over the edge while thrusting faster. Whimpers began to replace short breaths as the hunter began to reach her climax and the dark haired girl's eyes began to glow bright with arousal as she wrapped her lover's legs around her waist and moved her hand harder until nails dug deep into her shoulder and scream of pleasure rang through the air. Hermione's body began to shake as she wrapped her arms tight around Jade's neck and held her close as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Her breathing slowed and muscles relaxed as the brunette slowly released the half lycan and laid down on the bed breathing deeply. Jade smiled as she laid down next to her exhausted mate and planted soft kisses along her shoulder while Hermione smiled dreamily at her.

"I really do love you." She whispered as the blue eyed girl wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Sounds cheesy saying it after sex." Jade chuckled and nuzzled her mate's neck as she kissed her again. All the frustration the half lycan had in her was gone now and she chalked her bad moods up to being sexually frustrated. It's hard to do much in a tent full of eight other people. She watched sleepily as brown eyes began to flutter shut and in their rampage, the comforter had been thrown from the bed. Jade turned her palm up and beckoned the blanket back on the bed as she pulled it up to cover them snugly. It had been a while since they could fall asleep together in the beautiful reverie of complete exhaustion. Hermione rolled on her side and snuggled herself into Jade's front as she rested her forehead in the crook of the blue eyed girl's neck. Jade smiled and rested her chin on top of her lover's head after kissing her softly on the forehead. Sleep took them easily as they held each other in blissful ignorance and the moon shone dimly through the window.

x-x

Somewhere in Germany, in the caves of the blood lycan's tomb stood Thrash with blood on his hands and anger coursing through his veins.

"I-I'm sorry my lord." George stuttered as she kneeled on the ground and his blood ran from his head and neck as well as multiple other wounds on his body. His clothes were torn to shreds and his counterpart lying a few feet away next to him. "We…we didn't mean to lose the girls, but they over powered us and…they had others with them! We were only expecting the two!" The alpha growled loudly as the red headed man cowered at the red eyes that were staring back at him.

"You're just lucky you and Zira are assets to the pack or you two would be dead right now." Red eyes glanced at the woman lying on the ground breathing heavily and avoiding eye contact with the alpha wolf. "Go clean yourselves up, I have work to do. LUCAS!" He roared and it shook the walls of stone around them. The elder lycan walked towards his master obediently with his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir?" Lucas's blue-gray eyes were half opened lazily as he addressed his superior. "What is it that you need?"

"We need to come up with a new plan to get Jade here." Thrash spat as he walked over to a steady stream of water that was flowing through the rock tunnel to clean the blood from his hands. "We have a little more than a month to get her here on the solstice and we will not fail. I think we should try and get her mate away from her."

"How are we going to do that sir?" Lucas asked calmly as they started walking to the burial chamber where the ritual would take place. "They are together all of the time, Jade makes sure of this. She knows you would jump at the chance if she left that girl alone. So what do you have in mind?" Thrash tapped his chin in thought and started pacing slowly.

"Maybe some masquerade is in order since it's such a delicate situation." The alpha wolf smirked as an idea clicked in her head and he turned his gaze to the elder beta lycan. "We need to throw a party." Lucas raised an eyebrow at his superior in confusion as he scratched his head.

"Don't you think that will be a little…" The elder wolf searched his words carefully, knowing how easy it was to set the alpha's temper off. "Blatant?"

"That is the idea my old friend." Thrash chuckled as she stared up at the moon that was waning and high in the night sky on a very clear night. "We need to lure them all into a trap. Something where we can stay concealed and take that girl without Jade even noticing. It's easy to lose someone in a large crowd, don't you agree?"

"Of course sir." Lucas bowed in agreement as a very large grin spread across the alpha lycan's lips. "Should I get ahold of the other's at home then?" The dark haired leader nodded and Lucas bowed slightly before turned to leave the cavern.

"Oh, and Lucas." The alpha called as he was walking towards the tunnels. "Be sure to invite everyone." Again, the elder lycan bowed and left the alpha to concoct his plan. There were several thoughts running through the beta's mind as he walked briskly through the tunnels and out into the night air. Mainly, was this plan going to work? Jade was very bright for being so young and unless Thrash came up with a very full proof back story, the white lycan would unravel the plan faster than they could put it together. Secondly, should he inform the girl of her father's plan? He cared about the girl like family, which technically, she was since he had watched her grow from afar, watching as her father had ordered him to do until she was at the right age. The elder wolf would often visit the girl when she was outside alone as a child and that was keeping him from wanting Thrash to go through with his plan. Whatever he was going to decide, he had to do it soon. Either tell Jade or don't, the more he debated the easier it would be for the alpha to catch on that there was hesitation in the old lycan's mind.

**_Let's just hope Jade is as smart as I think she is. _**Lucas thought to himself as he took a deep breath and disapparated with a crack.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait on this update...writing two other stories and a prequel are really wearing me down, but I can't stop! Anyways, this one is my baby so I try and give it my utmost attention, thanks all for the reviews and enjoy chapter 11!

oooooooooooooo

Ch. 11: Blue Moon

Jade groaned as the sun fell on her eyes and she rolled over into Hermione, trying to block out the rays that were blinding her eyes. Her body was tired and her mind was even more exhausted as she looked at the clock across from her and sighed when she saw it was only eight in the morning. The brunette stirred under her arm and moved closer to her as a soft whimper escaped her lips. The half lycan smiled and softly kissed her mate's lips, causing Hermione's brown eyes to open sleepily as a dreamy smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning dear." The hunter groaned as she stretched her arms and yawned. "How did you sleep?

"Best sleep I've had in weeks." Jade smirked as she moved over top of the brunette and pressed her lips against her forehead. "When do you think we should head back?" Hermione brought her finger to her chin thoughtfully while Jade sat up and stretched her arms.

"Soon I figure." Hermione answered as she swung her legs over the bed. "I can't imagine Jayce is getting it easy from the others. Maybe when the weekend is over." Jade nodded and pulled on her pants and a t shirt.

"I'll go make breakfast." The half lycan yawned as she made her way to the kitchen. The brunette smiled as she watched her mate walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. The hunter slipped on some clean clothes and washed her face before heading out into the kitchen to join the dark haired girl. The scene she saw upon entering said kitchen was very calming and comical at the same time. Jade was cooking eggs and bacon, but she was wearing oven mitts with towels wrapped around her forearms.

"Jade?" The brunette asked as she sat down at table. "Why do you have towels around your arms?"

"Have you ever made bacon?" The blue eyed girl said animatedly as she flipped some of the bacon in the pan. "It pops and the grease burns your arms and hands! This is what I do to protect my arms." Hermione couldn't help the giggles that erupted from her lungs as her mate shot her a playful glare before placing some eggs and bacon on a plate and set it on the table in front of the brunette and kissed her on the cheek. "Y'know, I could get used to a boring life like this. The only enemy being bacon grease." Jade joined Hermione at the table a moment later, towels and mitts excluded, and started to eat breakfast.

"Are you worried at all Jade?" The brunette knew she was crossing into dangerous territory bringing up the touchy subject of Thrash and his plans, but Hermione had to know, she couldn't tell what Jade was thinking and it was almost driving her mad. "There's…less than a month before the solstice. Are you scared?" Blue eyes darkened slightly as Jade lowered her fork back to her plate and sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to think to be honest." She answered quietly as she sat back in her chair. "I'm worried, but not for myself. I'm more worried about you. I don't know what exactly he is planning, but I know it has to deal with you or at least taking you from me." Hermione had to admit, she was half expecting someone to try and take her and that's why she tried to stay with Jade or the lycans at all times. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jade rose to answer it. "Coming!" Jade hated thinking about what could be going through her father's mind when it came to his crazy plans, but she had to stay on her guard at all times in case he tried anything. Her mind was reeling as she opened the door and found a very angry pair of green eyes staring at her.

"I should tear you to shreds for leaving!" Rayna yelled as she pushed past the dark haired girl and into the living room. "Everyone has been running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Jayce is just a pup he doesn't really know what he's doing!"

"Has he had a reason to act?" Jade asked calmly as she crossed her arms and watched Rayna pace back and forth in front of her. "Hi to you too by the way."

"Well…no, but," The blonde lycan said as she stuttered a bit before pacing again.

"Then don't write him off just yet." The blue eyed girl sighed and walked past her subordinate and back into the kitchen. "Rayna's here." She said lazily as she sat back down and started eating again. Hermione sighed and looked into the living room to see the blonde staring at them still seething.

"Do you want breakfast Rayna?" Hermione asked politely, which just make the lycan girl even more angry as she grumbled a 'no thanks' and sat down on the sofa. The hunter rolled her brown eyes with a sigh. "So much for our relaxing weekend." Jade just sighed and finished eating while Rayna continued to grumble to herself in the living room. Suddenly she stood up and looked in the blonde's direction.

"How the hell did you find us?!" Jade's blue eyes were wide as Rayna just turned her head and looked at them lazily.

"Well I know Hermione lived in London." The lycan girl said calmly as she shifted on the sofa. "After apparating here I just followed her scent from the Ministry. It wasn't easy either, I ended up going to a pub, a restaurant and her friend's place before actually finding your scent here as well which helped since her was very faint at the Ministry building."

"Damn." The brunette whispered as she sat back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. "We were covering our tracks so well and we slipped up so easily. This puts Harry and Fleur in danger as well." Jade nodded and sighed heavily as she brought the palm of her hand up to her forehead.

"Now with Rayna here it's going to seem like we're hiding." The half lycan said rubbing her hand against her forehead in agitation. "At least that's one bonus since there's so many more of us now and it's best he doesn't know about them. I think now, he'll only know about Rayna, Jayce, and I, unless Lucas has told him about the rest."

"Well let's just hope he doesn't think to send anyone here." Rayna said firmly as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. "He thinks we're still on the run, so maybe he won't even think to have someone come patrol London." Jade knew better, her father would cover all the bases, but perhaps not right away. "We should take extra precautions either way. I'll let the others know."

"Apparate somewhere else." Jade said seriously as the blonde turned to leave the house. "Before sending the message. I don't want anyone to trace it back here all right?" Rayna nodded before leaving the house and gently shutting the door behind her. The dark haired girl sighed and flopped down on the couch as the stress started to creep back into her bones. "So much for a relaxing weekend." Jade repeated as she looked out the window at the sun pouring through, her guard slowly starting to build up again.

x-x

"All the preparations are being made as we speak master." Lucas said as he entered the burial chamber once more. "The 'celebration' will be taking place at City Hall. Of course, Lawrence has…persuaded the Prime Minister to allow us to use it for that night." Thrash smiled evilly as he sat meditating in front of the blood lycan's tomb.

"Excellent." He answered quietly as he opened his yellow eyes slowly and looked at the carving in front of him. "Make sure to invite people she won't recognize so she doesn't get suspicious. We need to make sure this plan goes off without a hitch." The alpha released a controlled, deep exhale as he stood and turned to face his second in command. "I trust you to make sure that my daughter and that girl get there, so make sure that no matter what happens, Jade gets to that party. Am I understood?" Lucas nodded and bowed to his superior as he walked past him and down the cave tunnel towards their make shift dining room.

"Jade is smart sir," The elder lycan said as he followed the alpha as he sat down at one of the tables and an older woman brought him a drink. "What should I do if she doesn't show up?"

"Then at least make sure that witch goes." Thrash answered after taking a sip from his goblet. "Either way, I suppose Jade being there really isn't a necessity is it? As long as her mate is there it will be a success. Without Jade's protection, she'll be like hunting a wounded animal. Easy to pick off from the herd." A wicked smile spread across the alpha's lips again as he looked over his shoulder at the beta wolf. "Make sure all the witch's close friends get an invitation as well. They'll be more inclined to make the girl go."

"Sir," Lucas said again as his blue-gray eyes narrowed slightly as his master held up his cup for another drink. "Surely you know they're in London right now. Why don't you just go after them now instead of planning such an elaborate ruse?" The dark haired lycan shook his head firmly and downed his second drink.

"Patience in all things, Lucas." He said firmly as a plate of food was brought over to him. "Strike to soon and we could spook them. After Jackson told me that he had seen Rayna in London, I knew that Jade had to be there. That girl is never far from my daughter. They will be on guard now and it won't do us any good if we can't catch them with their defenses down. Trust me old friend, it is best to wait. We still have a couple weeks before we actually need Jade here, but if you think it would make a difference, go ahead and sent Dane. He would enjoy an opportunity to stretch his legs." Lucas nodded and turned to leave.

"I will make sure everything is in order with our brothers in London then." He said as ran a hand through his dark gray hair, but he paused slightly when Thrash beckoned him to wait.

"Oh Lucas," The alpha said calmly as the elder wolf was about to leave. "Don't go running off and telling Jade about our plans." Lucas tensed visibly and his eyes widened with shock and fear. How could he know that he had told the half lycan of their original plans those months ago? "I know about your betrayal my old friend, but if actually did me some good drawing her out of her hiding place. But know that if you betray me again, I will end your life." A chill ran down the lycan's spine as he felt the alpha's power flare in demonstration and Lucas felt himself submitting to his pack leader. "I've trusted you all these years Lucas, don't disappoint me again." Sweat was dripping down the elder lycan's face as he nodded.

"O-of course sir, forgive me." With that he left the alpha to his meal and made his way down to his temporary quarters. He didn't know how Thrash had found out about his visit to Jade, but he knew he couldn't slip up again or it would me the end for him. Lucas sat down on the bed and looked down at his shaking hands before taking a calming breath and clenching his fists. "Forgive me Jade." He whispered into the darkness as he thought about the half lycan. "My life will end by your hand, or your father's."

**_And honestly I'd prefer yours._** The lycan smirked and thought to himself as he stood and began writing out an invitation to copy and send out. A lot of recon went out to finding out who Hermione Granger's friends were and then he had to make sure to invite mutual friends of other friends, it was all very mundane for the beta, but he did as he was told without question. That was his duty. Now with his nerves and position shaken, he had to make sure nothing went wrong or it would be his head.

x-x

The day passed rather slowly now that Rayna had joined the couple in their daily activities. It was almost like having a child as the blonde was very ignorant to the human world, let alone muggle London as they walked the crowded streets. Hermione had suggested they take a trip to London and then to visit her parents since Jade hadn't seen them in years. Jade had actually been looking forward to the day, until Rayna had said she was going to tag along and it ended up being a lot of the blonde complaining about various things. The smell of the city, the weather, or the amount of walking they were doing. The latter being the point where Jade had to hold back from shifting and knocking the girl out.

"Honestly," Rayna said in a very annoyed tone. "Do all humans insist to walk everywhere here?"

"Well," Hermione said calmly as she gently grasped Jade's hand and stroked it with her thumb to try and calm her mate. "London is a very busy city, unless you take public transportation, you don't really have a chance to get many places within a certain amount of time or a decent parking spot for that matter." The blonde lycan groaned and Hermione watched as Jade clenched her jaw and sighed heavily. "Why don't we catch the train to Reading now? Then you won't have to walk as much Rayna." The brunette was trying very hard to avoid a conflict between the two lycans. Since the blonde had arrived, Jade had been on edge and easily annoyed after enjoying a night of relaxation and bliss and now being around Rayna who wasn't very fond of Hermione.

"We were only gone a day." Jade sighed as they entered the station and bought tickets to Hermione's home town. "What made you feel you _needed _to come find us?" Hermione paid for the tickets as the two lycan girls were waiting by entrance to the platform.

"Look," Rayna said firmly as she turned her green eyes to the half lycan. "We are all under a lot of stress, you can't just up and leave and only let one person know all right? What if something happened while you were away and we didn't know about it? You could've been attacked or even killed and how would we know?"

"You're over reacting again Rayna." The blue eyed girl groaned as the brunette approached with their tickets. "Hermione and I are very capable of defending ourselves. Don't tell me you missed us?" A smirk spread across Jade's lips as she looked sideways at the blonde, who crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. The brunette sighed as she handed the lycan girls their tickets and they made their way onto the platform to wait for their train. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as Rayna started to complain about the smell and how it was stinging her nose.

"I swear Rayna." Jade hissed through clenched teeth. "One more negative thing and I will apparate you back to camp myself." She shot a glare at the blonde who just rolled her eyes before glaring back. The train pulled into the station and Hermione had to admit that the sight of the two girls staring at each other was quite intimidating, both of their eyes piercing the other. "Just control yourself in front of Hermione's parents all right?"

"I forgot you two are playing house while you're gone." The lycan girl said as they boarded the train and tried to find their seats. "Don't worry, I won't blow your cover in front of mommy and daddy." Jade growled at her as she sat down and buried her face in her hands. Hermione sat down next to Jade as Rayna took her seat across the aisle and stared out the window.

"Calm down love." The brunette whispered as she put a hand on Jade's shoulder and she could feel the tension in her mate's muscles. "I know it's not ideal, but even her complaining isn't that bad. Just try and ignore her."

"Believe me," Jade said hoarsely as she looked at her girlfriend and then at the blonde across from them. "I've been trying very, very hard to ignore her, but it's extremely hard when she's so…vocal." She eyed the lycan girl again before huffing angrily and crossing her arms. Hermione just sighed and wrapped her arms around Jade's and nuzzled her head against her shoulder.

"Well we have a little while before we get to the station," The brunette said quietly. "Why don't you try and rest?" The dark haired girl nodded as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Hermione smiled as she leaned down and pulled a book out of her messenger bag.

x-x

"I can't believe you let her leave!" Aiden yelled as he approached the younger man in front of him. "She could compromise their safety you know! What if she leads Thrash right to them?"

"She's not that stupid Aiden." Jayce said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I didn't let her leave, she just left! If anything they'll be safer with her there." The taller man growled and clenched his fist in frustration. Jayce and Athena were sitting around the campfire with Aziza and Kato.

"You should calm down Aiden." Talma said as she walked towards them carrying fire wood. "Jayce is right, Rayna wouldn't put Jade in danger. She still has feelings for the girl even though Jade has already bonded with Hermione."

"Ugh!" Aiden growled again as he sat down with a huff. "How can you all be so calm about this?"

"We trust Jade." Athena said gently as she stoked the fire in front of her. "We know that if anything went wrong Hermione, or now Rayna would let us know. Try not to worry so much ok?" The older man growled as he ran a hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. "It's not like we've had much going on here so just take it easy and enjoy this down time." The older man just grumbled to himself and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wasn't really used to down time being practically raised by omegas and being on the run most of his life. So he just sighed and tried to relax like his companions suggested.

"I wonder about him sometimes." Jayce said quietly as he sat back and looked up at the clouds slowly rolling in the sky. "I know he's not used being in a legitimate pack, not that we're a pack, but you know what I mean." Athena just smiled and scooted closer to the boy. The time spent together made them much closer and Jayce was almost positive she was his mate, but being so young he was still nervous and apprehensive around the girl.

"Try not to worry about it." She said as she looked around at her companions. "He's just worried, Jade is the only one who really stood up to him so he has more respect for her. I guess really he sees her as his alpha." The brunette boy nodded as he watched his friends enjoy the relaxation.

"I suppose you're right." He looked back up at the sky and sighed. "I hope they're all ok."

x-x

Jade woke with a jolt as the train started to slow into the station at Reading and she looked around groggily as she remembered where she was and where they were going. She rubbed her eyes lazily and yawn escaped her mouth.

"I guess you were more tired than you thought huh?" Hermione said gently as she tucked a stray hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "Did you sleep well?" Jade stretched and nodded as her blue eyes turned to look at her mate who was smiling warmly at her. Knowing that Jade could be plagued with nightmares occasionally there was a concern nagging in the back of Hermione's mind.

"I did actually." The half lycan answered as the train came to a stop and she glanced over at Rayna who was still staring out the window slouched in her chair with her arms crossed. "Has she said much over the ride?"

"No she's been abnormally quiet." The brunette answered as she glanced across the way as people started to stand and gather their bags. "Of course it's not like she'd talk to me anyways." Jade sighed as Hermione stood up and slung her back over her shoulder and the half lycan followed.

"You gonna get up Rayna?" Jade asked quietly as she turned to walk down the aisle to exit the train. The blonde sighed and stood quietly before slinging a back pack over her shoulders. "Not much to say now?" The half lycan couldn't help her attitude towards her former friend since they hadn't been getting along much lately.

"Just move so we can get off this thing." The lycan girl said sternly. Jade obliged and followed Hermione down the walkway and off the train onto the platform. The summer winds were starting to mingle and a warm breeze blew gently as they stood for a minute to regain their footing. The lycans were rather stiff, not being used to cramped spaces for long periods of time. Hermione watched, amused, as they started to stretch and take deep breaths of the fresh air. "The air here is different, cleaner."

"That's because we are out of the main city." Hermione said gently as they made their way through the station and out the doors to a rural area, much calmer than down town London. "I'm sure it won't bother your nose as much being here." The brunette walked over and raised her hand to get a taxi and the lycans stood back and watched curiously. Once waved down, they piled into the car and Hermione gave the driver her parent's address and they were off.

"So why are we taking muggle transportation again?" Rayna asked as her arms remained crossed and her gaze glancing around the cab. Jade noticed the driver's eyes shoot up to the rearview mirror with a quizzical look on his face. "Why couldn't we just ap-"

"Appreciate not walking for once?" Jade intervened before she could finish her sentence. "I was getting rather tired from walking everywhere. Weren't you Rayna?" Her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to convey her thoughts to the blonde who was completely oblivious and silently mouthed 'what' to her companion. The half lycan just sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and Hermione stifled a giggle being amused at the scene unfolding before her. Rayna wasn't used to being in the muggle world, let alone using the transportation, apparating was the only way she knew how to get around. After about a twenty minute ride, Jade started to recognize the subdivision where Hermione's parents resided and started to relax with the familiarity around her.

"I'll pay for the taxi 'Mione." Jade said as the cab stopped and Rayna was the first one to open the door and get out. The brunette went to protest, but her girlfriend had already pulled out some muggle money and handed it to the man.

"Thanks miss." The man said as he tipped his hat to her as she got out. Jade nodded back and exited the car to join her travel mates. Hermione was just standing watching Rayna stretch some more and breathe deep the clean air since they were even farther from a city now.

"It feels nice to be back here." Hermione said quietly as they stood in front of her parent's house. She hadn't been back in at least a year since she always got the twenty questions on her situation with Jade. "I hope they don't smother you when you walk through the door." The brunette teased her girlfriend as they started to walk towards the front door.

"Have you told them I'm back?" The dark haired girl asked as they neared the front door. "I mean…obviously they knew I lost my memory, but have you told them about us now?"

"I've written them about it." The hunter answered as she knocked on the door. "But I haven't told them in person so this will be a big sur-" Suddenly the door flew open and Jade was attacked by Hermione's mother who flung her arms around the taller girl's shoulders.

"Jade!" Emma squealed as she embraced the girl tightly as Rayna tensed and took a step back. Hermione just brought her hand to her forehead and sighed watching her mother attack her girlfriend. "It's so good to see you! How have you been? When did you get back into England? Are you hungry?"

"Mother!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly as she finally grew tired of her mother's questions. "At least let her breathe for goodness sake, you're going to crush her before she can give you any answers." Emma just smiled and pulled away from her daughter's significant other as Ken just leaned against the doorway and chuckled.

"Forgive your mother Hermione." He said calmly as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. "She's been very excited ever since you decided to come visit. Can't blame her much can you?" The brunette sighed again and shook her head.

"No I suppose not." His daughter answered quietly as he stepped aside and ushered them into the house.

"And who is this young lady Hermione?" Ken asked as Rayna walked past him and into his house. "Another friend from school?" Hermione had almost completely forgotten about Rayna after the display her mother had shown with affection to Jade.

"I'm sorry," The brunette said as she shook her head and closed the door behind them. "This is Rayna…uhm…gosh Rayna I never got your last name." She turned to the blonde who ran a hand through her blonde hair and then offered the other to Mr. Granger.

"Rayna Ley." She said calmly as Ken gently grasped her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Granger."

"Please," Ken said as he readjusted his glasses and his wife appeared at his side. "Call me Ken, and this is my wife Emma." Emma didn't hesitate to shake the blonde's hand with a large smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." The older Hermione said cheerfully. "Are you from Hogwarts as well?"

"No actually." Rayna answered truthfully as Emma scooted them into the living room and went off to make some tea. The three girls sat down on the couch with Jade in the middle and Mr. Granger sitting in his regular arm chair. "I'm…I went to school with Jade in America."

"I assumed from the accent." Mrs. Granger said as she returned with tea and cookies for the girls. "But you never know at that school of Hermione's. So what have you girls been up to recently?" Jade coughed on her tea at the question as her escapes with Hermione the night before flashed through her head. The brunette began to blush as she straightened up and tried to keep her composure as she sipped on her tea. Rayna just sighed, catching on to why the two girls were acting strangely and pinched the bridge of her nose. Mr. and Mrs. Granger just stared at them with confused looks on their faces as Hermione began to slap Jade's back.

"Well we've been…sort of busy." Hermione answered calmly as Jade took a deep breath and stopped coughing. Rayna snorted quietly at the innuendo and Jade shot her a glare all the while Hermione's parents seemed to either be oblivious or just ignore the glares. "Jade is sort of well…here on diplomatic business of sorts, so she's been at the Ministry a lot." Mrs. Granger sat down in the chair opposite of her husband and sipped on her own tea. They seemed to buy the story, even though it was partially true, just not at the moment. Rayna seemed to be relaxing as Hermione's parents were asking her about her background and how she was liking the country so far. Surprisingly she seemed to be warming up the couple as she cracked a smile every now and then and her answers became lengthier instead of one word responses. Hermione rose momentarily to refill their tea pot and Jade had made to go with her, but her girlfriend refused. "It's only tea, dear, I think I can manage on my own." The half lycan nodded as she sat back down and Emma engaged her in conversation immediately. As the brunette entered the kitchen, she smiled to herself as she rinsed out the tea pot and refilled it before setting it back on the stove. She turned and leaned up against the counter as she watched her parents talking with the two lycan girls as if they were long lost friends. With Jade it was understandable, but Rayna, she was rather surprised that the blonde was warming up to her parents and wasn't making any rude comments. As she heard the water start to boil, the hunter turned around and searched the cupboards for the tea until she heard someone walking towards her.

"Your mother asked me to get more cookies." Rayna said quietly as Hermione looked over her shoulder. To her surprise, the blonde was wearing a small smile and seemed very relaxed for the situation of staying in a muggle area. "Do you know where they are?"

"Over here." The brunette answered as she stepped aside to see a tupper ware full of a various assortment of cookies and biscuits. "They aren't being to invasive are they?" Rayna chuckled a little before shaking her head.

"Not they're not Granger." She answered quietly as she started placing random cookies on the plate neatly. "They're actually very pleasant for muggles I have to admit, no offense or anything, but I have never really had great experiences with non-magical folk. So I was a little apprehensive when I found out we were coming here."

"I don't blame you." Hermione said gently as the teapot started to whistle shrilly. "I know some muggles can be very horrible, but that is how humans are I suppose."

"I suppose you're right." The lycan girl said as she piled on the last couple cookies and headed back out into the living room. The hunter was pleasantly surprised at the nature of their conversation since they were usually shooting snide remarks at one another. This was a side of Rayna that Hermione had never seen before and she was starting to see why the blonde was Jade's best friend at one time. Under her tough demeanor there was a very kind, gentle person who had been buried under heart ache and loss. Hermione shook her head slightly as she dropped the tea bags into the boiling water and carefully carried it back out into the room to join her parents and friends.

"That's when we first realized Hermione was a witch." She heard her mom explaining to Jade and Rayna. The photo album had been pulled out again and Mr. Granger was sitting in between the two lycans with her mother sitting on the arm rest of the couch next to Jade. The scene was almost comical to the brunette as she smiled brightly as Jade's blue eyes found her. "So Rayna, are you a werewolf too?"

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed as she finished pouring the tea. "They aren't werewolves, they're lycans."

"Sorry dear, lycans." Ken corrected himself and didn't notice Rayna smirk at the brunette who was obviously getting irritated with the number of questions her parents were asking and the level of prying they were doing. "So are you a lycan Rayna?"

"I am." The blonde answered calmly as she continued to flip through the photo album. "Unlike Jade thou, I wasn't born into it, I was bitten by choice."

"Oh," Emma said quietly as she registered what exactly that meant for the girl. "So you were human first? What made you want to become a lycan?" A shadow fell over green eyes as she looked down and stayed silent for a few minutes before answering.

"I thought it would help me get something I couldn't attain as a human." She answered finally raising her eyes back to Mrs. Grangers hazel ones. Jade tensed slightly as she turned her gaze out the window and sighed slightly as Hermione went and sat on the arm chair next to her. Hermione knew the reason why Rayna had become a lycan, she thought it would make her more appealing to the half lycan, which it hadn't, but it was still sort of a sad story since it didn't really help her get what she had desired. "And it was promised to me if I became a lycan."

"So?" Ken asked a little too excited as he nudged for more information. "Did you get what you wanted?" The hunter watched as green eyes glanced in Jade's direction and an inaudible sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

"No," She answered quietly and Jade refused to look in her direction. "No I didn't." Suddenly there was a knock at the door, a heavy intruding knock that set Jade on edge.

"Well that's strange." Emma said as she stood and made her way to the door. "We aren't expecting any company today besides you three." As she made her way over, both lycans seemed to sniff the air simultaneously Hermione felt Jade tense next to her.

"Look out!" Before Mrs. Granger could reach the door, Rayna jumped up and pinned the woman to the floor before the door was blown off its hinges. Jade had gotten Hermione and Ken down onto the floor before she looked up to see a tall figure walking through the doorway. Immediately Jade was on her feet and growling fiercely at the intruder as Rayna was trying to get Emma behind the couch for safety. A young man was standing in their living room with shoulder length blonde hair and glowing blue eyes that almost matched Jade's in color. He had a sinister smile on his lips which made his fangs visible to everyone, making it known to the two lycans who exactly was standing in front of them.

"Hello Jade," The man said calmly as he eyed her up and down. "Long time no see." Jade's eyes began to glow brightly as she narrowed her eyes and saw Rayna come into view after sufficiently getting Emma to safety. "And Rayna as well! My, my, my…it's like a class reunion hm?"

"What the hell are you doing here Dane?" Rayna spat as her eyes began to glow dimly. Her body was on edge at the sight and power resonating from the male lycan and it intimidated her seeing as a superior stood before her.

"Oh, you don't know? Really?" The man said teasingly as he laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come now, you must have an idea? I'm here for Jade of course! Thrash is eager to have her back with us, you can come too of course Rayna! The more the merrier! Even your little human pet." Jade roared at him this time and lunged forward pinning him firmly against the wall. "Oh…tsk tsk tsk, did I strike a nerve?" He smirked mockingly at the half lycan as her teeth began to grow and her muscles became toned under her skin. With a strong sweeping motion, he back handed Jade across the face and sent her flying across the room, landing in a heap on the floor after knocking into the arm chair.

"Jade!" Hermione yelled as she turned her attention away from her parents momentarily. Something was different about this lycan. He didn't seem to be driven by the word of his alpha like the others, he was young and reckless it seemed, too eager to prove himself.

"Hermione." Jade groaned as she sat up with a wince. "You need to get your parents out of here. It's too dangerous with them around, do you understand? Get them somewhere safe, ok?" The brunette nodded as she turned to her parents and tried to get them to stand. They were dumbfounded and staring at the man who had destroyed their front door and back handed their daughter's girlfriend. The couple finally got to their feet and began following their daughter out the back door.

"Not so fast." Dane said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "We can't have you escaping now." He made to follow the terrified couple and Hermione, but Rayna was quick to step in his way so the hunter could get her parents out of the house.

"You came here for Jade," She hissed angrily as her eyes began glowing bright and her shift began to take over. "Why don't you play with me instead since you seem so confident you can beat us." Dane smirked and his blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde as her transformation completed and she growled threateningly at him. She fell on all fours and lunged at the blonde man with all her strength, but he caught her by the throat and held her there as Rayna thrashed trying to hit him. He was changing already now and Jade watched in horror as he grew to an exponential height to where Rayna looked like a runt in his massive paw. His wolf was a mixture of blonde and gray with his eyes glowing yellow, a sign he was already been accepted into the pack. After what seemed like hours he finally threw Rayna and she crashed through the wall leaving a massive hole.

"Do you know how I am Jade?" The wolf asked evilly as he turned and advanced on her. She rose to her feet and roared as her shift began again. As a lycan she was at least seven feet tall, but this new threat was at least nine which was very rare for lycans, even males, to grow past eight feet. "Think back, you've fought another lycan of this caliber before, even larger if I recall correctly." Confused, Jade thought for a moment and thumbed through all the memorable battles she had engaged in for the past two years. "Maybe knowing my name will help." The male lycan said mockingly. "My name is Dane Flint." A shock jolted through Jade as she remembered the Christmas two years ago when she was attacked in Diagon Alley. She had faced another wolf that was much bigger than the one in front of her and she wouldn't have survived without the help of her friends. As the revelation dawned on her, it must've been given away in her body language as a menacing smile spread across the taller wolf's lips, bearing his razor sharp teeth. "My father was Alex Flint. You recognize the name don't you?" Of course Jade recognized the name, she would never forget that name. "Of course you do, then you know why I'm here don't you? It's not to bring you back to your father to be honest."

"Yes, you're here to kill me." Jade answered finally as she locked eyes with the towering figure and a pang of guilt shot through her chest.

"Correct." He said calmly as Hermione snuck back in through the back door. "I'm here to avenge my father's death Jade McHale, by taking your life."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Repercussions

It had been two years since Jade had taken her first life against a man who was Thrash's former beta wolf. Alex Flint, the abnormally large lycan who had come for her in Diagon alley who could've so easily defeated her if he hadn't been so intent on toying with her first which ultimately led to his downfall. Now his son stood in front of the half lycan as she stayed steady with her muscles poised for an attack.

"I just want you to know I had no choice." Jade said rather calmly as she eyed the large lycan in front of her. "He was trying to kill my mate and I couldn't have that."

"I don't care what he did." Dane snarled at her angrily as he crouched and Rayna got ready for an attack as Hermione stayed hidden behind the wall. "He could've tried to kill Thrash himself for all I care and I'd still want you dead!" He lunged finally and Jade dodged the lumbering beast as he crashed into the wall. One thing the Flint clan had in common was their lack of speed and finesse in combat. Jade remembered that the elder Flint had relied mainly on brute force and his son was much smaller than he was despite his towering over her and Rayna. The blonde jumped on his back and immediately started slashing and biting at his neck which didn't seem to do much, but anger the wolf. Rayna was thrown off immediately and slammed hard into one of the studs that had been exposed from the previous hole. Glowing blue eyes watched in horror as the Granger house was literally being reduced to rubble and made the decision to move this fight somewhere else.

"We have to get him out of here." Jade yelled as he rose to his feet again. She scanned the room and saw Hermione with her wand out ready to fight. "Hermione, try and stun him or freeze him or something so we can save what's left of your parent's house!" The brunette complied as she jumped out and shot of blue light exploded from her wand and hit the male lycan in the chest before his body petrified and fell to the ground. "Now!" Jade growled as Hermione grabbed her arm and Rayna jumped on the fallen lycan before the couple did the same. "You choose where we go Hermione, we don't know that area that well." The brunette nodded and with a loud crack they were gone from the Granger's living room. In an instant they were surrounded by trees as they fell in a heap on the ground. Jade was on her feet, immediately pulling Hermione away from the enemy on the ground.

"Where the hell are we?" Rayna growled as she jumped away as well and eyed the male as he slowly got to his feet.

"The Forest of Dean," Hermione answered as she drew her wand again. "I came here with Harry when we were hunting horcruxes. It's the first place I thought of where there wouldn't be a lot of people."

"It doesn't matter where we are." Dance snarled as he shook off the rest of the freezing curse. "I'm still going to kill you Jade." His lips curled into a twisted grin as he roared and bounded towards the white lycan. Blue eyes glowed bright as she returned his roar and lunged forward on all fours. The two beasts collided in the air and it seemed the sheer force of the impact sent Rayna and Hermione stumbling back.

"Shouldn't you help her?" The brunette asked Rayna anxiously who just stayed tensed next to her.

"They're on a far greater level than I'm capable of Granger." Rayna said quietly as she watched the lycans slash and bite at each other. Even though Dane was larger, Jade was faster and could still channel her magic thoroughly. "If she needs help I'll intervene, but if I try to do anything now I'm going to get ripped to shreds." Hearing Rayna say that made the brunette even more anxious as she watched her mate battle the revenge thirsty lycan. It truly was a horrific scene, Jade's white fur began to get stained with blood from her wounds and from Dane's as well. The half lycan was lost in the battle and it scared Hermione to see her like this, so enraged to the point where she didn't even recognize her.

"I give you credit." Dane panted as they took a breather from tearing at each other. "You're a lot stronger than I expected you to be." The wolf had a gaping wound in his shoulder that he was nursing slightly, but Jade looked worse even though her wounds weren't as serious. She was riddled with gashes and cuts along her chest, but she stood firm while her opponent was panting heavily.

"Funny," Jade said after taking a deep breath. "I've been hearing that a lot when I fight, but all compliments aside, I'm giving you the chance to just leave us be ok? I don't want to fight anymore."

"Well that's too bad." Flint growled as he readied himself for another round. "This is how revenge works Jade. You killed my father so I'm going to kill you. Or maybe I should kill you mate so you know what it's like to lose someone so close to you." His eyes flashed towards Hermione and a deep growl reverberated through the air from Jade's throat at the mention of Hermione.

"I'll have your head before you get a chance to try." The white wolf snarled as she felt her rage building in her body and her magical force getting stronger. "So just stay away from her." The male lycan laughed as he snarled evilly and lunged at the white lycan. Jade roared as they continued their onslaught of each other.

"Do you know what it's like to go two years of knowing who killed your father and not being able to do anything about it because she's the Alpha's daughter?!" Jade dodged the male's massive claws as he tried to hit her. "Having to deal with you being in my father's spot after you ended his life!" Finally he caught Jade by the throat and lifted her high into the air. "You didn't deserve to be beta!" Jade's body jolted as he slammed her hard against a tree and it cracked under the force.

"Jade!" Hermione yelled as she ran forward and raised her wand. "Impedimenta!" The green light shot out and hit Dane in the head sending him flying back with Jade still trapped in his hand. The larger lycan slid back on his feet and snarled angrily.

"You've got a fighter Jade." He sneered at the white wolf in his hand. "Too bad you're going to leave her all alone after I crush the life from you." Suddenly Rayna was slashing wildly at Flint's face and he roared in pain, dropping Jade with a heavy thud.

"Rayna!" Jade coughed as she massaged her throat to relieve the burning. Dane roared angrily and slashed his claws at the smaller blonde lycan attacking him sending the her flying back with five deep claw marks marring her chest. Hermione was at her mate's side immediately trying to help her get up.

"So you're the witch that caught Jade's heart." Compared to the brunette, gray-blonde lycan towered a full four feet taller than she was. He leaned down grabbed the girl by the wrist and lifted her high into the air. Hermione whimpered in pain as Jade was still trying to catch her breath from almost being suffocated. "Perhaps I should kill both of you so you can be together even in death. How does that sound?" The brunette scowled at the sneering lycan as he licked his lips.

"You shouldn't underestimate her." Jade growled as she slashed the back of Dane's knees. The large beast roared in pain and kicked her hard in the ribs sending her flying. The male wolf turned his attention back to Hermione who was pointing her wand right between his eyes.

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Hermione hissed. "Bombarda!" A fire explosion erupted on Dane's face as he roared and dropped the brunette to cover his face with his hands. Jade caught her mate and set her down gently next to Rayna who was nursing her wound before lunging towards the staggering lycan. The while lycan jumped onto him and placed her palms firmly on his chest.

"Fluctum ignis!" The half lycan roared and a large blast of fire shot right through the male lycan's chest leaving two smoking holes in their wake. Yellow eyes started to fade as he fell back and Jade dropped to her knees as he fell with a thud. Jade stood up with a deep exhale as she eyed the fallen beast cautiously. Rayna stood with a stagger after she had changed back to her human form with Hermione's robe wrapped around her.

"Jeez Jade." The blonde exclaimed as the wolf on the ground started to turn back into a man. "You got him right in the heart." The blue eyed lycan growled angrily at her friend who raised her hands in defense. "Easy big bad wolf."

"Really Rayna?" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at the nick name and walked over to Jade as she began to shift back to a human. The brunette offered a cloak to her girlfriend who wrapped it tightly around her as she conjured a branch into a belt and fastened it around her waist. "Are you ok love?"

"I'm all right." Jade said with a deep breath as she tried to regain some of her strength. "I'm just really tired now." Her body was covered in claw marks and she was bleeding heavily from her back when she was slammed up against several trees. "Are you ok Hermione?" The brunette smiled gently at her as she waved her wand over some of her mate's more serious wounds.

"My shoulder is dislocated," The brunette said gently as she finished cleaning up the half lycan. "But other than that I'm ok, not bleeding like you or Rayna."

"Well Dane is dead." The blonde lycan girl said as she walked back over to her companions. "There goes the rest of the Flint clan, not that he didn't have it coming of course."

"Will you shut it Rayna!" The dark haired girl yelled at her angrily as her blue eyes flashed angrily which caused the blonde to flinch slightly. "You don't have to keep reminding me how I killed him all right! I know what I did! Just drop it all right!" Rayna shut up instantly as she walked away from Dane's corpse. Jade took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just burn his body ok?" The girl nodded as she waved her wand and the body lit on fire burning steadily.

"Jade are you going to be ok?" Hermione asked gently as she put a gently hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't like killing, but this was very necessary. He was going to kill you."

"It's not that." Jade breathed firmly as she sat on the ground to catch her breath. "It's how I felt while I was doing it, when he mentioned killing you I lost it and I wanted nothing more to tear him apart. Rayna, come fix Hermione's arm please."

"Oh that'll be my pleasure." Rayna said as she walked over and gently grabbed the brunette's left arm. "This may hurt a bit." She slowly stabilized Hermione's shoulder and brought her forearm to a ninety degree angle before pushing her elbow up and her shoulder in.

"Fucking hell!" The hunter screamed as a satisfied smile played on the blonde's lips. Hermione babied her arm carefully as she glared at the green eyed lycan. "You're lucky I can't use my arm right now you insufferable…"

"Was that really necessary Ray?" The blue eyed girl chastised as she ripped a strip of cloth from the robe she was wearing and made a sling for the brunette. "You know you could've done it without causing her that much pain."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" The blonde said calmly as she walked away with her hands behind her head. Hermione snorted at the girl as Jade finished nursing her arm.

"Should we go check on your parents?" Jade asked gently as her mate's pain subsided and they walked a fair distance from the pyre that was burning freely in the trees. Hermione quickly cast a containment spell around it so it wouldn't damage any of the foliage surrounding the area. "Where did you take them anyways?"

"I took them to Harry's place." Hermione answered as walked farther away from the flames. "He was rather surprised when I showed up and just left them there, but I knew he'd understand once we explain what happened."

"Well let's get over there then." Rayna said animatedly as she turned her gaze to the brunette. "Gotta make sure that Ken and Emma are ok." Jade was surprised at her friend's exclamation since Rayna hardly warmed up to anyone, especially muggles. She glanced at Hermione who was equally shocked at the blonde as they walked and Jade slipped her hand into the brunette's while looking down at her.

"Lead the way my love." Jade smiled and Rayna placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder as the brunette shot her a glare and the blonde just smiled.

"You can be mad at me later Granger."

x-x

"You're really not worried about her?" Ron asked his sister firmly as they set the table for two more now that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there visiting. "I mean, she hasn't been to work in a few weeks and now her parents are here without any explanation? Come on, something dodgy is going on." Ginny sighed as she finished laying out napkins on the table next to the plates.

"Hermione is a big girl Ron," The girl said calmly as she went to get cups. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing and with Jade we really don't have anything to worry about. She'll do whatever it takes to keep Hermione safe." Ron just grumbled as he finished putting out the silverware and glanced into the kitchen to see Mrs. Granger coaching Harry on how to successfully sauté mushrooms without letting them get too dried out. The red head shook his head and went to join Mr. Granger who was in the living room reading the Daily Prophet.

"So Mr. Granger," Ron started calmly as he sat in a recliner adjacent to the sofa. "Why did Hermione bring you here exactly?" The man lowered the paper to look at the young man next to him and sighed.

"It's really better if I let her explain it." Kenneth answered vaguely as he returned to reading the paper. "I don't want to say anything that could be incorrect. So just be patient boy, she should be back soon." Another exasperated groan from the youngest Weasley boy as he slouched in the chair as he caught sight of his sister shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him. How could everyone be so calm? Hermione just pops in here not even uttering a greeting before leaving her parents and disapparating again. Did no one else find that suspicious? Ron groaned again as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. To try and set aside his anxiety, he decided to rummage through the post while Mr. Granger finished with the paper. As he was shuffling through numerous envelopes and fan letters, he came across an envelope that had a wax seal and a very odd looking crest stamped in it. His name was written elegantly in black lettering and he dropped the rest of the envelopes to open this one which had no return address. Inside was a very elaborate embossed piece of card stock that read:

**_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,_**

**_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to an extravagant ball in the honor of the newly elected Minister of Magic, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now, we are aware that Mr. Shacklebolt has been Minister for a while now, but was never properly introduced as such. Therefore, as a belated induction ceremony, a masquerade ball is being thrown in his honor. Festivities will start at 5 o'clock PM on Saturday, the first of June. You may bring one guest to accompany you to the ball. _**

**_ Hope all is well,_**

**_ Jackson Beck, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_**

"Well that's odd." Ron thought out loud as he looked up to see Harry walking into the living room. He held up the letter high to make sure his friend could see it. "Did you get one of these mate?" The raven haired boy adjusted his glasses and squinted slightly before nodding.

"Yeah I did." He answered as he turned his attention back to the rest of the mail Ron had let fall on the floor. "Just today, bit strange, but with all that's going on I can see why they'd want to introduce Kingsley properly. Should be fun eh?"

"I suppose." The red head said setting the letter on the coffee table. "You know I'm not one for fancy occasions."

"But it's for Kingsley." His friend argued as he helped Mrs. Granger fill the glasses on the table with water. "He helped us through so much in the past Ron, we have to be there for him now."

"I guess you're right." Ron sighed as she stood and stretched his arms. All of a sudden there was a loud crack and the boy fell backwards over his chair, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Sorry Weasley." Jade said in a very amused tone as she stared down at the red head with a smug smile on her face.

"Dear God," Mrs. Granger exclaimed as her hands flew to her cheeks in shock. "What happened to you girl?" She rushed over immediately and began examining Jade's face and arms. Hermione giggled as her mother continued to dote over the half lycan who had a shy, almost scared look on her face as Emma dragged her into the kitchen and went off into the bathroom to get some bandages.

"Where the bloody hell did you run off to?" Ron yelled as he sat up rubbing his head where he had smacked it on the floor. "You just drop in here and leave your parents, why is your arm in a sling?" His eyes flashed to Rayna and widened significantly. "And w-what is she doing here?!" Hermione just sighed and sat on the sofa next to Ken who smiled warmly at her before kissing her on the head.

"Glad to see you're safe poppet." He whispered as Hermione leaned into him slightly. Rayna took a seat on the other side of the man who gave her a warm smile. "You too Rayna." Ron just stared with his mouth open as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My parent's house was attacked by a lycan." The brunette said finally as Jade finally returned with Emma who was smiling ear to ear. Rayna snorted and slapped her hand over her mouth as she saw Jade wrapped in bandages with a very defeated look on her face. "Good gods mother, you know I could've healed her with magic."

"Oh," Emma said bringing a finger to her chin in thought. "I never thought about that, I just used rubbing alcohol and bactine." A smile spread across Mrs. Grangers lips as she headed back into the kitchen to finish with dinner.

"It stung really bad." Jade said as she sat in the armchair that wasn't knocked over and slouched as her hair covered her face. "I forgot how painful muggle healing can be." Rayna couldn't contain her laughs anymore since the half lycan closely resembled a mummy and to top it off the girl looked utterly miserable. Mr. Granger just shook his head with a small smile on his face as Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Anyways," She said loudly as she cleared her throat. "As I was saying, we were attacked by a lycan at my parent's house and I had to get them somewhere safe so I just apparated them here, knowing Ginny was here for the next month and Harry would be home."

"Are you all right?" Ron asked urgently as he flipped his chair upright and looked at Hermione with concern in his eyes.

"A little late to ask don't you think Ginger?" Rayna asked sarcastically as she folded her arms over her chest and Ron shot her a death glare. "As you can plainly see, _we _are all fine. Jade really being the worse off of the three of us and she's still walking so no worries there."

"What about our house lovey?" Mrs. Granger asked as she walked in wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. "Is there any chance to salvage it?"

"We will go back tonight and repair everything while your neighbors are asleep." Jade said calmly as she finally sat up straight to look Emma in the eyes. "Everything can be fixed with magic."

"I cast an illusion charm on it when I apparated back after dropping you guys off here." Hermione added as she idly rubbed her shoulder. "So your neighbors will still see your house standing firm if they were to look at it."

"You're brilliant darling." Ken praised as she wrapped an arm around his daughter, making sure to avoid her sore shoulder. "Always thinking ahead you are, you get that from me." Hermione blushed slightly as she accepted her father's praise.

"All right everyone!" Emma called from the kitchen in a very cheery voice. "Dinner is ready!" Everyone stood suddenly to head into the kitchen to sit at the oversized kitchen table Harry hand transfigured to accommodate everyone. "Now Harry cooked a lot of this on his own so give him some credit ok?" Ron chuckled as Ginny kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before taking the seat next to him.

"Wooing a Weasley the right way." Ron said jokingly as he watched his friend blush. "By their stomach." Ginny shot him a glare as they started to eat, but then Hermione noticed that Jade and Rayna weren't at the table. She scanned the kitchen and noticed the two sitting on the sofa in the living room. It was a such a harsh contrast between the two lycan girls that it almost hurt her brown eyes to look at them. Jade's pitch black hair against Rayna's platinum blonde, the girls were almost the exact opposite of each other in every way. At this point Hermione really wished she had enhanced hearing so she could listen to what the girls were talking about after everyone had left the room.

x-x

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Rayna asked gently as she examined the bite mark on Jade's neck that had previously been hidden by her long dark hair. "It's looks really deep, you'll probably have a scar."

"Just add it to the collection I guess." The half lycan said sarcastically as she flipped her hair back over the wound to keep it hidden. "It just burns every now and then, like he injected some kind of acid into me."

"Well you know the only thing he could've injected into you would be venom," The blonde said as watched the flames from the fireplace dance in her companions blue eyes. "But that shouldn't really do much, he's not even high up in the hierarchy for his bite to turn anything other than a human. I'm sure the burning will subside once it starts to heal properly."

"But that's just it." Jade said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she turned to face her friend. "Every other wound has almost closed, but this one, this one hasn't even started to heal yet and just because it's deep doesn't mean it should still be looking like it is. Mrs. Granger poured alcohol in it to make sure it wouldn't get infected…not that we get infected, but just in case I suppose. Maybe that's keeping it from healing correctly?" Rayna just sighed and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, she really needed a shower and some sleep soon or else her nerves weren't going to make it through the night.

"Try not to worry about it." She answered finally as she leaned back into the sofa and tried to ignore the clattering of silverware on porcelain which was paining her ears. "Does he really need to eat like that?" Her green eyes looked over her shoulder to see Ron looking like he was trying to cut right through the plate. "It's almost gut wrenching to watch." Jade just chuckled as she shoved herself back into the cushions to get comfortable as sleep started to work its way into her muscles.

"He's obviously a carnivore." The blue eyed girl teased as she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Jade smiled again when she caught Rayna mumble something about a lion eating cleaner and quieter before her body relaxed and she surrendered to will of her exhausted body. Green eyes eyed her friend carefully as she saw the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Rayna?" Mr. Granger was calling to her from the kitchen. "Are you and Jade going to join us?" The blonde closed her eyes, Kenneth reminded her quite a bit of her own father who had passed several years ago, but the nostalgia of having a father figure was making her weak. All this time, she had tried to sever ties with family and friends so they wouldn't get caught up in the mess that was her life, but now here she was, bonding with Hermione's parents and enjoying it. She stood up and stretched as she entered the kitchen and took an empty seat next to Hermione who glanced up at her and then over to the couch where Jade sat.

"Jade fell asleep." Rayna said as she caught brown eyes staring over at the half lycan. "I guess the fight really took it out of her so I think we should just let her rest for a while." Mrs. Granger nodded before passing the blonde several dishes of food to choose from.

"I'll make her a plate before you leave then." Emma gave her a very kind smile that immediately calmed the lycan girl as she let out a contented sigh and began eating. Family was something boy Jade and Rayna lacked, and both had found comfort in the Grangers once they had met them. It was almost as if they were becoming part of the family and it brought back painful and recent thoughts of the dangers that would haunt them if the lycans got too close, but now wasn't the time to think about it with the imminent danger out of the way. The meal carried on as any normal…extended family dinner could go. Rayna listened as Ginny told them all her stories of the quidditch team in Zurich and how much she missed England as well as her friend's adventures. Mr. and Mrs. Granger listened politely to everyone talk and even though they didn't live in the wizarding world they seemed very accustomed to it as long as they were around these young people they had formed bonds with. It struck Rayna as strange that people could bond so easily with each other when so little was known before hand, but that's how humans seemed to work. With lycans, there's a very solid hierarchy even with the lesser members of the pack and you didn't bond with anyone unless they were in your current status. Jade and Rayna were companions, hunting partners and good friends even though Jade's status as the alpha's daughter was far beyond the blonde's. Jayce had been someone the green eyed lycan would have never associated with before all of this started and she was beginning to notice that she was even starting to warm up to the little whelp.

"Are you ok Rayna?" Harry asked all of a sudden and it snapped Rayna out of her inner thoughts as she locked eyes with the boy. "You've been very quiet this whole time, are you tired as well?"

"I must be." The blonde answered as she tried to give him a kind smile. "I must've blanked out with my thoughts, sorry if it came off as being rude." She knew that boy sitting across from her with the glasses had saved the magical realm and therefore he unknowingly earned her respect, something that was usually hard to attain. His red headed friend on the other hand didn't receive the same treatment. "Please excuse me." Rayna stood as bowed her head slightly that was custom when leaving a situation and she felt brown eyes watching her as she went back into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"I wonder what her problem is." Ron said with a mouthful of food. Ginny elbowed him as Hermione shot him a pointed glare. "What?!"

"She just came back from a fight Ron." The brunette said quietly as she eyed the two lycans on the couch. "Give her a break will you? They have to be tired from it all." The boy just rolled his eyes before turning back to his food. Hermione excused herself then and went to join the two girls in the living room, taking a seat on the chair closest to the blonde. "Are you feeling ok? How's your wound?" The blonde girl fidgeted slightly as she placed her palm on her chest and sighed.

"It's not bad." She answered quietly, keeping her gaze on the fire instead of on Hermione. "I guess out of all of us Jade was the one who suffered the most from injury, although I can't imagine what it would've been like if you or I hadn't been there as a distraction." The brunette thought back on the recent battle and remembered how easy it was for Flint to lift Jade by her throat as if she was a ragdoll.

"Two years ago," Hermione started as she reminisced when they were still teenagers. "When Jade was with me on Christmas break, his father, Alex Flint. He fought Jade and almost killed her. That was the first time she had ever killed someone and it broke something inside her, I'd never seen her be so quiet or so, shameful the whole time I'd known her. He was even bigger than Dane and stronger, without our help I know she would've died even thought that wasn't his intention." Rayna listened carefully to Hermione talk about how tall this other lycan had been or how powerful and how they had to cast several freezing spells to keep him from moving before Jade landed the final blow. She had known that the Flint family had an odd genetic mutation that made their lycan forms exponentially larger than most, but it also seemed that blind ambition ran in the family. In his haste to capture Jade those years ago it seemed that the elder Flint had almost killed instead of capture, and because the half lycan was defending her mate and her own life, Dane saw fit that revenge be the answer to his hostility and anger. That's how revenge worked with lycans, if anyone killed a mate or close family member, even in the same pack, you had the right to avenge them. You could even challenge an alpha, though most never did this due to status and strength of pack leaders.

"I don't blame the guy for wanting revenge." The blonde said calmly as she started to hear plates clatter as the others began to clean up in the kitchen. "That's how we work, if someone killed Jade, I would hunt them down and kill them. It's law that my challenge be accepted as long as I make clear my intentions."

"Lycans have a very complex society don't they?" Hermione said gently as she began to trace circles on Jade's hand. "It's very intriguing how you bow and are so polite, well at least Jade is." A smirk spread across Rayna's lips as the brunette glanced at her. "Is it hard sometimes? To always have to submit to what the alpha wants? Even if he ordered you to kill Jade, would you do it?"

"No." The lycan girl didn't even hesitate to answer the hunter's question as she turned her green eyes to look at Hermione. "I've told you before, Jade is very important to me. I know she's your mate and you've already bonded, but she is my companion, my hunting partner and the person I trust the most in this world. She will continue to be that until I find a mate of my own and she's always been the reason I became a lycan, so my orders have always come from her. Thrash had given me certain missions and things like that, but he had never ordered me what to do per se. When I came to Genesis a while back, he may have told me to do it, but it wasn't something he had to force. Jade has always been my alpha, everything I did after she came back I did because she had control of me and now that I've gone AWOL on Thrash she seriously is my alpha now. So you're going to have to deal with me for the rest of your life Granger, but don't worry I know Jade loves you and it's becoming easier for me to deal with it." The brunette sighed as she locked eyes with the blonde girl.

"As long as you know your boundries." She said quietly as she cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Because if you cross them, I won't hesitate to hex you into the next world, understood?"

"Are we becoming friends Granger?" The lycan girl asked sarcastically as she raised her eyebrows and smirked. Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes. They had been getting along better, she thought the lack of Rayna's company the day prior had something to do with it and the sudden affinity she had to her parents. Either way, the brunette was glad that the added stress of the other girl's negative attitude had been lessened for now.

x-x

Jade was standing in a room that seemed very familiar to her. The walls were white and there was a very small bed with a blue and white striped comforter.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud as she scratched her head and looked out the window to see that it was completely black out.

"You're in my room." The half lycan spun quickly and saw a little girl with bright blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. She froze, the young girl had a very angry look on her face and was holding a stuffed wolf in her arms. "Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Jade couldn't speak, what was going on here?

"Uhm…" She faltered slightly under the intense gaze. "Jeez is this what it feels like when I glare at people?" A hand ran through her black hair as she continued to look at the small girl in front of her who seemed to getting angrier at the intruder. "My name is Jade." The girl immediately lost her tough demeanor and graced her with a bright white smile and Jade chuckled when she noticed the little one's two front teeth were missing.

"My name is Jade too!" The younger version squealed as she hugged her plush wolf tighter and beamed at the older girl. "I've never met anyone else with the same name, but you must be a nice person since I'm a nice person. People with my name can't be mean or anything like that." Jade smiled kindly down at her younger self before kneeling down and looking straight into piercing blue eyes.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven!" Young Jade answered animatedly as she held up four fingers and smiled. "My mommy says that I'm getting really tall for my age, how tall are you?" Her questions were so innocent the half lycan couldn't help but to oblige to her younger self. This was all so surreal that she was forgetting she was supposed to figuring out why she was there. It was clear now she was at her childhood home, but why?

"I'm five feet and nine inches." Jade answered gently as the girl sat down on her floor and proceeded to stare with her mouth slightly open like you were the tallest person in the world.

"My momma is tall too." She said loudly and a jolt of pain shot through Jade's chest at the mention of her mother. "She's got long hair just like yours and you kind of look like her, are you sisters?" At that moment the half lycan heard footsteps approaching the doorway and she stood hastily in case it was something unfriendly.

"Jade honey," The voice was soothing and gentle as a woman a little taller than Jade walked into the room carrying a small brown back pack. "You forgot this at your uncle's again." She was frozen, blue eyes were as wide as they could open and Jade's breath was getting shallow.

"Mother…" A crushing pressure was weighing on the blue eyed girl's chest as she stared at the woman in front of her. Her eyes were a paler blue, almost gray and her hair was dark brown, but they had the same nose and smile.

"Honey?" Her mother spoke again with some concern in her eyes. "Are you all right? You look a little pale?" Jade looked around the room again and noticed the younger her was gone and that her mother was addressing her. She swallowed hard and sat down on the small bed since her legs were starting to give way. The older woman sat down next to her and put the back of her hand on her forehead with caused Jade to jump slightly at the touch. "You don't have a fever. Have you eaten today? Let me go make you a sandwich." She got up to leave, but Jade gently grabbed her wrist which caused her mother to stop and look back at her.

"Is it really you?" Jade whispered as she looked into gray eyes that were smiling warmly at her. "You're really here?" The dark haired woman smiled and sat back down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Where else would I be silly?" She wrapped her arms around Jade's shoulders and hugged her gently. Tears were beginning to sting her blue eyes as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare Jade?"

"I, I don't know." The half lycan choked out. This couldn't be real, the last memory she had of her mother was of her death and here she was walking and talking. "I thought…I thought you were dead." She pulled out of the woman's embrace and looked into her eyes as if searching for answers that she had been missing all of her life.

"I'm right here, baby." Her mother whispered as she slowly started to rock back and forth. "You must've had a bad dream, I've been here all day while you were at your uncle's house visiting, safe and sound since you left and got back. With you father around I don't think I need to worry about my safety though." Jade jerked away from her mother's embrace and stared angrily at her.

"My father?" She hissed as her mother kept her hands on the blue eyed girl's shoulders and a concerned look grew on her face. "Where is he?"

"He's out with his pack Jade." The woman answered in a confused tone as she glanced out the window. "You know he visits them a few times a week. He'll be back very soon don't you worry."

"No," Jade whispered as she thought about the night that her mother had been murdered. "No, no I need to get you out of here. We have to go!" She stood up immediately and began shuffling through random things in the room that could be used as a barrier or weapon. Where ever she was it wasn't reality, so if her mother saw her as four year old Jade, maybe she wouldn't be able to shift.

"Jade why?" Her mother asked still sitting on the bed watching her daughter move around the room hastily. "What's going on?" Suddenly a door opened and closed as heavy foot falls made their way to them.

"Gemma?" It was him, her father. His voice was younger, but it was recognizable enough to the half lycan as tensed and her mother stood.

"In Jade's room sweetie." The brown haired woman called as a smiled graced her lips as a young Thrash appeared in front of the door. Jade was almost hyperventilating at the events that were taking place in front of her eyes. "Is everything ok dear?" His eyes were glowing red as an malicious smile formed on his lips and he walked towards Jade.

"I need her, my love." He said firmly as the blue eyed girl backed away from him. "She's very important to the rise of our kind, but first we need her for a ritual."

"What?" Her mother's voice was a hiss as she approached her husband. "She's just a child Thrash, no matter what kind of ritual it is you can't now. She's too young!"

"Age isn't the issue Gemma." The man said firmly as he stopped to eye his wife. "You've seen how her eyes glow when she gets angry. She's the one that we have been waiting for, a mixture of magical blood and lycan. It's a sacrifice we have to take." The woman froze instantly and stared are her husband as he advanced on Jade again who was now backed against the wall.

"Sacrifice?" Gemma whispered as everything began to click in her head. "Sacrifice?! You're going to kill her?!" Thrash didn't say anything as he grabbed his daughter by the color of her shirt and started to drag her towards the door. "No! I won't let you kill her! She's just a child for Merlin's sake!" Her mother drew her wand and sent a red spell that Jade had never heard before at her father and he dropped her before howling in pain. It looked as if acid had been thrown on him as his clothes began to disintegrate and burns erupted from his exposed skin. Jade watched in horror as his eyes began to glow brighter and dark fur sprouted from his skin as a low grown erupted from the back of his throat. In mid shift he back handed his wife as she crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"No!" Jade growled as she lunged at him. She willed her body to change, but nothing happened and he caught her by the throat as she clawed fruitlessly at his paw that held her firm. It was getting harder to breathe as she looked into red eyes that were almost laughing as the world was starting to get blurry until he threw her into the wall by the bed. Jade was gasping for air as she held her bruised neck and watched as her mother crawled in between Thrash and her daughter.

"Please stop Thrash!" She yelled as she held her arms out to try and bar his way. "She's just a child!" There was nothing Jade could do before Thrash grabbed Gemma and bit down on her neck.

"Mother!" Jade yelled as she watched red eyes find her and rip the flesh that teeth were biting into. Her mother's lifeless form fell to the ground with a sickening thud as the half lycan began to shake with anger and sorrow. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Finally her shift came bursting forth as if the wall that had been holding it had crumbled and she lunged, claws ready, at the beast in front of her. As she was about to reach him, he disappeared into nothingness. Her father was gone and so was her room. The only thing that remained was the bloodied body of her mother that laid in front of her. Jade was back to normal now, she didn't know how it happened or when, but she was standing over the body shaking with tears running down her cheeks. She was a child again clutching the stuffed wolf as if it was the key to her survival sobbing until she fell to her knees. There was a flash and she was an adult again, still sobbing, still on her knees cradling her mother's body. "I was too weak to save you, I'm sorry." She whispered as she brushed the long brown hair away from Gemma's face. Suddenly a light started to grow around them to show they were now in a cavern of some sort with a large decorative wall. Blue eyes scanned the wall carefully and when she looked back down her mother was gone. Low whispers in a language she didn't understand was flowing from the wall and it was drawing her attention like a magnet. Jade stood slowly and turned to face said wall as she analyzed the carvings more carefully. The phases of the moon adorned the top with the full moon whining over what looked like a coffin with the head of a wolf carved onto it. There was ancient writing under the tomb that she couldn't read near a shallow spot above that. The whispers got louder as Jade approached.

_Naher mein Schiff _The deep voice resonated in Jade's head with such intensity that she almost fell to her knees. The eyes on the wolf carved onto the tomb began to glow a bright yellow as she looked into them. _Sehr bald mein Schiff, warden Sie zu mir kommen. _

"German?" Jade struggled to speak under the weight of the voice echoing in her mind. "You're speaking German?" The voice began to laugh as she grabbed the sides of her head and fell to her knees. The ground underneath her began to shake and a large crevasse opened next to her and spread up the wall as it split the tomb in half. A pair of red eyes glow as the wall broke apart and the last thing she heard as she passed out was the evil laugh resounding in her ears.

x-x

Jade woke with a jolt in Hermione's room without her mate. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her eyes darted around the dimly lit room looking for the brunette and making sure this was really her mate's flat. The blue eyed girl sat up and stood hastily until she heard the voice she needed to hear.

"Jade?" The brunette's voice calmed the half lycan's nerves instantly and she let out a relaxed sigh when Hermione entered the room from the adjoining bathroom. "Are you ok?" Jade sat back down on the bed and held her head in her hands as she tried to calm the adrenaline pumping in her blood.

"Just a bad dream." She answered quietly as Hermione walked out towel drying her hair and sat down next to her. "How did we get here?"

"Well you fell asleep at Harry's." The hunter said calmly as she tucked a stray hair behind Jade's ear and smiled kindly at her. "So I apparated us here after Rayna and I finished putting my parent's house back together and dropped them off."

"I'm sorry I didn't help." Jade said suddenly as she snapped her head around to look at her mate with an apologetic look written on her face. "Why didn't you wake me?" Hermione seemed to get a little nervous as she averted her gaze and began to fidget with the towel in her hands.

"We did." She said softly as she folded the towel and set it on her lap. "But you were really out, Rayna just figured that you were drained from the fight and said to let you sleep so we did. We got here about an hour ago so you've been sleeping for a while." Jade ran a hand through her hair and began rubbing the back of her neck. She had been asleep so long and the dream she had had been so vivid. Hermione watched as Jade's eyes darkened and her brow furrowed while she looked at the floor.

"Are you sure you're ok love?" Hermione laid a hand on Jade's knee and tried to find her eyes, but the blue eyed girl was doing well to avoid her. "Are you still tired? Or hungry? My mother sent home a few plates of food for you in case you are." A smile finally graced Jade's lips as she shook her head and looked at the brunette.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought." The half lycan whispered as she placed her hand on her mate's and squeezed it gently. "I'm ok 'Mione, I was just surprised when I woke up and was in your room and not Harry's living room. Where is Rayna sleeping anyways?"

"I conjured a spare room for her." The brunette answered as she ran a hand through her damp curls and leaned over to rest her head on Jade's shoulder. "Why don't you go get ready for bed ok?" Jade nodded as she stood up and stretched her muscles before noticing a white envelope with a broken wax seal on Hermione's dresser. She picked it up and examined it without looking at the contents in case it was a private message. "What is this Hermione?"

"Oh," Brown eyes looked up and saw the piece of paper in Jade's hand. "That's an invitation to an induction ceremony for the Minister of Magic. Harry and Ron were invited too, I haven't decided yet if I'm going." Blue eyes scanned over the invite and saw the name that signed as the undersecretary.

"Jackson Beck." Jade whispered as she reread the name over and over. "Where have I heard that name before?" She wanted to ponder over it more, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione slip off her tank top and shorts and crawl into bed. Suddenly Jade forgot what she was doing and made her way over to the bed. Hermione giggled as she felt warm hands ghost over her hips.

"I thought you were getting ready for bed?" The brunette teased as she rolled and met blue eyes that were hazed over with lust. Jade just smirked as she captured Hermione's lips hungrily and sighed as a whimper floated out of her mate's throat.

"Well I'm ready for something," The lycan girl's voice was husky as she planted softly kisses along her lover's jaw line and down her neck. "But it's definitely not sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Subterfuge

Hermione awoke the next morning tangled in Jade's embrace from the night's exploits and smiled to herself as she heard her mate's steady heartbeat in her ears. The arm around her waist pulled her closer as the brunette leaned up and softly started to graze her lips long her lover's collarbone which caused Jade to stir slightly before leaning down to seize the hunter's lips.

"Good morning love." Hermione whispered as she supported herself on her elbow and looked down lovingly at the blue eyed girl next to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Are you afraid of something Hermione?" Jade teased as she gave her mate a playful glare. "You always ask if I slept ok, are you scared that something happens to me when I'm sleeping?"

"Honestly," The brunette said as she bit her lip and sighed before averting her gaze from her girlfriend to the window. "Ever since you had those nightmares when we were at Genesis, I'm always afraid they're going to come back and you won't wake me. You always try and handle hardships on your own you know." Jade closed her eyes and smiled as she sat up and let the sheets fall from her naked figure as she embraced the brunette around the shoulders.

"Don't you worry about me Hermione." She whispered gently as she pulled her closer and ran her hands through brown curls soothingly. "I told you I'd try harder to ask for help, but I haven't had a nightmare since…" The memory of her latest nightmare shot through her mind as the body of her mangled mother lay in her lap. She had forgotten, even though it had just been last night and what had happened after she woke up with Hermione. "Well, it's been a while at least." She lied as she pulled away and looked kindly into the hunter's eyes.

"I just worry about you sometimes." Hermione chirped as she gently grabbed Jade's face. "You take on so much burden sometimes, I just need you to understand that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what's bothering you, ok?"

"I know darling," Jade said as she rubbed her nose against her mate's affectionately. Brown eyes lit up as Hermione giggled and pecked the half lycan on the lips. "And I feel the same for you, you're my mate for life and I will never leave you in any way, I promise." The brunette smiled as she finally let her hands rake her lover's body slowly taking in the warmth and smoothness of her skin. Jade chuckled as she felt her mate's hands run up her stomach cup her breasts. "Is there something you'd like?"

"Time to wake up, lovebirds." Rayna barged through the door and Hermione squealed as she pulled the sheet over her body leaving Jade to fend for herself, but she just brought her hand up to her forehead and sighed as she put a pillow over the lower half of her body since her hair was long enough to hide her upper half. "Good god, can't you two keep it in your pants at least while I'm here?!" The blonde was blushing and covering her eyes as she gritted her teeth. "I swear that you two are rabbits instead of a lycan and witch. Just put some clothes on please and let's get breakfast going." Rayna left grumbling before she slammed the door and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"You'd think she'd knock." Hermione said as she threw the sheet back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "This is still my flat after all and after we just had a chat last night about boundaries."

"Rayna has never been one for limitations." Jade chuckled as she put the pillow back at the head of the bed and searched for her clothes on the floor. "I'm surprised she covered her eyes to be completely honest." Hermione just huffed as she made her way to the bathroom and blue eyes couldn't help but stare as the brunette swayed her hips back and forth, unknowing of the seductive vibe she was emitting. The half lycan smirked before whistling a cat call to her mate who just shot a playful glare over her shoulder at the naked girl in her bed.

"I'm going to shower." The brunette said firmly as she entered the bathroom and flipped on the lights.

"Are you hinting at something?" Blue eyes lit up playfully as she stood up to follow her girlfriend who just smirked and started the water. Jade followed and caught her lover by the hips before pulling her figure against hers and Hermione sighed gently as the dark haired girls breasts pressed against her shoulders. Warm hands glided around her hips and wrapped around her waist as hot lips began scattering feather light kisses along the column of her neck and shoulder. Jade smirked as she felt the brunette's hand caress her cheek and wrap around her neck to pull her down for a passionate kiss. Another moan as hands trailed fire up the hunter's toned stomach and cupped her breasts. At a second thought, the half lycan kicked the door shut and made sure the lock it in case Rayna decided to make an appearance again.

"If we don't shower now we might never get it." Hermione whispered huskily, lust saturating her voice as she grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her into the shower under the warm water. Blue eyes watched as the lithe figure in front of her wetted her hair and ran her hands down her body. The act wasn't meant to rile the half lycan, but watching the brunette's hands slide up and down her own body made Jade hungry to hear her cries of pleasure. As Hermione stopped drenching her curls, the blue eyed girl grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her up against the wall with one hand while pressing her lips firmly against her mate's. Water added to the sensuality of the moment as Jade's hand groped at the brunette's breasts and lips parted to slip her tongue into Hermione's mouth hungrily. The hunter's moans were mixed with the spray of water and she wrapped her leg around Jade's hips and pulled her closer as her hips started to roll enthusiastically. Despite everything that was going on around them, when they were together intimately everything else disappeared. The threats, the nightmares, and even the fact that they had any responsibilities at all. All that mattered were the moans and bites of passion that sent the couple to great heights they didn't want to come down from. "Sh-should we be doing this now?" Hermione sputtered as Jade ran her hands along her stomach.

"I locked the door." The half lycan sighed heavily as she trailed her fingers down the brunette's slick skin to her inner thigh. "So we don't need to worry for a while." A smirk crossed the taller girl's lips as she continued to hold Hermione's wrists captive and she kissed and nipped at her collarbone. The sounds that the brunette was making made the dark haired girl's hunger grow deeper as she found a sensitive spot on her mate's neck . Jade finally released the shorter girl's arms and they wrapped around her shoulders clawing gently at her back. Hands firmly groped the brunette's hips as every touch and moan made the lycan groan in pleasure as she lifted Hermione up to hold her firmly against the wall and legs wrapped around her torso firmly. Hands tangled in damp, dark hair before pulling Jade's head back so the hunter could kiss her properly. Hermione whimpered and threw her head back against the wall as she felt hips grind firmly into hers.

"Hey!" A knock on the door and a voice of a certain blonde lycan broke them from their reverie as Hermione's eyes snapped open and Jade groaned loudly. "As much as you two are enjoying yourselves, I'd prefer not to hear my ex having sex in the shower." The brunette felt a low vibration against her stomach as Jade growled and her eyes flashed bright blue for a moment. All Hermione could do was smile before taking her lover's face in her hands and bringing her attention up to her.

"Don't be too upset." She whispered before kissing the half lycan softly on the lips. "You can't blame her, it is sort of rude on our part." Jade just huffed as Hermione giggled and kissed the girl passionately before unwrapping her legs from the girl's waist and being lowered so her feet were on the floor once again. "Besides, the water is getting cool so we should probably take a shower."

"I suppose." Jade groaned as she stuck her head under the spray and just let it wash over her face. "Remind me to kill her later." She took a deep breath as her mate proceeded to lather her hair and Jade stepped aside so she could rinse out the suds. After a few minutes and a rather chilled shower, both girls were out and getting dressed. Jade noticed the invitation again as she was towel drying her hair. "So are you going to think about going to that ball thing?"

"I don't know." Hermione sighed as she towel dried her hair in the bathroom. "I mean, I should because it is Kingsley and he was a great help in the war and with the Order, but at the same time I hate those fancy parties. What do you think?" Jade was pulling her jeans on when her mate emerged from the bathroom with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Well," The half lycan said thoughtfully as she pulled on a gray, loose tank top. "If he was kind enough to invite you, then I think you should really consider going and he is the Minister of Magic. Can you really decline?" Jade had a point. Kingsley was and is a personal friend of the trio. Could she really say she wasn't going to go support him at his late inauguration? The brunette sighed since the answer was pretty clear after she thought over the facts.

"No I suppose I can't." She grumbled finally as she walked over to her closet and started getting dressed. "But now I have to go dress shopping and…ugh…I hate dress shopping, especially since Ginny is back. She and Fleur will be anxious to go I'm sure." Jade just smiled as she walked up behind her half naked girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I for one," The half lycan whispered huskily as she started scattering kisses on the shorter girl's neck and shoulder. "Look forward to seeing you in a dress." Hermione smirked as she closed her eyes and leaned back into her lover.

"What would you be wearing then?" Hermione asked quietly as she started giving into the soft caresses and warm hands on her hips. "I can't really see you wearing a fancy dress."

"Right you are." Jade chuckled as she pulled away to the brunette's dismay at the loss of warmth. "I dunno 'Mione, I guess we'll just have to see hm? Maybe I'll keep it a surprise." She winked at her before crossing the room and started making the bed. Hermione just sighed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a baseball tee that fit nicely around her curves before heading out to the kitchen to make breakfast. She noticed Rayna sitting on the couch with a very annoyed look on her face as she flipped through some magazines on Hermione's coffee table.

"You two done now?" The blonde sneered as the brunette stuck some bread in the toaster before rolling her eyes. "I know it's your place and all, but seriously…unnecessary when I'm here."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Hermione answered as she put the kettle on the stove to boil some water and Jade walked out fully dressed. "We tend to get carried away sometimes."

"Well keep it in your pants until I leave at least."

"Oh you're leaving Rayna?" Jade chimed as she sat down at the kitchen table and raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Glad to hear it, how soon will this be so I have sex with my mate without you intruding every time?" The blonde growled and narrowed her green eyes at the half lycan who just challenged her with a glare of her own.

"Will you two stop it and come eat breakfast?" The brunette scolded as she set some bagels on the table and the kettle began to whistle. "No more arguing from either of you? I swear it's like being around children."

"But she started it!" Both lycans yelled simultaneously and Hermione just sighed and shook her head. Jade growled as Rayna approached and sat at the table across from the blue eyed girl.

"You get cranky when you're not getting any huh?" The blonde sneered as she plopped a tea bag into her mug and poured some water into it.

"Let me just who you how cranky I can get!" Jade stood abruptly and her eyes flashed bright as Rayna ignored her and sipped on her tea. Hermione walked over and put a hand on her lover's shoulder to calm her before pecking her softly on the cheek. The dark haired girl huffed as she crossed her arms and sat back down in her chair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Hermione floated out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed as the red head zoomed into the flat and into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. "Fleur and I are going shopping this afternoon and you're coming with us!" A look of pure dread crossed the brunette's features and Jade chuckled as she took a bite of toast.

"No Ginny," The brunette said putting her hands up in defense and taking a few steps back towards the living room. "No, you know I don't like shopping in general why, would I want to go dress shopping?"

"Because we need something for the ball!" The Weasley girl yelled as she put her empty glass in the sink. "It's a masquerade and you need a mask to go with your dress. Fleur already has a few stores picked out. Come oooon it'll be fun!" Rayna and Jade both glanced at Hermione with amusement glinting in their eyes.

"Yeah 'Mione," Jade said gently as she crossed her legs and smirked at her. "It'll be fun." The hunter scowled at her mate and ran a hand through her hair with a very heavy sigh.

"All right, fine!" Hermione groaned as Ginny squealed loudly and hugged her friend tightly. "But no pushing ok? Don't try and give me over the edge dresses, all right?" Red hair bounced wildly as Ginny nodded.

"Meet us at Harry's place after lunch!" She glanced down at the two lycans who were sipping tea calmly. "You two are coming too right?" Jade coughed on her tea and Rayna rolled her eyes. "Great! See you all in a few hours!" Without another word, Ginny fled from the flat with a wave of her hand as if a tornado had come and gone through the small house.

"Well I'm not technically invited to this ball." Rayna sighed as she leaned back in her chair and smirked. "I will not be joining you two on your shopping adventure."

"Fuck you Rayna." Hermione sighed as she flopped down on the couch as the lycans just chuckled to themselves. "I don't know why you're laughing Jade, you have to find something too."

"I don't wear dresses." Jade answered firmly after offing the rest of her tea. "I'll find something, but you won't see it until we actually get to the ball." Hermione sighed and threw a couch cushion at her girlfriend who caught it and lazily tossed it back.

x-x

It was a beautiful day as the four girls and Ron, Bill, and Harry walked through Diagon Alley searching for formal gowns and suits. Jade was slouched slightly as Hermione held her hand tightly as they went into another formal wear shop. Ginny and Fleur were in their element as they dragged Harry and Bill through the store in opposite directions. Jade couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips as she watched the boys be dragged to several areas of the store and their significant others holding up dress suits and costumes to them.

"I'm going to go look for something ok?" The half lycan whispered into Hermione's ear as she headed over to the pant suits in the women's section. "No peeking." The brunette smiled as she went to follow her friends and look for a dress. Jade had never been one to wear feminine clothes, most of what she did wear was androgynous and since she had curves in all the right places they all fit appropriately. She perused through a few costumes, but nothing really caught her interest until she found one that resembled an old military uniform with an metal pauldron on the left shoulder. It was a dark navy blue with silver lining on the cuffs and lapels. Jade smirked as she took and went to try it on.

"Find somezhing you like Jade?" Fleur asked as the blue eyed girl walked into the dressing room. She was wearing a pale blue dress that was cut to fit around her shoulders and fell in ruffles all the way down to the floor. The blonde witch was examining herself in the mirror as Jade walked into a stall and pulled the curtain.

"Hopefully." The dark haired girl sighed as she began to disrobe until she was in her tank top and underwear. She pulled the black pleated slacks up and buckled them around her waist. The jacket was heavy and had brass buttons that ran up just right of the center and gold cord that ran from the armor plate to a silver wolf's head that held a ring in its mouth. She pulled the curtain back so she could look at herself in the full size mirror. Fleur turned and eyed the half lycan with surprise.

"Zhat's looks magnifique Jade!" The French woman smiled brightly as she circled the lycan like a vulture, examining every inch of the outfit. "Zhat fits very well, you look like a prince!" Jade blushed slightly at the compliments she was receiving, but did have to admit that the costume did fit her body very well. "Now you just need to find un masque."

"I will." Jade answered as she slipped back into the dressing room to change back. "Don't tell Hermione ok?" Fleur made the movement over her lips as if she was zipping them shut and winked as the half lycan pulled the curtain closed again. This was perfect, all she needed was a good mask to match and she'd be set. Shopping had never been so easy before until she heard Ginny enter squealing like a small child who had just gotten a life supply of sweets.

"Look at this dress 'Mione!" Ginny said cheerily as Jade peaked out from behind the curtain. The red head had a very gorgeous green dress with gold trimmings and it complimented her skin and hair very nicely. "Isn't it perfect? If it fits, I'm getting it!" The half lycan chuckled as her mate sighed and nodded as her friend disappeared into a dressing room.

"Find anything yet?" The dark haired girl asked nonchalantly as she hid her own outfit behind her. Hermione just groaned and held up a very simple, yet extremely elegant off white dress with a lace up back.

"I'm not one for exaggeration." Hermione said quietly as she sat down on one of the chairs by the mirror. "What about you? Did you find something?" Jade smirked as she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against her mate's. She felt Hermione melt as the kiss lingered as took advantage of closed brown eyes.

"No yet." Jade whispered as she slipped out of the dressing room, leaving her girlfriend to pout and try on her dress with Ginny.

x-x

June first seemed to arrive extremely fast for Jade as she was going back and forth between camp and Hermione's flat to fill everyone in on the details. She kept getting this foreboding feeling every time she saw the name Jackson Beck, but couldn't place the name with a face or a specific event in her life so she tried her best to shake it off. It was early morning when she apparated back to the dark forest and found every lycan and one shape shifter still sleeping as the sun was coming up. Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. At least no one had tried to kill anyone else. She paused slightly when she saw Jayce's cot had moved next to Athena's and they were holding hands as they slept. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she made a mental note to tease him about this at a later time. It was warm that morning and everything seemed to wake as the sun crept up into the sky. Jade was sitting by the dying fire when Talma came out of the tent to join her.

"It's been a while since we saw you last." The woman said gently as she sat down at on the ground next to the blue eyed lycan. "How was your vacation?"

"Apparently not over until tonight." Jade answered as she poked the embers with a stick. "There is a ball tonight and Hermione is going so that in turn means that I am going. Although, I'm not that great of a dancer, hopefully I can just catch on while I'm there." Talma laughed as she stretched her arms and yawned the last of her sleep out of her body.

"I'm surprised Hermione isn't with you to be honest." Talma teased as she smiled warmly at the half lycan. "You two are usually attached at the hip." The dark haired girl just smirked and looked sideways at her pack mate. The truth was that Hermione had gone to visit her parents and Rayna had volunteered to go since Jade had wanted to check on everyone else.

"She went to visit her parents and Rayna tagged along so I know she'll be safe at least. I usually just can't leave her if she's by herself."

"Never pictured Rayna to be the family type." The elder lycan quipped as Aiden came out of the tent yawning loudly.

"Well her father died when she was young." Jade answered as she leaned back and looked up at the canopy of trees over her head. "I think that's what she wants really, but anyways, what I'm really here for, and I'm glad you're out here Aiden. Hermione and I…and well some of her friends as well, we're supposed to be going to this masquerade ball thing for the Minsiter of Magic."

"Well that oughtta be fun." Aiden said as he joined the lycans by the dying fire. "You gonna wear a dress boss?" Jade shot him a glare as he just chuckled.

"I want you to stay in London while we're there." The half lycan said seriously as she looked at Aiden and Talma who were two of her most trusted companions. "Something keeps nagging me in the back of my head when I read the name Jackson Beck. Like an instinct telling me not to go, but Hermione is going so I have to. So I want at least you two there in case something goes wrong." Talma and Aiden just looked at their beta with serious eyes as the blue eyed girl turned to look back up to the trees. "I don't want Jayce or Athena involved ok, just you two. If something happens to me I want you to get Hermione out of there understand? Bring her back here to keep her safe." Both lycans nodded solemnly.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Aiden asked as he turned more to face the young lycan. "Do you think your father is behind it?"

"I can't be sure." Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair before standing up and stretching. "All I can be sure of is I've heard of this Jackson Beck before, I just can't remember what he does or who he is. Just don't let Hermione see you ok? In case it's nothing, I want her to have a good time." Talma and Aiden nodded as Jade stood up and dusted off her jeans before smiling at them and disapparating.

"Let's hope her instincts are wrong about this one hm?" Aiden asked as he started stoking the fire to bring it back to life. Talma nodded as the others emerged from the tent to join them around the fire.

x-x

Hermione felt sort of awkward sitting in her parent's living room with the blonde haired lycan who was smiling brightly as Emma served some tea to the girls. Kenneth had gone to do some last minute work at the office and had left right before Hermione and Rayna had arrived.

"So tell me about this ball Hermione." Emma asked as she sat down in the arm chair as the girls sat on the couch. "Is everyone in the wizarding world invited or is like those celebrity parties where only other celebrities and officials can go?"

"It's sort of like that." The brunette answered as she sipped her tea and crossed her legs. "Ron, Harry, and I got invited because we had a key role in destroying Voldemort. I know the Weasleys are invited because of Arthur's status at the Ministry and so on and so forth. So it's kind of like a celebrity party."

"And what does your dress look like?" Her mother asked as Ranya glanced sideways at the girl next to her. "I really wish you would've taken pictures dear."

"You act as if I'm going to prom mother." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "It's simple, less ruffles than Fleur and Ginny's that's for sure. They went for all out Victorian style dresses and well, I don't really like all of the extra."

"And what is Jade wearing?" The hunter had pestered her girlfriend to no end about what she was wearing to ball for almost a three weeks, but hadn't figured out what she was wearing. It was starting to frustrate her, but she'd see soon since the party was only hours away.

"She wanted it to be a surprise." Rayna answered as she set her cup down and looked at Hermione. "Jade showed me a few weeks ago and trust me, you're going to love it. She looks great." Brown eyes narrowed as the lycan flashed her a smug smirk, proud that she had seen Jade's ball attire and her girlfriend hadn't yet.

"Well, be sure to take lots of snap shots for your father and I ok?" Emma asked with a bright smile as she stood and took the tray of tea back into the kitchen. The clock chimed and Hermione was surprised to see that it was almost noon already.

"We should get going." She said to the blonde who had just finished her tea. "I'm supposed to meet Ginny and Fleur at my place while Jade goes over to Harry and Ron's to get ready. Really she's taking this a bit far so I won't see what she's wearing."

"It's a surprise." Rayna reiterated as she stretched and stood up. "You'll be pleased is all I'll tell you Granger." Hermione huffed as she stood and took her cup and saucer into the kitchen.

"We have to be going mum." Hermione said as she hugged her mother. "Tell daddy that I'm sorry we missed him, but I'm sure we'll be back soon." Rayna stepped forward for her hug as Hermione backed up and Emma beamed at both of them.

"I'll let him know." Emma said as Rayna stepped back and the girls headed for the door. "Be safe dear!" Hermione nodded as they exited into the back yard and she put her hand on Rayna's shoulder before disapparating back to her flat.

"I've never gotten used to apparating." The blonde lycan said as she sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. "At least side-along apparating. So when will Ginny and Fl-" Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and then a red head came bursting in giggling loudly as Fleur entered behind her.

"Allo Rayna." Fleur greeted with a nod as she passed the lycan on the couch. "Where is 'Ermione?" Rayna pointed towards the hallway and the French woman thanked her as they made their way towards the brunette's bedroom.

"Glad I'm not going to that thing." Rayna whispered as the girls disappeared down the hall. She heard giggling erupt from the bedroom and sighed again as she rolled her eyes and clicked on the television. "Gods it's even on the news!" The blonde wasn't aware that the British Prime Minister knew about the magical world and he was on the television at that moment endorsing the ball, but making sure to mention it was invite only and exclusively for exclusive members, aka, wizards that work at the Ministry. "What a load of shit." The lycan girl said as she changed the channel.

x-x

"Jade, how's it going?" Harry greeted as the half lycan showed up at his door with a suit bag over her shoulder.

"Oh swell," Jade said sarcastically as she entered the flat and flopped down on the couch. "I'm not really one for fancy occasions, that's all. How're you doing Harry?" The bespectacled young man smiled as he finished buttoning up his dress shirt.

"All right I suppose." He smiled warmly at her as he sat down in the arm chair. It was only two o'clock and unlike the girls, the boys didn't need much time to get dressed and neither did Jade since she was wearing a suit. "Ron's almost done in the loo if you need the mirror or anything like that." Jade smiled and nodded at him as she heard the door open before Ron emerged trying to style his hair. He nodded as Jade stood up and passed him on her way to the bathroom. Both of the boys were wearing tuxedos and the lycan was happy to see she'd be standing out at least a little from the others. As she closed the door and hung her bag up she started to peel off her clothes down to just her underwear and tank top. She unzipped the bag and pulled out the pants and pulled them on.

"So what do you think Jade's outfit is gonna be like?" Ron asked as she put a tie around his neck and let it hang loose. Harry shrugged as he flipped through the pages of the Daily Prophet.

"Dunno mate," He answered lazily as he read the scores of the latest quidditch matches. "Fleur said it looks really good on her though. All I know is, it's not a dress. Anyway we are supposed to be at City Hall at five since we know that the girls will probably be late." Ron laughed as she ran his hand through his hair and sighed. A few moments passed and finally Jade walked out of the bathroom in her outfit and green eyes glanced at her. "Wow Jade!" Harry exclaimed as she came out dressed in the costume. The coat was long and ended at her thighs as the bronze buttons gleamed.

"Thanks Harry." Jade said as she adjusted her bracers and tied her hair back in a low pony tail. "This is a lot more comfortable than a dress that's for sure. What time is it?" Ron glanced at his wrist watch.

"Five." The red head answered as he stood and adjusted his tie. "Do you want to head to City Hall? Or should we be fashionably late?" Jade checked herself in the hall mirror and nodded as Harry put on his dress shoes. "When do you think the girls will get there?"

"I'm sure they'll roll in a little late." Harry joked as he stood up and straightened his jacket. "You two ready to go?" The half lycan and Ron nodded as they walked over and placed their hands on Harry's shoulders. A horrible tugging feeling in her gut later and she was standing in front of City Hall where there were several other well-dressed witches and wizards with their masks ready and waiting to enter the hall. Large crowds always made Jade nervous because she never knew who was going to be there and this was no exception. With it being a masquerade ball, everyone was wearing a decorated mask and the half lycan couldn't see many faces which made her wolf anxious and irritated.

"This is going to be an interesting night." The half lycan whispered to herself as she slipped on her mask, which was only covering her eyes and resembled a wolf's face from the nose up, before following Harry and Ron up the stairs and into the building. There were so many uncommon scents it was starting to give her a headache until she began to focus on Harry so she could see where she was going. People passed her in masks and were laughing with drinks in their hand as they entered the main ball room where there was a small band playing and a large table with food and drinks.

There were several tables set up around a dance floor where a lot of people were already, despite that it was still early for there to be so many guests. A scent caught Jade's attention as she whipped her head to the left, but couldn't match a face to the scent as it began to waft away. She shook her head and thought it was just because there were so many people there that it was starting to play with her senses. Then a scent she knew very well floated into her nose as she turned towards the entrance while Ron and Harry talked to a few friends from school. The half lycan made her way through the growing crowd to see recognize Ginny, Fleur, and of course Hermione's scents as they walked through the doors without their masks on. Hermione was wearing the simple white dress with the lace up back that fell just past her knees. Her hair was done up in elegant up-do that had several random curls falling out of it. Jade's breath caught in her lungs as her mate looked around for her and the lycan realized she was wearing her mask and thought she'd have a bit of fun with the hunter. She watched as Hermione slipped her mask that only covered her eyes. It had gold, red, and silver colors adorning it with one white feather that accented her skin beautifully. The half lycan followed her for a moment until she gently grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me Miss," She murmured softly, trying to mask her voice as Hermione turned and looking into blue eyes that were the only thing visible behind the wolf mask. "Would you care for a dance?" The witch's brown eyes examined the figure closely before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said firmly as she gently pulled her wrist from Jade's grasp. "But I'm looking for someone. Thank you for the offer though, I'm flattered."

"You won't even dance with your soul mate?" The brunette paused as she went to turn away and then lifted her mask up with a confused look on her face.

"Jade?" A soft chuckle came from behind the wolf mask as Jade slipped it off and smiled charmingly at her lover. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked the lycan girl up and down as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "You look…amazing."

"Glad that I kept it a surprise now?" Jade teased as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and the witch giggled as she fell into her girlfriend before nodding her head. "I'm glad, now, about that dance?" The shorter girl smiled as she grabbed Jade's hand, slipped her mask back on and led her to the dance floor. "You know, I don't think I've ever danced with you before, have I?"

"No I don't think so." Hermione answered as she felt Jade's hand go to her waist as the other gently held her hand. "But when did we ever have an occasion where we could dance? I mean it's not like we had a lot of leisure time lately." Jade chuckled and nodded her head before leaning down and gently kissed her mate's forehead.

"I hope someday we will have that time for me to make this all up to you." The song was slow and Hermione felt herself floating along with Jade in the lead as they swayed in rhythm with the music. She didn't notice all of the other people around them dancing as well, all she could focus on was Jade. The two of them alone with one another, until Ron came over and gently laid his hand on the brunette which brought Jade out of her trance as a low growl built in her chest.

"May I cut in?" The red head asked cheerily as he looked down at the brunette whose mouth just opened slightly and Jade eyed the man closely. This wasn't the right time or place to cause a scene and she knew Hermione wasn't going to be happy with this, so Jade nodded and let her hand fall from her girlfriend's waist so Ron could take her place. The brunette looked at Jade inquisitively as the man wrapped his arm around the shorter girl's waist firmly and the lycan had to restrain herself from breaking his arm.

"I will find you in a bit ok?" The half lycan whispered as she leaned over and pecked Hermione on the cheek. She reluctantly nodded as Ron took her hand and they began to dance. A man with green eyes was watching behind his mask and the lycan recognized him as she walked over and grabbed a glass of fire whiskey from the table. "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh you know, powdering her nose with Fleur I assume." Harry answered as he took a sip from his glass and sighed. "They went off that way a few moments ago. I don't know how girls keep up with all the hair dos and make up sometimes. It seems exhausting." Jade laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I agree, hence why I never really got into those sorts of frivolous regimens." She took a long sip from the whiskey and inhaled sharply at the burn in her throat. "Ron still has some nerve cutting in on my dance with Hermione. Where's his girlfriend?" Harry took a swallow and pointed to the left of where they were standing to see a dark haired girl with brown eyes and a scowl on her face watching Ron and Hermione dance. "Well she seems right pissed doesn't she?" At that moment Ginny came trotting over and wrapped her arms around Harry, knocking his mask off and down around his neck. Jade chuckled as she planted a firm kiss on his lips and then smiled warmly at the blue eyed lycan.

"You talking about Romilda?" She asked as she glanced over her shoulder and giggled at the look on the former Gryffindor's face. "Yeah, I don't know why she never confronts Ron about his thing he has for Hermione. You'd think she'd hate being second best, hm?" As if she heard them talking about her, Romilda made her way over and quickly downed a glass of whiskey.

"He must think I'm thick, keeps telling me they're just friends, but look at that will you? He's practically groping her." Jade glanced at the girl as Ginny handed her another fire whiskey. "What's she got that I don't? It's not like she's the most beautiful girl in the world or even remotely interesting." The half lycan gritted her teeth as she took another sip from her drink and Harry looked nervously between Jade and Romilda as the younger girl continued to speak. "She's just a whore looking for a quick roll in the hay."

"Gods Romilda, hold your tongue!" Ginny chastised as a growl reverberated from Jade's throat. "That's our best mate over there ok? It's like you forget or something you cow." Romilda gasped and looked at Ginny as if she had just insulted her dead grandmother.

"Now ladies," Harry said trying to keep the peace as he stepped between the two women. "Let's not cause a scene, yeah? They're just dancing Romilda, and Ginny's right, don't insult Hermione in front of us."

"Hmph," Romilda folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "She's not even worth his time." Jade had tried to remain silent, but she could only take so much negativity towards her mate before she couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Speak ill of her again," She said as she faced the dark haired girl and narrowed her blue eyes that were glowing dimly. "And I will make sure you won't be dancing again anytime soon, understood?"

"Excuse me?!" The short witch screeched as she set down her glass and squared her shoulders at the half lycan. "And who exactly do you think you are to threaten me like that? Don't make me get my boyfriend to teach you a lesson."

"Oh please do," Jade incited as she clenched her fists and handed her empty glass to Harry who sighed heavily. "Call him over here and see if he'll even attempt to 'teach me a lesson'. I'd rather enjoy the effort, and who are you to insult Hermione in such a way? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were the whore looking for spotlight and settled for second best. Just like he did." Romilda's mouth fell open and Ginny choked off giggle as she clasped her hand over her mouth and Harry took a step back, pulling his girlfriend with him. At that moment, Ron and Hermione were walking over towards them. There were a few people around the drinks table that were watching the scene unfold.

"Ronald!" Miss Vane cried as she ran to the red head and acted as if she were a damsel in distress as Hermione went and stood next to the dark haired girl before noticing how rigid her body was. "This girl just insulted me! She called me a whore! Are you just going to stand there and let her speak to me like that? Do something!"

"Yes Ronald," There was sarcasm dripping from Jade's voice as she whipped her mask off and glared at the red head. "Do something." Ron swallowed hard at the lycan's crippling gaze and ran a hand through his red hair. "And before you do, let me tell you that she called Hermione a whore as well." Ron looked down at his girlfriend with wide eyes and gasped as Hermione did the same.

"You called her that Ro?" The red head asked as his girlfriend rolled her eyes and sighed, confirming that it was true. "Why do you have to be like that? Hermione and I are friends, you can't just go around insulting her." The couple proceeded to fight and Jade turned from them before slamming back another whiskey and exhaling slowly. Her mate gently placed a hand on her shoulder and Jade looked at her with kind eyes.

"I didn't like what she was saying about you." Jade whispered as she turned to face her girlfriend. "Took all I had to not wring her neck." She glanced over at Romilda and Ron before Hermione gently grabbed her face, forcing the lycan to look at her.

"What did you say to her?" Blue eyes looked away from the brunette as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Something along the lines of being a spotlight whore and she settled for second best just like Ron." Hermione stifled a laugh and a smirk spread on Jade's lips. "Right?" The brunette regained her composure and gently smacked her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice you know."

"Well she wasn't being very nice to you." Jade retorted as she tucked her bangs behind her ear and smiled at her girlfriend as Harry and Ginny joined them. "I only told her what I thought. She was judging you, why shouldn't I judge her?"

"She got what was coming to her." Ginny added joyfully as the song changed to a faster paced rhythm. "It's like whenever Ron is around you, Hermione, she starts talking shit. This time Jade just fed it back to her."

"My knight in shining armor." Hermione teased as she pecked Jade on the cheek. Suddenly, the music stopped and a trumpet sounded some fanfare as a the dance floor cleared and a man dressed in a tuxedo stepped forward and pressed his wand to his neck to project his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He started cheerily as he turned in a circle as if to try and address the entire room. "I'm very pleased to see so many to acknowledge our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt!" The Minister was dressed in his dark blue signature robes and smiled before waving his hand as the crowd erupted into applause. "We thank you all for coming and showing your support and if you have any questions about the Ministry, please feel free to come ask me." Jade got a whiff of that familiar scent again and she began to absentmindedly move towards the speaker to get a better view of him. As she made it past a rather tall man in front of her, she gasped when she saw the auburn haired man whose hair was slicked back against his head. She knew him. She knew him and it was troubling her that she couldn't place where she knew him from. "I am Jackson Beck, the Minister's Undersecretary and I hope you all enjoy the night!" The crowd started clapping and cheering again as the band began playing lively music and the dance floor began to fill again. Jackson's yellow eyes scanned the crowd and incidentally fell on the half lycan who flinched slightly as he smirked at her. Before Jade could do anything he disappeared into the crowd and then showed up again on the stage where the band was playing.

"Everyone!" He said loudly again as the music dimmed and Jade finally realized who the man was before turning around to make her way back to her mate.

"Hermione!" She called as she pushed through the wall of people separating them. The lycan in her was edgy and need to make sure her mate was safe. She saw Harry and Ginny with the brunette who were waving her over, but there were so many people in the way and suddenly Jade's nose was bombarded with lycan scents.

"Please, quiet down!" Jackson called again as the room began to silence. "We have a special guest here tonight! Suddenly there was a spot light on Jade and the crowd around her scattered to surround her. Jade froze and turned to look back at the man who was speaking. That's when she noticed the number of yellow eyes staring at her. Men and woman with evil smiled growing on their faces. "Jade McHale! Our alpha's daughter! And the one who will deliver us from this underworld we are confined to!" The people around her cheered as they shed their masks and their yellow eyes glowed eerily. Blue eyes darted back and forth, trying to count how many were there.

"Harry, get Hermione out of here!" Jade yelled as she turned to face Jackson and let out a loud snarl. Her eyes were glowing bright as she clenched her fists and the lycans around her began to laugh. She glanced over her shoulder and Harry and Ron already had their friends barred off from the lycans. There were more wizards than lycans, but it's as if they all forgot they could use magic, or thought this was part of the show. Jade growled again as she made to move forward to get to Jackson and a man stepped in front of her to block her way.

"Now, now." The auburn haired man wagged his finger at the half lycan as if to chastise her. "You don't want your witch to miss this do you? The day when you stop running and go home to your beloved father!" The wolves around her howled at the mention of their alpha and Jade scowled as they began to close in on her. "Don't you see Jade? This was all a ruse by your father to get you here, to get your guard down so we could take you. Aren't you the least bit impressed?"

"I'm pissed, that's what I am!" The half lycan's voice was low and dangerous as she narrowed her eyes at the man. "He went through all this trouble to get to me did he? He must be proud of himself." Jackson smirked as he jumped down from the stage and dumbfounded wizards made a path for him.

"Come now Jade," He said softly as he made his way to her. "Don't you want us to live a better life than we do? Don't you want lycans to be more than just lower class creatures? We are almost extinct Jade! Don't you want to change that!?"

"NO!" She yelled angrily as flexed her hands and her nails elongated into claws. "I don't want any of that! I just want to live my own life. Why can't you understand that?!"

"Because you're the key." Jackson said as he approached her and three lycans from the circled grabbed her around the arms and neck. She roared angrily as she struggled to free herself and she threw one of the lycans across the room, but another quickly took their place and then another, to hold her still. "You're the vessel Jade, your fate is foretold and you must fulfill it, the white lycan with blue eyes. That's why we're taking you to him tonight."

"No." The half lycan snarled as she continued to struggle. Jackson smirked as he pulled out something from his pocket and held his hand out before blowing a fine purple powder into Jade's face. She coughed and choked loudly as the dust was inhaled into her body and immediately her vision began to blur and her muscles became weak. "Monkshood…you…bastard." Her body went limp then as he chuckled excitedly and ran a hand down her cheek.

"Diluted my dear," He whispered to the unconscious lycan. "Enough to incapacitate, but not kill. Shall we be going?" The other lycans nodded as he scooped Jade up in his arms and smiled warmly as the lycans began to form a small crowd around him.

"Stop!" Harry and Hermione were running towards them with their wands ready and Ginny and Fleur in tow. Jackson just smirked as he snapped his fingers and the lycans around him waved their hands, disarming the four easily. At that moment Aiden and Talma burst through the doors before making their way towards Hermione.

"Thank you all for the wonderful evening. Keep them busy won't you?" Another smirk as he bowed his head and then he disappeared in a plume of white, heavy smoke. The other lycans growled menacingly and began to shift as Hermione recovered her wand as well as Harry's before tossing it too him. Aiden was at her side now and he roared angrily as he shifted into his dark brown wolf. Talma snarled as she changed into her gray lycan and took out a charging tan wolf. There were only six lycans in total, not enough to incapacitate a room of wizards, but enough to keep them distracted so they couldn't follow Jackson.

"They took Jade!" Hermione yelled as Aiden back handed an advancing lycan and brunette bound it tightly. "They took her Aiden and I have no idea where they went! This was all a set up and we fell for it!" Another curse, another lycan fell and soon the wolves, minus Aiden and Talma, were all apprehended.

"It's like she knew." Aiden said as he changed back to his human form and ran a hand through his brown hair. "She had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight, that's why Tal and I are here. Jade kept saying she had a strange feeling that something was going to go wrong."

"Why didn't she tell me?" The brunette asked as aurors arrived and began hauling away the lycans who were back to their human forms. "Why did she only tell you?!" The tall man sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"She…she didn't want to worry you, in case it was nothing." He admitted as Talma joined them, as well as Harry and the others. "She wanted you to have a good time in case there wasn't anything to worry about." Hermione thought she was going to collapse. Her chest tightened as she clutched at it and let out a whimper. All of this was because she wanted her to be happy, to feel like they weren't running from something, but that wasn't the case. They were, and now Thrash had Jade, all because she wanted the brunette to feel like she wasn't on the run. Talma gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to try and calm her as Aiden growled and began to pace.

"You need to come back to the camp with us." Talma said calmly as she tried to break Hermione out of her trance. "Jade had specific orders that if something did go wrong, we are to take you back to camp."

"We have to find her!" Hermione squeaked as she clenched her fists and threw her mask to the ground. "Damn the ball, damn all of this and damn Thrash! Aiden, I have to find her, we have no idea what Thrash could be doing to her right now." She looked pleadingly up at the tall man as he sighed and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"We have our orders Hermione." He whispered sympathetically to the young witch who just sighed as tears began to well up in her eyes. "We need to keep you safe."

"Where ever you're going," Harry intervened after he had talked to his friends. "We are going too." Brown eyes looked surprised at her friend who smiled warmly at her. "Jade is our friend too and we want to help in any way that was can." Suddenly they heard growling as blonde lycan bounded into the hall and looked around frantically, sniffing the air in every direction. When green eyes fell on Aiden and Talma, the wolf growled and ran over to them.

"Where is she!?" Rayna growled angrily as she questioned the brunette man. "Where is Jade?!" Aiden sighed and looked away as the wolf's green eyes widened and glanced at Talma who gave the same reaction, then finally to Hermione who was shedding silent tears. "No…no…"Rayna growled again before throwing her head back and releasing a bone chilling howl. The sadness and pain she felt resonated through the hall and into Hermione's bones as she let out a whimper as Aiden and Talma joined in the cry. Hermione had heard wolves howl before, but a lycan's howl was carnal and filled with the emotion they were feeling and the witch felt the despair they felt at the loss of their friend who very well could be dead or dying.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so this chapter is kind of filler, but it needs to be here. Action is on it's way, sorry for the delay, but you know how stories need to progress and need all that fun nonsense. Anyways, the end is near and I can't tell if I'm happy or sad about it yet.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Middle

After gathering some clothes and supplies, Hermione and her friends were soon back at the lycan camp where the other lycans began to argue amongst themselves on what to do. Rayna was distraught, almost as much as Hermione who was trying hard to keep her composure. Jayce was pacing back and forth muttering to himself as the others were trying to figure out a way to get Jade back, but none of them knew where the half lycan was. That was the main problem, how could they get her back if they had no clue to her location.

"We have to figure out where they went!" Jayce growled as he paced outside the tent angrily with his fists clenched tight. "Don't you know where they went Rayna?" The blonde's green eyes flashed at the younger lycan as she stood abruptly and snarled.

"How in the hell would I know?!" She yelled as the others watched them argue while Hermione was sitting at the picnic table and flipping through three different books. Harry and Ginny were just watching as Ron and Fleur were sitting across from Hermione. "You were part of the pack too whelp! Do you have any idea where they could be?!"

"You were higher in the pack than I was!" The young lycan's eyes were glowing bright as he faced off with the blonde. "Jade was your best friend! If any of us were to have the slightest idea it'd be you Rayna!" There were growls and snarls as Rayna and Jayce argued until Athena and Aiden pulled them away from each other.

"Stop it!" Talma cried as she moved herself between the two. "We all want to find Jade, but we aren't going to get anywhere by fighting! We have to work together and help Hermione figure out where we need to go." Rayna's eyes flashed as she glanced over at the brunette who was frantically looking back between her books. Jayce growled one last time before ripping from Athena's grip and storming off towards the tent. Kujo and Aziza were sitting quietly on the ground looking down as Kato began pacing around the fire. This wasn't going to be easy, the only person who really knew where Jade could be was Lucas and they had no way of finding him since he was with Thrash. Talma sighed as she went over to the young witch to check up on her progress. She felt guilty since it seemed all responsibility to find the dark haired girl fell on Hermione. "How's it going?"

"Slow." Hermione sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her messier than normal hair. "All these books barely mention anything about a 'first blood lycan'. You'd think that something that important would be in history books or bestiaries. I just don't understand."

"Per'aps it is like Veela 'istory." Fleur added quietly as she rubbed her chin in thought. "In my culture, not many outside the clans and families 'ave information about our culture and 'eritage. Maybe the only ones that know about lycan 'istory are lycans." The brunette groaned as she laid her head down on the table and shook her head. Ron sighed and gently placed his hand on Hermione's to try and comfort her in some way. Harry and Ginny walked over at that moment and the red headed girl sat down before slipping her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"The only lycans we know are with us." The brunette sighed as she lifted her chin and rested it on her hands. "And none of them know much about their past or have even been in a pack. How are we going to find her?" The despair and realization descended on the witch as she felt fresh tears swelling behind her eyes. Their situation seemed hopeless. The only ones who knew where Thrash was were his own pack members and she doubted any of them would be easy to find.

"There might be someone we could try and talk to." Rayna added out of nowhere as she sat calmly by the fire. Everyone's head snapped around to look at her as Hermione sat up straighter as if her hearing would get better if she did. "We could go back to Genesis and try and talk to Sid. When we were there last time, it seemed like he knew something and I'm almost positive he does judging from the way that he was trying to keep Jade away from Thrash."

"I don't think he'll talk, Rayna." Athena walked out of the tent and sighed. "The last time we were there he didn't seem all too keen to help us, not to mention that he's an insufferable coward."

"It's worth a shot." Harry whispered as she looked encouragingly at Hermione. "Right now it's the only lead we have to where Jade could possibly be. Maybe he'll be more willing to help if he knows that Jade has been caught." The young man was right, it was worth a shot. Hermione pulled her hair back into a loose bun as she stood up and walked over to the blonde lycan.

"We have to work together on this." She said firmly as she looked down into green eyes that were reflecting the orange flames. "I want to find her just as urgently as you do if not more, but I won't let your desperation cloud your judgment and hinder us. Do you understand?" Rayna narrowed her eyes slightly as she stood up and glared at the brunette who was a hair shorter than she was. A low growl emanated from the lycan's throat as she folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "Then let's make preparations to leave. Harry, Fleur, and I will be going as well as Rayna. Aiden, Talma and Jayce, I want you to go back to London and see if you can find any information about this Jackson Beck with Ron and Ginny. Everyone else, please, we need to stay hidden and you all need to try and find any other information you can about lycan history." Hermione had never taken control of the back before, but she felt it needed to be done with Jade being gone and since everyone wasn't needed to go to America, it was necessary to keep things running smoothly at the camp. Rayna mumbled something about Hermione not being the alpha, but nothing more was said as the other lycans scattered to get their orders underway. Harry and Fleur walked up to Hermione with Ron and Ginny.

"Wow Hermione," Ginny said with a large smile on her face. "Go you for taking charge like that, even more surprising is that they listened to you."

"I agree." Aiden said as he walked over with a large sack over his shoulder. "For not being a leader, you sure got everyone's ass moving." He leaned down and scooped Hermione into a large bear hug as she finally gave into her exhaustion. She had been trying so hard not to fall apart after all that had happened, but the reality was that Jade was gone and she didn't know what Thrash could be doing to her mate. "I know you're trying to stay tough lovey, but it's ok to fall apart every now and then. She was your mate, and when you lose a mate the pain is known to be physical."

"I-I don't have time to fall apart." Hermione choked back a sob as she buried her face in Aiden's shirt. "We have to find her." Aiden just nodded as he released the young witch and smiled warmly at her. Ron cleared his throat as brown eyes looked back at her friends and she smiled sadly at them. "Let's get going."

x-x

Jade woke with a jolt as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness that she was in. It was chilled where she was and her wrists were bound in iron shackles. There were stone walls all around her as the moon was shining through a crevasse above her. It was damp in the cavern she was in and her head was throbbing from the after effects of the Monkshood that Jackson had blown in her face.

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable." Her father's voice echoed off the stone walls as he appeared to her right and she growled angrily at him as he walked towards her. "Oh now, don't be like that. We are family after all."

"Do you bind everyone in your family up like this?" Jade hissed as she shook the chains that bound her wrists. "Or am I just special because I'm your daughter?" Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed as Thrash smiled and charismatically ran a hand through his slightly longer, black hair.

"Well, you are special." Thrash played along with the sarcasm as he knelt down so he was eye to eye with his daughter and smirked. "I had to get you here somehow Jade, even if it was against your will. Look on the bright side, at least I didn't harm your precious witch." Jade growled angrily as she lunged forward to try and strike her father. He looked contemptuously at her as he was barely out of her reach and her blue eyes glowed bright. "Relax, Jade. We still have a couple weeks before your big night, why don't you sleep it off." Jade roared as her body started to writhe and bones snapped and regrew. Blue eyes narrowed as the lycan snarled at her father and tugged on the chains that began to screech in protest. "Now, now, we can't have you breaking free, can we?" Thrash pulled out a small plastic square with a few colored buttons on it and a dial. He pushed a green one and twisted the dial slightly as Jade was rendered to her knees as electricity coursed through her body from the shackles on her wrists. Her jaw clenched tight as she roared and couldn't keep control of her adrenaline as she began to shift back.

"What the hell was that?!" She shouted after she caught her breath and glared daggers into her father's red eyes. Her muscles were still twitching from the excess electricity in her body.

"Did you know if you're at a certain pain level you can't shift?" The alpha said calmly as he examined the switch in his hand nonchalantly. "At a certain voltage I can keep you from shifting." He twisted the dial more and pushed the button which set the half lycan's nerves on fire as her muscles tensed all at once while her back muscles demanded that she sit up straight. "A little more and I can keep you from healing yourself." Another turn and Jade's mouth opened to let out a loud cry of pain as her head fell back. "But I need you in tip top condition." The burning subsided as Thrash turned the dial back down and Jade fell forward, face first onto the ground. Her body wouldn't stop twitching as she tried to pick herself up off the ground to look at her father.

"You…are such a…prick." She panted as she tried to regain control of her muscles. Thrash just smirked as he leaned down and for the second time in, Jade didn't know how many days she had been knocked out, but for the second time, the Monkshood filled her senses and she felt herself slip into the darkness with her father's sneer being the last thing she saw. As her eyes fluttered shut and her body slumped down onto the cold rocky ground, she felt her mind become invaded by something forceful, but she was too weak to try and figure out what it was as she again slipped into unconsciousness. Thrash smirked as he watched his daughter's eyes roll back and her body relax as he turned on his heel and walked away. He was headed to the main burial chamber where Lucas was translating the rest of the ancient text on the great stone door.

"How is Jade, sir?" The gray haired man asked without taking his eyes off the pad of paper in his hands with random decoding symbols and letters. "Did she put up a fuss at all?"

"You know Jade," Thrash chuckled as he stood next to the man and admired the door under the moonlight. "She's always putting up a fight, but that was a smart idea to wire the chains so I can keep her from shifting. How's the translation going?" Lucas sighed as he pointed his pen at the last three words of the script below the tomb.

"I can't figure out those last few words." His brow furrowed as he stared for a few seconds at the writing and ran a hand through his hair. "So far that's the only thing that's keeping us from understanding what the results will be once Jade is up there."

"Well what do you have so far?" The alpha asked as he turned towards his second in command.

"By the light of a full moon on the summer solstice." He started quietly scanning his eyes over the worn stone again. "The white wolf, born of lycan and magic must bleed for the original blood to be awoken, that part we know. Then it says; when the light hits the one with mixed blood, then the blood born lycan will…and that's all I make out right now. The rest I haven't de-coded yet."

"Do we need those last four words?" Thrash asked firmly as he placed his hand against the door. "Will it change the outcome of the ritual?"

"I don't believe so." The beta said as he scratched his head with the pen in his hand. "But it could be vital if we don't…"

"Don't worry my friend." The alpha said calmly as a smile spread across his lips as he looked at the door with excitement in his eyes. "We don't need the last few words, all we need to do now is wait. We have Jade and that was the hardest part. The rest will be easy, just keep her subdued with the Monkshood and this will all go smoothly." Lucas nodded as he took a step back and stared intently at the stone door. "Give her a couple hours and then give her some water and food, I want to keep her subdued until it's time." Again, the beta nodded as he walked out of the chamber and into the cavern where Jade was being held. The girl was slumped against the wall and breathing steadily as her hair covered most of her face.

"Forgive me." Lucas said quietly as he knelt down and brushed the hair away from her face. "No harm will come to you…yet, but I hope you still have the will to fight him when the time comes." She stirred slightly and Lucas stood again before taking a deep breath. "I hope your mate is as strong as she appears." With that said, the beta walked out of the cavern just as the sun began to rise and the light bathed the dark haired girl in warm yellow rays.

x-x

Hermione, Rayna, Fleur, and Harry appeared in the forest surrounding Genesis, it must've been mid-day and the brunette sighed as a flood of memories rushed into her mind as she looked over her shoulder at the lake. Rayna sighed heavily as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned up against a tree while Fleur and Harry pulled off their cloaks and slipped them into Hermione's bottomless purse.

"So, what now?" Fleur asked, since she was the only who hadn't visited the American academy. "Where do we go to find this…Sid?"

"Well, it's summer time." Rayna said as she walked towards the group and pulled her hair back into a low pony tail. "I suggest we go to his private home on the grounds like last time."

"Last time?" Harry asked curiously as they finally started to make their way down the trail towards the main campus of the school. "You were here already?"

"We came almost two months ago to talk to Sid," The brunette answered as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "He wasn't much help though, he actually seemed like he wanted to cut tied with Jade, like he didn't care about her." Rayna growled as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"He's a fucking coward," The blonde lycan spat as her bright green eyes narrowed and they reached the tree line to see an empty campus, not even the fountain in the center of the courtyard was running. "But this time, this time he will speak if I even get an inkling that he knows something about Jade's situation. He won't get off so easy."

"You can't hurt him." Hermione argued as she looked at the lycan sternly. "It's not his fault, they were after him and he didn't want to die. He's just one man after all." Rayna grunted as they made their way past the library and dorm buildings to the secluded corner of the campus where the mansion sat. The brunette picked up stone and tossed it at the wrought iron fence as a precaution and Fleur and Harry looked at her like she was mad. "I'll explain later."

"Well the gargoyles are gone." Rayna's voice was quiet and careful as she stepped closer to the fence and sniffed it. "There isn't anyone else's scent around other than Sid's, so it appears safe." Hermione nodded and motioned for Harry and Fleur to follow her as she and Rayna walked past the gate and up the stairs to the man's front door that had been repaired since their last encounter. Rayna was still sniffing the air cautiously as Hermione put her hand on the door handle and turned it. The house was put back together the way it had looked before the last attack and everything seemed rather calm, besides the fact that it didn't look like anyone was actually living there. There was plastic over all the furniture and white sheets over the lamps and mirrors while the stairs had a light covering of dust. "Damnit." The lycan hissed as she clenched her hands into fists and slammed one into the wall.

"He's gone." Harry whispered as he walked into the living room and ran a hand over the plastic covered couch. "Where could he be? Do you think he got sacked?" Hermione was on the verge of a breakdown as she sat down on a bench in the entry way and dropped her head in her hands. This was the last lead they could've had to finding Jade and it was a dead end. Rayna was growling as she prowled through the house, in the kitchen, up the stairs and to the back door, her feet stomping the entire way. Fleur was searching through the mail that seemed to have built up on the kitchen table as Harry was snooping in the living room for any clues.

"I don't get it." Rayna hissed as she passed through the entry way again and began to pace back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. "Where could he have gone? It's not like he just up and left…he was planning this. The furniture, the mail…something isn't adding up. Where would he go?"

"Doesn't Jade's Aunt live in Southern California?" Hermione asked finally as she composed herself and swallowed the tears back from spilling from her eyes. "She mentioned it once, a long time ago before we left at Christmas. Maybe he went there?"

"But we have no idea where she could be." The bespectacled boy said as he sat down at the foot of the stairs and adjusted his glasses. "Southern California is a big area, it's not like going scavenger hunting in London. Las Angeles alone is a big area to look and there's San Diego too."

"We could ask around the school?" Fleur suggested as she rubbed her chin in thought. "If 'e did go back to 'is ex-wife…someone around 'ere must know of their 'istory, oui?" Suddenly Rayna seemed to brighten as she straightened up and a grin spread across her lips.

"I have a better idea." She said quietly as she walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of her. "We could go to the pack, well…Jayce specifically. Someone there is bound to know where Thrash is! He always lets the pack members know at the very least where he'll be even if he doesn't give the reason why. It's perfect!"

"Won't they kill him?" Harry asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought that they would know that Jayce is with Jade now?"

"He is the only one that has a chance at infiltrating." The blonde continued as her eyes grew wider and her smile got bigger. "He's a pup, he can say that he didn't know what was going on until recently and came back as soon as things got messy! They will forgive him because he's young and also it's kind of known that I was extremely close to Jade." Hermione pondered for a minute on what Rayna was suggesting. Was it really worth it to risk Jayce's life to try and found out where Thrash could be?

"What if no one is there?" The French woman asked as she looked down at Hermione. "What if 'e took the pack with 'im?"

"That's not possible." Green eyes closed as Rayna's hands fell on Hermione's shoulders. "Once a pack establishes their territory, their home territory, they won't relocate. They may expand their land, but they won't leave. Someone will be there and they will know where Thrash is, you have to trust me Hermione I know someone will be there and I know Jayce will want to do this." Harry sighed as he started to pace and Fleur ran a hand through her platinum blonde hair. Time was becoming an issue for Hermione, Sid was gone and they didn't have a good chance at finding him without more information than his ex-wife was in Southern California. At least the pack was isolated and Rayna seemed so sure that there would be a lycan there that knew where the alpha was.

"I want you to go with him." The brunette answered quietly as she looked into Rayna's green eyes. "All of us, plus Aiden…I want all of us to go with him, I won't risk his life for this. So we will all go in case he runs into trouble." Rayna nodded as she stood up and flexed her muscles before throwing her head back letting out a loud, happy howl.

"We're coming Jade." She called as she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up. "Come on, let's get back to camp and tell the others." And with that the girls disapparated with a crack and Harry and Fleur followed.

x-x

It had been a week since they had decided to infiltrate the pack in America where Thrash had decided to make his home territory. They had all been camping a few miles outside of the territory for a few days trying to see how many lycans had been left behind and how hard it would be to actually get in. Hermione had commissioned Neville for more coal bombs to mask their scents while they were patrolling the forests around the home village. As the brunette sat around the fire in the evening, Jayce and Aiden were walking back from looking around the territory.

"Well," Aiden said with a huff as he sat down and shook the soot from his hair. "There are a lot of lycans there, they all seem to be younger pups like Jayce or women, but there are a few subordinates to protect them." Jayce sat down on the ground and ran a hand through his hair which caused the charcoal to fall from his brown locks.

"I don't think it will be that difficult to get it." Jayce was starting to grow few scruffy hairs on his chin as he rubbed it and his hazel eyes looked down into the fire. "But what will be a little harder is finding someone who knows what is going on. It's not unnatural for an alpha to leave his pack with his second and third in command for months at a time. So he could've just told them all he was hunting or some nonsense. What we need to do is find who he left in charge, he will know what's going on."

"Well, who is fourth in charge?" Hermione asked anxiously as she looked over at the teen boy.

"Lydia." Rayna said as she walked out of the tent. Her voice was flat and Hermione saw anger building up in green eyes. "She's who is fourth…and the lowest of Thrash's commanders. The woman shouldn't be that hard to find, when she's left in charge she likes to think she is the alpha."

"I take it you don't like her?" Aiden asked as she leaned back and looked at her with curious eyes. "What does she look like?" Rayna walked over to the group and sat down cross legged on the ground.

"She is Thrash's sister." The blonde answered calmly as she stared at the fire with determination in her eyes. "So…she looks a lot like Jade where she has black hair and is quite attractive, but her eyes are grey. She's in her early forties or so."

"I hear she's quite the bitch." Jayce added as he kicked the ground. "That she's upset that Thrash made Jade beta instead of his own sister and even more upset when she was put fourth in command after Lucas. So I don't know if I'll be able to get the information from her."

"Flirt with her." The larger lycan man said with a smirk as Hermione looked at him with curiosity. "She sounds like an attention seeker, build her up a bit and tell her how Thrash must've left her with all this responsibility for a reason and I'm sure she'll gloat." The brunette couldn't help her grin as Rayna chuckled and nodded her head.

"She always has been one to accept praise." Her blonde hair flashed as she flipped it over her shoulder and sighed. "Conceited bitch, I hope this works for us. We don't really have time to waste now, it's already June tenth, so when do you want to do this, oh fearless leader?" Green eyes glanced over at Hermione with a smirk and the witch flinched slightly in surprise as Rayna chuckled. "Since Jade is gone, you're technically in charge now, since you're her mate and all." All eyes turned to the brunette who looked at around and sighed.

"We'll go in the morning." She said finally and stood to dust off her pants. "Jayce, please be careful, we will be around the pack site in case anything goes wrong." The brunette boy nodded as Hermione disappeared into the tent and sat down on her cot before running both of her hands through her wavy hair. "I'm coming Jade, just hang on."

x-x

Jade's blue eyes were heavy as she tried to open them as the sunlight shone through the crack in the ceiling of the cavern. Her head was throbbing as the world around her began to swim and she shut her eyes again to try to regain her senses. When she opened them again, Lucas was standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. Jade let out a deep growl as her eyes began to glow and she tried to flex her muscles, but they failed from the lack of nourishment.

"What do you want?" She spat as she straightened up on her knees and looked into the beta's grey eyes. "Going to warn me of something my father is planning? Well, shit, looks like I'm already in the meat grinder huh?"

"I'm sorry about this, Jade, truly. You have to believe me." The elder lycan said stoically as he moved around the half lycan and unlocked her shackles. "Here, you have to eat." He handed her a plate that had various meats and a jug of water. Blue eyes looked cautiously at the food and then back at Lucas.

"It's not laced with Monkshood is it?" Jade grumbled as she sniffed the food carefully. "How long was I out by the way? I feel like it's only a few hours, but I'm pretty sure it's closer to days."

"You've been asleep for two days." The man answered as he took a bite out of the ham on her plate to show her it wasn't poisoned. "If you'd stop fighting your father, he'd stop using that herb to keep you subdued."

"Excuse me for not wanting to help him awaken an ancient evil." The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes as she put a piece of ham in her mouth and savored the flavor since she hadn't eaten in the past week. "Why should I be civil to him when he wants my blood?" Lucas sighed as she sat on the ground in front of Jade and she noticed how tired he looked and the scruff that was growing on his chin and upper lip.

"I know you probably hate him, but he's really trying to change things for the best." A heavy sigh escaped from Lucas's mouth as he lumped forward and ran a hand through his greying hair. "He wants a better life for us and others like us."

"Through my death?" Jade exclaimed as she narrowed her blue eyes at the elder lycan and bared her teeth. "He'd so easily kill his own daughter to better the lives of others instead of honoring my wishes? That doesn't sound like a father to me, it doesn't sound like he wants to better anyone's life but his own."

"I really do want to help you survive."

"For some reason I don't believe that." Jade continued to eat as the man rested his elbows on his knees and folded his hands under his chin. "Why don't you just let me go then or somehow tell Hermione where I am? I'd prefer if you'd let me go though."

"I thought I could convince your father to only use a portion of your blood," The grey haired man said calmly as he sighed and looked up at the fracture above them. "But he insisted that we be sure so he's…he's going to bleed you dry." Jade stopped eating momentarily as her eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard as Lucas averted his eyes from the dark haired girl. "He doesn't want any chance of mistake."

"What a loving father." The girl grunted as she folded her arms over her chest indignantly and closed her eyes in frustration. "Shouldn't I at least get a final request?" Lucas rubbed his chin in thought as a smirk crossed over the younger girl's lips. "I think that's what prisoners get when they're about to be executed right? And the executioner is my own father, I feel like I am entitled to one." A plan hatched in Jade's mind as she thought about what could be done with a last request. All she really wanted was to see Hermione again, but there was no way she was going to let her father use her for something as twisted as this. "Let my father know that I will go ahead with his plan, _if _he brings Hermione to me so I can see her before I die."

"You know he won't go for that." Lucas said calmly as he shook his head and held his forehead. "He's very against the relationship you have with her."

"She's my chosen mate." Jade said firmly as she glared at the beta lycan. "And if he doesn't I swear that I'll kill myself before his precious solstice can get here."

"You wouldn't do that." The man whispered as she lifted his head and looked at her anxiously.

"You'd be surprised at what I would do to see Hermione." The blue eyed girl retorted with a smug smile. "So, are you going to tell him? I think he'd enjoy if I was easier to deal with. Besides, he doesn't want to use too much Monkshood in my blood or else it might taint the blood lycan, right?" Lucas pondered her point for a moment before sighing and standing up before cuffing Jade's wrists again.

"Thanks for not shocking the hell out of me." Jade hissed sarcastically as the man took her plate and rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll let your father know of this…odd compromise." Lucas grumbled as he turned and walked out of the cave as Jade slumped back against the wall before looking up to see the slice of blue sky that was peeking down at her.

"I hope this works." She whispered to herself as she waited, impatiently, for what her father might say at her suggestion. Thrash was always one to make things easier if it were possible and Jade's 'final request' was just that. She'd cooperate if she could see Hermione. "Need to think of a plan B in case he doesn't bite the bait, damnit Hermione, I wish I could get to you somehow."


	15. Chapter 15

So back in the saddle with Something to Remember just because it needs to be finished and the creative juices are flowing freely with it again. So I hope this won't get too boring before it ends. It was hard to fill in the last four or so chapters because with this plot I had everything planned out except for the middle, but I think it worked out ok. Hope you all enjoy chapter 15 and thanks for the favorites/follows and reviews! The end is near!

* * *

Chapter 15: How the Mighty Fall

"She wants what?!" Thrash hissed as he sat at his desk in the make shift office he had in the caverns. "Who does she think she is demanding such a request from me?"

"Your daughter, that's who she _knows_ she is." Lucas answered calmly with his hands behind his back. In all reality, he was rather amused by the whole situation and that Jade had come up with a way to deter her father a little longer. "Really, it's not that hard a of request in my personal opinion and especially if it makes her cooperate, don't you agree?" The alpha stomped around after releasing a frustrated sigh.

"That witch could ruin things for us." Yellow eyes closed as he thought about how he could neglect his daughter, but he didn't want to take the chance of her harming herself before the ritual was complete. "I know Jade would harm herself if I deny her, but…I don't know if I can bring that girl here. What choice do I have?" Lucas sighed as he ran his hand on the back of his neck, nervous that maybe the alpha wouldn't go through with Jade's request.

"Jade agreed to stop fighting you if you bring her here." The beta repeated as Thrash growled and paced back and forth. "I honestly think it's a fair compromise. After all, after the Blood Lycan awakens, she'll be dead. Why not give her this one last request before she dies." The alpha snarled as he sat down at his desk and ran his hands through his dark hair.

"Fine." He growled finally as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Make it so, bring the girl here as soon as possible."

x-x

Hermione was standing in the middle of a dark cavern with only a red full moon shining down on a large stone wall with strange carvings on it. She didn't know how she got there, or where there was for that matter, but as she turned around to take in her surroundings, a shadow moved to her right. The brunette spun and saw a shadowed figure standing in front of the large wall and the moonlight shifted to shine directly on the door.

"Jade?" Hermione whispered as she took a step towards the figure. Long black hair was hanging over the figures eyes as she looked up and growled at the brunette. "Jade, it's me. It's Hermione." The witch said cautiously as she saw a flash of teeth and the lycan snarled again. Jade rolled her shoulders forward as the light caught her eyes and Hermione gasped as the lycan advanced on her. Bright crimson eyes glared at the girl as Jade roared and began to shift. As soon as she did, a pair of stone arms flew from the door behind her and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her back against the stone. Jade fought and growled as she struggled against the hold of the stone limbs as she was lifted off the ground. The arms held her above a carving of what resembled a coffin and then, to Hermione's horror, one of the arms reformed into a dagger and buried itself into Jade's chest. Hermione screamed as she watched the blood flow her mate's wound and follow stone channels down to the coffin where it pooled slowly, seeping into the cracks of the door. "What's going on?"

_"I am being reborn." _

Hermione shot up in her cot as the others continued to sleep around her. Sweat was forming on her brow as she took long, deep breaths and a dull pain began to build in her temples. This was the fourth nightmare that followed the brunette after Jade had been captured. She'd had numerous, detailed images of her lover being killed and they all were in the same manner. Jade was stabbed or cut, and then drained of her blood. Hermione knew it had something to do with why Thrash wanted his daughter so desperately and the awakening of the Blood Lycan, but why she kept having the nightmare was beyond her. Frankly, it was starting to take a toll on her health as she wasn't getting any restful sleep since she was missing her mate and now, the nightmares. She shook her head slightly to chase away the last of the headache as her body fell back down onto her makeshift bed. Hermione hadn't told anyone about these nightmares, but that was about to change.

"You all right, Granger?" Rayna hissed quietly from the opening in the tent as she poked her head in, the fire illuminating her golden hair. "You look a little, distraught."

"You mean more than I normally am?" The brunette retorted sarcastically as she sat up and looked into the blonde's green eyes. "I just had a nightmare is all." Rayna snorted and rolled her eyes before motioning for Hermione to follow her out of the tent. "I keep seeing Jade, and she keeps dying right in front of me." The hunter sighed as she threw the blanket off of her legs and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. The air was still cool for being June, but she was soon warmed as she sat next to Rayna on the ground in front of the healthy fire.

"I don't mean to be rude," The blonde said finally and Hermione shot her a look that said 'really?' as Rayna rolled her eyes again. "But, you look horrible. How are you going to have the strength to find Jade when you're running yourself ragged? I know you're not getting much sleep and you've hardly been eating."

"Jeez, Rayna," Hermione smirked as she teased the blonde lycan. "I didn't know you cared."

"Well, I do." The lycan said finally as she kicked the dirt and shook her head. "If anything happened to you, Jade would kill me, y'know? As a favor to her I'm keeping my eye on you, got it?" Brown eyes grew wide as she looked at the lycan who raised an eyebrow at her in question. "What?"

"Nothing," The witch said as she shook her head and turned her gaze to the fire dancing in front of her. "It's just, I didn't know you actually cared and all. I mean, I'm sure I was competition to you for as long as we've known each other."

"You'll always be competition, Hermione." The green eyed girl chuckled as she laid back and folded her hands under her head to look at the sparks float from the fire up into the sky like fireflies. "Until I find my mate, and until you and Jade make it official to the pack, she's still open for business." Hermione scowled as she looked down at the girl next to her and groaned.

"And here I thought I was almost rid of you." There was a small silence between them as they both thought of the blue eyed lycan at the same time. "Do you think she's ok?" Rayna sat up and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, there was something there that Hermione couldn't quite place. Some emotion that was between anguish and determination.

"Jade is a fighter and stubborn as a mule," Rayna said softly as she looked into the fire and then to the brunette to her left. "I can't tell you that she's ok because I don't know, but I can tell you that she's still alive and she's doing all she can to stay that way."

"I wish that was enough to make me stop worrying so much." Hermione shook her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I just want to find her and bring her home."

"We all do, Granger." Rayna scooted closer and awkwardly rubbed Hermione's back in a somewhat friendly manner. "Everyone here wants to get Jade back, she's our leader whether she accepts it or not and we all care about her. We will find her and she will be alive." It was June sixteenth, they didn't really have a lot of time to spare to find Jade, the solstice was fast approaching and it was putting the brunette on edge as she looked up and saw the waning crescent moon over her head. She scratched her head in frustration as Rayna glanced over to her and sighed. "She'll be ok, Hermione." Hermione chuckled despite herself as she nodded and laid back in the grass. Suddenly there was a soft crack and Rayna jumped to her feet with a snarl as Hermione sat up and whipped her head around to see Lucas standing there with a stern look on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" The blonde growled as her eyes lit up and her teeth extended.

"Calm down, Ley." Lucas said calmly as he held his hands up and took a step towards them. "I know where Jade is." Hermione's ears perked as she stood up and walked towards him urgently.

"Where?" She asked in an airy whisper as she lost herself and grabbed him by the lapels of his blazer. "Where is she?! Is she alive! What are you doing to her?!" Rayna jogged up to Hermione as Jayce came out of the tent rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on out here?" His hazel eyes fell on Lucas as he blinked a few times and he bared his teeth as he stalked towards the three outside. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I know where Jade is." The elder lycan repeated as Hermione looked up at him with anxiety in her brown eyes. "I'm here to take you to her." The brunette about collapsed onto the ground when Lucas's words reached her ears. He knew where Jade was, he was going to take her to see her.

"Where is she?" Rayna hissed as she continued to eye the man carefully. Something wasn't adding up to her. "How in the name of all things holy did you even find us?" Lucas closed his eyes and held up a silver chain with a pendant that Hermione knew instantly.

"That's Jade's pendant." She whispered as she took the necklace in her hands and examined it carefully. "You took it from her, that's how you found us. Does Thrash know?"

"He doesn't." Lucas was being very vague as he shook his head and let the chain fall into Hermione's hands. "And he won't, Jade has made a compromise with her father. She threatened her own life if he doesn't comply."

"To see me." Hermione said quietly as she closed her hand around the pendant and the realization dawned on her. She had always been a smart girl. "Thrash doesn't want Jade to kill herself because he needs her, she played on that." Lucas nodded as he ran a hand through his greying hair.

"Jade always did play at people's weaknesses." He said firmly as he sighed and Harry and Fleur came out of the tent groggily to join the commotion. "So what will it be, Miss Granger?" Hermione looked around at her friends as an idea sparked in her brain as she clutched the pendant tightly in her hand.

"Just let me change." The brunette whispered as she walked back towards the tent as Rayna kept her hard gaze on Lucas. "Fleur, could I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione whispered as she passed. The blonde Veela nodded silently as she followed the brunette back into the tent. A few moments later, Hermione walked out, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red hoodie. She and Fleur walked back over to Lucas who was eyeing Jayce and Rayna closely until Hermione walked between them. "I'm ready." The lycan nodded as he held out his arm and offered it to her.

"I hope you are." Lucas whispered as she placed a hand on his elbow and smiled sadly at her friends. All the lycans were out now, staring at her with a look of confusion and determination.

"Are you sure this is safe, Hermione?" Aiden spoke up as he ran a hand through his brunette locks. "Can you trust him?" Brown eyes scanned half of the make shift pack Jade and Jayce had acquired over the months, their eyes were sad as if they were losing their leader again. Then she saw Harry who looked like he was about to hex the daylights out of Lucas.

"I'll be fine." Hermione tried to reassure her friends that she was going to be ok. "They won't do anything to me. Rayna, you and Jayce take care of everyone ok? Get everyone back together." Rayna nodded as she clenched her fists and Jayce narrowed his eyes. "I'll get her back." Rayna nodded as her eyes changed from anger to worry as she looked watched the brunette. Hermione looked towards Fleur and nodded with a small smile as the brunette took a deep long breath. "Let's go."

x-x

It had been a few days since Jade had made the compromise with her father and she hadn't even heard if he had agreed or not. She didn't know what day it was, but she could guess since they hadn't moved her like this before. A long sigh escaped her lungs as she looked up and saw a starry sky.

"So where are you taking me, dumpy?" George was leading the half lycan by a rope that had been attached to her wrists like a slave. "Could you loosen this rope? It's not like I'm really strong enough to go anywhere, yknow."

"Quiet, whelp." The red headed man hissed as he tugged on the rope which made her stumble forward. "If it were up to me, those shackles would be a collar to keep you in line."

"Good thing you're not then." Jade mumbled sarcastically as she looked down at the burns on her wrists from the electric shocks she had received a few days ago. "Not that anyone would take you seriously with your stature." That rewarded her with another tug as they turned a corner and entered a rather large cavern. Jade's eyes grew wide and a small gasp escaped her lungs as she saw the large stone carvings from her dream. George tugged her again and pushed her towards the middle of the large room. "What are we doing here exactly? It's rare my father lets me out of my room." The red head rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and untied the rope from around her wrists.

"Wait here." He growled as she turned and stalked away. Jade was a little confused, she was usually never left alone, even to use the bathroom which had been more than awkward.

"Good talk, Georgey." She called after her just to ruffle his fur. "You have such a way with words." The man didn't say anything as Jade stretched her arms over her head for the first time in a while and they ached from being stuck in one position for so long. She heard footsteps approaching as she went to examine the large carvings on the wall behind her. "What is this?" She whispered to herself as she ran her hand over the large wolf's head that was staring back at her. Jade whipped around at the pairs of footsteps she heard and saw Lucas walking towards her. "Is this some sort of new torture I'm going to go through? You going to sit me down and tell me how I should be honored to help my father?"

"You sure do talk a lot for someone who's been locked up for weeks." Lucas jeered as he stepped aside to reveal the brunette who was behind him. Blue eyes widened as Hermione smiled shyly at Jade before sprinting over to the half lycan and flinging her arms around Jade's neck. "I see it is possible to silence you." The elder lycan smirked to himself as he turned his back to give the girls some privacy. Jade wrapped her arms firmly around her mate's waist and picked her up before burying her face in soft brown curls.

"I found you." Hermione whispered as Jade set her down and pulled away before gently cupping her girlfriend's face. "Are you ok? You look so skinny." Jade smiled at her mate's caring nature and pressed her forehead to hers gently.

"I think I look rather fit," Jade whispered as Hermione donned a charming smile. "How are you love?" For a moment, the blue eyed girl forgot where she was or what was happening. All she could see and hear was Hermione.

"Better than you I gather." The brunette quipped softly as she ran her finger tips down Jade's cheeks and suddenly, the reason that she was actually there hit Hermione hard as her chest tightened and she felt a sting in her eyes. "Let's not worry about that though, come here." A smug smirk spread on Jade's lips as Hermione leaned up and captured the lycan's lips hungrily. Jade released a sigh as the brunette's hands tangled in her hair and she nipped playfully at Hermione's bottom lip.

"Ahem." The girls pulled apart as Lucas cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "If you don't mind keeping it…uhm, appropriate."

"Really?" Jade hissed as she raised an eyebrow at the beta wolf who put on a stern expression and nodded. The blue eyed lycan sighed and rolled her eyes as Hermione blushed despite their situation. "Fine, but can I at least get a little more privacy? I promise we'll keep it age appropriate."

"You have thirty minutes." That seemed rather short for the girls to spend time together, but how could they argue. Lucas rolled his eyes as he walked out of the cavern. Hermione turned back to Jade and let out a loud groan.

"What's going to happen, Jade?" She asked quietly as she finally let the reality sink in. Jade was going to die soon and there was no way to stop it as far as she knew. "I'm here to spend some time with you just so you can die?" Jade shook her head and her brow furrowed in thought.

"I had no choice, 'Mione." The lycan whispered quietly as she pressed her forehead against Hermione's and her fingers lingered on her cheek. "We have to figure something out, but I had to see you again, even if I do die." Hermione began shaking her head vigorously as she pulled away and narrowed her eyes at her mate.

"No, I won't accept this." Hermione murmured as she ran her hands through her brown locks. "I can't, Jade! I won't let you die and I sure as hell won't witness it." Jade smirked at her mate's ferocity and laid a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Hermione." Jade whispered as she looked into deep brown orbs that were glossy with tears. "I know this looking very dark right now, but we'll think of something. Even if my father does go through with his plan I'll try my hardest to stay alive." Hermione sighed before burying her face in the taller girl's chest and letting a few tears escape.

"I swear I'll hunt your father down and skin him alive if you die." The lycan chuckled at her mate's threat.

"And I promise to assist you from the after-life." Jade quipped as she held the brunette in her arms firmly. They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other as Hermione silently cried and Jade tried to soothe her. Even though it was inevitable that she was going to die, she accepted it and wanted to enjoy the time she had left with her lover. It was strange that she wasn't angry or sad, being with Hermione had always been able to calm Jade whenever she was distraught. Maybe that's why she wasn't worried about what was going to happen when her father decided to come get them.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Hermione whispered softly as they sat down on the ground and she satin between Jade's legs with her back to the taller girl's chest. "I had never seen anyone as stunning as you. If I hadn't already been faint, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to speak." Their hands were entwined and Jade smiled as she thought back those years ago when she had first laid eyes on Hermione.

"How could I forget?" The lycan nuzzled her nose against the brunette's neck gently as she inhaled her lover's scent. "You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and how convenient you were in distress so I could rescue you." Hermione blushed as she softly elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs.

"Flirt." The hunter murmured as she sighed and leaned her head back against Jade's shoulder. "You were a modern day knight in shining armor, helping me out like you did. If you couldn't tell then, I was pretty captivated with you." Jade chuckled and hugged Hermione tighter as she kissed the girl on the cheek.

"I couldn't tell," Jade smirked as she let out a sigh and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "But I'm glad to know how you felt. I was pretty attracted to you too, or else I might've just let you pass out in the middle of the quad."

"You wouldn't!" Hermione squealed as she sat up and looked at Jade with wide eyes. Jade laughed at her girlfriend's expression. "You that shallow?!"

"Oh, shallow am I?" The lycan smirked before pouncing on her mate and pinning her to the ground as Hermione broke out in a fit of laughter. "You can't tell me you didn't want to hang out because you found me irresistibly attractive." Jade began to tickle the brunette's ribs as she straddled her hips and Hermione writhed underneath her.

"Jade!" The brunette was gasping for air in between her laughing as she braced her hands on Jade's shoulders. "P-please! I…I can't take it…anymore!" The blue eyed lycan smiled as she stopped her onslaught and the last of Hermione's laughter died off and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. "You know I _hate _being tickled!"

"Well, I figure since it's my last night alive you could indulge me." Jade mentally slapped herself as she realized what she had said as Hermione's face fell and her eyes became shadowed with anguish. "Hermione…love, I'm sorry." Jade whispered as she leaned down and rested her forehead against Hermione's. A tear slipped from the corner of Hermione's eye as she closed them and Jade's heart broke as she wiped it away. "I'll love you forever, Hermione, don't ever forget that. I would've continued to love you with all I have if fate allowed us to be together." The brunette was sobbing now as she buried her face in Jade's shoulder and the older girl wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Footsteps could be heard approaching as Jade cradled her lover on her lap as her father and Lucas entered the cavern. Blue eyes glared at the dark haired man as he smirked.

"Enjoying your time together?" Thrash asked as he folded his arms over his chest and looked down on the couple. Jade growled as she bared her teeth at her father. "Now, now, you agreed to cooperate if we brought your witch, which we did. So, now you need to hold up your end of the bargain. Up and at 'em." Hermione glared up at the alpha lycan through glistening eyes as she stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Over there, please, witch."

"She has a name you know." Jade spat as she stood up and clenched her fists. "Since I'm going to die for your ridiculous cause, you could at least be civil to her." Thrash chuckled as Lucas looked up through the opening to see the moon slowly moving over it.

"It's time" Lucas said vaguely as he waved his hand and the torches went out in the cavern so the full moon was the only light illuminating the wall. At that moment, Jackson walked into the cavern and waved his wand towards Jade. She was levitated up and pressed firmly against the wall above the coffin.

"Please don't do this." Hermione pleaded as she looked at Thrash with a fresh wave of tears in her brown eyes. "Please, she's your daughter!" Thrash looked down at the brunette as Jackson watched him closely, the alpha nodded and with a swish of Jackson's wand, a knife appeared and hovered right in front of Jade's chest. "Please!"

"Don't worry, Hermione," The half lycan said calmly as she smiled lovingly at her mate. "It'll be ok, I love you."

"Do it." Thrash whispered to Jackson who nodded and flicked his wrist. To Hermione's horror, the knife buried itself to the hilt into Jade's chest and she watched her mate's face contort in pain as the half lycan's mouth opened in a strangled scream.

"NO!" The brunette screamed as she fell to her knees and tears spilled from her eyes. Blood began flowing as the moon fell on Jade's figure and the coffin below. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from her lover's pained expression or the steady river of blood that was making its way down to the channels in the stone wall. "How could you?" She hissed as she looked up at Thrash who had a smug smile on his face and an evil spark in his eyes. "She's your only daughter!"

"She has a purpose." He whispered with a hint of glee in his voice. "And she's fulfilling it right now. She's never been my daughter more than in this very moment, dying for the betterment of our species."

"You're a monster." Hermione spat as he chuckled and glanced down at the witch. Suddenly, there was a glowing in the coffin and a dark purple glow began to emanate from it. Thrash's expression faltered to confusion as the glow got larger and floated up towards Jade's body. As soon as the glow engulfed the bleeding half lycan, Jade screamed in pain. Her eyes were glowing brightly as her teeth grew, the adrenaline pushing her shift as her body began to seize in pain.

"Lucas!" The alpha snapped as he turned to his beta. "What the hell is happening?" The elder lycan looked as shocked at Thrash as he watched the glow overwhelm the raven haired girl.

"I…I'm not sure." He whispered as Jade's pained screams filled the cavern. Hermione could only watch in horror as a purple light shone from Jade's eyes and mouth as it filled her body.

"What's happening to her?!" The brunette yelled as she looked at Thrash who was starting to look more concerned as he watched his daughter writhe. The ground started to shake as bolts of electricity began sparking in the air around the raven haired girl. Suddenly, a large explosion overcame Jade's body as blast of purple energy blinded the four watching the half lycan. When Hermione opened her eyes again, Jade was lying face down on the ground. "Jade!" Hermione jogged over to her fallen mate. She wasn't moving and the brunette walked cautiously over to her.

"Where is the Blood Lycan?" Thrash hissed as he turned to Lucas who was running his hands through his messy hair. "You must've gotten something wrong!" He roared as he grabbed the elder beta by the collar of his shirt. "I don't see him anywhere, Lucas! What happened!"

"I-I don't know!" The beta cried as he eyed Jade's prone body. "He's supposed to be here, I don't understand!" Hermione wasn't paying attention as a soft crack filled the air and several snarls echoed off the stone walls.

"What the hell happened to Jade?!" Rayna growled as she glared at Thrash whose eyes were glowing red as he eyed the number of lycans and wizards around him. "What did you do?!"

"Rayna?" Hermione whispered as she turned her head to look at the blonde haired lycan. Fleur, Harry, and Ron were there along with Ginny, as well as half of the small pack they had been traveling around with. Jayce was half way shifted as he stood off with Jackson who was baring his teeth. Rayna's eyes were glowing menacingly as she glared at Thrash. Talma and Aiden were watching Hermione with concern as they seemed confused on what to address first. "Fleur, you used the pendant?" The Veela nodded as she listed the pendant from her neck and Hermione felt a smile on her face despite the situation, but then she turned and looked at Jade who was still lying silently on the ground. "But we're too late, shes…" Rayna's eyes softened as she looked in Hermione's direction and saw her friend lying on the ground. Her breathing got faster as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks and a pained roar ripped from her throat as her shift took over. Hermione's heart broke at the sorrowful cry of the blonde lycan as she fell to her knees in front of Jade's body.

"'Ermione." Fleur whispered as she made her way over to the girl. Thrash and Lucas were too busy standing off with the others to notice the French woman had gone over to her friend. "I'm so…so sorry." She kneeled next to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as Hermione started to sob uncontrollably. It felt like her heart had literally been torn from her chest as a burning erupted where it had once been and was crawling up her throat. She clutched to Fleur as she buried her face in the Veela's shoulder.

"I'll kill you!" Rayna roared as she lunged at Thrash who caught her easily by the shoulder and held her off. "Look what you've done!" She snapped her jaws viciously as she fought harder to advance on the alpha. Jayce had already disposed of Jackson who was already lying unconscious on the ground as George and Zira came running into the cavern in mid-shift. Aiden changed swiftly as he roared at the orange lycan who swiped angrily at him. Her friends were fighting and Hermione knew she should be with them. To avenge her love, to stop Thrash, that's what Jade wanted. She slowly pulled herself away from Fleur and stood up to the blonde's surprise as a fresh wave of lycans advanced towards them.

"We have to help, Fleur." Hermione's voice was raspy from crying as she wiped her cheeks and pulled out her wand. "For Jade." Fleur stood and nodded as she followed Hermione over to the group of lycans. She cursed Zira, sending the dark grey wolf flying into the wall as she saw Rayna being over powered by Thrash, who had yet to shift. Brown eyes narrowed as she stared at the dark haired man. "Impedimenta!" She shouted as the light blue light flew from her wand and hit the alpha in the back. Her mind was buzzing, she had just seen the love of her life, her soul mate be murdered for a cause she didn't believe in and it didn't even work. Jade had died for nothing and it was burning Hermione from the inside out as she let her rage fly through her wand. More of Thrash's minions came into the cavern and the hunter, Fleur, and Harry were keeping them at bay as Ron assisted Rayna at keeping Thrash off his feet.

"Sir!" Lucas called through the growls and shouts. "We have to go! It didn't work and if we stay here we're sure to be captured or killed!"

"No!" The alpha roared as he flung Rayna away and hunched forward as his change began. "I will not let this fall apart right under my feet! We'll fight! Kill them all!" The last word came out as a broken roar as his face changed and his red eyes pierced Rayna as she growled back.

A loud voice half roared, half shouted as the lycans and wizards paused to look to where the voice had echoed from. Hermione's breath caught in her lungs as she saw Jade standing, no longer bleeding, but injured nonetheless as her teeth were bared and her eyes were glowing. But something wasn't right. Instead of the bright blue they always glowed when she was angry, they were glowing a deep purple hue. The expression on Jade's face was vicious as she eyed all the people around her as if she was a cornered animal

"Her voice," Hermione breathed as she turned towards Jade and her wand hand fell to her side. "That's…that's not Jade."

"Tell me," The voice coming out of the half lycan was Jade's, but it was mingled with a deep voice of a man as if the two were speaking simultaneously, as if she was possessed. "Who has awakened me?" Violet eyes glanced back and forth at the lycans and witches and wizards in the room as they froze and stared. "Who?!" The voice growled as she straightened up. The snap in her tone caused all the lycans to cower and flinch involuntarily. Whoever's voice was coming out of Jade's mouth, they demanded respect and they got it. Thrash was the only one that seemed immune to Jade's new power.

"It was me." Thrash, back to his human form, said finally as he turned to face the body of his daughter. "Who are you?"

"When I was alive," The voice said in a distracted manner as Jade's eyes narrowed and looked down at her hands as if they were new and unfamiliar. "My name was Alexander Jager. What year is this? And why have you awoken me?" The alpha stared blankly at the girl who now housed the soul of Alexander Jager, the first lycan born.

"His soul must've been transferred when Jade's blood reached his coffin." Lucas said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin and furrowed his brow. "That's what the ritual must have done, not bring the actual body of the Blood Lycan awake. He's in Jade now."

"My Lord," The alpha said as he kneeled in front of Jade and violet eyes narrowed curiously at the cowering lycan. "The world has changed, humans run the world and leave us lycans to rot as lower class citizens, like dogs! Join me, help me put lycans where they belong in society, at the top." A chuckled left Jager's/Jade's throat as a hand ran through black locks.

"You think you can order _me _around?" The double voice asked sincerely curious of Thrash's reasoning. "You think you _deserve _my help? You truly believe that our place is to rule others?"

"With your help," Thrash continued as he looked up at Jade's face and couldn't help but falter to see the angered expression of his daughter staring down at him. "We can change everything. We won't have to hide anymore!"

"Silence!" The Blood Lycan snapped as Thrash bowed his head and the other lycans flinched as well. "I've seen this vessel's memories, I know what you've done to bring me back. The people you've killed, the lives you have destroyed. Do you honestly think I'd be willing to help you after seeing the anguish and strife you've put on your own people? Your own family? You have a lot of gall to revive me using your daughter and murdering your wife."

"Please," Hermione whispered as she took a step towards Jade's enthralled body. "If you don't agree with Thrash's plans, please, let Jade come back. She didn't deserve this." Purple eyes fell on the brunette as she stopped and gasped at the intensity.

"I truly am sorry for you loss, young witch." The voice spoke calmly until Thrash stood up with a deepened scowl on his face. "But it's not that simple. Your mate and I are one now."

"Hermione," Harry said as he walked over and put a calming hand on her shoulder. "I don't think we're going to get Jade back. This Blood Lycan, his soul is in Jade and from what I've been told, Jade was already dead."

"No," The brunette murmured as she hung her head and shook it slowly. "She has to be in there somewhere, she can't be gone."

"Enough!" Thrash roared as she stood and stalked over to them. "I was the one who woke you, I sacrificed my daughter to wake you, _YOU_ will obey me!" Without warning, the Blood Lycan growled and backhanded Thrash across the face, sending him flying several feet across the cavern as the other lycans gasped at the sheer power of Jager. The Blood Lycan hadn't even tapped into his power and he glared in the former alpha's direction as he tried to lift himself off the ground.

"You dare speak to me like I am some pup you can order around?" Jager's voice dropped a couple octaves as violet eyes began to glow and burned with rage. "Me? Your creator? You think that you have an iota of power compared to mine?!" Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from Jade's possessed lungs and it shook the cavern as her body began to writhe and change. Her body grew as bones broke and reformed, but instead of pure white fur that Hermione was so accustomed to seeing, a dark, charcoal grey coat grew over the newly formed lycan body with a white face. Jager's wolf form had merged with Jade's, and together, they formed a close to nine foot tall wolf with glowing red eyes. The lycan released another earth shattering roar as if daring every lycan in the room to challenge his authority, but none of them were up to it. After all, Jager was the first alpha, the first to have cognitive thinking and overcame the werewolves bloodlust to become a smarter, stronger species. Thrash shifted easily as he roared his defiance and advanced on the elder lycan. "You're a fool." Jade's voice was more prominent in this statement as Thrash snapped his jaws at the Blood Lycan who dodged easily and grabbed the black wolf by the throat and threw him across the room. "You are nothing, but a nuisance to me."

"I revived you!" Thrash shouted as he rounded and thrashed his claws at the larger wolf. "You should be listening to me!" He finally laid a clawed hand across Jager's face as four bright red gashes formed on the white fur. The Blood Lycan's eyes began to glow menacingly as they glared at Thrash.

"What should we do?" Ron asked as he watched the battle between the two alphas. "I'm not really sure who we should be helping in this situation."

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered. On one hand, Jade's body was still there, possessed by the soul of another, but if that lycan was unleashed into the world what damage would it bring? Then there was Thrash whom she wanted dead, but at the moment since he was the weaker opponent, he was the lesser of the two evils. "I can't hurt her…even if Jade isn't in there anymore. That's her body." She watched as the lycans fought and soon blood was splattering the stone ground. Jager must've still been new to Jade's body as he began stumbling over his own feet and falling as Thrash threw the Blood Lycan to the groun. Before she could register what her body was doing, she was running towards them. She heard Harry and Ron yelling after her as Fleur tried to grab her before she left, but she was gone. Jade/Jager was nursing a fresh wound on its chest as Thrash was running towards the lycan with his jaws opened, ready to clamp around the Blood Lycan's neck.

_You always said you'd protect me. _Hermione thought as she put herself between her love's body and the crazed black lycan advancing on them. _But I'll protect you, even if you're not there anymore. _She stood firm between Thrash and her mate and time seemed to slow as she held her arms out, shutting her eyes tight. The pain was hard to describe as Thrash's teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her shoulder. It felt like someone had injected her with acid and then set her skin on fire as sharp teeth tore through her muscles. Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out as she gasped for air and the alpha threw her to the side like a ragdoll. Blood was gushing from the wound as she saw violet eyes staring at her in horror and Hermione swore for a minute that blue began swirling around the pupils of the lycan's eyes before her vision began to blur.


	16. Chapter 16

Super determination on updating! Thanks Mens and Sleep and Dream for the reviews and the story will start winding down a big, but I'm already debating on keeping it going with another sequel or letting it end...I have something mind, but...I just don't know! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Immortal

"Hermione!" Jade roared as she watched her mate fall to the ground in a pool of blood. She had been watching the scenes unfold through her own eyes without control as the soul of Alexander Jager embodied her now. They were one and yet different. She could see what he saw, but his presence was more dominant as she had been half dead when his essence had entered her body. Now, after seeing her beloved bitten by her father and bleeding on the ground, her soul over took Jager's and she roared angrily. She turned her blazing blue eyes to her father as Jade felt herself merging with Jager's power. Soon her fur was changing from the dark grey and white to a very light grey that was frosted with white that spread from her nose to her tail. Her muscles were tensed tight as she stared at Thrash who had Hermione's blood dripping from his lips. "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" It was her voice now as Jager stepped back to let the half lycan fight this battle that had been long overdue. Muscles contracted all at once, springing Jade forward as she collided with her father who yelped in surprise and she bit his neck fiercely. Warm blood filled her mouth as she felt sharp claws dig deep into the back of her neck before she was torn away from the dark flesh and slammed into the ground. Others were around her, but dared not move in case the battling lycans turned on them.

"Is…is that Jade now?" Jayce asked as he walked over to Rayna who had changed back to her human self and had her green eyes locked on her friend. "Her eyes are blue…but her fur…"

"They've merged." Lucas said knowingly as he stepped next to the young boy. "Seeing Hermione get injured must've awakened Jade's soul. She must not have been dead when Jager's soul finished taking over her body." There was a pained roar as Thrash buried his teeth into Jade's side before she punched him hard in the face. The fight was a flurry of teeth and claws as more blood fell to the ground like rain. "Even though they seem equal in power, Jade is still prone to Thrash's power as an alpha. Now that she's over powering Jager's own self, she can't fully tap into his power." No one had noticed that Fleur had run over to her partner who was still bleeding profusely on the ground and slowly losing consciousness.

"'Ermione!" She hissed as she rolled the brunette onto her back and ripped off her cloak to apply pressure to Hermione's wound. The mark went deep into the girl's flesh and Fleur cringed to see bone and torn muscles beneath tattered skin. "Oh gods, 'Ermione…stay with me."

"F-Fleur?" Hermione's voice was a mere whisper as her skin was paling with the amount of blood lost. "Where's Jade?" Cool blue eyes looked up to see the fighting lycans locked in a stale mate as they held each other off by the shoulders. "Is…is she ok?"

"Let's worry about your first, mon ami." The Veela soothed as she whipped out her wand and tried to heal the hunter's wounds. "Please, please don't let it be too late." Fleur whispered as she began chanting spells to return Hermione's blood and close the gaping wounds in her shoulder.

"Bastard!" Jade hissed as her father grabbed her by the neck and sunk his claws deep into her flesh. She cringed, but kept her eyes sternly on the alpha as he panted to try and catch his breath. "I swear as long as I live I will hunt you down and RIP YOU APART!" She struggled to no avail, both lycans were spent, but Thrash was an alpha with more endurance and strength over Jade who couldn't access Jager's alpha strength now that he was momentarily silenced by her rage.

"I killed you once." Thrash hissed in raspy, tired voice. "I will kill you again." Suddenly Jade fell to the ground as a sandy lycan slammed into Thrash's side, sending the alpha to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Rayna," The blue eyed wolf whispered as she looked into her friend's bright green eyes.

"Shut up." Rayna said firmly as she glared at Jade who flinched slightly under the enraged gaze. "I get here to help you, to save you, and you're already dead! How the fuck do you think I felt when I saw you lying there bleeding out?! You…selfish bitch!" If Jade could smirk as a lycan, she would have seeing her friend over react and take out her anguish with rage. "I won't let you die again on me, Jade McHale."

"Then you can take her place!" A swift thrust and Thrash's clawed hand was buried into Rayna's chest. The blonde lycan looked down, shocked to see she had been impaled and then looked back at Jade as she began to change back into a human. "I wanted to get rid of you anyway." Thrash mocked as he pulled his hand from the blonde's body and she crumpled to the ground. Jade fell to the ground next to her friend as she changed back into herself, not caring that she was wounded and at a disadvantage. Her best friend and her mate were both dying and all in one night. She gently cradled Rayna's head as the blonde coughed and blood erupted from her lips.

"Rayna…oh gods…" Jade whispered frantically as tears began to sting her blue eyes. "This is all my fault…you…you can't die Rayna! We have so much to resolve and…and you're still my best friend you selfish girl." Rayna coughed again as Jade placed her hand over the gaping hole in her friend's chest and a warm light began to glow from her palm. "I'll save you."

"Jade," The injured wolf said hoarsely as her bloody hand grabbed Jade's. "Don't…waste, your energy. I just…need some rest…I'll…I'll be fine." More blood seeped from her mouth as she choked on it as it began filling her throat. "Just…just let me sleep…ok?" Tears were flowing freely now as she looked from her dying friend to her fatally injured mate a few feet away. She heard Thrash chuckle as she looked up and a large toothy grin was staring back at her.

"Everyone around you is dying, Jade." Thrash mocked as he narrowed his red eyes and snapped his jaws threateningly. "Your mother, your mate, and now your closest friend. You're like a plague, getting the ones you love killed where ever you go, whatever you do, you're never good enough. Not for me, not for anyone." Jade stood slowly, her rage beginning to fuel her muscles as she clenched her jaw and stared daggers into her father. He towered over her since she was now human and he laughed again at her defiance. "I'll take much pleasure in ending your life and the rest of your friend's lives since they all seem so eager to die." He rushed forward with his arms stretched out, claws ready to rip into Jade's fragile human flesh and tear her to pieces.

"No," Blue eyes glowed as she extended her arms out in front of her and met his overly sized, clawed mitts with her own. "I won't let you hurt anymore people. I won't let Hermione die and I will not let you kill me!" Thrash roared as he pushed forward and Jade steeled herself as her feet began to slide back in the dirt. Her muscles were faltering as he pushed forward again, stronger this time and a wolfish grin crossed his lips as he saw her weaken. Jade glanced over at Hermione before falling on Rayna's body and something snapped inside her as she felt a new wave of strength. "I won't let you!" With a mighty roar she flexed her arms and took a slow step forward, pushing the alpha wolf back and tightening her grip on his hands which sunk her own claws deep into the back of his. She watched Thrash's eyes fill with uneasiness as she pushed him back farther and farther. That's when she noticed it. Jade saw her reflection in his red eyes and she paused for a millisecond when she saw herself. Instead of the neon blue that her eyes usually glowed, they were glowing a bright crimson. She was an alpha.

"What is this!?" Thrash growled as he continued to be pushed back by his daughter who was still in her human form. Her eyes had changed right in front of him. When she found her new energy, he watched the red spread from her pupils to the rest of her eyes as her strength increased one hundred fold. "How is this possible?!" Without warning, Jade pushed her father's arms back which caused him to stumble as she nimbly jumped forward and pressed her hands to his chest as he fell backwards.

"Because I have my own pack now," Jade hissed as she thought about all the people she'd met and looked up to her as she raised her right hand and thrust it deep into the former alpha's chest. "And I'm protecting them from you." Thrash strangled on his own blood as Jade jumped off his body before it hit the ground with a loud thud and landed easily on her feet holding her father's heart in her hand. "I wish I could say this was hard to do, but it wasn't." She ignited the muscle in her hand as she watched the dead body of Thrash slowly change back into a human. Everyone around them was staring. Thrash was dead, he was really dead as the destruction of his heart saw to that. Lucas's mouth was hanging open as the others stared at Jade in shock as she turned to look at them, her eyes fading back to their normal blue hue. She gave a small smile and a nod before turning around to walk to where Rayna laid. Thrash had missed her heart, but just barely as the wound was slowly starting to heal itself. The blonde was still unconscious as Jade conjured a large blanket and placed it over her friend's body. "Harry," She said calmly as the green eyed boy snapped to attention and jogged over to the newly made alpha. "Will you watch over her please?"

"Isn't…isn't she dead?" Harry asked quietly as he looked down at Rayna's pale face and back into Jade's blue eyes. The half lycan gave him a small smile before shaking her head slowly.

"She's just unconscious." She answered softly as she brushed a few strands of golden hair away from her friend's face. "She'll be asleep for a while, but she'll heal." Without another word, Jade stood and walked over to where Fleur and Ron were bent over Hermione.

"She's alive," Fleur whispered as she looked up at Jade, exhaustion gracing over her flawless face. "But, she hasn't woken up yet. Do you think she'll be ok?" Jade kneeled and gently removed Fleur's cloak and gasped at what she saw. "What?" Fleur and Ron asked at the same time.

"Her…her wounds are healing." The alpha whispered solemnly as she hung her head and sighed heavily. "They're almost completely gone."

"'Ow is that possible?!" The Veela hissed as she looked down at the closed wounds with her own eyes. "My 'ealing spells weren't even touching those wounds. 'Ow is it that she can't be fully 'ealed?" Jade just sighed as she shook her head again and cradled the brunette on her lap.

x-x

The sun was shining brightly on Hermione's face as she sat under a large oak tree in the back yard of her new home. Three months had passed since that night and so much had changed when they had gotten back. The group of lycans moved to the forest in the south of England near Portsmouth so they could be closer to Jade who had become their alpha and even Lucas had gone back to run Thrash's pack and to start anew. When they had all returned from Germany, the brunette had been admitted to St. Mungo's to recover and hadn't woken from her unconscious state for almost five days. She didn't remember much from the time she woke up to the time she was released, but what she did know was that she was alive and so was Jade. Shortly after Hermione had been released from the hospital, Jade had bought a large house for the two of them in the country outside of London near Guildford so they could be close to the forest. Their house was two stories not including their basement. It was a manor, large enough to accommodate all their friends in case someone needed a place to stay or for holiday get-togethers and even though it was big for the two of them, Hermione really enjoyed the space. Jade had splurged and acquired a large amount of land so that could have a peaceful life without too many neighbors.

"Enjoying the sunshine, love?" That smooth voice sang as Hermione smiled before opening her eyes to look up into the blue orbs of her mate. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Like you ever have to ask." Hermione mused as her lover smirked and sat down next to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How are Fleur and Bill?"

"Very well," Jade answered as she ran a hand through her shortened black hair. After her father had died, and after Harry and Ginny's wedding (after another near death experience the two had been eager to tie the knot), Jade had decided to cut her signature long hair for a shorter style. Now, messy black locks barely brushed the top of her shoulders as she ruffled her hair and chuckled. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to having less hair. But anyways, the other Weasleys are doing well also. They were having a barbeque when I dropped off Fleur's cauldron. They all wished you well." It had only been a while since they had all returned from their ordeal with Thrash and Hermione did her best to forget the worst parts, but she would still get nightmares every so often of seeing Jade bleeding to death up on that stone wall.

"I feel bad I didn't return it myself," The brunette huffed as she leaned against her mate and released a longing sigh. "But you know how I get so soon to the full moon. I'm not accustomed to it yet like you are. If Ron would've been there and said the wrong thing I might be likely to rip his head off." Jade smiled proudly at her love as she leaned down and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on the brunette's lips.

"You're doing very well, dear." She whispered as she rubbed her nose again Hermione's affectionately. "This will be your third full moon and the first you did great. I mean, I had to keep you contained to the forest, but you didn't feel out of control. You just wanted to roam." Hermione groaned as she buried her face in Jade's shoulder as the older girl chuckled. "I found it rather adorable how small your attention span was."

"Don't tease," Hermione groaned as she gently punched Jade on the leg. "It was embarrassing how you had to follow me around all night."

"I would've followed you around even if you were a seasoned pro, Hermione." Jade adjusted their bodies so Hermione was soon straddling her hips as she tucked a stray curl behind the brunette's ear. "You're my mate, I can't stand to be away from you for very long, you know. Whether I want to or not."

"This time will be better," The hunter said calmly before leaning forward to lean her forehead against Jade's. The first time was the worst for Hermione as her shift had been painful in a way that she didn't expect. Not only could she feel every bone that had broken and regrew, she could feel every muscle fiber tearing and repairing itself. She shuddered at the thought and prayed that her second time around would be easier. She didn't need the full moon to shift since she had no restrictions like a werewolf, but Jade insisted she wait until the moon was full and high because it would ease the pain of her shift until she got used to it. "Once I can handle it and don't need days to recover afterwards, it'll get better and I can start seeing my friends again." Hermione had insisted her friends stay away until at least October so she could adjust to her new life. The first week after she had woken up had been rather difficult as Jade had to explain what had happened after she passed out in that wretched cavern in Germany. How Thrash had bitten her when she stepped between Jade and the alpha, how Fleur's capable healing magic had no effect on her wounds, yet they somehow healed themselves. It didn't take long for the brunette to deduce what had happened to her and it didn't take long for her to freak out about it either. A whole month passed before she could keep her emotions under control so she wouldn't shift and another month to get the hang of shifting in a controlled manner. It was easy for her to lose her temper and change, she liked it like that. The pain was lessened when she'd shift under extreme anger or sadness, but her mate pushed her to get control of her wolf so she could control herself when she got enraged so if Ron ever pissed her off she wouldn't shift and rip the head from his shoulders.

"Don't push it," Jade chided as she wrapped her arms firmly around Hermione's lithe waist and pulled her close as she felt her lover's hands tangle into her hair. "You will get it at your own pace, don't overdo it, ok?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hermione smiled as she leaned down and brushed her lips against Jade's slowly.

"Not today I don't think, no." The lycan smirked as she leaned up to try and smother the brunette's lips with her own, but her lover teasingly pulled away, just out of Jade's reach. A coquettish smile graced Hermione's lips as she gently grabbed Jade's head and tilted her face up so their lips were millimeters apart. "Perhaps we should take this in the house, hm?" Jade's voice was a husky whisper as she leaned forward and praised Hermione's neck with soft kisses as brown eyes fluttered shut before a stifled moan escaped her throat. The brunette nodded as her mate released her and she stood.

"I'll race you." The hunter smiled before sprinting off towards the house, leaving Jade with wide eyes before a smirk spread on her lips and running off after Hermione. Despite everything they had been through, it was easy how their new life together fell into place. Hermione's job was guaranteed to her when she returned December, though Jade was sure her mate would return before then and the half lycan herself had been kept rather busy between running her pack and finding a job. It was hard to believe their trials were finally over. There was no more Thrash, no more lycans trying to rise up and take over the wizarding world, but there was a part of Jade that couldn't help and think about how close everything had come. If Jager had been a power hungry monster like her father, he might've succeeded. Jade shook these thoughts from her head as she raced up the stairs after her girlfriend. "Getting slow are we, love?" Hermione teased as she called from the second floor.

"I'm not a spry, young lycan anymore, Hermione." Jade joked as she quickly ascended the winding stairs and into their master bedroom to find it empty. "Hermione?" She walked in cautiously looking around the door and peeking into the adjoined bathroom to find it lifeless. Her blue eyes looked back and forth slowly as she inched closer to their king sized bed. Suddenly, she was tackled and pinned on her back as she looked up into brown eyes that were glowing softly. "Does it turn you on when my eyes glow?"

"To no end." Hermione whispered seductively as she leaned down and captured Jade's lips with her own in a hungry kiss. Jade smiled as she returned the kiss evenly and rested her hands on the brunette's hips.

"I'm glad it's not just me then." The alpha mumbled as she ran her hands up under her lover's shirt to feel her satin smooth skin. Hermione's body was on fire as Jade's fingertips traced up slowly over the grooves of her ribs and back along her bra before expertly undoing it. Hermione giggled as she once again, straddled Jade's hips and swiftly removed her shirt and bra, leaving Jade's blue eyes to wander over her body. The brunette blushed, despite being naked in front of her mate many times, the way those blue eyes raked over her form hungrily still made her breath catch in her lungs. Jade's eyes began to glow as she sat up and Hermione tore her grey button up shirt open, scattering buttons all over the room as her lover chuckled. "A bit eager?" Hermione just growled as she grabbed Jade's face and crashed their lips together like the alpha's lips were made of oxygen and Hermione desperately needed to breath. Jade growled softly as her lover moved her feather soft lips down from her lips to her jaw as her hands ran down the front of her torso slowly raking her nails over her skin. Jade groaned as Hermione ran her nails along the waistline of her jeans and undid the button before unzipping them slowly. The half lycan's hips bucks involuntarily as Hermione hit a sensitive spot on her neck and the brunette giggled against Jade's warm skin.

"A bit eager?" The hunter mocked as she brushed her lips down between the valley of Jade's breasts over her stomach until she stood and the blue eyed girl lifted her hips so Hermione could wiggle the jeans off. There was something undeniably sexy about seeing Jade in her unbuttoned shirt, black bra and boy briefs as she sat up on her elbows and stared at her half naked mate. Hermione bit her lower lip as the alpha sat up and pulled her between her legs before lavishing her body with hot kisses. Brown eyes fluttered shut as expert hands smoothed down her stomach to the button of her pants and before Hermione knew it, her jeans were pooled at her feet along with her panties. Jade smirked as she her mate's hands fell on her shoulders as she kissed the newly revealed skin and nipped at the hollow of the brunette's hips. An illustrious moan rang into the air as Jade's tongue dipped down and travelled up along the V her hips made. Another quick movement had Hermione on her back on the bed as Jade hovered over her, eyes glowing brightly now as she looked eagerly into brown eyes. Soon lips were trailing fire again down the brunette's torso as Jade kneeled down and began praising the inside of Hermione's thighs softly, teasing as she'd get so close to where the pressure was building and then shy away again. "Tease." The hunter growled as Jade smirked and barely brushed the tip of her tongue against the bundle of nerves between Hermione's legs. Her whole body shuddered as she gripped the sheets and spread her legs wider to accommodate her lover as another loud moan ripped from her throat as Jade's tongue pressed firmly against her core. Hands tangled and gripped in thick black hair as Hermione threw her head back. Her body arched as she felt the pressure building more and more in her stomach as she held her mate's head in place. "More." She groaned as Jade acknowledged her request by plunging her tongue deep into her, curling up to hit that spot that would make her body tremble. The pleasure was almost too overwhelming to take as Hermione writhed and arched her back more to try and relieve the sensation of being ready to explode. The alpha's tongue moved faster inside of her as the brunette tried hard not to clamp her legs together. Suddenly, Hermione screamed as she felt her lover's tongue pull out and brush roughly over her nub before sucking on it which pushed the brunette over the edge and into the throes of ecstasy. She came hard as she gripped Jade's head and panted to catch her breath as her lover slowly pulled her head away to let Hermione ride out the last of her orgasm.

"Is it weird that I missed doing that?" Jade asked in a raspy voice as she tried to catch her breath. Hermione giggled, still coming down from her high as she tried to lift her head which was suddenly ten times heavier than normal.

"I hope you never tire of it." She mused as her lover smirked and kissed the insides of her thighs before slipping her shirt off and moving so she was hovering over her love on her hands and knees.

"How anyone could ever tire of your moans, Hermione, I have no idea." The alpha chuckled as she leaned down and softly kissed her mate. "But I swear to you, I will never get tired of pleasing you."

"You're such a charmer," Hermione giggled as she leaned up and crashed her lips into Jade's possessively as she wrapped her arms around the alpha's neck to pull her down. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door downstairs. The lovers paused slightly, waiting to see if whoever it was, would knock again, which they did. "Ugh, who could that be? Are you expecting anyone?"

"No," Jade's voice was a little irritated as she pushed herself off of Hermione and sighed. "What horrible timing they have though." The alpha slipped her shirt back on and with a wave of her hand, the broken buttons returned to their respective spots on the shirt. The brunette smirked as she began dressing herself again. "I'll go see who it is." Jade said as she pulled her pants on and zipped them up. She walked out the door without tucking in her shirt and Hermione smiled as she pulled her shirt back on, followed by her jeans before making her way down the stairs as she heard her mate's muffled voice.

"Jade?" She called as she made her way down the winding, mahogany staircase. "Who is it, love?" Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and gasped when she saw a blonde woman standing in their door way.

"Miss me, Granger?" Rayna smirked as Jade stepped aside with a smile on her face. "Gods, look at you, three months without me and you look like you're about to fall apart." Hermione blushed as she noticed her hair was quite disheveled and she ran a hand through it a few times to try and tame it.

"She did fall apart." Jade quipped as she winked at her mate. "But not from worry, that's for sure."

"T.M.I., oh mighty leader." The blonde lycan made a face of disgust as she shook her head and chuckled. "So, are you going to invite me in or do I have to give myself a tour?"

x-x

Rayna had been under the care of Talma and occasionally Fleur, who was a very practiced healer for the past couple months as she laid in a coma from the injuries she had sustained. For a few weeks, Jade was scared her friend would never wake, but slowly and surely her wound began to heal as the color in Rayna's cheeks came back. Now the three girls were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and catching up on what the blonde had missed over the months she'd been unconscious.

"I must say, Rayna," Jade sipped her tea as she looked at her friend who was sitting across from her munching on a cookie. "You look pretty good for someone who's been in a coma for two months. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'd say." Rayna answered as she ran a hand through her golden locks and smiled at the girls. "I mean, I really needed a shower and a good meal, but other than that I feel as fit as ever. Two months of sleep really did me well." Jade chuckled as Hermione sat down with her own cup of tea and green eyes fell on her. "So, Granger, how have you been doing since everything happened?" Hermione sighed as she sipped her tea and then smiled warmly at the blonde lycan.

"I can't really complain." She answered softly before stirring a sugar cube into her mug. "The first month was little hard, I couldn't really control anything and my emotions were going haywire, but after that it's been easier. This full moon should hopefully be a breeze."

"So you're all right with it though?" The blonde pressed as Jade glanced over at her mate before taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Being a lycan, I mean."

"I don't really have a choice." Hermione sighed as she picked absentmindedly at a chip on her saucer. "At least I know what I'm doing when I shift, although the first time I sort of had a sensory overload and I was like a little kid in a candy shop testing out my sight and hearing, not to mention the strength. All in all, it could be worse, so I've come to terms with it." Rayna nodded as she began to tell Hermione about the first month of her becoming a lycan and the brunette listened intently, eager to hear of another's experience since Jade was never bit to become a lycan. The alpha smiled warmly to see her mate and her best friend conversing civilly as she excused herself to use the bathroom. She slowly made her way upstairs and back into their bedroom as quietly as she could before opening a hidden jewelry box on her dresser. Jade never wore jewelry besides the pendant she had that matched Hermione's, so that box never really got any use and Hermione had her own jewelry cupboard on her dresser. Jade smiled as she pulled a small box from the unused compartment and sighed as she stared at it before shrinking it and stuffing it in her pocket. As she was coming back downstairs, she saw that Hermione and Rayna had moved to the living room and were chatting idly about what had gone on while the blonde had been unconscious.

"Hey, 'Mione." Jade said softly as she entered the room. "I'm going to go to the camp for a second, is that all right?" She had neglected to visit the lycan camp all day for this specific reason and since she hadn't been there in a couple days, she knew her mate would agree.

"Of course, love." Hermione answered with a smile. "I'm sure they're eager to see you now that Jayce and Athena have decided to get married." Jade smirked, she had almost forgotten that the two young lovers were engaged and she was the one who was supposed to marry them when they picked a date. Now she really would have to stop by to speak to Jayce and Athena about it.

"Right," The alpha smiled as she walked over and laid a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I'll be back in a bit." She nodded at Rayna, who bowed her head slightly as Jade turned and walked towards the front door. As soon as she was out the door, Jade apparated with a soft crack and found herself in the familiar back yard of Kenneth and Emma Granger. Hermione had long since enchanted a barrier in their yard so they could apparate freely without muggles being any the wiser and Jade silently thanked her girlfriend's initiative so she didn't have to find a more desolate area.

"Jade!" Emma's voice as cheery as the short woman exited the back door and smiled brightly at the blue eyed girl. "So good to see you! What brings you here today? Where is my poppet?" Jade chuckled at the woman as she walked up the back porch and was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm here alone today, Emma." Jade smiled warmly as Mrs. Granger stepped back and gave her a quizzical look. "Is Ken here? I actually would like to speak with the both of you."

"Of course, dear," The woman walked back into her house and Jade saw Mr. Granger sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Kenneth, Jade is here and would like to speak to us if you're not too busy over there." Jade smirked as she heard Ken mumble something, but set his paper down nonetheless and smiled kindly when he saw Jade.

"Good to see you, lass." He greeted as Jade shook the man's hand. "Where's Hermione? It's not often I see you without her and vice versa."

"She wanted to talk to us alone, Kenneth." Emma mentioned as she brought over a tray of cookies and tea. It's like she had it ready all the time in case she had visitors and the blue eyed girl found the gestures very soothing. "So," They all sat at the kitchen table as Emma poured her husband a cup and then smiled at Jade. "What is it you'd like to talk to us about?"

"Hermione, actually." Jade took a deep long breath and let it out again as she tried to steady her nerves. "You know that I love your daughter with every fiber of my being and would do anything possible to make her happy. And…well I'm here today, to ask your permission to marry her." There was a loud squeal as Emma clapped her hands together and her smile almost overtook her face. Mr. Granger smiled as she shook his head at his wife and he watched her get up from her chair before walking around the table to embrace the alpha lycan.

"Of course you can marry Hermione!" She chimed as she pulled away and Jade saw that she had tears forming in her eyes. "I've been waiting for the day that this would happen and I couldn't be happier to add you to the family, Jade." Jade smiled as she looked over at Ken who nodded his approval. "Do you have the ring?" Emma asked quietly and the lycan nodded as she pulled the shrunken box from her pocket, waved her hand to restore it to size and opened it to reveal a princess cut half carat, solitaire engagement ring set on a white gold band. Mrs. Granger gasped as she picked up the ring box and it sparkled in the sunlight. "It's beautiful, Jade, you have wonderful taste."

"Thank you, Emma."

"So when are you going to ask her?" Kenneth asked as he sipped on his tea languidly. "Soon I hope since you're already got the ring and I know it can burn a hole in your pocket if you wait."

"I planned to do it tonight when we are in the forest." Hermione's parents had been surprisingly accepting of their daughter's change after Jade had explained to them thoroughly, that being a lycan was different than being a werewolf and if Hermione wished, she would only have to shift once every few months instead of every full moon once she got used to it. That fact seemed to calm the Grangers as they easily accepted the change which made talking about Hermione's progress easier. "When we're alone. I don't think she suspects anything."

"I'm sure she doesn't, dear." Mrs. Granger said dreamily as she handed the ring back to Jade who again, shrank and pocketed the jewel. "She would've mentioned something last time we spoke if she did. I think she's been too worried about controlling herself lately with the full moon coming up and all. You know how she can immerse herself in something and then the whole world could be ending, but Hermione wouldn't notice until the object of her study burned up." Jade chuckled at her soon to be mother-in-law's description of her mate as she imagined Hermione focusing on shifting like that last time. The sun was beginning to set as Mrs. Granger shooed the girl away, saying she needed to prepare for the big moment. "Make sure to call us afterwards when she says yes!" Emma called as Jade walked out to the back yard.

"If she says yes." Jade retorted playfully as she smiled at Ken and Emma on the back porch.

"How could she say no?" Ken called back as he waved at the blue eyed lycan.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks so much monkgirl, tGhUaYt, and Nova-Cane-Love for the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and there so many ways this story could go, but like all good things it has to come to an end...or does it? Enjoy this chapter and sorry for any typos and whatnot.

* * *

Chapter 17: After All These Years

Jade and Hermione were walking through the forest as the sun was setting, hand in hand as they talked idly about the goings on of their day. The alpha had in fact stopped by the pack camp to talk to Jayce and Athena about their upcoming event.

"Athena is smitten." The half lycan said fondly as she thought back on how the auburn haired shifter would look at her beta. "It reminds me of us when we were young."

"We're still young, Jade." Hermione giggled as she squeezed her mate's hand and they stopped at a small clearing in the trees. "I've only just turned twenty-two and you'll only be twenty-three in December."

"I feel so much older." Jade sighed as she smirked and glanced over at the brunette attached to her hand. "The past two years feel like decades, but maybe that's because I have the soul of a thousand year old lycan in my body." Hermione gently smacked her mate as they slowly watched the sun start to sink below the horizon she started to notice Jade fidgeting slightly.

"Are you all right, love?" She asked as Jade ran a hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck. "You seem a little…on edge." Jade chuckled and smirked nervously at her mate.

"When's the last time you saw me this fidgety?" The lycan asked as released Hermione's hand and took a few steps forward as she stretched her arms over her head to try and shake off her uneasiness. She glanced over her shoulder with her eyebrows raised at Hermione.

"Hmm." The brunette tapped her chin in thought as she thought back on the times she had seen her girlfriend acting odd. "I don't know if I've ever see you like this, Jade. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Well," The alpha sighed heavily as she turned around and walked back towards the brunette with a goofy smile on her face. "I do have something I'd like to ask you Hermione."

"And what's that?" Hermione whispered as she slipped her arms around the taller girl's neck and began playing with Jade's raven locks. Jade smirked as she pulled the witch flush to her body. "Is there something you want?"

"As a matter of fact," Jade's smile grew wider as she kneeled down and stuck her hand in her pocket. "Hermione, I…"

"Hermione!" Jade's ears perked as she heard Harry's voice echoing through the forest and Hermione's head whipped around towards her friend's voice. "Hermione, are you out here?!" The blue eyed girl sighed as she let the ring box fall back into her pocket as the brunette released her hands and turned towards the man.

"We're in the clearing, Harry!" She called back as Jade stood up and ran a hand through her hair as the green eyed boy stumbled into the woods. "What's going on? You know it's a full moon tonight."

"It's...it's Ron." Harry huffed and Jade bit back a snort as she rolled her eyes as the bespectacled boy leaned forward to rest his hands on his knees. "R-Romilda…broke up with him. He's…kind of…upset. Will you come with me and Gin? We are gonna take him out." Hermione sighed as she shook her head and ruffled her chestnut curls.

"Well, I'd like to say I'm surprised." She added sarcastically. Hermione turned around to look at Jade apologetically as the alpha sighed and nodded her head. "I suppose that's what a good friend would do, wouldn't it?" Harry nodded as he adjusted his glasses as he finally caught his breath. "All right, Harry, let's go."

"I'll uhm…meet you guys at Ron's place." Jade said quietly as she gave them a small smile. "I just, have to stop home for a moment."

"Do you want me to wait for you, love?" Hermione asked as she walked forward and took Jade's hand in hers gently. The blue eyed girl gently kissed her mate on the forehead before shaking her head.

"I'll be along soon." The brunette seemed a little skeptical of her lover before Harry tugged her along.

"Come on, 'Mione." Harry said as he gently placed his hand on her arm. "I'm afraid Ginny's already busted out the fire whiskey." Hermione chuckled before stepping forward to plant a lingering kiss on Jade's lips.

"See you soon." She whispered before disapparating with a soft crack. Jade sighed heavily as she took the time alone to release her anxiety. Proposing to Hermione might be harder than she thought since it seemed like every time she found something good in her life, life fought right back with something equally demanding or trying.

"How could she say no?" Jade quoted sadly as she straightened her clothes. "But I guess she didn't say no, I'll just have to try again." Then she disapparated.

x-x

"I…I dunno what went wrong?" Ron blathered as he sat in his armchair with his head in his hands. Hermione sighed as Ginny stepped forward and rubbed his back. "We were doing fine and then she's just…bored! Bored with me! Now she's dating some bloke from the Chudley Cannons." Pale blue eyes looked up at his friends as Hermione was sitting on the fireplace with Harry next to her.

"Well, Ron," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes and patted his back. "She was rather thick." Ron shot her a death glare as his sister shrugged his shoulders. "What? It's true."

"Maybe a bit more tact wouldn't hurt, Gin." Hermione sighed as she stood up and kneeled down in front of her friend. "I know you cared about Romilda, but you deserve better than someone who is settling for you and then moves on to someone who is making more money." The red head groaned as he downed another drink of his whiskey.

"Come on, mate." Harry chided as he stood up and slapped Ron on the back. "Let's go out and get your mind off of that bird." At that moment there was a soft crack as Jade appeared in the middle of the living room of Ron's flat.

"I see the festivities have already started." Jade murmured as she saw the number of empty glasses on the table in next to the distraught red head. "How is the bloke doing?"

"A bit rough." Her mate answered as she ran a hand through her hair. "He's pretty upset, apparently she's dating the seeker of the Chudley Cannons."

"Ouch," The half lycan groaned as she went and stood in front of the red head. "That is rough. Buck up, Ron, she was a little bitchy anyways." Ginny chuckled as Ron growled and Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?"

"She was the best thing to ever happen to me." Ron spat as he stood up and glared at the half lycan. Jade shrugged as she went over and stood next to Ginny who just shook her head.

"If she's the best thing, you need to get out more." Jade whispered to Ginny who stifled a laugh, which awarded her another heated stare from her brother. "Let it go, man, you'll find someone a lot better than that gold digger."

"You don't understand." The red head growled as he put down his glass and ran a hand through his messy red hair. "You've got Harry!" He said pointing at his sister. "And you have 'Mione! How can I find someone as good as her?" Ron thrust his finger at Hermione who jumped slightly and Jade chuckled to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Have you just been trying to replace Hermione this whole time?" She asked taking a step closer and folding her arms over her chest. Blue eyes glanced to Hermione who was shaking her head slightly and Harry was trying to focus on something else. Ron opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out as he closed it and opened it again like a fish trying to breath. "Because if that's what you're trying to do, you're going to keep dating Romildas for the rest of your life. Stop wallowing because you missed out on something with Hermione and move on!" The red head moved forward and grabbed Jade by the collar of the shirt and glared at her. Jade didn't flinch as she lifted her chin to the man and scowled.

"Take it easy, Ron." Ginny warned as she put a hand on his shoulder and tried to pull her brother away. "She's got a point you know, it's been almost three years, you need to let go of Hermione." Her brother scoffed and tightened his grip on Jade's shirt as she growled.

"Ron, please," Hermione said gently as she put her hands on his arms to try and pry him off her mate. "You have to let it go. I love Jade." His blood shot eyes glanced over at her momentarily before glaring back at the half lycan in front of him whose eyes had started to glow a dull shade of red. Suddenly he thrust his hands forward to throw the alpha forward, but only succeeded in pushing her shoulder as her feet stayed rooted to her spot.

"She's no good for you." He hissed as he took a step back and straightened his shirt. "Filthy half breed." Jade's eyes flared bright crimson as she shot forward and slammed him up against wall hard with a menacing growl.

"You think _I'm _the one that's bad for her?!" Jade snarled as she inched her face closer to Ron as her teeth began to sharpen and grow. "Look at you! You're weltering in self-pity over a girl you didn't even love while pining over Hermione this whole time! You had your chance to fix things while I was gone and if you tried and failed, that tells me there's a damn good reason why she didn't take you back!"

"Jade! Calm down!" Her mate pleaded as she grabbed her arms. "He's just drunk! Don't listen to him." Jade growled again as the red head latched onto her wrists and try to pry them off.

"No, Hermione!" The alpha argued as she looked over at her love. "You all need to stop making excuses for him! So what if he's drunk? That doesn't mean he isn't aware of what he's saying!"

"She has a point." Ginny added calmly as she crossed her arms. "You've all been tip toeing around Ron's ongoing attraction to Hermione and you shouldn't, he needs to accept that Jade is your mate and that's how it's going to stay." Jade clenched her jaw tight before glancing at Hermione again who had a pleading look in her brown eyes and with one final snarl she released the red head and spun on her heel before disapparating with a crack that seemed to resonate with the lycan's anger. Hermione groaned as she ran her hands through her hair, feeling her anxiety grow at the disappearance of her mate. Ever since she had become a lycan, her need to be near her mate had grown and when they were apart it seemed like the world was separating them. There was a deafening silence as the three friends stood in the living room and Ginny sighed as she sat down on the couch with a huff.

"I'm gonna take Ron out now." Harry said quietly as he grabbed his friends arm and began dragging him out of the flat. "You guys join us when you're ready, ok?" Hermione nodded as she chewed on her lower lip and Ginny stood and walked over to her husband before pecking him on the lips.

x-x

Jade was storming through the forest as she walked towards the small encampment that was glowing softly in the dark. She would never admit it, but she was somewhat jealous of Ron. He was normal, he would be good for Hermione and if it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be a lycan. The alpha shook her head to try and rid her mind of the thoughts that were clouding her mind as she reached the barrier of the camp and passed through it.

"Jade?" Talma mused as she looked over her shoulder as she finished lighting the lamps. She bowed her head slightly as the alpha neared and then gave her an incredulous look. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with Hermione?"

"Something came up." Jade said vaguely as she walked past and into the cabin that was designated for visitors and the main meeting hall. "Let's just say it had to do with Ron and you know how we clash." Talma nodded as she followed the alpha into the cabin where Jayce and Rayna were sitting in front of a fire. The blonde's head whipped around when she heard the door open as Jayce stood and bowed his head. "Hey."

"Everything ok?" Her beta asked as he walked forward and sat down at the large wooden table. "It's odd for you to be here at this hour." Jade sighed as she sat down across from the brunette boy and held her hands in her hair.

"I was going to propose to Hermione tonight." She answered finally as Rayna sat down next to her and Talma went to go make tea. Jayce grew a sly smirk as he leaned forward.

"Well?" He pushed as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What did she say?" Jade just groaned as Rayna's eyes widened and she turned to look at her friend.

"Did she decline?!" Rayna's voice was loud as her anger began to build. "How could she say no?! You two have been together for…"

"She didn't say no, Ray." Jade retorted as she sat up and closed her eyes before rubbing her temples. "I didn't get a chance to ask her. I was going to when we were out in the forest by the manor, but then Harry showed up and I guess Ron's gold digging girlfriend broke up with him for some quidditch player and he was 'sad'." She snorted as she narrowed her blue eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. "Either way, he went off on how he was looking for someone like Hermione and well, I think it's pretty self-explanatory from there."

"That ginger has always had a short temper." The blonde said sarcastically as she watched Jade nod her head. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which caused all the lycan's heads to whip around. "Who could be here at this hour?"

"Probably Hermione." Jayce said as he stood and went to answer the ominous knock. "She was probably worried after you apparated away like that." The brunette opened the door and Jade jumped up and growled to see her aunt standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?!" The alpha shouted as she clenched her teeth and Jayce growled deeply as Lydia chuckled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Lydia sighed as she smirked at her niece. "I have something important to tell you. It's not very hospitable to keep guests waiting in the dark at this hour." Jayce looked over at Jade who sighed and motioned for the woman to enter.

"Again, I ask," Jade said firmly as Lydia began snooping around the cabin. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother's father dropped something off at the camp that we can't keep." Her aunt said lazily as she examined her nails and her eyes glanced over at the alpha who had folded her arms over chest.

"My mother?" The blue eyed girl asked curiously as her expression softened as she watched her aunt closely. "What is it?"

"Apparently, Little Jade," Lydia cooed as she sat down at the table between Talma and Jayce. "You have a younger sister." Jade froze as if she had been stunned and glared at the dark haired woman in front of her. Rayna's eyes were wide as she glared at Lydia and then back at Jade who shook her head slightly and rubbed her temples.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she sat down at the table and rested her hand in her hands. "A sister? A _younger _sister? How could I not know about this?!"

"Supposedly," The yellow eyed woman continued as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed. "Gemma sent her away after she had her suspicions about Thrash, I guess my brother forgot about her after becoming so obsessed with you."

"Well, where is she now?" Jade practically shouted as she stood up abruptly with caused her aunt to flich slightly. "How old is she? Is she all right?"

"Lucas has her right now." She answered as she stood and closed her eyes. "She's seventeen, looks a lot like your mother actually. He wants to know if you'll take care of her, since she's your only family now. Your grandfather on your mother's side wants nothing to do with her since she shifted for the first time a few days ago." Jade groaned as she started pacing back and forth slowly. She remembered her first time shifting almost three years ago and how she suffered with it emotionally and physically, and her sister was younger than she had been. "The girl definitely needs some guidance."

"Hermione is going to love this." Rayna quipped as she glanced at her alpha then back at Lydia. "You'll practically be parenting the girl."

"But she's her sister." Jayce said firmly as he shot a glare at the blonde who just shrugged. "She's probably going through a lot right now with shifting for the first time and not growing up with her own kind." Jade sighed again as she thought about Hermione and how their life had just fallen into a routine of normalcy, well, as much normalcy as you can get living as a wolf person and having wizards for friends.

"I'd like to meet her."

x-x

Hermione groaned as she sat at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, Ginny, and a very drunk Ron. She had wanted to go after Jade, but after knowing the lycan for almost four years, she knew that Jade just needed a moment to calm down and she'd come back. The night wasn't turning out very well. Ron was ranting on about how Jade wasn't good enough for her and how 'at least Romilda had never left for two years'. Harry was trying to get him to change the topic, but his inebriated state didn't leave room for any rational thinking.

"Are you sure you don't want to go after her?" Ginny asked as she looked over apologetically at her older friend as she sipped on her butterbeer. "You don't need to stay Hermione, Harry and I can handle this."

"No!" Ron slurred as he shot a drunken glance at his sister. "She needs ta stay! I'm hertburken and need my frrriends!" Hermione sighed and shook her head as she rubbed her forehead. "Ta hell with that…lycan wench!"

"Ronald!" The brunette snapped as she narrowed her brown eyes at her drunken friend. "Don't you dare talk ill of her in my presence just because she's not here or so help me I'll hex you into Oblivion."

"Forrrget about 'er, 'Mione." The boy continued as he downed the rest of his whiskey and shook his head furiously before slamming his glass back down on the table. "You…you deserrrve betterrr."

"I think that's enough to drink, mate." Harry said removing the glass from his friend's hand and handing it to Tom who was passing by. "He's all done, Tom." The hunched man nodded as he walked away and Ron tried to protest. "No, you've had enough, you're talking nonsense and if you keep going I don't think Hermione will continue to tolerate it." The brunette gave her friend a thankful smile before taking a drink of her beer and listened as Ron proceeded to talk about when they were together and how good at had been until she sulked away when they had become infamous around the wizarding world. Then he went on to tell everyone how much he wished Romilda would've understood him like Hermione, but how much he missed her.

"Gods, Ron." His sister sighed as she ran a hand through her red hair. "I can't imagine why no one would want to be with you, you're such a catch." Her sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she rolled her eyes and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "The way you get drunk and rant about how Hermione was the best thing you've ever had, and how you didn't even like your ex that much." Her brother shot her a glare before Tom brought over a round of waters. Harry forced Ron to drink a full glass before Hermione stood up and stretched her arms.

"I'm going to find, Jade." Hermione said finally as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and drank half a glass of water. "Let me know how he's doing tomorrow, ok?"

"Will do, Hermione." Harry smiled as Ginny stood to hug her before the witch apparated back to her home. Hermione was surprised that she hadn't been feeling any effects from the moon, but pleasantly surprised since she had been meditating more to keep herself under control.

"Jade?" The brunette called as she waved her hand that lights turned on throughout the manor. "Are you home?" She walked into the living room to find it empty as well as going up the winding stair case and into their bedroom. "Love?" The house was empty as she sighed and sat down on the bed. "She must've gone to the camp." Hermione murmured as if someone was going to answer her. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washed over her as she laid back on the bed with a heavy sigh. The alcohol must've finally taken its effect on her body as she closed her eyes momentarily and felt her body getting heavy. "I'll just wait for her to come home." She whispered as she sat up and began stripping off her clothes and warding the bedroom thoroughly. After she had brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas, she was exhausted as she wiggled under the covers. Her bed welcomed her as she sank into the mattress and sighed contentedly before closing her eyes again as she drifted off to sleep.

x-x

The sun was just starting to rise as Jade apparated into her father's old encampment and a few lycans murmured as she walked with Lydia to the alpha's living quarters. Luckily for her, many of Thrash's pack mates didn't agree with his pursuit of world domination, so they were glad when Lucas took over so they could get on with their, more normal lives. As they neared Lucas's house, Jade found herself getting nervous at the thought of meeting a younger sibling she didn't even know she had.

"What if she doesn't like me?" She whispered as Lydia stopped and turned to face her niece. "I mean…she doesn't even know me and now after seventeen years we're going to meet. How would you take that?" Blue eyes looked at her aunt for guidance as the elder woman sighed and flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"Just calm down, Jade." The woman said calmly as she put a hand on the younger alpha's shoulder. "If anything, she's going to be happy that you exist. Just don't worry about it, ok?" Jade nodded as Lydia knocked on the door until Lucas's muffled voice bid them to enter. The house was as she remembered with a few more, softer touches that made the cabin seem homier.

"Ah, Jade." The new alpha greeted as he stood and offered his hand to the raven haired girl. They bowed their head respectively and Jade smiled at her old friend. "I'm glad you came, I assume you're here about Jaynee?"

"Jaynee?" Jade asked as she raised an eyebrow at the grey haired man. "Is that her name?" Lucas nodded as he motioned for Jade to sit as he took his seat at the end of the table. "Did you tell her about me?"

"I did," He answered as he sipped on a glass that was in front of him. "She actually seems very interested in meeting you. Although, she is a teenager so don't be surprised if she comes off as a little aloof." Jade ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she thought about the prospect of having a sister living with her that she knew nothing about. "She needs help, Jade. The girl knows nothing about her heritage. It seems your grandfather left her in the dark throughout her life and just kicked her out when she shifted."

"I never even met my grandfather on my mother's side." Jade whispered as looked down at her hands. "Corbin is the only grandfather I know and I haven't seen him in years."

"Well he is retired after disowning Thrash from the family." The blue eyed girl scoffed as Lucas mentioned her late father's name. "Do you want me to bring her down?" Jade's eyebrows raised as she looked up at the former beta and nodded numbly as Lucas nodded towards Lydia. Her aunt disappeared up the stairs momentarily as Lucas smiled at Jade. "She reminds me a lot of you. She has your fight and sure as hell has your attitude."

"Great," Jade rolled her eyes as a small smirk crossed her lips. "So I'm going to have first-hand experience at raising myself. That should be fun. I didn't think Hermione and I would be parents until much later in our lives."

"How is the new lycan?" Lucas asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Is she handling the change well?"

"As well as one can." The younger alpha smiled as she thought of her mate and then suddenly remembered how she had left a few hours before. "I'm actually pretty impressed with her control, but I guess I shouldn't be since Hermione puts in everything she has when she focuses on something." Suddenly there were footsteps above them as Lydia came down the stairs with a shorter girl following her with a bag over her shoulder. Lucas smiled as he stood and went over to the girl.

"Jade," He said as he placed on hand on the younger girl's shoulder and gently nudged her forward. "This is Jaynee, your younger sister." The girl kept her gaze to the floor as Jade rose and approached her. Her hair was dark brown, like her mother's, not the jet black that Thrash and Jade shared.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The older McHale greeted gently as she extended her hand and her sisters lighter blue eyes glanced up at her a bit nervously before she grasped it, giving it a gentle shake. "Erm…I know that you've been going through a lot of…changes recently, but I can assure you when you come with me it will be permanent and you will get the guidance you need." Jaynee just nodded as she averted her gaze back to the ground and dug her toe into the wooden floor. Lydia nudged the girl forward again before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Jade will take good care of you," Her aunt said gently as she put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be ok and you can come visit whenever you want, but you need to be with your family."

"I understand." Jaynee's voice was small and barely a whisper as she walked towards her sister and looked up at her nervously. Jade couldn't imagine what she was going through. All of this was new to the younger girl, almost like it was for Jade when she shifted for the first time, but at least she grew up knowing what she was. Lydia smiled, stepped forward and hugged the girl tightly before drawing back and ruffling her hair. "Thank you, for everything." She bowed slightly before turning her light eyes up to Jade. "I'm ready to go." Jade nodded before bowing at Lucas.

"Thank you for taking care of her." She said and Lucas just smiled as he stood next to Lydia. With that said, Jade placed her hand on Jaynee's shoulder and they apparated with a soft crack. It was dark when they apparated into the courtyard in front of Jade and Hermione's small manor.

"This is your home?" Jaynee whispered as she eyed the manor and Jade smiled before nodding. "It's…beautiful."

"Thank you," The elder McHale said as she motioned for the girl to head into the house. "But it's your home now too, so I'll show you to your room, ok?" Jaynee nodded as she opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw the entrance hall. Jade waved her hand and the lights lit dimly so they could find their way through the house. "This way, Jaynee." They made their way up the stair case and turned right instead of left towards the master bedroom. There was a door that was two doors down on the left that Jade opened and Jaynee walked in to her new room that was painted a very light turquoise with a queen sized bed. A large window, almost the size of the wall let the moonlight in faintly through sheer white drapes as Jaynee gasped and flipped on the light. "I hope this will suffice well."

"Are you kidding?" The younger girl asked as she spun around and smiled at her sister. "This is the size of grandpa's house!" Jade smiled and then noticed that Jaynee didn't really have a lot of clothes to fill the large walk in closet and bureau that adorned her new room.

"Tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley and get you a few things," Jade said as she watched her sister set her bag down and flop onto the bed. "But for now you should get some rest and try and to adjust to the time change." The elder girl was about to walk out of the room before Jaynee sat up.

"Jade," She called gently as she stood up and walked over to her sister. Jade froze as the shorter girl wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. The older girl gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Thank you, for taking me in and the room. I really appreciate it."

"Of course," The blue eyed lycan said softly as Jaynee pulled away and smiled at her sister. "You're family, have a good night, Jaynee." The younger girl bid her good night as Jade closed the door and sighed before heading towards her own room. As she neared her bedroom door, she felt the magic emanating from it and smiled at her mate's talent at building wards. With a few waves of her hand and a clockwise turn before the ward broke.

"Hermione?" The alpha whispered as she walked into the door to see the sleeping form of her lover. A content smile crossed Jade's lips as she shed her cloak and hung it on the chair next to the dresser before shedding her clothes, climbing into bed with her mate. The raven haired lycan wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and the witch mumbled sleepily before rolling over in her sleep. Jade smiled as she kissed her lover softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Mmm…I lveoutoo." Hermione slurred as she rolled again and buried her face into Jade's neck. Jade chucked before closing her eyes and joining her mate in slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews everyone and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, ignore any mistakes as usual I'll get to them when I reread later :D

* * *

Chapter 18: All We Know

Hermione awoke the next morning to feel Jade tangled around her and a large smile spread on her face as she rolled over to see the sleeping lycan's face. Jade was breathing deeply as the brunette decided to slip out of bed and get ready for the day. She wrapped a thick, red robe around her body before quietly opening the door and heading down stairs. As she was on her way to the kitchen, she heard pans clanging gently and the hair on the back of her neck bristled as she felt a growl building involuntarily in her throat. The brunette drew her wand and held it defensively as she prowled close to the wall as the stove clicked on. She waited by the entrance to the kitchen before sneaking around and pointing her wand at a dark brunette who spun around, startled. Hermione gasped as she looked into the blue eyes that matched her mate's.

"Woah!" The girl said as she put her hands up defensively and took a step backwards. "Sorry, I was just making breakfast."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as she put her wand away and the other girl put her hands down.

"Well, who are you?" The darker brunette retorted as Hermione's brown eyes widened and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I live here!" Suddenly Hermione heard footsteps rushing down the stairs as the other girl looked passed her and Jade entered the kitchen next to her mate.

"Well," The older woman said as she sighed and ran a hand through her ink black hair. "I see you two have met each other." Hermione whipped her head around and looked at her mate accusingly as Jaynee sighed. "Hermione, this is Jaynee…she's my younger sister." She glanced over at Jaynee and wrapped an arm around the older brunette's waist. "Jaynee, this is Hermione. She's my mate." The two eyed each other for a moment before Jaynee stepped forward and timidly extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, formally." Jaynee said with a small smile as Hermione shook her hand.

"Likewise." Hermione looked over at Jade before spinning around to face the taller woman. "Explain." The sternness in Hermione's voice made the blue eyed lycan jump slightly as her eyes widened slightly.

"Uh…well, after I left you guys last night I went to camp," Jade said as she rubbed the back of her neck, recalling the previous night's events. "While I was there, Lydia stopped by and told me I had a sibling and well, that's where Jaynee comes in. I want back to California to get her. Apparently, my grandfather on my mother's side was raising her and she just shifted for the first time last week. He kicked her out and left her with Lydia and now she's with me." Hermione nodded in understanding as Jade glanced over at Jaynee who was rubbing her arm awkwardly as she looked back and forth between Hermione and Jade. "She needs to learn everything about being a lycan so I'm going to teach her which is actually convenient since you've gone through this too. You can help her."

"You mean she's a lycan too?" The older McHale nodded as she smiled at Jaynee and sighed.

"Our father bit her." She said sadly as she recalled the memory of Hermione being attacked by Thrash. "She was protecting me."

"So, uhm…" Jaynee said quietly as Jade and Hermione looked over at her. "When you say mates, you mean like…soul mates?"

"I guess this will be your first learning experience." Jade said with a small smile as she leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Lycans have a destined mate, someone made just for you and it can be any other lycan or human or wizard. Any kind of person or humanoid. I met Hermione about three years ago and besides a small, two year hiatus, we've been together ever since." Jaynee seemed to be very interested in this topic, being a seventeen year old girl and her sister chuckled as she watched the younger girl's eyes get wider.

"Why don't we have breakfast before we get into anything else." Hermione intervened as she walked over to where Jaynee had pulled out some pans. "Then maybe we can start at the beginning? Teach Jaynee how to shift smoothly like how you taught me, then we can go introduce her to everyone at camp?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Jade said before smiling at her mate and then her sister who nodded at sat down at the island.

x-x

It was around noon when Rayna woke up, she had stayed up late talking to Talma about what had been missed within the last months of her being in a coma and then about Jade's newly discovered sister. The blonde had been rather against a new member to the pack, but being family to the current alpha, it didn't leave her a lot of headway to argue.

"What do you think about this new girl?" Rayna asked Jayce as they sat at the table in the meeting cabin. "I don't really know if I'm comfortable bringing someone in that has been living as a human for the past seventeen years."

"Didn't Jade live as a human for like, eighteen or nineteen?" Jayce questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. "And you were human until fifteen right?"

"That's beside the point." The blonde waved her hand dismissively before shaking her head and releasing a groan. "The point is that she's an outsider, how are we going to be able to trust her after staying so close with Lydia?"

"She was only there for a day." Talma added as she entered the space with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Besides, she's young and Jade is her sister, I think she'll come around. Not to mention that Jade and Lucas have a truce." Rayna just grumbled as she grabbed a cup of tea and dropped a couple sugar cubes in it.

"I think someone is worried they won't be Jade's number two girl anymore." The brunette boy teased as he bit into a biscuit. "Next to Hermione, Rayna was Jade's second favorite girl." Green eyes glowed dimly as Rayna shot Jayce a glare as he chuckled when a biscuit flew passed his head. Suddenly, there was a soft crack outside the building and all the lycan's ears perked as the door opened and their alpha walked into with Hermione and Jaynee following behind. "Speak of the devil."

"Morning, everyone." Jade greeted with a smile as they all bowed their heads slightly and the alpha bowed back. "This is Jaynee, my sister." She extended her arm and Jaynee stepped forward, pushing a stray wave of hair behind her ear nervously. "Jaynee, this is…well, most of the pack. The brunette boy there is Jayce, the motherly one with dark hair is Talma, and the blonde there is Rayna. We'll have to find everyone else later."

"Hello," Jaynee whispered as she flicked her eyes up to connect with the other's in front of her as the pack members bowed their heads slightly and the dark brunette glanced up at her sister. "Why are they bowing? I'm not an alpha." Jade chuckled as she pushed the girl forward and she sat down next to Jayce as Hermione sat down next to Rayna.

"It's because you're my sister." The alpha answered as she leaned forward with her palms on the table. "You're family, blood. So they treat you with the respect they treat Hermione and I." Jaynee nodded as she looked around the room and smiled. "So, everyone, I have a lot to teach Jaynee and I'd appreciate your help with certain aspects. Jayce and Rayna, I'd like both of you to help with just the societal parts of being in a pack since you guys have been in one much longer than I have. Then I'd like Aiden, where ever he is, and the twins for hunting and Talma for survival tracking and whatnot." Jade looked around the room as the others nodded and noticed that Rayna wasn't making any eye contact with her. "Jaynee, why don't you, Hermione and Jayce go and take a tour of the camp." The alpha nodded her head towards the door as Jayce stood and nodded as Hermione smiled at Jaynee before she rose. "Talma…could you leave Rayna and I alone for a moment." The elder lycan bowed and ducked out of the room silently. "What's going on with you?" The blonde just rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"Nothing." The blonde lycan mumbled as she stood up and faced the blue eyed lycan. "Just, I don't know. You know how I can get with new people."

"She's my little sister, Rayna." Jade grinned as she folded her arms over her chest. "I don't really think you need to worry about her jogging off and betraying us. She doesn't know anyone else." Rayna shook her head and turned away.

"It just sucks that I have to do everything you say." The alpha chuckled as she shook her head and sighed loudly.

"Just get to know her." The older woman said before putting her hand on Rayna's shoulder and smiling at her. "I promise it won't be as bad as you think once she gets used to everything, right?"

"Fine then," Rayna groaned as she walked past the alpha and out the door as Jade followed. "But I am _not _babysitting."

x-x

"So you guys have been hanging around Jade ever since Talma found you?" Jaynee asked the twins as they walked towards the thick of the forest outside of the village.

"Yah," Kato said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ever since that woman found us, we've been following Jade around ever since."

"Kind of odd since we didn't even know'er when we agreed to join." His brother added as he rubbed his chin. "I guess she was always an alpha really, wasn't she?"

"It's funny to think she was working under Thrash when she met all of you." Hermione added with a small smile as she watched Jaynee's blue eyes glance between all of them. "And now Jaynee's here, she's finally getting the family she missed out on."

"What do you mean?" The younger McHale asked curiously as they stopped before they entered the trees as Hermione and the twins walked past her. "Jade grew up with my dad, didn't she?" Hermione looked back at Kato and Kujo who nodded, understanding she wanted to explain things to the girl.

"Jaynee," Hermione started gently as she walked back towards the girl. "Jade grew up with her uncle until she was eighteen. She didn't have your father or mother throughout her life."

"Grandpa never told me why I was living with him." Jaynee whispered as she looked down at the ground . "I always thought that…maybe our parents just couldn't take care of me. He always said they were unfit." The brunette sighed and shook her head.

"Well, your mum, she died when Jade was very young and right after you were born apparently." The younger lycan looked up into brown eyes and frowned slightly. "And your father was unfit by all human standards. He tried to sacrifice his eldest daughter and then never even told her about you."

"He told me she had died from cancer." Blue eyes narrowed slightly as she looked back at her memories of her childhood and what her grandfather had told her about her parents. "I knew Jade existed. He told me about her, that for some reason my dad wouldn't let her see my mother's side of the family. I always thought, maybe she was just troubled with mom's death."

"It's because your Uncle Sid took her in and hid her away from him." The brunette thought back on the memory of Jade seeing her father for the first time in twelve years. "I know it might not seem like a good thing you never met him, but believe me, it is." At that moment, Jade's voice sounded in the distance and Hermione turned to see her mate walking towards them. "I know you don't know her very well, but Jade is new to this sister stuff, so if she's awkward, try to ignore it." Jaynee gave the brunette a small smile as Jade finally reached them and greeted Hermione with a peck on the lips as she smiled at her sister. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Jade, Hermione, and Jaynee talking about how Jade herself had accepted her blood. It was strange for the alpha to think back on the events of her life and how when she had first shifted, it wasn't something she was thrilled about since she had no one guide her. It was mid-day before they returned back to the manor and Hermione went into the kitchen while Jade and Jaynee sat down in the parlor to chat.

"So," Jade sighed as she sat down in the leather arm chair and ran a hand through her hair. "What did you think of the pack? I know it's a bit different, but that's our family."

"I like them all," Jaynee said as she looked down at her hands and smiled as she looked up at her sister again. "It's…sort of nice to have so many people around after being alone your whole life." Jade let out a small gasp before closing her eyes and nodding.

"I know what you mean." Blue eyes glanced over at Hermione who was pulling things out to eat. "I had friends in school, but not having parents, I always felt alone." Jaynee followed her sister's gaze at the brunette.

"Will I find a mate too?" She asked timidly as Jade smiled and nodded her head. "When?"

"Oh, you'll know when you find your mate." Her older sister said with a bright smile as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "I knew the instant I saw Hermione that she was meant for me." She waved her hand, motioning for Jaynee to follow as the dark brunette girl followed her sister. "Honestly, it's like a teenage girl's dream." The younger McHale giggled as they entered the kitchen and the brunette looked over her shoulder at them. Jade had almost forgotten about her proposal as she got captivated by Hermione's smile and realized she had yet to pop the question after Ron's drunken rants and then her surprise sister.

"Are you two ready to eat?" The brunette asked as she set some plates on the table.

"Jaynee," Jade said quietly as Hermione set some food on the table for them to make lunch out of. "If you don't mind, later I'm going to take you back to the village to train with the others while Hermione and I go on a task, ok?" Jaynee was busy shoving some cheese into her mouth before she nodded with a goofy grin.

"What do we have to do, Jade?" Hermione questioned as she placed some breads and meat on the table. "I didn't know we had anything to investigate."

"Something Aiden just brought to my attention." The half lycan smirked as she winked at Jaynee who glanced at Hermione before swallowing and grinning at the brunette. "Besides, I think Jaynee would benefit from some training."

"I'd really like that." Jaynee chimed in cheerily as she glanced at Hermione again and smiled. "It'd be really nice to get some experience from others that have more, well, experience." Jade was suddenly thankful for her sister's cooperation as she nodded her head and started to make herself a sandwich as Hermione sat down.

"Good," The raven haired lycan exclaimed with a smile as grabbed some cheese off the platter and placed it on her bread. "I'll take you over there in a few hours."

x-x

Hermione was following Jade into the forest that was an hour or so south of their home, still not knowing why she was following her mate as the sun was setting. They had left Jaynee with Talma earlier that afternoon before Jade apparated them to the edge of this forest that smelled of the sea.

"What are we looking for exactly, Jade?" Hermione asked as she looked up at her mate who had a relaxed smile on her face. The setting sun was casting orange glows on ink black locks and igniting small fires in bright blue eyes that Hermione was marveling at before Jade looked down at her.

"Just looking into rumors." Jade answered vaguely as she smiled down at the brunette and then stopped for a moment. "Why don't you shift, I'd like to see how fluid it comes to you now, if you don't mind that is." Another encouraging smile as Hermione's eyes widened slightly and as she saw Jade's eyes light up. Hermione was always amazed at how easy shifting came to Jade, especially now since her signature white wolf had changed to dark grey with white frosted tips of fur. Within seconds, glowing crimson eyes were looking down at her as Jade sat back on her haunches and waited patiently for her mate to shift. Hermione smiled finally as she took a few steps back and closed her eyes before exhaling slowly. When she opened them again, her eyes were glowing as she felt her bones began to snap and reform. This phase was still rather painful as she gritted her elongated fangs and felt her muscles growing to accommodate her growing body. Dark auburn fur sprouted on her body and soon she fell forward as her claws erupted from her fingertips. All in all, it wasn't a horrible transformation. Even Jade's shift could be painful if she wasn't very focused of it happened too fast.

"Well?" Hermione pointed her ears forward and tilted her head slightly in a puppy-doggish manner. "What do you think?"

"Very well done, love." The grey lycan prowled around her like prey for a moment as Hermione's brown eyes followed her mate. "Not too painful?" Hermione shook her head as Jade came up and nuzzled her head under the brown wolf's chin. "Good, then follow me." If lycan's had the ability to smirk, Hermione would've sworn she saw one spread on her lover's face as she bounded forward and off into the forest. The brown wolf launched after her as she let her senses take over and she kept Jade's scent strong in her nose as they weaved through trees and bounded over logs. "Keep up, Hermione!" Jade's teasing lilt sang in the air as the grey wolf glanced over her shoulder to see her mate falling behind. This was a good test, if Hermione lost sight of Jade, then she would have to use her tracking senses to find her again. So Jade began weaving wildly through the forest and bounding off of random trees towards a cliff line in the distance. Soon, Hermione couldn't see Jade anymore as she skidded to a stop for a moment to lift her nose into the air and inhale deeply. She found the hint of Jade's scent to her left and chased after it. The trail led her zig-zagging through the forest as the smell of sea air filled her nostrils. She broke the treeline to see Jade, standing at the edge of a cliff, back in her human form.

"Jade?" The shift back to human took a little more concentration since Hermione really enjoyed being as free as she felt in her lycan form. She thanked silently Talma for teaching her a spell to bind her clothes to her so they didn't tear apart every time she shifted, although, Jade had yet to use this spell, claiming it felt odd to shift back into clothing. As Hermione watched her mate with her back to the brunette, she slowly started shifting back to her normal self. "Did you find something?" Jade glanced over her shoulder, torn pants and short covering her as she conjured a cloak and slung it over her shoulders.

"I did, actually." Jade answered as she turned and offered her hand to Hermione who took it as her mate pulled her close. "Look out there." The dark haired girl pointed out over the sea to the sun that was starting to sink past the horizon slowly. "Do you see anything?" Brown eyes narrowed slightly as Hermione brought her hand up to shield the sun from her eyes.

"No," She retorted as she squinted a bit more and then looked back at Jade. "Am I looking for something specific?" A smirk spread on the blue eyed lycan's lips as she shook her head.

"Look harder." Hermione rolled her eyes at her mate's urging and took a deep breath before tapping into her senses, something she really needed practice on. Her eyes glowed dimly as she squinted again and looked out over the calm waters of the English Channel. While the brunette was focusing on the water, where there was nothing of purpose that she was looking for, Jade was digging in her pocket to pull out the small ring box.

"Jade I really don't see anything." The brunette complained as she narrowed her eyes, her frustration growing with not finding what Jade had 'supposedly' seen. "I think whatever you saw is gone."

"I think it's right here actually." When Hermione turned around to see what Jade was talking about, she found her mate down on one knee with a small box in her hands. Her eyes widened as she felt her muscles freeze at seeing Jade down in front of her. "Hermione,"

"Jade?" Hermione whispered as the blue eyed lycan smirked and gently took her mate's hand in her own. "What are you doing?" Jade chuckled as shook her head slightly and sighed.

"Hermione, you know I love you more than I've loved anything or anyone," Jade began as Hermione's breath became shallow as her mind finally registered what was happening. "And ever since I met you I've never wanted to be far from your side. I know that there were two years that had us separated, but I don't ever want to be away from you ever again and I promise to never purposely hurt you in anyway and to always keep you happy, so," Slowly, Jade pulled the top of the box back and the brunette gasped as a bright diamond sparkled on its white gold band. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" The younger woman's breath caught in her throat as she brought her hand up to her mouth and gasped again. Her eyes kept darting from the ring, up to Jade's charming smile, and then back down to the ring. When she couldn't find the words, she nodded her head vigorously as Jade let out a sigh of relief and slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. Jade stood up, only to be attacked by an ecstatic Hermione who wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and holding her tight.

"Yes!" The brunette finally whispered as she found her voice and buried her face in Jade's neck. "I've never been so sure of something in my entire life." The raven haired lycan chuckled as her arms wrapped tighter around her lover's waist and lifted her off the ground slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, 'Mione." Jade pulled away slightly with Hermione's feet still off the ground before softly pressing her lips against hers. The moment had been perfect and Jade couldn't have been happier that Hermione had no idea she was going to propose. The couple stayed like that for a few quiet moments as their lips finally disconnected and Hermione gently rested her forehead against her mate's.

x-x

Jaynee was panting slightly as Aiden, Talma, and Rayna stood in front of her in their wolf forms. They had been trying to teach her to tap into her lycan abilities without shifting fully and she had underestimated how much of the training would drain from her. She had caught on to using her nose and her sight without changing, but trying to delve into her strength and speed had proven to be a bit more challenging.

"Do you need a break, Jaynee?" Talma asked gently as she shifted back into her human form. The dark haired girl shook her head before wiping a bead of sweat off her brow and gritting her teeth as her sky blue eyes began to glow brightly.

"No," She retorted firmly as her claws extended from her fingertips and she dug her feet into the dirt. "No, I can do this. Let's do it again."

"She's got a lot of fight," Rayna mused as she chuckled and leaned forward so she was standing on all fours. "And I'm not one to disappoint." The blonde wolf growled as she sprung towards the girl who reacted swiftly and dodged before Rayna could reach her, but the older woman was more practiced than she was and rounded back on her easily before slamming the teen with her shoulder. Jaynee yelped as she flew back and Aiden caught her with his massive paws before the younger lycan regained her composure and ran back at Rayna. Her claws sang through the air as the slashed at the blonde who was parrying smoothly at the younger McHale's sluggish movements. Suddenly, Jaynee's eyes dimmed until they were back to their normal color and Rayna nudged her back with her head. The girl shouted in surprise as she fell back onto the ground with a cloud of dirt engulfing her.

"I think that's enough." Talma said as Rayna stopped and sat back on her haunches in front of the dark haired teen. "You did really well tonight, Jaynee. Although, I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you're Jade's sister."

"Is she really powerful?" Jaynee asked Talma as she sat down on the ground to try and catch her breath. "I mean, I haven't seen her shift since I've only been with her for a day, but I'd assume her being an alpha would mean she's really strong." Rayna had shifted back to her human self and ran a hand through her hair to put her blonde locks back in place as Jaynee stood and dusted herself off.

"Jade is definitely at a level beyond all of us." The blonde said as she walked over to Jaynee and stood next to her. The blonde was a couple inches taller than the teen and standing next to one another, they really contrasted each other in almost every way. "But you being her sister, I'd expect some of her strength in you." Jaynee smiled up at Rayna with bright blue eyes that froze the blonde on the spot as she raised her eyebrow at the younger girl. "A-anyways, where is our leader?"

"She said she had something to do with Hermione." The younger lycan answered as she stretched her arms and groaned at the strain in her muscles. She wasn't anticipating the exhaustion that was following her training sessions, no matter how brief it had been. "And that she'd be back this evening."

"Well, how about we head back to the cabin to get some food?" Aiden mentioned as his stomach growled loudly and Jaynee giggled as Rayna rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the kid could use it." He chuckled as he folded his arms behind his head and started walking back with Talma who just shook her head and followed. Rayna sighed as she motioned for the younger girl to follow as they walked out of the training area towards Talma's cabin.

"So," Jaynee started quietly as she walked next to the blonde whose green eyes looked down at her inquisitively. "Uhm, you and Jade were together at one point, right? When did you become a lycan?" Rayna paused slightly and Jaynee stopped a step ahead before turning around to look at the taller girl.

"Well," The blonde sighed as she shook her head slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. Rayna found herself feeling awkward around the teen and not really understanding why, but she had promised Jade to try and get to know her. "It was kind of a stupid decision, you see, your sister and I used to date when we were younger and when we broke up, I was kind of distraught." The younger McHale nodded in understanding as she turned fully to face the older lycan. "That's when I met your late father and he, bit me. I wanted to be more like Jade because I thought she'd want to be with me, but we just weren't compatible as mates."

"So you changed for her," The younger lycan said as she tapped her chin in understanding. "That's very brave of you, did it hurt?"

"Incredibly so." Rayna chuckled sarcastically as she started walking again and Jaynee followed. "Although, I don't regret turning, in a way it did make me closer to Jade."

"Do you love her?" The blonde froze again as she thought about it, she did love Jade, but no longer in the way of wanting to be her mate. More so as a close friend, how it should've been all along.

"I love her like friend." Rayna answered finally as she smiled down at the young girl. "Her and Hermione are meant to be together, that much is clear. Come on, let's get some food." Jaynee smiled as she moved a little closer to the blonde as they made their way to Talma's house. Suddenly there was a soft crack and Rayna looked to her left to see Jade and Hermione in the middle of the camp. "What's got you two smiling like a couple of idiots?" Aiden and Talma came out of her cabin when they heard the crack and joined the other two lycans. Hermione was beaming as she grabbed Jade's hand and moved towards the others.

"Jade proposed!" Hermione squealed as she showed her ring to the female lycans, Talma grabbed her hand and a bright smile spread on her lips as Aiden clapped Jade on the back.

"Congratulations!" Talma exclaimed as Rayna just smirked and shook her head while Jaynee was still examining the ring. "When's the wedding?!" Jade's blue eyes widened slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck with a goofy grin as she got bombarded with questions and Hermione regaled them with the story of how she had proposed. They started to make their way to the alpha cabin as Jaynee stayed back a bit with Jade who was bringing up the rear.

"I'm happy for both of you," She said with a smile as they walked slowly as Athena and Jayce began walking towards them from their home. "Even though I haven't been with you guys for long, what I know of both of you, I'm happy you're going to get married and I'll get to be part of your family."

"You fit in rather well," Jade ruffled her sister's hair playfully as they neared the cabin and were surprised to see the twins and Aziza in having a chat. When Hermione showed Aziza and Athena her ring, they both squealed in delight and bombarded her with hugs. "I'm glad grandfather didn't turn you against lycans are anything of the sort."

"Oh that reminds me!" The younger McHale smiled as she began telling her sister about her training and how well she'd done. "Talma said I did pretty well, despite how tired I am afterwards. She says I should try and do it randomly in small spurts during the day to get used to it."

"It took a bit for me to get my adrenaline under control when I changed the first time." Her older sister said with a smirk. "I think my eye sight was activated fifty percent of the day." Suddenly Jayce was wrapping his arms around the alpha and slapping her on the back, giving her his congratulations.

"About time!" The brunette boy said as he beamed at his alpha who smiled goofily back. "Now you can't get married until you marry Athena and I." Jade nodded as she ran a hand through her hair and watched as her fiancé beamed at the other females that were crowding her. "Have you told her friends yet?"

"Not yet," She answered as she sat down at the table and Jaynee sat next to her. "Her parents already knew, but they'll probably be our next stop. I'm not really sure how Ron is going to take it."

"Who's Ron?" Jaynee asked curiously as she turned towards her sister who rolled her eyes and glanced down at her. "Is he a friend of Hermione's?"

"I suppose that's what you'd call him." Jade grumbled as she rubbed her forehead and smirked. "He's an ex that won't admit he still has feelings for her, so that kind of causes random outbursts and arguments between the two of us. He's not the brightest bulb in the box, I can say that much."

"Speaking of which," Hermione chimed as she suddenly appeared behind her mate. "When did you want to tell them? After my parents, obviously, but we could always wait until tomorrow if you'd like to wait."

"None sense," The alpha smiled as she stood and turned towards the brunette. "We can tell them all tonight, but let's take Jaynee, she needs to meet your parents anyways." Blue eyes looked down at the younger girl who was watching them curiously. "Hermione's parents treat me like I'm their own kid, so I'm sure they'll be delighted to meet you."

"Let's go then!" Hermione beamed as she grabbed Jade's hand and Jade put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Take a deep breath, Jaynee."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Yeah! Chapter 19! Thanks so much for the reviews and stuff guys I really appreciate it and I'm sorry I can't respond to you all cuz I check most of this stuff on my phone and I'm always SUPER lazy after work. But know I really appreciate all of your favorites/reviews/follows! So keep it up and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Get Lucky

This had been Jaynee's third time apparating and it hadn't gotten much easier since the first. Her stomach was flipped upside down as she hunched over to try and stop the world from spinning. She felt a gentle hand on her back and looked up to see Hermione smiling down at her.

"It took me a while to get used to side-along apparating as well." The brunette rubbed the girl's back soothingly as Jaynee took in a deep breath and let it back out. "Don't worry, the more you do it, the more you get accustomed to that horrible pull in your stomach." Jade chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair and Jaynee stood up straight with one more sigh to find herself in a the backyard of house in the middle of a suburban area.

"Where are we?" Jaynee asked as she looked around the yard at the small garden and the warm light coming from the sliding glass doors.

"This is my parent's house." Hermione smiled warmly as she ushered the younger lycan forward and up the porch. "It'll be nice to have some parental figures, they've already pretty much adopted Rayna and Jade." Jade could see that her sister was getting nervous so she put a gentle hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Don't worry," The older lycan said softly as Hermione opened the sliding door. "They're very accepting people and they'll take to you easily." Jaynee seemed to calm as she nodded slowly and smiled at her older sister. The wavy haired brunette opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the warm light.

"Mum? Dad?" The witch called as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you home?"

"Hermione, dear, is that you?" Jade smiled when she heard Emma's voice float in from the living room and felt Jaynee move behind her slightly as if she was hiding. Hermione moved towards the living room and a few moments later heard Emma squeal and giggle from the other room. "I'm so happy for you!" Suddenly, Hermione's mother was walking briskly into the kitchen and wrapped her arms tightly around Jade's neck, almost knocking the tall woman over. "We told you she would say yes! So, when are you planning to have the wedding? And children?!" The lycan tensed as Emma took a step back and she saw Hermione pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"Erm…well…" Jade remembered about her sister and sidestepped to reveal a very shy looking Jaynee McHale. "Emma, Ken, this is my younger sister Jaynee. Jaynee, this is Emma and Kenneth, Hermione's parents." The dark haired teen took a step forward and extended her hand timidly.

"It's nice to meet you both." She said gently as Emma looked from Jaynee to Jade curiously and then without warning, Emma bent down and scooped the teen into a hug. Jaynee squeaked slightly in surprise as her eyes widened and Jade chuckled to see her sister in her to-be mother-in-law's arms.

"Let the girl breathe, darling." Kenneth intervened as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Don't want to frighten her before she understands your over-zealous ways." Mrs. Granger shot her husband a glare as she drew back, keeping the surprised teen at arm's length. "Good to meet you, Jaynee." Jaynee gave a shy smile to both of Hermione's parents as they ushered the girls into the living room to sit down. They talked idly about Jaynee's past and then Hermione and Jade's future wedding which set Emma off again about planning and the elder McHale looked down at her sister to see Jaynee's eyes drooping slightly.

"Poor dear," Emma said gently as she watched Jaynee's blue eyes disappear behind heavy lids. "She must be exhausted, why don't you two shove off and get her home." Hermione yawned a bit after as Jade chuckled and Emma rose from her seat. The alpha stood soon after before giving her sister a gentle shake on her shoulder and the girl stood up groggily.

"Thank you for stopping by." Mr. Granger said gently as he put an arm around his wife's waist, watching the girls walk into the kitchen. "Feel free to stop by anytime, ok?" Jaynee gave the Grangers a sleepy smile before Jade wrapped an arm around Hermione and putting a hand on Jaynee's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're up to meeting with your friends tonight, love?" Jade asked gently as she looked over at her mate who nodded her head and smiled. "What about you, Jaynee? If you're tired, I can take you back to camp until we get done with our friends."

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Jaynee fought a yawn before rubbing her eyes and looking up at her sister and Jade noted how young the shorter girl looked when she was tired. "If you don't mind, that is." Jade just nodded before bidding another farewell to Emma and Ken, then apparating away with a soft crack. The camp was lit with lamps as the three girls appeared outside of Rayna's cabin that she shared with Aziza. The alpha led her sister to the door before knocking as Hermione stretched and let out a yawn. A few seconds later, Rayna answered the door with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Just because you're the alpha," Rayna began as she folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Jade. "Doesn't mean you can come knocking whenever you feel, you know?" Jade smirked and shook her head before putting her hand on Jaynee's shoulder, pushing her forward.

"Actually, that's exactly what it means." Jade quipped as Jaynee rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, causing Rayna's green eyes to fall on her with a confused expression. "We are going to go meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny at Harry's place, but Jaynee is a bit worn from her training. Do you mind if she crashes here until we get done?" The blonde looked down at the drowsy girl and her eyes softened a bit as she nodded silently and moved aside as Jade gently nudged her sister forward. "Thanks, Ray. If I think we're getting back too late, then is it ok if she stays the night? I honestly don't think she'll be awake in an hour."

"That's fine." The green eyed girl said gently as Jaynee stood next to her and gave her sister a sleepy smile. "She'll be all right here."

"You guys go have fun." Jaynee mumbled as waved at her sister and Hermione. "Don't worry about coming to get me, if it's all right with Rayna, I'll just stay here tonight." Jade stepped forward and hugged the shorter McHale before ruffling her dark brown hair.

"All right, we will see you guys tomorrow then." She nodded at Rayna who bowed her head slightly as Jade grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated away. The blonde lycan sighed as she shut the door and Jaynee was already making her way to the leather couch in the living room in front of the fireplace where a heatless fire was burning steadily.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rayna offered quietly as she watched the younger girl shake her head before slipping her jacket off and resting it on the arm of the couch. Rayna sighed as she went into the kitchen and got herself and Jaynee a glass of water before walking back out into the living room to see the young lycan looking at her flat screen television above the mantle.

"You have a TV?" The younger girl asked as she looked over her shoulder, the sleep suddenly gone from her eyes as she watched Rayna nod and make her way over to the couch.

"Is that a surprise to you?" The blonde asked as she sat down next Jaynee and set the glasses on the coffee table in front of them. She opened the drawer of the table and pulled out a remote before clicking the TV on and handing the remote to Jaynee. "You wanna watch a movie?" Jaynee nodded before flicking through the channels, searching for something to watch as she sat back into the cushions and yawned again.

"I just didn't think you'd have any modern technology here." The dark haired girl said quietly as she finally settled on some nature show. Rayna rolled her eyes at the choice, she was definitely Jade's sister. "I mean, it is kind of rustic."

"That doesn't mean that we can't have the best of muggle inventions." Rayna smirked as she settled back into the couch and folded her arms over her chest as she watched the TV display some lush green scenery somewhere in Europe. "Besides, I think Jade and Hermione have cellphones, something about Hermione's parents not liking their faces popping up in the fireplace." Jaynee chuckled as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin comfortably. Rayna couldn't stop stealing sideways glances at the girl next to her as the show switched from nature, to history and if she had been with Jade, the blonde would've groaned. She never had interest in things like that if she didn't _need _to know about it, but she pushed through as she watched Jaynee's blue eyes occasionally disappear behind heavy eyelids only to snap back open to watch the TV. Rayna rolled her eyes again before grabbing the blanket that laid over the back of the couch and throwing it over the girl, head and all.

"Thanks." The young McHale mumbled as she pulled the blanket form over her head and wrapped it around her body, burying herself further into the plush cushions of the couch. They sat on the couch for another half hour before green eyes glanced over to see the teen sleeping, her head against her knees. The blonde felt her body relax as she ran a hand through her hair and stretched her arms over her head, feeling fatigue working its way into her body as well. As she leaned back to stretch her spine, hands still over her head, the leather on the couch groaned slightly and the shift of weight caused the couch to recline, which caused the teen next to her to fall against Rayna's chest. The blonde froze and looked down slowly to see Jaynee was still sleeping soundly and released a barely audible whimper. A light blush dusted Rayna's face as she kept her arms raised, unsure of what to do with them now that the girl was leaning against her. She thought about moving her back the other way, but decided against it, not wanting to wake the tired lycan. Jaynee suddenly shifted in her sleep and ended sliding down until her head rested on the blonde's lap. Rayna looked down with an expression of apprehension, and maybe fear, on her face as she swallowed hard. Green eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as she slowly lowered her hand and ghosted her finger tips against Jaynee's forehead to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face. When her fingers brushed against the girl's skin, that's when she felt it, and she pulled her hand away like she'd been burned.

"Oh gods," Rayna whispered as she closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, releasing a quiet sigh as the teen stirred slightly and curled into a small ball. "Jade is going to kill me."

x-x

"You're what?!" Ron shouted as Jade rolled her eyes and Ginny was still squealing and inspecting the ring on Hermione's finger. They were at Ginny and Harry's house, regardless of Ron's reaction, Hermione was beaming as she, once again, retold their proposal story and Harry slapped Jade on a back a few times. "Wh…I…You said yes?!"

"You thought I'd say no?" Hermione asked sarcastically as she glanced at the red headed man whose eyes were wide and his face pale. "Honestly, Ron, why _wouldn't _I say yes?" He shook his head before conceding and crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Oh ignore him, 'Mione." Ginny smiled brightly and then wrapped her arms around Jade's neck as the lycan stumbled back slightly from the force. "I'm so happy for both of you! So! Am I a bridesmaid?!"

"I was hoping you'd be my Matron of Honor, Gin." Hermione smiled as the red headed girl screamed and tackled her friend, luckily there was a couch to break their fall as Ginny smothered her friend. Harry gave Jade an apologetic look and the lycan just chuckled with a shrug.

"Women." Jade smirked as Harry laughed before slipping into the kitchen. They had almost forgotten Ron was even there until he sighed heavily and stood up to follow his friend. "I expected him to be a bit more…vocal." Blue eyes trailed Ron until she couldn't see him anymore and turn to see Hermione and Ginny sitting normally on the couch. "Should we be worried he's not voicing his dislike?" Ginny just shook her head, a smile still plastered on her face like it was glued there permanently as Hermione rolled her brown eyes, her fatigue long gone.

"He'll get over it." The brunette mumbled as she and Ginny continued to talk about the wedding and color schemes. This is where Jade sort of blanked out, she was never one for too much detail, but she wanted it to be perfect for Hermione so she had already made the decision to try to work with her patience if her fiancé became a bridezilla. Harry returned a moment later with four glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I figure this is one of those occasions where drinks are appropriate." He smiled as Jade took the glasses from him and set them gently on the coffee table while he poured the bubbling liquid evenly. Everyone took a glass, minus Ron, and Harry raised his animatedly. "Cheers." They all clinked their glasses together and sipped at the champagne while the conversation changed to Ginny and Harry's wedding. The red headed woman was giving the brunette tips on planning and what and what not to do. Two glasses of champagne later, Ron finally came in and poured himself a glass before leaving again out onto the patio, slamming the glass door. The three other silenced momentarily before Ginny rose to go follow him.

"Let me." Jade said as she put a hand on Ginny's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I think it's about time Ronald and I had a heart to heart chat." She downed the rest of her drink before setting it back down on the table and walking gracefully out of the living room. Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked at Harry and Ginny, both just shrugged.

"I hope she doesn't kill him." Harry said quietly as his wife smirked and took a sip from her glass. "Not that he wouldn't deserve it." Jade smiled to herself as she opened the sliding door and found Ron leaning against the railing. She sighed slightly before rubbing the back of her neck, willing herself not to lose her temper in case he was his normal, idiotic self. At the sound of the door closing, the red head glanced over her shoulders and rolled his eyes. Not a good way to start.

"What do you want, McHale?" He spat as he swallowed some of his drink and turned back to look over the view of London. "Shouldn't you be planning your wedding with Hermione?"

"Look, Ron," This might've been the tenth time she had actually used his name and it felt strange. "I know you're unhappy with this, but you really need to let it go, man." She walked over and rested her elbows on the rail next to the red head. "I don't understand why you have to have such a vendetta against me."

"You took her from me." He scoffed as he downed the rest of what was in his glass and set it next to him. "Her and I could've been perfect for each other, and then you came in. What do you have that I don't?"

"Besides breasts and the ability to shift into a supernatural creature?" She joked lightly as she shook her head and smirked. "I don't have a dick and an over sensitive ego that seems to get you in more trouble than a Cornish Pixie in a china shop, not to mention being so proud you can't even admit when you're wrong so you push your friends away. I understand that you might have, at one time, loved Hermione, but if you really loved her and I mean truly loved her the way I do. You'd have gotten over this by now and accepted that she doesn't feel the same way that you do." Jade sighed and looked up at the night sky to see the stars twinkling in a clear sky. "If you really loved her, then you'd be the friend that she needs you to be, not this prat that keeps pushing her away." Ron growled slightly, but held his tongue as he scowled and bent down more to rest his chin on the railing under his arms. "We've been having this…disagreement for three years now, Ron. I think it's about time for us to bury the hatchet, don't you? Be Hermione's friend, unless you want to lose her completely." With that said, Jade stretched her arms over her head and groaned. "I'm done fighting with you, whether you're done fighting me or not. Almost dying and then almost losing my closest friend and mate brings your life into perspective a bit. So I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love and the people I love because I don't have time to waste on anyone else. I may be immortal Ron, but if I don't have people around who I love, life isn't worth living." She turned then and walked back into the house leaving Ron to contemplate her words in silence. He sighed heavily, trying hard to set his pride aside and think about everything that had happened in the past three years. Maybe it was time for a change. When Jade walked back in unscathed and calm, Hermione sighed in relief thanking the gods that the chat hadn't turned violent.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked as he adjusted his glasses and looked at the lycan expectantly. Jade just smiled warmly at her friends and nodded. "Good on ya, then."

"I'm surprised to be honest." Ginny said as she flipped through some wedding magazines that were spread across hers, and Hermione's laps. "He didn't say anything do upset you?" Jade shrugged as she sank into the seat next to Hermione, who slipped her hand into the lycan's and laced their fingers together.

"It was more of me talking and he listened." Jade answered finally as she ran a hand through her hair and smirked. "It was the longest amount of time Ron has been silent around me I think."

"Well," The red head smiled as she clapped her hands together and handed Jade a thick magazine with a bride on the front. "Now that that's settled, let's get some ideas going!" Jade glanced over at Harry who had shook his head and held up his own magazine as a goofy smile spread on his face.

"Oh boy." Jade sighed as Hermione squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

x-x

Jaynee's eyes fluttered open when a light kept flashing in front of her and she realized she had fallen asleep with the television on. She brought her hand up to rub her eyes when she felt something stir underneath her. That's when she noticed that she was lying on something very warm and turned her head to look up at Rayna's sleeping face. The dark haired lycan gasped quietly as blood rushed to her face, her mind finally catching up with her to register she had fallen asleep on Rayna's lap. The girl blushed furiously as she felt the blonde's hand resting gently against her shoulder and debated on moving so Rayna could sleep in her own bed. So she rose slowly, making sure not to move too quickly in case it jolted the older lycan awake. This was embarrassing, how could she let this happen and what had Rayna thought when she just fell into her lap? Jaynee shook her head to rid the thoughts from her mind before gently placing her hand on Rayna's shoulder.

"Rayna," She whispered gently as she shook the blonde lightly to receive no response, but a quiet mumble. "Hey, wake up." Suddenly the blonde shot forward with a gasp, her eyes wide and glowing as she began to breathe deep as if she had been held under water. The dark haired girl jumped back slightly, removing her hands from Rayna's body in case it caused any more distress. "Rayna! Are you ok?" Bright green eyes glanced over at Jaynee, sharp canines were barely showing behind Rayna's lips as she panted slowly. There was fear in her green eyes as the younger lycan's brow furrowed and she leaned forward, putting her hand back on her shoulder gently. She felt the blonde's muscles tense as her breath hitched and a hand went to her chest, as if checking to make sure nothing was missing. When Rayna was satisfied that she was still in one piece, green eyes fluttered shut as she took one deep, calming breath.

"Just a nightmare," Rayna breathed as she clenched her hand into a fist and held it tight to her chest. "Sorry, if I scared you or anything." Her eyes opened again and looked over at Jaynee who sighed in relief, letting her hand slide down the blonde's arm. As soon as skin touched skin, Jaynee felt a rush of warmth in her body and gasped softly as she pulled her hand away and looked at it. Rayna was watching her closely, her skin erupted in goose bumps at the contact and she cursed herself for reacted the way she did.

"What was it about?" Jaynee asked quietly as she moved so she was facing Rayna and sitting sideways on the couch. "If you don't mind me asking." Rayna smirked as she turned towards the younger McHale and began to unbutton her shirt. Jaynee froze as she felt her face get hot and she held her breath. "Uhm…what're you…"

"Don't get too excited, kid." The blonde teased as she undid the first four buttons and opened her shirt to expose a very large, spherical scar in the middle of her sternum. The dark haired lycan gasped slightly and stared at the darkened skin. "I don't know if Jade told you, but I almost died a few months ago, by the hand of your father, ironically."

"My father…did that?" Blue eyes narrowed in confusion as she lifted a hand and tentatively moved it forward before brushing her fingertips against the scar lightly. Rayna felt a shudder through her body at the warm touch and closed her eyes before releasing a shaky breath. "When?...How? How are you alive?" When Rayna opened her eyes again, Jaynee's eyes were wide and pleading as she gazed into green orbs. Rayna was taken aback with the sight of the young lycan so distraught and a smirk spread on her lips. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Rayna chuckled as she held up her hands in defense. "It's just…well, you look really worried."

"I am." Jaynee scowled, not amused by the humor the older girl was finding in this situation. "Look at that! It's the size of a freaking soft ball!" Rayna just shrugged as she continued to smirk and shook her head.

"To answer your questions," The green eyed lycan continued as she rubbed the back of her neck and Jaynee's expression softened. "It happened almost four months ago and I was trying to protect your sister, did she ever tell you what happened?" Jaynee shook her head and Rayna sighed before regaling the younger girl with the story of Thrash's downfall, as well as how he tried to kill her for helping Jade. She also told the girl how to successfully kill a lycan, you had to destroy their heart or else they would just keep healing themselves. "Luckily, he missed mine." Jaynee was looking down at her hands, a pained expression on her face as Rayna put a hand on her shoulder and raised her eyebrows. "You all right?"

"I can't believe he was like that." The girl whispered as she shook her head and wiped her eyes hastily. "I mean, Hermione told me a little of what had happened and my father's personality, but…he really was a monster. He tried to kill Jade and everyone else. I'm glad I never knew him now." The blonde felt bad that the lycan had grown up without her father and the only think Jaynee knew now was that Thrash had been, quite literally, a vicious killer who was willing to kill his daughter for his own gain.

"You're lucky that you have Jade." Rayna reassured as she gently shook the girl to try and break her thoughts away from Thrash. "She's nothing like him."

"I'm glad you didn't die." Jaynee muttered as she finally looked up into green eyes and Rayna's breath hitched in her lungs as their gazes locked. Without warning, Jaynee launched forward and wrapped her arms around Rayna's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to hold the blonde, but it was too strong to ignore, like an itch she that needed to be scratched. It took a moment for the older lycan to react, but she finally, shyly, placed her arms around Jaynee's waist.

"Me too, kid." She chuckled as a warmth filled her body and began to relax her body as the younger girl buried her face in the other's shoulder. Jaynee said something that Rayna didn't catch since her face was pressed against her. "What was that?"

"I'm not a kid." The blue eyed girl said firmly as she pulled away slightly and narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the blonde who just smirked and tilted her head. "I'm seventeen, don't call me kid."

"In the states." Rayna chuckled as she brought a hand up and playfully pinched Jaynee's cheek. "That's still a kid, kid." The girl swatted Rayna's hand away and turned her head away with a huff. "No need to get all bothered by it."

"I don't want to be seen as a kid." Jaynee pouted, not telling the blonde that she didn't want _her _to see her as a kid. "So call me something else."

"What do you want me to call you then?" The blonde asked as she folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at the girl in front of her. "I can't call you McHale, because that's what I call Jade every now and then. And I can't call you kid, and I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy whelp." Jaynee's eyes narrowed again threateningly as Rayna laughed and shook her head, causing blonde hair to fall into her face.

"Why don't you just call me by my name?" The blue eyed girl asked curiously as she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Is it because I'm new or something?"

"I suppose I could call you by your name," Rayna's smirk grew wider as she raised an eyebrow at the dark haired girl. "Until I think of something else, that is." Jaynee sighed before she remembered how tired she was and ruffled her hair slightly before a yawn escaped her lungs. "I think kid is rather appropriate though." Blue eyes widened again before she launched herself at the blonde girl who was caught by surprise and gasped when her back hit the arm rest of the couch, Jaynee's hands holding her shoulders down as she hovered over her. Rayna was never a girl to get nervous around anyone, but here she was, pinned by Jade's younger sister and her mind couldn't function enough to say or do anything, but stare. Blue eyes were glowing slightly as a smirk spread on Jaynee's lips at the expression of surprise on Rayna's face. Something kept pushing her towards the older lycan despite knowing very little about her and the fact that they had just met yesterday, for some reason, that didn't really matter.

"I told you," Jaynee whispered as she leaned down to add a bit more pressure to her victim's shoulders to make sure she couldn't move. "Don't. Call. Me. Kid." The blonde lycan was staring dumbly up at the younger lycan before a grin formed on her lips which seemed to spark some irritation in the younger McHale's eyes as they narrowed dangerously, as if daring Rayna to say something.

"You keep saying you're not a kid," The blonde muttered quietly as she pushed up against the dark haired lycan's hands, challenging her and Jaynee faltered slightly at Rayna's show of strength. "But I don't see you proving me wrong." A soft gasp escaped from the blue eyed girl's lips, her eyes narrowing in thought as she looked away for a moment. Clearly contemplating on how to prove to the older girl that she wasn't a kid. "Well? Kid?" Rayna was just pushing her buttons now as she smirked as the younger girl looked back into green eyes that were teasing her. Jaynee narrowed her eyes, releasing a soft growl before leaning down and pressing her lips against Rayna's softly, effectively shutting the blonde up. Green eyes flew open as the air was sucked from her lungs and her body tensed as soft lips moved against hers. Rayna was torn, she desperately wanted to kiss the girl back, but she was Jade's younger sister, not to mention underage for the blonde. But on the other hand, lycans didn't really follow human law on things that related to mates.

**_Jade really isn't going to like this. _**The blonde thought as her eyes fluttered shut and her arms wrapped around Jaynee's waist before she leaned up, deepening the kiss. Jaynee's grip on her shoulders eased as she lowered herself down more and the blonde lifted her head to meet her movements. It had been a while since Rayna had felt anything for anyone other than Jade, but what she was feeling now with Jaynee over shadowed anything she had felt with the older McHale. Jaynee was the first to pull away, rather reluctantly, and only enough so they could look into each other's eyes. Bright blue was staring back into glowing green eyes as Rayna tried hard to catch her breath and ease her adrenaline. The blue eyed lycan seemed to be having the same issues as she took a few shaky breaths and finally her eyes faded back to their normal, pale blue.

"How as that for being a kid?" The younger lycan teased gently as she smirked and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde underneath her. Rayna chuckled nervously before sighing loudly and looking back up at the girl.

"Well," She started quietly before leaning closer to Jaynee and supporting herself on her elbows. "I definitely don't think I can call you kid anymore."

* * *

**AN: McHales be bold! Look at Jaynee making that first move! Here I always imagined Rayna being the dominant one, but I guess she's met her match. CUE THE 'AWWW'S'!...jk...I got a little out of hand there, it's 2:05 AM.**


End file.
